SlackerxHacker
by VioletWylde
Summary: What should have been an easy hack job has turned their lives upside down. Sasuke learns his past isn't as he believed and Naruto learns his relationship with Sasuke isn't exactly what he thought. M for language and lemons. AU. Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What should have been an easy hack job has turned their lives upside down. Sasuke learns his past isn't as he believed and Naruto learns his relationship with Sasuke isn't exactly what he thought. Language and Lemons. AU. Narusasu.**

**A/N: Hello again! So back in the day I was posting Altered States and the amazingly fantastic HieiAijin1410 posted a review that I took as a challenge. This is my attempt at a fic dictated by plot with sexy times sprinkled in... as opposed to a sex driven fic with plot sprinkled in. I cannot help myself however, so there is still plenty of citrus. I do hope you enjoy! There will be a longer delay between my posts in this fic so those of you who are used to a twice a week fix will now have to settle for a twice a month (at best). Reviews are greatly appreciated, I have quite a few chapters written but I am experiencing a lack in motivation at the moment so if you want more of this please let me know!**

**Beta: yaoiforever21**

**Warnings: light boyxboy action**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto and I doubt I ever will**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?" The dark-haired man asked over the muffled grunts of his companion.<p>

The man in the adjoining cell gave a breathy reply, "What do you think I'm doing?"

Dark eyes rolled, "How can you be jacking off at a time like this?"

"I have a good imagination," there was a pause while the man grunted, "you wanna know how I can do this right now?" Muttered curses interrupted the man, "Because I know that any minute somebody could walk in here and kill us both." A shaky breath was released, "ahhh... And If I am about to die, I want one of the last bodily sensations I have to be an orgasm." Another moan caught in his throat, "I'd rather fuck my way to that end, but I don't seem to have that option. So good ol' 'Righty' is going to help me out."

The black-haired man looked over to his friend – he was sitting with his back to the bars that separated their cells, his shoulders were slouched and blond head hung low. The man carded long, pale fingers through his inky locks, "We better not die... You still owe me payment."

"Ha!" The flaxen head shot up and turned slightly to the side, the sounds of his pumping fist never ceased, "It was your sloppy skills that got us here in the first place. I think I can renege on my IOU."

"Naruto..." The dark-haired man's voice was unnaturally weak – guilty.

"Dammit Sasuke," the blond interrupted with a growl and turned back to his ministrations, "you're making it hard to concentrate."

Sasuke sat silently, midnight eyes focused on the frantic jerking motions of his friend. He would have considered the sight erotic if it weren't for the dank atmosphere – the cold walls and moist, mildew stench that hung in the air were not very arousing. Naruto truly must have a good imagination. The room grew silent save the steady drip of a leaky pipe and the harsh breaths of the man in the next cell.

**72 hours earlier**

A third knock, this one considerably less patient that the first two, shook the door. The whiteboard that hung by a single thumbtack threatened to fall as it slid on its perch and came to rest at a precarious angle. '_I got bitches for all your itches' _was written in black marker.

"Naruto!" Yelled the angry voice attached to the pounding fist.

Sakura knew the blond was in his room, his music could be heard on all three floors of the building. And considering it was 10:07 pm on a Wednesday, the Residential Assistant deemed the student to be in violation of dorm policy.

Her sea foam eyes slit, eyebrows crinkling as she glared, "Uzumaki, turn that shit down!"

A few seconds later the music ceased and Sakura sighed, running her hand through her hot pink hair. Rustling and cursing could be heard through the thin door and finally it opened to reveal the room's blond occupant. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and a fine layer of sweat on his forehead, shoulders and chest. The perspiration began to bead as he stood in front of the second floor RA and her eyes traveled contemptuously down his toned torso.

"I'm sorry, I was doing my daily calisthenics... was my music to loud?" He cocked his head to one side and batted his bright sapphire eyes.

Sakura's ears picked up the sound of a giggle – possibly two – from deeper inside the room, but the blond blocked any view she may have had. The RA offered her tenant a chilling smile.

"After four years of living in this same dorm, one would think you could remember when to turn your music down," she spoke with a fiercely condescending tone.

Naruto shrugged, "I know and I really did try... but you know how it can get. Besides I have a very aggressive trainer today, really pushing me for more – and I don't want to disappoint."

"Cut the crap Naruto," Sakura spat, "remember, I have the power to boot your ass on my whim."

The RA turned on her heel and began to walk away. A teasing voice drifted down the hall toward her, "Then why don't you? I clearly can't follow your precious rules."

The pink-haired woman turned back with a dangerous smirk, "Don't forget to kick out your whores, no overnight guests allowed."

* * *

><p>Lecture was paused as the door to the classroom was opened,"Uzumaki?" A man in the doorway asked.<p>

The professor turned from the intruding man toward his class and sighed as he pointed to the student snoring softly in the back corner.

"Uzumaki!" the professor shouted but the blond didn't stir. A dry erase pen was hurled through the air, colliding precisely with the towhead, "Naruto!"

Naruto shot up in his seat, eyes scanning the room blearily. A few students chuckled, but all laughter ceased as the man in a pressed gray suit walked toward the blond. Naruto wiped the trickle of drool from his mouth and watched the solemn man approach.

"Sir, I need you to come with me," he spoke ominously.

Naruto offered a perplexed look to the stoic man and proceeded to pack up his supplies. A few students gave off childish 'ooohs' as their classmate was escorted from the room. As the door closed Naruto could hear his professor call the class back to attention.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked as he tugged up the brown plaid board shorts that hung dangerously low from his hips.

The man walked with his hands in his pockets, his posture oddly relaxed for the serious expression he wore, "Your presence has been requested by the dean."

* * *

><p>Sasuke pulled out his phone as he exited his Engineering Statistics class. The little light at the top of his phone blinked incessantly, telling the man he had a message. Sasuke ran his finger across the sleek touch screen and unlocked the device. Indeed he had messages – 7 of them.<p>

_Sas call ASAP_

_Sas whre r u?_

_The fuck Uchiha?_

_I ned help plz cakk_

_I thot we wre friends..._

_Srsly in troubled! HELP!_

_UR the kind of guy tht wood not help a grl screaming rape, huh?_

The senior moved through the hall with a smirk, deftly avoiding the milling students as he walked toward the exit. A few flicks of his thumb and he had the phone to his ear. He listened to Weezer as he awaited an answer.

_I can't stop partying, partying. I can't stop partying, partying. I gotta have patrone, I gotta have the beat. I gotta have a lot of pretty girls around me. Oh, I can't stop partying, par- _"Jesus Christ. About fucking time!"

"You have atrocious texting grammar," Sasuke replied with little inflection.

"SASUKE!"

"So... what is this emergency?" the raven-haired man asked casually as he sauntered down the steps.

* * *

><p>"They said I've violated over 20 university laws," Naruto wiped his tan hands down his face, "they started listing off things back to my freshman year, things I didn't even <em>know<em> were against the rules."

Sasuke leaned back in his desk chair, fingers tented in front of his chin – tapping his pursed lips. It was quite a predicament, but really Naruto should have seen it coming. His lifestyle was not favored among the school board. They had this crazy notion that higher education was supposed to give people the opportunity to succeed and become contributing members of society. Naruto certainly did contribute, but not in positive or even productive manner.

The blond fancied himself an entrepreneur and a liaison. That is to say he made a business out of connecting people. If you needed a service, Naruto could supply the contact. He never engaged in any sort of illicit activity himself – most of the time – but he had the network. Sasuke himself had been connected to a number customers via Uzumaki Enterprises.

Naruto's services were as varied as his clientele. Need some pot? _I have two names on speed dial..._ Want guitar lessons? _Let me check my rolodex... _Looking for some late night company? _I might have a "friend" free for the evening..._

It was his natural charisma that made his business thrive. Good looking, relaxed and friendly – anybody could approach Naruto and he willingly approached anybody. His network of acquaintances grew exponentially his freshman year and by the time school was back in session the following fall he had regular customers. His fees were nominal and his wares always of top quality. If there ever was a complaint he would happily offer a refund or alternative solution. Naruto was a spectacular businessman and an even better salesman.

"So what are they going to do?" Sasuke asked, curiosity masked by boredom.

Naruto flopped back onto Sasuke's mattress and sighed. He stared up at the popcorn ceiling, admiring the constellations created by the aging afternoon sun playing with the flecks of glitter. There wasn't much light in Sasuke's studio apartment, the meager amount that did manage to find its way in always seemed to highlight the room's features in a eerie manner; a streak of golden light along one wall, a glare on the clock that obscured the time. Naruto shifted his arm and felt where a single warm ray had heated the simple black comforter he laid on.

Sasuke's eyes roved over the figure of the man sprawled out before him. His gray T-shirt had crawled up slightly, revealing the red elastic waistband to Naruto's boxers and a sliver of tan skin. Each movement of Naruto's arm revealed just a little more skin before the hem returned to its original position. Sasuke's attention was snapped away from the teasing sight when Naruto spoke.

"They're going to hold a hearing," he groaned, "I had a meeting with a student advocate from pre law that told me many of their claims are unsubstantiated. Since _I_ didn't actually sell drugs or pimp anybody out they cannot kick me out for that. However, the fact that I profited from people that did engage in those activities could be grounds for expulsion."

Sasuke rocked back in his chair, "Can you flip on them?"

"No," Naruto shook his head, "I mean I probably could. But I won't be a rat."

"So you're going to take the fall, get expelled during your last year and flip burgers the rest of your life?" Sasuke asked with a mocking tone.

Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, a devious glint in his eyes, "Not if you have anything to say about it."

Sasuke pursed his lips, he had been expecting this, "And what am I going to do to rectify this for you?"

"I need you to hack into the school's system and clear my record; every claim... gone. They can't prosecute me if there is nothing to prove," Naruto's voice was smooth and slick.

Sasuke hummed as he turned in his chair and ran his fingers along the black tower of his computer, "That sounds challenging," he pressed a silver button and smiled as fans whirred to life, "and expensive."

Naruto smirked as the pale man turned back to him; a single beam of light danced across his face, streaking through dark bangs and over high cheekbones. Obsidian eyes began to shimmer and sear, but Naruto suspected that had little to do with the light on his face. The blond would never admit out loud just how beautiful he thought that face was. Like a porcelain doll... a sexy and sultry porcelain doll. Naruto would also never admit how much he enjoyed the barter system they had struck up years before.

* * *

><p>Back when Naruto was still a fledgling businessman he met a mysterious, dark-haired fellow – a freshman, as he was, but the man seemed much older. Sasuke had always been more mature than most of the kids his age and over the years he had grown contemptuous of his classmates. He had thought college would be different; that he would be appreciated for his genius and given the respect he felt he deserved. He was tired of being labeled a nerd or a teacher's pet just because he fucked up the curve. Unfortunately, college was little better than high school, the only real difference was the class size – more people hated him.<p>

They had been paired together for an English project, an idea that Sasuke vehemently rejected. He hated group projects; despised his partners and wish horrific deaths on the teachers that implemented them. Nothing irritated Sasuke more than bearing the weight of other people in order to achieve a decent grade.

Naruto was no different. His language skills were deplorable, ideas inane and punctuality nonexistent. But damn if the moron didn't try. It was the one thing Sasuke couldn't fault him for. He may have only had two brain cells, but the blond rubbed them together furiously. The only actual contribution Naruto made to their paper was the title – it was surprisingly clever, witty even. Sasuke had been shocked.

They celebrated completion of their project with a 12 pack of Heineken. They had been lightweights back then. Naruto held back soft black bangs as Sasuke emptied the contents of his stomach into the toilet. All the while the blond commented on how smart Sasuke was, how good a team they were.

The next morning Naruto woke to a pounding head and a sour taste in his mouth. He stumbled out of the kitchenette to find Sasuke at his computer typing wildly. By lunch the pale man had created an app for his phone to calculate blood-alcohol levels based on the parameters of weight, drink type, time lapse and stomach contents. Every word of that explanation had to be repeated four times and a demonstration performed before Naruto understood. It was then that he realized Sasuke really was a genius.

Two weeks later Naruto referred an acquaintance to his new friend, the kid had a nasty virus on his laptop. Another month and Sasuke received two more menial, tech jobs – and $150. But Sasuke didn't need the money; he did however need human interaction. He was beginning to feel lonely for the first time in many, many years. He had gotten used to the hours he spent with Naruto while they were partners and his nights felt empty without him.

At first Sasuke tried to ignore it. He had led himself to believe that he was somehow above needing friendship. He had better things to do with his time than entertain friends or lovers. It was on a Saturday night that he had his epiphany. Sitting on the hard wood floor of his studio apartment, surrounded by various computer components – an alcohol soaked swab in one hand a circuit board in the other – he realized how hollow his life was. That fateful night he called Naruto.

After another evening of too many beers – turns out the blood-alcohol app is only good if you actually use it – they came to an agreement. Instead of Naruto's acquaintances paying Sasuke for services, they would pay Naruto and in turn the blond would offer his company to Sasuke.

Looking back, it may seem that Naruto really did engage in prostitution; in a very convoluted and technical way, but a way nonetheless. It was simple at first – reformatting a computer was equal to a dinner, installing illegal software added a movie; the more illicit the job, they higher the rate. The first time Sasuke had to hack a teacher's computer to change a grade was the first time they kissed.

Truthfully, it had not been Sasuke's intention that things escalate as they did. He appreciated Naruto's company, enjoyed his friendship, but he hadn't entertained the idea of a physical relationship. Sasuke had mentioned it flippantly, jokingly – but Naruto didn't refuse him outright. Instead the blond contemplated the idea. In the end he shrugged and pulled Sasuke into a chaste kiss.

It wasn't Sasuke's first kiss. The pale boy may have been considered a nerd in high school but he was still an attractive nerd. He had dated a few girls that weren't so wrapped up in social status. He'd even found himself in a heated embrace with another guy in a basement after a LAN party. Things didn't progress far with that boy – the velcro on his wrist brace got caught in Sasuke's hair and quickly soured the mood. Still, Sasuke went home that night with a new perspective on his sexuality.

But Sasuke remained a relatively solitary creature. In his time at college he'd only had two bed partners – one of each gender. He found he enjoyed writhing under a hard body much more than ramming into a soft one.

Similarly to Sasuke, Naruto never really committed to anybody. Unlike Sasuke, he took quite a few coeds to the sheets. However, Sasuke remained the only man he ever engaged physically.

Naruto didn't want to admit how good it felt to be with the pale man. His heart beat a little harder, he moaned a little louder and he wanted to fuck him so much more than any woman he had ever met. Yet they never had. No job Naruto sent Sasuke's way was valued so high. And Naruto tried; he sent students with the most outlandish requests, and yet the price rarely went above jacking each other off. It was infuriating.

Naruto didn't know why he couldn't just ask, he was sure Sasuke would acquiesce. But that wasn't part of the deal. They didn't have a relationship, they had an arrangement.

* * *

><p>They were tangled in each other's arms. Naruto was running a hot trail of saliva under Sasuke's jaw and up to his ear. He took a few panting breaths, rustling black locks.<p>

He nipped at the fleshy lobe and purred, "What's my total gonna be?"

Sasuke moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as the hot words dripped from Naruto's lips and into his ear like honey. He wanted to scream out and demand Naruto take him, ravish him, punish him for all the illegal things he was about to do. However, he refused to allow lust to cloud his better judgment.

He rolled his hips and relished in the sweet friction when Naruto responded in kind. Sasuke swallowed hard and parted his lips to speak, there was an aching in his voice, "Do you have a condom?"

The question caused a shiver to travel through Sasuke's body. Saying it out loud was so fucking thrilling. He felt Naruto's lips curl into a smile against his throat.

"No," soft lips caressed pale flesh, "but I promise baby, I'm clean."

Sasuke's eyes fell into a glare, "I'll need that in writing."

Naruto pulled back, the lust filled haze in his eyes dissolving with offense, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the blond back, "It means I don't know exactly where your dick has been, but I have a good idea."

Naruto's eyes slit into a cerulean glare, "I don't put my dick in everything,"

Sasuke slid out from under the blond, "Naruto," he stood and turned, weight resting on one hip, "you would put your dick in a dull pencil sharpener if I told you it was warm and wet."

Naruto's eyes retained their offended glare but his lips twitched with amusement. _Well, if it was dull..._

"So, what about payment?" Naruto asked as he shifted on the bed and straightened out his shorts.

Sasuke smirked, "I'll take an IOU."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the warm reception! Glad to see people are finding this fic to be of interest and happy to see so many return readers. **

**So here is the deal with posting - I have decided to forgo traditional deadlines. Instead I will post a chapter as I complete a new chapter. I am up to eight so far, just in case I need a buffer. So as I finish later chapters you, my precious readers, will receive new posts. I predicted this to take a couple weeks between posting but I was able to bust out chapter eight in 10 days. So expect some inconsistency with frequency but know it shouldn't be months between posts.**

**Warnings: Not much in this chapter besides plot.**

**Disclaimer: Only the plot is mine.**

**Beta: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>Naruto's moans were growing frustrated. The cold atmosphere and talk of impending death seemed to be taking its toll on his arousal. There was no way of judging time but it had to have been at least 10 minutes since Sasuke had been silenced. Naruto growled as he spat into his left hand and alternated "Righty" out. Sasuke laughed to himself, apparently the blond was a switch hitter – in more ways than one.<p>

"Naruto," Sasuke's dark voice cut through the silence, "you can rest assured that we will not die here. Because I will not leave this world until I have felt your cock inside me."

The steady fap emanating from the other cell stuttered and a trembling breath was released. Sasuke smirked from his reclined position on a rusty metal bench. His lips twitched into a contemplative frown as he considered how they had come to be here in the first place.

He had gathered a few pieces of information, but nothing that explained who was holding him, quite unconstitutionally, or what they wanted from him. He understood it had something to do with what he had found while hacking the school's system but that knowledge only served to raise more questions than it answered.

Furthermore he didn't understand why they had Naruto. If his actions had been monitored they would have tracked him through his computer – but Naruto had left his place shortly after Sasuke completed his task. So unless they had him under previous surveillance there was no feasible reason for them to pursue the blond.

Sasuke found the idea to be unsettling – as if the situation itself wasn't disturbing enough – was he being watched? He was never the paranoid type, but he thought he was observant enough to know if somebody had been tailing him.

The raven-haired man was pulled out of his ruminations by the sound of Naruto's pending climax. Sasuke's ears were finely attuned to those stuttered moans and stifled curses. They were beautiful. And, despite the dank and the wet and the mold; Sasuke found himself growing hard.

**58 hours earlier**

"Jesus, I thought you were supposed to be a genius. What the fuck is taking so long?" Naruto grumbled from his prone position on Sasuke's bed.

The dark-haired man huffed as he clicked away at the keyboard. A few minutes later he made pushed himself away from the desk, "Ha!" Sasuke smiled at his monitor and stretched his arms.

"You're in?" Naruto's voice was excited as he sat up.

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and rolled his neck, "I'm in. Now I just have to locate the student files."

Naruto moved to stand behind the pale man, he leaned into the leather chair and allowed his head to rest on Sasuke's shoulder. The monitor flashed with different directories as Sasuke sifted through the massive file system.

"Wait," Naruto perked up, "go back."

Sasuke began to back track until he was one again prompted to stop. Sasuke turned to the blond with perplexed onyx eyes, "Your file won't be in with the financials."

"No," Naruto's eyes sparked mischievously, "but it wouldn't hurt to take a look around just in case I need some leverage."

Sasuke's jaw clenched and he returned his eyes to the monitor. This was dangerous. Not that it wasn't dangerous before – but this was felony dangerous, not just expulsion dangerous. Against his better judgment, Sasuke entered the directory.

Quarterly reports, expenditure and revenue statements. That was the file Naruto found to be the most promising – seeing where the university acquired all its money. Inside they found hundreds of files, each one more bland than the last – student fees, donations, state funding...

"What's that?" Naruto pointed to an acronym on the screen.

Sasuke studied the file for a moment, "I don't know."

He selected the file titled _ANBU_. Substantial payments that appeared to be the sole funding for many programs, including the construction of the new biotechnology building. Whoever this was, they had their proverbial fingers in many departments.

Naruto huffed in annoyance, "Alright fine, just go back to looking for my file."

Sasuke offered no complaint as he backed out to the main directory. It wasn't much longer before the student files were located. A few more clicks of the keyboard and they were in Naruto's file. Slowly Sasuke tabbed through the personal information, he paused when he encountered blank fields.

"Why don't you have any parents listed?" Sasuke turned dark eyes to the blond at his side.

Naruto shrugged, "Don't got any."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "You have to have parents..."

"Well, yeah. _Biologically_," Naruto rolled his eyes, "but I don't _know_ them. I was dumped at a fire station when I was a few hours old."

Sasuke blinked as he absorbed this new and rather shocking information, "Sorry, I... didn't know."

Naruto shrugged again and straightened himself out. He stretched and sighed as his back popped, "Yeah well... it isn't something I advertise."

Dark eyes returned to the monitor, watching the cursor blink in the empty field, "What about adoptive parents?"

The blond heaved a sigh, his voice was solemn as he spoke, "Hiruzen Sarutobi was the captain on shift that night. He turned me over to CPS and eventually fostered me. But CPS wouldn't allow the old widower to officially adopt. He died when I was 12."

"Hn." Sasuke kept his expression neutral as he pushed down the awkwardness he felt listening to the more intimate and eerily familiar details of Naruto's childhood.

Naruto stretched again and yawned, apparently bored with his own life story, "So I was bounced around from house to house for the next few years until the state decided they didn't want to pay for my care anymore. It's not all bad though," he grinned cheekily, "nothing gets you a free ride faster than a good sob story."

Sasuke snorted a laugh and continued to tab through the record until he found the hefty list of transgressions. He whistled as his eyes scanned the record. Naruto hadn't been kidding. There had to be close to 30 detailed citations. Everything from noise violations to pimping.

"What's the animal abuse charge?" Sasuke turned to Naruto with an arched eyebrow.

"That... was a misunderstanding," Naruto chuckled nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I'm going to opt for plausible deniability and not follow that up."

Within seconds the record was blank, Naruto had a clean slate. For now. If he could manage to get through the next few months without incident, Naruto would get his diploma and be set loose in the real world. A world where the course of his life would likely be determined by a jury of his peers. Sasuke laughed to himself, with charisma like Naruto's – he would be just fine.

* * *

><p>"I expect payment soon," Sasuke smirked as he leaned against his door, one leg crossed over the other at the ankle.<p>

Naruto grinned back from the hallway outside Sasuke's apartment. The only thing that kept him from sprinting to the closest convenience store, throwing his money at the cashier and racing back with a box of magnums – _that's right_ – was his stubborn pride. He didn't want Sasuke to know just how badly he wanted this – had wanted this for some time.

"If I don't receive payment in a timely fashion I will start compounding interest," the smirk deepened, growing more lascivious.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Naruto replied dryly. _Because it really isn't._

Sasuke huffed a little and ran a hand through his hair. Naruto knew better than to think Sasuke was trying to be sexy – it just came naturally, effortlessly.

Naruto retained his poker face as he drank up the figure of the man in front of him, "Well I have a busy schedule you know... I'll see if I can work you in."

Those dark eyes deepened and Sasuke pushed himself off the door. _ Is this a game? Has it always ever been just a game?_ They went back and forth in a similar fashion so many times before – trading snide remarks and innuendo. Was that all they had?

"Goodbye Naruto," Sasuke moved back inside and turned with a smile, "and try to stay out of trouble."

* * *

><p>Naruto had a swagger to him as he walked down the hall to his room. He sauntered down the corridor with the carefree attitude of a free man. He'd fought The Man and he'd won... and he was soon to be laid to boot. The day had ended much better than it had started.<p>

Sakura saw the blond and grinned deviously as she approached him in the hall. There was a glint of satisfaction in her emerald eyes, "Naruto, I was devastated to hear you might be leaving us soon."

"Oh?" Naruto almost felt bad for bursting her sadistic bubble. Almost, but not really – he grinned cheekily as he answered, "I'm afraid you are going to have to check your sources. It turns out they didn't have quite enough evidence to do much more than a slap on the wrist."

Sakura's smirk quickly fell, "What?"

Naruto shrugged innocently, "Sorry sweet cheeks, you are going to have to put up with me for a little while longer." He slipped his key into the lock and turned to her one last time before entering his room, "Thanks for your concern though."

Naruto could hear Sakura's frustrated growl as he shut the door and he chuckled to himself. He threw his keys to his desk and flopped onto his mattress. The crisis was averted but there was still work to be done. His abrupt closure was likely going to irritate some patrons, but it couldn't be helped. He pulled out his phone and called his voice mail.

He recorded a new message, "You've reached Naruto, formerly of Uzumaki Enterprises. If you are calling about the bike, I already sold it. Otherwise leave a message after the..."

Naruto sighed as he lifted himself off the mattress. He returned to his door and pulled it open; he wiped the message off his whiteboard and replaced it with another. _'All out of bitches'_ was followed by a frowny face.

He collapsed into his desk chair and spun around until he was facing his computer. With a sigh he turned it on. Naruto's head fell back against the vinyl as he waited for the machine to boot up. It was the end of a era. He knew it wouldn't continue after graduation, but he wanted to close his business on his own terms. The blond pursed his lips, he really hated being told what to do.

It was time to delete Uzumaki Enterprises' virtual presence. He closed his Facebook account, deleted his Myspace, shut down his Twitter. The final tie was cut when he wrote his auto response for all emails sent to _uzumakisgotit_.

A few minutes later Naruto found himself writing apologetic emails to his teachers; he explained that the dean had retained him for several hours and he was subsequently unable to attend class. He asked that they accept the belated homework that he attached. It was a fake file – a product of unscrupulous genius; that is to say it was the brain child of Naruto and Sasuke. The file, simply titled _'uzumaki'_,could not be opened. It was programmed to produce an error message claiming the browser was unable to read the file. The thing looked damn legit. 9 times out of 10 the instructors took the bait and allowed Naruto to hand in a hard copy of his homework days after the due date. Devious and brilliant.

Finished with his emails Naruto began to surf. He visited a few of his regular sites but found himself clicking rather despondently. He tapped his mouse contemplatively before opening a new search window. With curiosity alight in his eyes, Naruto typed four letters that would send his life spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p>Naruto strolled out of the convenience store with a Slurpee in one hand and a box of condoms in the other. He shrugged his backpack off one shoulder and shifted it until he was able to reach the zipper of a front compartment. The blond stowed the prophylactics in the pocket, smiling to himself. <em>Finally. <em>He was finally going to fuck Sasuke. The thought sent a shudder through him.

Now if you asked Naruto whether or not he was gay he would likely respond dryly with _"Everybody is gay, it's just a matter of how much."_ By and large Naruto would admit he was a little gay; on a day to day basis Naruto could admit if a guy looked good, on the rare occasion that he was high he often got handsy with guys and girls alike. But when it came to Sasuke – it seemed that Naruto was a lot gay. He couldn't explain it – that's simply the way it was. Something about his relationship with Sasuke was different... made the otherwise indecent behavior acceptable.

He rounded the corner of the convenience store, taking a back alley that would lead him to campus. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even register the rusted dark blue van that screeched to a halt on the other side of the alley. Naruto did take notice when several men sporting odd white masks sprinted up to him. The blond opened his mouth to question their intent when when a hard fist met his solar plexus. The Slurpee slipped from his grasp as Naruto doubled over, gasping. He made no effort to resist as a gag was shoved in his mouth and a black sack was tossed around his head. One man forcefully yanked back Naruto's arms while another hastily fastened a zip tie. The blond was then drug down the alleyway, kicking and screaming.

Naruto could here the creak of a door opening and then felt strong hands shove him forward. His legs slammed against metal, the collision setting him off balance until he fell into the back of the van. Another set of hands grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him further into the vehicle. Naruto landed half on the floor and half on another warm and lumpy surface. The blond twisted and kicked, screaming incoherently though the gag. An angry muffled reply caused all flailing to cease.

Naruto shifted against the lumpy surface that he now realized was a body, he turned until laying almost on top of the other captive. The blond was immediately hit with a familiar scent – the combination of shampoo, aftershave and musk that could only be Sasuke.

* * *

><p>They drove for what seemed to be hours. Some of it stop-and-go city traffic, most steady and high speed. The last half hour had been bumpy and full of twists and turns. Naruto's arms burned in their sockets and his fingers tingled from a lack of circulation. Sasuke fared even worse considering he too was bound and gagged – except he also had to deal with the added weight of the blond on top of him.<p>

When the van finally came to a stop the two men were roughly pulled out of the back and pushed at what felt suspiciously like gun point through a door and down a flight of stairs. The air outside the van was crisp and Sasuke guessed they had to be in a wooded area. In the building there was a musty scent – as if fresh air hadn't entered the space in many years. The smell changed once more as they stumbled down the stairs, it became cold and reeked of wet earth – a cellar.

Sasuke was placed in the first cell, his restraints were cut just before he heard the clank of the door. The raven-haired man ripped off the hood and gag just in time to see Naruto being shoved into the next cell by a masked man. Sasuke ran to the shared bars and gripped them tightly as the blond was pushed to his knees, his captor gripped him roughly by the arm and sliced through the zip tie. Naruto was pushed forward one last time as he was released and the man backed away.

Onyx eyes turned to the masked man, "What the hell is going on?" He screamed and turned as the man walked away with no reply, "Where are we? Hey! Answer me asshole!"

The man walked to the stairs and nodded to another masked individual; the two men continued up the stairs having never said a single word. Sasuke turned back to Naruto, he found the blond sitting on the ground, rubbing his wrist.

"Naruto..." Sasuke spoke softly and moved toward his friend, "Naruto are you okay?"

Azure eyes shot up with a sardonic expression, "I'm dandy Sasuke, how 'bout you?"

Sasuke sighed and returned his gaze to the faintly lit stairs, "What is going on?"

Naruto groaned as he stood up, "I was really hoping you would know."

* * *

><p>An undetermined amount of time passed. There was no window to gauge the fade of daylight and they had both been stripped of cell phones and watches. Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time and dropped his head against the cold wall with a thud; he shifted on the metal bench but could find no more comfortable of a position. Sasuke was counting the drips of the leaking pipe – he couldn't locate the source of the sound but he figured that it was either count the drips or be driven slowly insane by them.<p>

Their attention was quickly snapped to the stairs at the sound of the door being opened. A new man trotted down the stairs and sauntered nonchalantly towards the cells. This man was very different from those prior to him – his posture was relaxed, hands tucked into his pockets. He didn't wear the white mask of the previous captors, though his face was still obscured; his left eye was covered by a black patch and the collar of his turtleneck was pulled up to the bridge of his nose. A shock of silver hair rose at an angle above his head, a few bangs drifting down to fall against the eye patch.

Sasuke eyed the man incredulously, certain his laid back appearance was just a well crafted facade. The man's steely right eye traveled from one captive to the next before coming to rest on the pale man behind bars. Through the dim lighting and fabric obscuring his face, it was difficult to say for sure, but it seemed the man was smiling.

"You two peaked around a curtain you had no business being behind," the man's gaze flitted briefly over to Naruto before returning to Sasuke, "and you did a good job of covering your tracks. Not quite good enough, but I will give credit where credit is due."

Sasuke was startled as the blond shot up from his seat and leapt toward the man, "You can't keep us here!" Naruto shouted as he gripped the bars that separated him from the masked man, "We didn't do anything!"

That one gray eye traveled leisurely over to the blond, "Good thing too. If you had, I wouldn't be talking to you now... I'd be burying you."

The man turned and began to walk back towards the stairs, his silver hair bobbing loftily with each step. As he approached the first step he pivoted, "An associate of mine is going to ask you each a few questions. I hope you will cooperate, I really despise digging graves."

Naruto gawked at the man as he exited the cellar. _What the hell is going on?_ He turned worried eyes to Sasuke who only stared impassively forward. Naruto released his grip on the cold bars and stumbled back. _This can't be happening_. It didn't seem real. Nothing seemed real. Naruto swallowed hard to hold back the panting breaths that threatened to overtake him. Hyperventilating would serve him no good.

"Somebody is going to come for us... right?" Naruto turned to the pale man, "Well, they'll come for you. Family or friends?"

Empty midnight eyes slowly traveled across the cell before falling on the blond man on the other side of the bars. Sasuke didn't bother to speak, he simply shook his head.

* * *

><p>Sakura wouldn't say that she <em>missed<em> Naruto, it was simply that his presence was so difficult to ignore that it was glaringly obvious when he wasn't around. She had seen no trace of the blond since the night before and while she desperately wanted to not care, her responsibility as the second floor RA forced her to be somewhat concerned.

The pink-haired woman knocked yet again only to receive no reply. The room was silent. She pursed her lips and shifted emerald eyes down the hall. She slid in her master key and slipped into the room under the pretense of a dutiful residential assistant.

Naruto's room was very much the way she remembered it. Her eyes traveled across the space. The desk was still positioned on the far side of the room, though it appeared he had upgraded his computer from the clunky white Dell he had as a freshman to a sleek black machine; however he didn't replace his ancient vinyl desk chair. Her eyes slid from the desk to the overstuffed closet and fell to the floor to follow the articles strewn about until her gaze finally settled on the unmade bed. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. Disgust and self-loathing.

* * *

><p>Sakura was a junior when she first introduced herself to the blond. They'd had few altercations as student and RA back then; their exchanges were, more often the not, friendly. It was toward the end of his sophomore year, when the blond had come home drunk and loud, that they had their first confrontation.<p>

Sakura was forced from her bed by the sound Naruto singing to himself as he fumbled with his keys. She stormed into the hall, tiny tank top and short shorts doing little to add to her authoritative stance. She pushed the blond out of the way and opened his door before forcing him inside and following quickly behind.

Naruto chuckled as he stumbled forward. Sakura growled as she found the light switch, "Naruto... what the hell?"

The blond straightened himself and attempted to plaster a serious expression on his face, though he failed miserably. This was the first time Sakura had been inside Naruto's room and she counted at least 5 violations, the most egregious of which was sitting on the nightstand next to Naruto's bed. She made a beeline to the table and picked up a bag of what she was only allowed to call a 'leafy green substance'.

"Naruto," she whipped around to the blond, "you can get expelled for this."

By this time, Naruto had learned a thing or two about the affect he had on people. He had discovered his natural charisma and was able to secrete charm the instant he felt threatened – like a poison dart frog... a sexy, blond poison dart frog.

"Sak'ra," Naruto spoke thickly as moved to the pink-haired woman. He took hold of her wrist, pushing down her hand and the baggie, "s'not whatcha think." She stared up at him, tension building inside her chest at their proximity. Hazy sapphire glimmered as he looked down to her, "Sak'ra... you got such pretty eyes..."

Naruto brought his free hand up to stroke her cheek and she whimpered as the bag fell from her grip.

* * *

><p>Sakura sat heavily on the bed, her fingers brushing her lips. On particularly lonely nights she could still taste that bourbon soaked tongue. Though he was two years her junior, Naruto had been phenomenal in bed. She had never experienced such an intense orgasm before... or since. Her eyes slit into a glare, pointed at empty space. <em>Fucking Naruto<em>. Indeed, fucking Naruto was the beginning of their contemptuous relationship. Sakura would never admit to how she had been manipulated, but they both knew it, and over the years she began to resent him for it. For her own weakness.

It was also her weakness that prohibited her from ratting him out for his numerous transgressions. Until the other day. She just couldn't take his attitude – as if he believed he was untouchable. Even so, it had been hard to turn him in and exponentially more infuriating to find that he had gotten out of it.

She heaved a sigh and stood back up. There was no trace of the blond; his bag and phone were gone, perhaps he was out on a celebratory bender. She exited the room and locked it behind her. As she walked back to her own door she pushed down any residual concern.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am horrifically sorry for the tardiness of this post. While I am very much inspired to write I am finding myself without the time to do so. I would love to make some sort of double post peace offering, but unfortunately I cannot. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, glad I am able to weave a bit of intrigue into this fic. I hope you enjoy and I promise as soon as I finish with my latest chapter, I will post ch. 4.**

**Warnings: More language than lemons I'm affraid, but don't fear - citrus is right around the corner.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't get paid for my work. Maybe if I did I could work less and write more. **

* * *

><p>Naruto grumbled as he flicked his wrist, causing clumps of thick white liquid to be flung unceremoniously to the ground. He wiped his hand off on his boxers and tucked himself back into his pants. That had been a rather mundane climax, more the result of his body tired of being manhandled and less the pleasureful release he had been seeking. He spared a glance over to Sasuke and frowned at the placated smirk on that pale face.<p>

"Something funny?" Naruto spat as he plopped down on the bench.

Sasuke shrugged, "When we get out of here, I promise I'll show you a good time."

Naruto huffed. The idea of fucking Sasuke should have been thrilling, but it somehow felt cheap given the circumstances. His head lolled to the side and he gazed at the raven-haired man, "You're awfully confident considering that nobody knows we're here and they seem pretty intent on chopping up our bodies and tossing the parts in acid before burying our remains."

Sasuke grimaced at the morose statement, "That is a little dark for you Naruto."

The blond shrugged, "Yeah well, if the shoe fits..."

As Sasuke opened his mouth to reply, the door creaked open. Two sets of eyes shot to the stairs as a masked man made his way down the steps and to Sasuke's cell. The man, dressed in all black save the white mask stood in front of the cell door. The pale prisoner stood and sauntered over to the man, all the while trying to determine if the minimalistic designs of the mask were supposed represent cat or a dog.

"You first," the man said coldly.

Sasuke smirked, "Are you taking me to a kabuki theatre?"

The man flicked his wrist, drawing Sasuke's attention to the sparking cattle prod in his grip. Sasuke's smirk fell from his face and he took a step back. The masked man unlocked the door and swung it out. Sasuke quickly processed all possibilities, his gaze traveled up the stairs and his heart sank at the sight of another pair of feet at the top. Even if he ran, he would be subdued before he ever made it through the door. He found the fact that they didn't even bother to restrain him unnerving – they weren't threatened by him in the least.

Sasuke walked slowly up the stairs, as if the steps led him to the gallows. For all he knew, they did. The man with the cattle prod poked him in between the shoulder blades occasionally – he never once gave the raven-haired prisoner a shock but he seemed pleased by the way Sasuke tensed each time he felt the jab.

He was led to an empty room, fitted with a single chair positioned directly beneath a low hanging lamp. Sasuke spun around as the door was slammed shut. Yet another man stood before him – Sasuke presumed him to be the 'associate' mentioned previously. This man wore no mask; under his black flat cap two scars marred his face – one running down from his left temple, the other coming up from the right side of his jaw. He stood with his arms crossed, a black trench coat covering the crisp gray suit he wore underneath. If anybody was going to be digging graves tonight, Sasuke suspected, it was not going to be him.

"Sit down," the man's deep voice was cold and cutting.

Sasuke did not break eye contact as he groped for the chair and slowly took his seat. His gaze followed the man as he moved his intimidating frame around the dilapidated room. He stopped and leaned against the wall next to a boarded up window. The man rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. His hands moved deftly as they plucked a stick from the pack and flicked the lighter to life.

The man inhaled deeply and held the breath for a few long seconds before letting it out in a whoosh, "We know all about you, Sasuke Uchiha." He took another drag, "We know about your parents' death and the... circumstances surrounding your brother. We know that your estranged uncle took you in after the unpleasantness." Sasuke fought to keep his eyes trained on the man, but his anxiety was belied by rapid blinking. The man puffed again before continuing, "What we don't know about is your relationship to that mongrel downstairs. Why don't you tell me about Naruto Uzumaki?" He pulled the cigarette from his lips and eyed the burning red ember at the tip before returning his gaze to the pale man, "And don't be difficult."

**Freshman Year**

Sasuke sat quietly, albeit impatiently, in the library. Even if he wasn't meeting with his English partner he would likely have been in this very same seat – in the basement one aisle down from the microfiche. He had discovered this spot during the first week of school and it suited him well – no natural light, the smell of lightly oiled machinery and most importantly the lack of students.

The still of the room was interrupted by the sprint of a blond out the elevator door and through the aisle. Naruto skidded to a stop in front of Sasuke's table and offered a harshly whispered apology as he set down his back pack and took a seat across from the dark-haired man.

"You're late... again," Sasuke said coolly without even sparing a glance up at the blond.

Naruto heaved a sigh, "I know, sorry. I was eating lunch on the other side of campus."

Midnight eyes rolled in response and Sasuke continued to proof read their paper. Naruto shifted in his seat, rapping his fingers against the table top while he waited for his partner to finish. The incessant tapping of fingers tugged at Sasuke's already short patience, he completed his reading with an irritated huff.

"Can I help you with something?" His dark gaze finally lifted to acknowledge his partner for the first time.

"I wanna read it," Naruto replied as he reached across the table to the stack of papers in front of Sasuke.

The pale man swiped the papers off the table and out of the blond's reach, "Why?"

Naruto's brow knotted, "If my name is on it I want to know what it says."

Sasuke's eyes slit ever so slightly; he was almost offended that his relatively useless partner would question his work. He found his resistance wavering as he stared into bright azure eyes. Despite his aversion to group projects and this particular partner's deficiencies, Sasuke couldn't help but hate Naruto a little less than most.

With an indifferent sigh he handed the papers over to the blond, "Whatever."

Naruto grinned as he accepted the essay and Sasuke shifted his gaze away. Every time the blond smiled Sasuke felt an inexplicable sensation – a rise in body temperature and quickening of his pulse. The normally stoic man refused to accept this could be a blush, though the symptoms did seem to fit. He cleared his throat and slouched down in his chair while the blond tapped the stack of papers on the desk and proceeded to read.

* * *

><p>It was closing in on the end of their first semester – about two months since they had turned in their English project. Sasuke and Naruto had established their working relationship and it had been serving them well. The few jobs he had received from the blond had given Sasuke the extra funds necessary for the RAM he had been eying – he could have waited until the spring semester, when his allowance would be replenished, but the work was easy and the compensation substantial.<p>

Sasuke couldn't help but notice the lack of enjoyment he felt as he reconstructed his computer. Normally upgrades brought him a sense of satisfaction – but tonight he felt little more than boredom. Sasuke scrunched his nose as he focused his attention on reconnecting his hard drive rather than the looming sense of loneliness.

"Fuck," he sighed.

Setting down his screwdriver and slouching forward, he cradled his head in his hands. He contemplated his past and the discomfort he was experiencing presently. All through high school Sasuke had his share of acquaintances and the occasional girlfriend – nobody he really connected with, or rather nobody he had bothered to connect with. His past had taught him the importance of self reliance and the fragile nature of bonds. He wouldn't deny himself human interaction entirely – he wasn't a complete misanthrope – but he remained guarded, closed off. Or at least he had.

In the time he had spent with Naruto, the blond had managed to weasel his way into Sasuke's life. He had clawed his way through the walls Sasuke had fastidiously maintained for so many years. Perturbed though Sasuke was by this knowledge, he couldn't help but be resigned to accept it.

Letting loose a frustrated growl, the pale man lifted himself off the floor and pulled his phone from his pocket. Sasuke pursed his lips – if ever he needed proof of just how much Naruto had infiltrated his life it was evident by his near exclusivity in the call log.

Within an hour Naruto was at his door, a twelve pack of Sam Adams in hand. Sasuke didn't bother to inquire how the 19 year old had so easily acquired the beer, he simply smirked as a bottle was handed to him. And another bottle, and another. Within two hours the room was littered with a dozen empty bottles. Sasuke laid sprawled on his bed while Naruto sat on the floor, leaning back against the mattress; the TV was on but paid little attention.

"Naruto..." Sasuke rolled over on the mattress to address the blond.

Naruto tilted his head back, cloudy cobalt eyes moving to catch Sasuke's face in their periphery, "'Sup?"

"We're friends, right?" The words fell from Sasuke's lips with little control.

The blond furrowed his brow, "Yeah..."

Sasuke nodded, his eyes unfocused as they traveled across his room. Returning the midnight orbs to Naruto, the pale man continued, "We should hang out more."

Naruto grinned, "Yeah."

"Hey!" Sasuke tapped the blond on the head and Naruto tilted back further until he was able to focus on the pale face, "How 'bout we get together after a job. Instead of me gettin' paid, we could go out."

Azure eyes slit and Naruto furrowed his brow, "What? Like a date?"

"Pffttt..." Sasuke laughed nervously, "n-no... just like hang out. Like tonight."

Naruto shrugged and repositioned himself to once again stare at the far wall, "Okay."

Sasuke rolled onto his back and sighed. This agreement made him curiously happier than he imagined it would. Certainly he enjoyed Naruto's company and after tonight it could have been a reasonable assumption that they would continue to hang out in the future. But now he was guaranteed – so long as he continued to do jobs for Naruto's customers, he would be able to continue fraternizing with the blond. He considered that is was the certainty that made him so happy, but it somehow felt deeper than that.

**Sophomore Year**

"No," Sasuke swiveled in his chair to face the blond sitting on his bed.

Naruto ran a hand through his shaggy flaxen spikes, "Well then what?"

The raven-haired man shrugged, "I don't know but you better make it good. I didn't just have to hack into the Blackboard, I had to get into the teacher's personal account." Sasuke stood and made his way to the fridge, "Last time I got dinner and a movie was for hacking a Facebook account, this is completely different." He extracted two bottles from the depths of the fridge and turned to the blond, "Beer?"

Naruto strolled over to the pale man and accepted the bottle as Sasuke kicked the door closed and grabbed a magnetic bottle opener from the side. Naruto was contemplating the raise in payment when Sasuke began to chuckle.

Flipping the cap off his bottle he smirked, "We haven't gotten to first base yet."

Laughter continued to bubble up from Sasuke's chest as he brought the bottle to his lips and took a swig. Naruto didn't reply, he didn't laugh – he just stared at the raven-haired man. It wasn't that the idea disgusted him, it didn't even perturb him. In fact he was more shocked by his lack of response than he was by the offer itself.

Sasuke lowered the bottle, laughter having finally subsided, to find cobalt eyes nearly searing into him. His lips moved to form a 'what' when Naruto's mouth suddenly collided with his own. Sasuke went rigid; air trapped in lungs, heart temporarily stopped pumping, mouth frozen in place. Perhaps frozen wasn't the right word – his lips were immobilized but not cold. In fact, as Naruto's lips pressed against Sasuke's, the sensation was more a blazing heat.

Naruto pulled back as quickly as he had descended. Sasuke still couldn't find the will to breathe, despite the complaint of his lungs. _What the hell?_ Sasuke's brain began to process questions at a frenzied pace. _What did Naruto just do? Why are my lips tingling? When can we do that again?_

Onyx eyes blinked as systems slowly came back online. Words fell from Sasuke's now functioning mouth, "That is acceptable."

"What?" Naruto's voice was abnormally quiet.

Sasuke tweaked his dark eyebrows as his lips settled into a smirk, "That's an acceptable form of payment."

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat were forming on Sasuke's brow – the combination of heat from the lamp above his head and fear of the man staring at him. He swallowed once in attempt to wet his throat, the last thing his wanted was for his voice to crack like a prepubescent boy.<p>

"I met Naruto at school. He is my friend and business associate of sorts." Sasuke was quiet pleased with the neutrality in his tone, "There really isn't much more to it."

"What kind of business?" The brutish man flicked his cigarette, revealing the burning orange ember.

"He refers students with computer problems to me," Sasuke felt no need to elaborate.

The man hummed, "Yes, our sources tell us you are a skilled hacker."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, _dammit_. But this couldn't be the school, he wasn't being threatened with torture and death because he fucked with a student file. So what was it? _Who are these people and what do they want?_

"Hacker is such a dirty word," Sasuke replied coolly, "I prefer code savvy."

A strange rumbling sound emanated from the scarred man and within seconds he was in a full guffaw. Sasuke felt his blood chill with the sound of the man's laughter. As abruptly as it began, the sound dissipated and Sasuke nearly swallowed his tongue with the speed at which the man approached.

He gripped pale forearms, fingers digging into the muscle with bruising force, "What were you doing in the school's system? What were you looking for?"

Sasuke couldn't help but flinch as he felt viscous and rancid saliva splatter against his face; the scarred visage that lingered just inches away from his own reeked of cheap tobacco. Slowly Sasuke reopened his eyes to square his gaze with the man's beady black eyes.

"I was looking for a student file," Sasuke was surprised by his steady voice.

"Uzumaki's?" The man backed off slightly. Though Sasuke did not reply, the shift of his onyx eyes answered the question. The brutish interrogator sneered, "I don't suppose a talented hacker such as yourself got lost along the way to the student records."

Sasuke's jaw clenched as he remembered his reluctance in entering the financial records... why hadn't he trusted his instincts? He turned icy midnight eyes back to the man, "I thought it might be beneficial to dig up some dirt, in case altering the student file was not enough."

"And did you find anything interesting?" The inquisitor's tone was mocking.

It took much of Sasuke's self control to keep from rolling his eyes. _Obviously, otherwise we wouldn't be here_. The only question was _what _exactly it was that he had found. He could extrapolate a few things based on what he saw an what he had learned since his abduction. Sasuke decided it would be best to keep answers succinct and not divulge all that he did and did not know.

"It would appear that a certain organization has been making sizable donations to the university." Sasuke's voice was cold and calculating as he gauged the man's response, "I could be mistaken, but something tells me the school wouldn't want the public knowing where this money is coming from... or what they are doing to earn it."

The man pursed his lips, straightened his posture and abruptly backhanded Sasuke. The pale face snapped to the side with the force of the blow. Sasuke's bloody mouth gaped as he blinked himself back to his senses. _So threatening is not recommended._

"Thank you Mr. Uchiha, this has been enlightening," the man spoke coolly as he pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket to clean the droplets of blood from his knuckles.

Sasuke released a shuddered breath as the man backed up. He thanked God once, that he hadn't pissed himself, and again as the man retreated to the door. He listened as the heavy footfalls faded and slowly he lifted himself off the chair. Knees weak and hands shaking slightly, Sasuke retreated back down the hall; the same masked man that led him into the interrogation room led him back to the cellar, this time noticeably less jovial and teasing. Sasuke noted the man with the eye patch sitting in a dusty armchair, flipping lazily through a magazine – he blinked in confusion as he read the title. _Hustler?_ One steely eye watched as the raven-haired man was once again led down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Naruto perked up when he saw Sasuke being returned, but his mood quickly shifted as he noticed the red mark spread across one side of the pale face.<p>

The masked man, finished with Sasuke, turned to Naruto, "You're up blondie."

Naruto gripped at the bars to his cell, "Fuck you guy."

The man cocked his head slightly, an action made exponentially creepier by the mask he was wearing. In one quick motion the man slammed his cattle prod to the cell, a crackle zipped through the connected metal bars, Naruto didn't have time to process the man's response before it was too late. When the electric shock met his hands the crackle turned to a sizzle, which was in turn followed by an embarrassingly high pitched scream. Seemingly satisfied, the man removed the device and Naruto stumbled backward, clenching his hands to his chest. When the door swung open, Naruto did not hesitate. He exited the cell and moved quickly up the stairs, the masked man chuckling softly behind him.

Alone in the interrogation room, Naruto brought his trembling hands to his face – examining the seared skin that had already began to blister. _It could have been worse_, he thought to himself... and then the door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You have all been so patient. And I have been slaving over this story. I just can't write when I am not feeling it and so only a few paragraphs go down at a time. But I have overcome some major hurdles and hopefully the inspiration will come much easier. As always, your feedback supplies me with the warm fuzzies necessary to continue - so don't be stingy!**

**Warnings: You have waited... and waited... and waited... so I give you a lime. It is a good lime, filled with character enhancing juices. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto - not now, not ever.**

* * *

><p>"Naruto Uzumaki..." a tall, broad-chested man nearly growled as he entered the room. The blond turned to him, examining his pressed gray suit and scarred visage. The man continued to walk around the room, large hands clasped behind his back. "How is it that you have found yourself in the company of Sasuke Uchiha?"<p>

Naruto's defiant attitude could not be deterred, despite the wounds he had already received. "School," he nearly spat in response.

The man continued to circle the blond, "I understand you have shared a class or two... I guess my real question is how such a waste of human flesh has come to make an acquaintance out of an Uchiha." He pursed his lips as if contemplating the question himself, "The name Uchiha may not mean as much today as it has in the past, but it still carries some weight. Not like Uzumaki... the name given to a child that wasn't even wanted. I wonder how your whore mother could have predicted what a miserable excuse of a man you would grow to be." Naruto stared forward blankly, it wasn't as if any of these inflammatory remarks were new to him – he had heard them throughout much of his life, from various sources both external and internal. The man completed another circle, terminating his stride in front of the blond in question, "So how does an Uzumaki get so close to an Uchiha?"

Naruto had wondered this himself from time to time. Though Sasuke didn't flaunt his background, it was obvious that he came from money. He didn't have a job but he was always well dressed, even if it was simple black jeans and a T-shirt. He always had the latest and greatest gadgets to play with and while his Beamer was a few years old it was immaculate and well maintained.

"I don't know," the blond finally answered, eyes cast down to his lap.

"You don't know why Uchiha tolerates you?" The man teased, taking a step back.

Naruto pursed his lips, "Nope." _Maybe he just wants to get into my pants._

**Sophomore Year**

Naruto could sense, the second the door had been shut behind him, that they weren't going to make the seven o'clock showing. The last few customers had been simple hack jobs and payment had consisted of hot wings and a game of pool; but a part of Naruto knew the reason behind his low charge wasn't 100% due to the job.

"Where's Suigetsu?" The blond succeeded in sounding nonchalant.

There was a moment of pause, hesitation as Sasuke remained at the door watching Naruto saunter into the apartment. Finally the raven-haired man replied, "Not here."

"Oh?" Naruto spun on his heels to face Sasuke, "You gonna meet up with him later then?"

Sasuke leveled a dangerous glare at the blond, he knew what Naruto was doing. He knew that Naruto knew that he and Suigetsu were no longer dating... but the blond loved his games. "No." Sasuke replied curtly as he brushed past Naruto.

Naruto felt a pang of guilt, "Sorry, Sasuke." he reached out, placing a hand on the pale man's shoulder, "Look, let's go get you shit faced."

Sasuke turned his head slightly, catching the contrast of tanned fingers on the black shirt in his periphery. He sighed softly, "I'm afraid my rates have gone up." He turned completely and felt the hand drop from his shoulder. Dark, fiery eyes moved over Naruto's body, "A few drinks won't cover your bill."

Naruto's expression didn't change much, his eyes widened slightly and his throat undulated with a small gulp. Inside he felt his heart begin to race, blood heating with each second those eyes were on him. He thought he should resist, that this wasn't fair to their arrangement. _Sasuke can't just go changing his rates every time he is in or out of a relationship_, the logical part of Naruto's mind argued. Unfortunately that was only a tiny part of his cortex and it was no match for the much larger, much louder and hormonally driven sections of his brain.

_It's been a while_, he thought vaguely as Sasuke closed the distance between them. _A couple of months at least_ – however long Suigetsu had been in the picture. Fractions of thoughts shot off in Naruto's mind, bits of memories that were part of the equation.

_Suigetsu and Sasuke met in a coffee shop – they had ordered the same drink... _

_Just after winter break, must have been January..._

_I've only been with girls since December..._

Sasuke's lips were soft, though not in the same way as a girl's. They weren't sticky with lip stick that never seems to wipe off completely. They were warm and moist and moved commandingly.

_They started dating a few days later, I saw them kissing outside Sasuke's apartment..._

_I never told him that..._

_It pissed me off..._

_Who was that girl I fucked that night? The blonde..._

Naruto tilted his head slightly, deepening the soft embrace. It was still tentative, having been a while since their two mouths had been in such contact.

_Suigetsu was always around when I came over..._

_They started to fight a few weeks ago, after spring break..._

_Fucking Mardi Gras – tits everywhere..._

Naruto's lips curled up in a small smile, even as Sasuke pressed against him more firmly. The blond inhaled, reveling in a scent he hadn't smelled so strongly in some time.

_They've been broken up for a couple weeks maybe..._

_It's April now..._

_Four months, it has been four months since we last kissed..._

_Too long..._

His body seemed to agree as it moved of its own accord. Naruto's tongue slipped out, brushing against the seam of Sasuke's mouth. The action seemed to shock them both as they parted lips and blinked at one another. Their eyes searched each other's depths; exploring the desire that poured out unmasked and confirming their intentions.

Like a flash, they were on each other. Their feverish embrace was nothing like it had once been... all those months ago. Hands were flying over muscle, under fabric, along skin. Lips were clashing violently against one another; pressing greedily, nipping lustfully. Naruto thrust his tongue beyond the barrier of Sasuke's lips and thoroughly laved the inside of his mouth. The action was returned with an equally forceful lashing, Sasuke's tongue sliding roughly against its counterpart.

Their bodies, pressed tightly together, would not stay still. They stumbled haphazardly around the room, pushing and pulling against one another until finally they hit the edge of Sasuke's mattress and collapsed in a heap. Sasuke landed on top of Naruto, his hands firmly gripping blond spikes as his mouth ravaged the blond's.

Naruto's hands continued to get tangled in Sasuke's shirt as they roamed across his back, he could feel the muscles straining as Sasuke moved on top of him, very nearly grinding down on him. His own body was moving in restrained thrusts, his arousal fighting – and slowly defeating – his inhibitions. They had never been so hot and heavy before, made out... sure... but nothing like this.

Something had ignited between them moments ago, something too long dormant. Naruto recalled something from his geology class about volcanoes... about how if they are left to build for too long, their eruption would be exponentially more violent... and about how people think they are safe because the volcano had been quiet for so long. Somewhere in the deep recesses of the still cognitive part of Naruto's brain, suppressed by the overwhelming base desires that were now controlling him, he realized that was the nature of him and Sasuke. They were both the volcano and the foolish people that lived around it – bound to erupt violently if left apart too long, and likely to be destroyed by the power of their coming together. He didn't care.

Sasuke's delicious lips left his to blaze a trail along his jaw. Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around the lithe frame and opened his eyes – had Sasuke seem them they would have appeared wide and wild, azure hues a maelstrom of desire. But as it was, Sasuke was too busy sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of Naruto's neck. The blond bucked, his straining erection finding a shortly lived reprieve against Sasuke's thigh.

Onyx eyes flashed open, also unseen, and shot about in quick movements as Sasuke processed this development. _Naruto is so fucking hard_. What to do? What to do? Sasuke detached himself from the tan column of Naruto's neck and ran his hot tongue upwards while he brought one of his hands down. Naruto dimly registered the hand slowly sliding down his torso as he felt Sasuke's mouth descend on his ear lobe. The raven-haired man worried the flesh between his teeth before running that searing muscle up the shell.

Naruto's heart beat in time with the panting breaths washing over his ear, "Naruto..." Sasuke's hand terminated his journey atop the bulge between Naruto's legs. The blond made some indiscernible sound in response. "I want to get you off."

Any remaining resolve crumbled under the softly spoken words. Naruto would never admit to the whimper he released as he lifted his hips and rubbed his aching hard on against Sasuke's hand. The pale man sighed and pressed his head against Naruto's temple as he massaged the bulge. He closed his eyes, chewing his bottom lip and gaining in confidence with each returned thrust from the blond. Shaky breaths caressed Naruto's skin, the flesh breaking out in goosebumps as the tickle traveled down his neck.

Sasuke pulled his face back and briefly admired the blond who was too absorbed in the sensations to acknowledge the gaze. Obsidian eyes turned away from the blushing face, refocusing their attention on the erection currently begging for release. Sasuke sat back, bringing in his other hand to assist in removing the burdensome garments. He worked enticingly slowly; running his fingers inside the hem, fiddling with the button and finally slipping down the zipper. His hands once again found their way to the hem of Naruto's jeans, tugging lightly on his belt loops. The blond did not hesitate to raise his hips and Sasuke slid the denim down until it bunched at Naruto's knees.

Naruto's boxers did not receive the same treatment, Sasuke opted to forgo removal and simply pull the hard length from its cotton prison. He snaked his hand inside the open fly, eyes flitting up as Naruto hissed, and wrapped his slender fingers around the sizable base – tugging until the shaft was finally freed.

"Holy shit Naruto..."

The blond's lips twitched into a small smirk. It wasn't the first time those words had been uttered and yet they sounded foreign being carried on the baritone voice. He inhaled sharply as the tips of fingers began to caress the sensitive flesh.

Sasuke was no cock connoisseur, but he could recognize a beautiful dick when he saw one. He traced the subtle lines of veins up the perfectly flushed and straight shaft. After a long journey up the length, Sasuke ran the pad of his index finger behind the crest and around the nicely shaped head. One more journey around the girth, this time circling the gently sloping ridge, and Sasuke concluded his initial exploration. He brought his hand back down, long fingers just barely completing a circle around the thick base.

His hand moved slowly, a light grip teasing the hot flesh. Sasuke pumped experimentally, watching the blond for reactions. Naruto moaned softly, brows knitting ever so slightly as pale fingers grazed the bulbous head. Sasuke pursed his lips with a sudden realization... his lube was on his desk. He cursed internally and debated whether to leave the blond in search of lubrication or settle on saliva. Unsure of Naruto's manual preferences, Sasuke decided to have the blond advise him.

"Naruto..." he continued to stroke lightly, "do you want lube?"

Azure eyes slowly blinked open and Naruto groaned incomprehensibly. One more slide of the dextrous hand along his aching head had the blond nodding furiously. Sasuke nodded in reply and retreated from the bed to gather the supplies. Naruto frowned at the loss of warmth around his shaft, eyes following in slight confusion as Sasuke left. He watched as the pale man rummaged around his desk, still unsure what exactly was going on or why Sasuke had ceased his ministrations. When Sasuke returned, small tube in hand, it all came together. Naruto sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as Sasuke drizzled the cool liquid along his hot length. When that hand returned to smear the lube around, thoroughly coating the shaft, Naruto's eyes once more slid shut.

Naruto registered a vague nagging, barely recognizable under the din of screaming hormones, that insisted this was all wrong. That the hot fist sliding against him belonged to a man... and that was wrong. That Sasuke was bending the rules of their arrangement... and that was wrong. The blond willfully suppressed the feeling in favor of reveling in the physical sensations flooding his system.

Sasuke worked him beautifully, as if he already knew each of Naruto's sensitive spots. In truth, the raven-haired man was simply a quick learner, and as in all other things he encountered – he excelled at jerking Naruto off. He dug his fingertips into the flesh of Naruto's shaft, sliding along the engorged length. When he reached the head Sasuke pumped a tight fist, pressing his thumb against the sensitive junction of crown and shaft.

"Nnngghhh... Sasu..." the blond moaned, the sound emanating from deep in his chest.

Naruto's eyes shifted behind his lids, the sound of his friend's name falling from his lips in such a wanton tone caused his heart to beat a little harder. Doubt began to creep past the searing passion and Naruto could feel the tickle in his brain. _Why am I doing this? Is this what I wanted all along? What does Sasuke want from this?_

Sasuke had set a moderate pace – fast enough to keep Naruto on edge and slow enough to draw out the sensations. Naruto groaned as his hips thrust up in time with Sasuke's strokes, indicating a pending urgency. Sasuke smirked and changed strategies. He slowed his strokes, initially earning a growl from the blond, but turned his attention entirely to the sensitive tip. He tugged at the head with this new slower rhythm, twisting his fist and running his thumb along the slit. His smirk grew when Naruto gasped, hips jerking up suddenly.

"Fuck... so good," Naruto's voice was graveled and dripping with lust. He pushed down the doubt, deciding it would be so much better to just go along with his body's desires. "Fuck yes Sasuke... ahhhhh."

Pleased with this development, Sasuke offered Naruto a quickened pace. The tight fist making short, wet sounds as it pumped the throbbing head faster. The pale man did not miss the sudden flush in skin tone or the further swelling of the tip as pearls of precum rolled leisurely from the slit. Naruto's breathy gasps grew louder, accompanying the slurping sounds of Sasuke's ministrations. Midnight eyes watched the blond intently, absorbing every nuance – the lightly jerking hips, the tanned hands gripping the comforter, the ragged movements of Naruto's chest as he gasped. He knew Naruto was close and he watched with his own building excitement, waiting for the moment of climax.

"Sasuke..." Naruto breathed, then inhaled sharply, "Jesus, Sasuke."

Muttered curses, eyes clenched shut, one last thrust of hips – all leading up to that glorious release. Cobalt eyes flew open, head thrown back – the familiar popcorn ceiling obscured by neon sparks. Naruto didn't even recognize his voice as it escaped him in a long, guttural moan. Two more breathy gasps accompanied the pulsing purge and Naruto shuttered as Sasuke continued to milk out every last drop.

The grip around him went lax and slowly Naruto came down. The blond released a contented sigh that made Sasuke's lips twitch into a genuine smile. Naruto blinked blearily, gaze slowly moving down the bed until finally settling on the pale man reclined next to his hips, examining the smear of cum coating his fingers.

He wasn't quite sure what to say... if anything _needed_ to be said. Sasuke turned his attention to the blond, the intensity in the coal black eyes staring back at him were of little consolation. Suddenly Sasuke shifted and for a brief moment Naruto thought he might be leaning in to kiss him again. Instead, the pale man scooted off the mattress and moved across the room to his closet. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Sasuke retrieve a couple items and return to him; a white article was thrown over his shoulder while a dark one was being used to wipe off his hand.

Sasuke reached the edge of the bed and tossed the black hand towel to the blond, which landed quite appropriately on the translucent white pools splattered across Naruto's abdomen. Next the raven-haired man held out the white shirt, one of very few that lived in Sasuke's closet. Naruto reached out and accepted the offering. Once more he looked down to himself, his lips turning into a small frown as he realized the soiled state of one of his favorite shirts.

"I think we have a new standard in payment," Sasuke's voice was still a little husky underneath the teasing tone.

Naruto huffed a laugh as he deftly wiped himself clean. He peeled his shirt up, careful to avoid smearing the mess any further. He tugged on the donated article, noting the slightly stale scent – _must have been washed ages ago._ He stood, pulling his jeans up and wiggling his hips to adjust. He finished buttoning, his gaze lingering somewhere between the floor and Sasuke's knees. After a moment he lifted his chin, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

_This was just part of the deal_, he rationalized. Not quite what he expected when he had agreed to the arrangement last year... but it felt like the natural progression of things. More importantly, it had felt damn good. _Fuck it_. Naruto liked getting off and he liked Sasuke... why did the two have to be mutually exclusive?

Naruto flashed a deceivingly charming smile, eye brows tweaking slightly. He let his eyes wonder over Sasuke's relaxed posture. _ All part of the deal. _ He leaned in, hand coming up to snake into mussed black spikes. His lips grazed Sasuke's gently, with a practiced teasing pressure. Naruto slid his tongue along Sasuke's bottom lip before capturing it more forcefully.

Sasuke had just began to reciprocate when the blond pulled away, bringing his mouth to ghost over the pale man's ear, "See you next time, babe."

Naruto stepped back; smiling playfully, he winked just before turning to the door. Sasuke blinked as he felt his pulse calm and temperature cool. He watched the blond leave without another word. The dark-haired man turned his gaze toward the bed, to the soiled towel that lay crumpled on the blanket. He was suddenly very confused. He thought he understood everything that was happening, after all he was initiating it. But now, as he stood alone in his small studio, he wasn't quite sure. He shook his head and swiped the towel off the bed, tossing it to his hamper.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back again with the next installment! Thank you everybody for your words of encouragement, I really do appreciate the feedback. I know many of you are anxious to see where all this is going and I promise you will get answers soon. We are wrapping up the flashbacks and moving on with the main plot shortly. It has been this pesky plot that has delayed my writing in the first place, so now that we have a good amount of citrus under our belts you can start expecting something a little more substantial. **

**Warnings: Drugs and sex... no rock 'n roll.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, I don't profit and I don't want to be sued.**

**Beta: Yaoiforever21 (thanks for all your hard work!)**

* * *

><p>The scarred man stared at the blond, eyes narrowed in irritation. He knew there was more than his prisoner was letting on, but he lacked the intel necessary to force it out. Short of brute force, he couldn't be certain what tactics would loosen the blond up.<p>

"Perhaps he befriended you as an ego boost," the man paused, "maybe Uchiha just wanted to have a loser around."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe."

The man huffed out a laugh, "I mean; there is nothing you could offer him that he couldn't find elsewhere."

Cobalt eyes shifted, he knew that wasn't true. There was something, some sort of chemistry between them. Whatever it was that defined their relationship, he knew that couldn't be replicated.

**Junior Year**

"So you had a good time then?" Naruto asked, bemused smirk highlighted by the setting sun.

His customer chuckled, ruffling his short chestnut hair, "Fuckin' awesome way to kick off the school year."

Naruto nodded, eyes discreetly following a student as they moved through the courtyard. He returned his attention to the brunet, "You have a little schmutz..." he rubbed his tanned cheeks in gesture.

Blank ebony eyes slowly flicked on as the brunet brought his hands to his face where bright red streaks adorned either cheek. "Ahhh..." he chuckled, "they had some black light paint at the rave so the girls and I decided to a little finger painting." The dark eyes glimmered with a lecherous depth, "you should see where else I'm painted."

Naruto shuddered dramatically, "No thanks, Kiba."

The brunet barked a hearty laugh, "Anyway... I wanted to thank you again for the hook up. Dude's shit was excellent."

Kiba extended his hand and Naruto accepted it graciously, "Anytime."

Kiba withdrew from the handshake, leaving Naruto's fingers to instinctively wrap around the object left behind. The blond looked down, brows furrowed, as he rolled what felt and sounded like plastic between his fingers. He opened his palm to reveal a tiny package containing a single, medium sized capsule. Azure eyes examined the gel cap, filled with a powdery off-white substance. Though he knew what it was, he still took a moment to contemplate the pill.

Finally Naruto looked up, slight confusion evident in his eyes. The brunet grinned, "Its good shit, a smooth roll."

Naruto looked dubious, "I appreciate the offer, but..."

His train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a shrill beep followed by an obnoxious static and more beeps. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. The sound of a dial up internet connection: Sasuke's ring tone. He fished the phone from his pocket, his smirk growing wider with the image on the screen – Sasuke leaned back in his desk chair, jet black spikes protruding from the back of his head and face obscured by the hand flipping off the camera. Naruto's gaze flitted between the baggie in his right hand and the phone in his left – his grin nearly split his face in two.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened the door and immediately settled his weight on one hip, his expression a mixture of curiosity and concern. Naruto stood on the other side, leaning against the door frame; he wore a lazy, lopsided smile and a blush dusted on his cheeks.<p>

"Hey," his voice was abnormally thick.

"...Hey," Sasuke replied skeptically.

The pale man stepped aside, watching as Naruto entered with an exaggerated swagger; the blond ran his fingers along the lightly textured wall as he moved into the room. After a few steps he stopped, brought his hand up for close examination and hummed contentedly.

"Naruto..." Sasuke shut the door and moved around the blond until they were eye to eye, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," his voice held a conviction that didn't quite match his grin.

Sasuke's eyes slit as he further investigated Naruto's condition. It only took a few seconds of observation to see the signs – the flushed cheeks, slightly perspiring hairline and shimmering sapphire eyes that were almost completely consumed by pupils.

"What are you on?" Sasuke's tone was slightly more accusatory than he had intended.

Naruto shrugged, "A little MDMA."

Sasuke fought the urge to gape, "Ecstasy?"

The blond chuckled; he brought his hand up and squeezed his thumb and index finger together, "Just a little."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What the hell Naruto?" The raven-haired man calmed his frustrated tone, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be twirling glow sticks somewhere?"

Naruto's smile never faltered. He reached out and gently stroked thick black bangs, "So soft..."

Sasuke released an irritated huff, but allowed the contact to continue. After a full minute of being petted like a house cat, the pale man grew annoyed. He grabbed Naruto by the wrist and gently guided him to sit on the bed. It was beginning to look like he was going to spend the night babysitting rather than bar hopping – the blond was going to owe him.

"Stay here, I will get you some water." Sasuke said as he turned to his kitchen. When he returned Naruto was spread out on the mattress, hands stroking the comforter. Onyx eyes rolled once more, "This has to be the worst place for you to be. My apartment is monochromatic at best," he paused in consideration, "I could turn on the visualizations on my computer and play some Daft Punk."

Naruto pushed himself up just in time to catch the bottle of water tossed to him. He gasped, "Fuck that's cold!"

"That's sort of the point of the fridge..." Sasuke responded dryly.

Naruto couldn't glare. He couldn't frown. He couldn't even roll his eyes. He simply continued to smile and after a moment patted the mattress at his side. Reluctantly, Sasuke sat down; unsure how to proceed. Naruto blinked lazily, grin plastered on his face, and laid back. He purred as he squirmed and settled into the satiny blanket.

Still apprehensive, Sasuke followed. He was stiff as he lay on his back next to the blond. Naruto rolled the water bottle between his palms a few times before finally setting it aside. Sasuke's tension did not wane as Naruto's arm settled against his own; he swallowed hard at the sensation of fiery fingertips gently stroking the back of his hand. It wasn't long before the blond was wrapped snugly around Sasuke, his body radiating an intense heat that the pale man couldn't help but soak in. Naruto's hand once again found its way to Sasuke's hair and he threaded his fingers through the silken onyx locks.

Naruto stared upwards as he continued to pet the raven-haired man. The light of passing cars danced across the ceiling, creating beautiful patterns that entranced the blond. Some sort of emergency response vehicle passed by, siren blaring – the combination of light and sound caused Naruto's breath to catch as he absorbed the drug altered sensations. Eventually he turned away from the ceiling, focusing his attention on the man beside him.

It was all so wonderful: the sound of Sasuke's breathing, the softness of his hair and cool skin. Naruto wanted more; he craved it in a way his body had never experienced before. He nuzzled into the pale neck, sighing contentedly with the contrast of his warm cheek against the porcelain flesh. The blond wrapped his arm tighter around Sasuke's torso and pulled one leg up to lay across his hips. Naruto shifted once more, strengthening his grip on the raven-haired man. A fantastic sensation rippled through him as the overstimulated receptors of his already sensitive dick shot messages of exquisite friction to his hazy mind. Naruto shuddered and goose bumps broke out in a wave down his arms. He promptly repeated the motion.

Sasuke's midnight eyes slowly began to widen. The blonde's vise-like grip was now being accompanied by a steady grinding of hips. Naruto's baking heat was suddenly having a much different effect on the raven-haired man. He cleared his throat in an attempt to garner Naruto's attention but the blond ignored him. Naruto's eyes fluttered closed as he increased the force of his humping. There was no impulse control, no consideration that his actions may be inappropriate. All Naruto knew what that this movement, this rhythmic rocking, was taking him higher than he ever could have dreamed possible. Pleasure rolled through him in thick waves, pulling him out to a sea of ecstasy. Indeed.

Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and desperately prayed for his arousal to subside. But it would not – his will simply wasn't strong enough; this development may have been unsolicited, but it was in no way unappreciated. With every ounce of strength he had, Sasuke pulled himself away. Naruto moaned despondently, eyes blinking open to search for his lost companion. He found Sasuke sitting on the edge of the bed, slouched and head hanging.

Naruto rolled onto his back, his state of incompletion only a minor note in the back of his mind. His hands once again began to wander over the blanket – not nearly as pleasurable a sensation, but a sensation nonetheless.

Time passed slowly in the silence, or at least it did for Sasuke – Naruto was again distracted by the lights traveling along the ceiling. The raven-haired man went rigid as his name was spoken.

"Sasuke..." Naruto's voice wafted into the quiet air, "do you have any hard candy?"

Obsidian eyes rolled, "No."

"What about mints?"

Sasuke huffed, "Do I look like some octogenarian with a candy dish?"

"I just..." Naruto paused to run his tongue along the back of his teeth, "I need something to suck on."

The pale man sighed, "I'll get you an ice cube."

Sasuke stood abruptly but only managed one step before his wrist was caught in a searing grip. He stopped and turned to look back on the bed; Naruto had rolled onto his stomach, his upper half pushed up as he stretched out to catch Sasuke. His smile was small – gently curling his lips, but his eyes were dark.

He scooted to the edge of the mattress, still holding on to Sasuke with a firm grip, "I can think of something else to suck on."

Sasuke pursed his lips, quite sure he knew where this was going and not so certain he didn't want it to go there. He spoke with precision, "I'm seeing somebody."

Naruto's smile faltered for the first time all night, "Who?"

Midnight eyes shifted away for a moment, returning with a nigh unreadable depth, "A girl I met this summer."

Naruto hummed, taking a moment to consider this information, "So things with this girl–"

"Karin," Sasuke interjected.

Naruto tweaked his brows, "Right... is it serious?"

Sasuke's eyes traveled up to examine the ceiling. Serious? No, he knew it wasn't serious. Hell he didn't even think it was amusing anymore. It had started out as a fling – a bit of fun with the sales girl from the electronics store Sasuke frequented.

Things progressed quickly with the redhead and it wasn't too long before he took her to bed. That experience had been... disappointing. Not anticlimactic, just underwhelming. Sasuke didn't much care for her high pitched cries as he thrust into her and he found himself looking away as the inertia of his movements caused her small breasts to bounce.

Karin was considerably more into him than he was into her and as such was more than willing to acquiesce to any of his requests; which is why the next time they had sex – only a few days ago, in fact – she willing allowed him to fuck her in the ass. That had been better; her voice was muffled by the mattress and her slim frame was considerably more androgynous from behind. Still, as Sasuke admired the flesh stretched tight around him, he discovered he was not quite satisfied; more than that... he was a little jealous. He missed the sensation of being filled.

He knew what he had with Karin wasn't going to last much longer – she just couldn't give him what he wanted. Slowly his eyes began their downward journey and Sasuke knew that when they reached their destination he would no longer be able to resist. Sure enough, when his gaze settled on those eager azure eyes, Sasuke felt his cock jump.

The pale man shook his wrist free from Naruto's grip, earning a pout from the blond. But as he brought his hands up to tug at his belt, Naruto's radiant grin erupted. Sasuke slid the strip of leather out of the buckle and moved his nimble fingers to the button of his fly. Tanned hands joined his in the efforts to remove the cumbersome articles. Naruto grabbed the hem of both jeans and boxers; he slid off the mattress and onto his knees, pulling the garments down with him. They didn't move far, just off of Sasuke's hips... just enough to reveal a thatch of black hair and a swollen tip. Naruto licked his lips excitedly.

With as much restraint as he could muster, Naruto tugged the garments down until they hung loosely around pale thighs. He took the hard length into his left hand and nuzzled into the dark patch of hair, deeply inhaling what had become a familiar musky scent.

Holding Sasuke's flushed cock firmly, he flattened his tongue against the shaft, running it along the smooth, hot flesh; savoring the lightly salty taste and pressing into the delicately protruding veins. Reaching the head, he swirled his tongue once before retreating to admire the glistening length.

Sasuke watched the lascivious display with deep obsidian eyes. He loved to watch his cock disappear behind those rosy pink lips, it brought him an intense satisfaction – possibly more than it ought to. But he never worried about that in the moment... he couldn't; his body simply wouldn't allow it. When those lips wrapped around him, ran up and down his throbbing shaft, there was no considering implications. No 'why do I enjoy this so much?' or 'does this mean anything?' there was only 'oh fucking God!' and 'yes... suck me Naruto!'.

Naruto continued with his oral exploration, bringing his tongue out once more to flick along the slit of Sasuke's dick. He penetrated the small space, wiggling the tip of his tongue against the fleshy walls. The raven-haired man shuddered at the playful tonguing, his cock responding with a dose of precum that bombarded Naruto's senses. The taste exploded on his tongue, as if each individual taste bud was screaming. Naruto pulled back, licking his lips and staring incredulously at the blushed tip. He allowed the taste to marinate and fill his mouth with the semi-bitter and salty flavor. In the past he wasn't bothered by Sasuke's taste, but he never really considered it a good taste. Tonight, he was shocked by the deliciousness. He plunged forward, eagerly lapping up the droplet that had begun to seep out.

"Holy shit," Sasuke murmured as his cock was suddenly and ferociously devoured.

Sasuke brought his hands to Naruto's head, threading his fingers through the flaxen locks and gripping as if to keep himself grounded. The blond released a deep moan that vibrated through his chest and rippled down Sasuke's shaft. Pale fingers once again combed through Naruto's hair, messaging his scalp; the sensation was amazing, as if Sasuke was stroking the very surface of his brain.

Naruto pulled back once more, gasping for breath as he shuddered and moaned again. Still gripping the base of Sasuke's shaft, the blond guided the head to run along his lips. The hot flesh was circled around and around Naruto's slightly gaping mouth, leaving behind a tingling sensation... and a trail of precum that smeared his lips like perverse chap stick. Naruto couldn't help but lick his lips, smacking contentedly as he savored the taste.

Once more he took the length into the wet cavern of his mouth, sucking fiercely and garnering further tugs at his hair. Naruto growled at the exquisite pain as fingers tightened, the grip pulling loose a few yellow strands. He could hear the soft curses of the man above, and despite his condition, the blond could appreciate the shaky breath that carried his name.

It was a sensory overload – the smell and taste and sound of Sasuke's pleasure. The rough message his head received as it bobbed fervently was intensely pleasurable... but not enough. Naruto dropped his right hand from Sasuke's hip and brought it to his own pants. There wasn't much left to Naruto's higher functions and the concentration necessary to undo the fly seemed almost unattainable, but somehow he managed.

Immediately, his hand delved into the confines of his pants, grabbing hold of his aching erection and pumping furiously. The result was almost immediate. A flood of delirious bliss washed over him, spreading through his core and racking his whole body. His hand moved in firm strokes, matching time with his bobbing head. And when he swirled his tongue around Sasuke's tip, he twisted his fist around his own swollen head. His hand and mouth worked in tandem to bring the ultimate climax to them both.

Sasuke's eyes clenched shut; he could feel the impending orgasm creeping up on him – the swell of euphoria that spread through him in a steady ebb and flow. The tension built until his muscles seized; fingers locked in tight fists in Naruto's hair, toes curling within his black chucks. Ragged breaths passed his lips along with disjointed curses.

"Fuck...Na..." a shuddered moan tore from his throat, "Naruto... I'm gonna..."

The blond nodded slightly before diving forward and gobbling the entire length. Sasuke gaped silently for a moment until the coil finally snapped.

"Jesus!" He cried out, nearly doubling over with the force of his climax.

When the thick, creamy spurts hit the back of Naruto's throat he lost any semblance of control. The intense flavor filled the cavern completely and it was as if heaven exploded in his mouth. His right hand stalled for a moment, squeezing his thick shaft tightly. When Naruto finally swallowed, that hot liquid coating his throat, he brought his fist back his throbbing tip. It was only a few pumps, mere seconds, and Naruto felt the splash of his own release within his boxers. He continued to swallow as he milked out every last drop from his own shaft.

Finally, Sasuke's purge subsided and Naruto dropped the softening length from his mouth. He collapsed backward, legs sliding out from under him as he propped himself up against the mattress. There was a faint, distant echo of his name and he blinked as his head lolled from side to side in attempt to locate the source. Finally he looked up, hazy azure eyes catching a look of mild consternation in onyx orbs.

Sasuke knelt down to the blond; he reached out – one hand cupping Naruto's tired jaw while the other rested comfortingly on his shoulder. Naruto slid further down the mattress until he was lying on his back. He took a deep breath and released it in an intensely satisfied sigh.

Naruto's swollen lips tweaked into a small smile, "Mmmm..." His eyes began to flutter closed.

* * *

><p>Azure eyes traveled up, hardened, "I don't really see how this is relevant. What do you care why we're friends?"<p>

The man seemed to nod in agreement, "Your right, I suppose it isn't very relevant... and I certainly don't give a fuck about you or him or your connection." He paused and once again began to circle the seated blond, "So why don't you just tell me why he hacked into the university's financial reports."

Naruto watched the man in his periphery, not daring to move his head to follow his path, "Sasuke didn't want to go into the financials..." there was a pause in footsteps and Naruto risked a glance over his shoulder, "I did."

The scarred man quickly returned to the front of Naruto's chair. There was a very pronounced shift in his demeanor, not teasing and sadistic but very serious. His voice was sharp, "Why?"

"I just wanted to find some extra leverage," Naruto's voice was raised, a new tension making him speak defensively, "Sasuke didn't want to do it; he did it because asked him to."

The man struck out suddenly, grabbing Naruto by the shirt and hoisting him out of the chair, "I don't tolerate liars!"

Naruto shook his head, golden spikes flopping violently, "I'm not lying! Why the fuck would I lie about that?"

The man tightened his grip on the blond, pushing him backwards in quick strides. Naruto's feet scuffled as he was moved until he felt a wall slam into his back.

"Why did you search us?" The man's deep voice rumbled through Naruto.

Cobalt eyes shut tightly as Naruto continued to shake his head, unable to process the situation. "I don't know..." He choked out. "I didn't..." He trailed off, a realization flickering on in his mind. He whispered his revelation, "ANBU..."

The man pursed his lips in irritation, his dark eyes set into a narrow glare. He didn't appreciate games... or ignorance. And while he couldn't be certain which he was dealing with, he knew he was tired of it. The inquisitor dropped the blond from his grasp and Naruto breathed a heavy sigh. But his relief was short lived as a fist slammed into his temple.

Naruto flew to the ground, his mind swimming as if he had just been hit by a truck. He screamed up from the floor, blurry vision barely able to make out the shape of legs as the man walked past him. Naruto writhed on the floor, cursing harshly as the pain continued to throb inside his head. The masked guard returned before the blond had even sat up; he stood for a moment staring at Naruto before finally bending down to offer assistance. Naruto accepted the hand reaching out to him and hoisted himself up, he was given a moment to gather his bearings and once he was certain he could walk unaided the blond was escorted back to his cell.

He didn't look up as he walked through the hall and down the stairs; he couldn't bring his eyes to meet Sasuke's as the guard locked his cell door. He suddenly felt very responsible for their predicament and he knew the guilt would swell the moment he looked into those questioning obsidian orbs. Slowly Naruto moved to the rusty metal bench on the far side of his cell; he sat down and rested his head against the cold, grimy wall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I can't believe it has been so long since I last posted. Shame on me! Thanks to all my faithful readers, I know it has been a long time coming and I promise I have not dropped this fic. I just haven't had time to write in so long. I have worked out some major plot points and I am excited to get things back on track, so thank you again for your patience and encouragement. I know many of you have been waiting to see where this story has been heading and I am happy to say many answers will be revealed in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and if all goes well my next post will be much sooner. As always, reviews are appreciated and keep me motivated (something I am obviously in need of).**

**Warnings: Clean chapter... sorry**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't profit from this fic. :(**

**Beta'd by: Yaoiforever21 - you rock!**

* * *

><p>"A little rough on the boys, don't you think Ibiki?" The silver-haired man spoke casually, not bothering to lift his one eye from the page in front of him as the scarred interrogator sat down.<p>

"We don't know what sort of threat they pose Kakashi," he replied curtly.

"No..." the silver-haired man said softly, flipping the page, "I suppose we don't."

"They don't appear to have any training or coaching..." Ibiki paused to formulate his assumption, "So either they are good actors or they are idiots."

Kakashi finally set his magazine down, looking his partner over with a cold gray eye, "So how do you suggest we proceed?"

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted; frustration quite evident in his voice.<p>

Finally the blond looked over; he knew he couldn't avoid Sasuke forever. He knotted his brows, "I'm sorry Sasuke, this is all my fault."

Sasuke blinked in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked away again, "I told you to go into the financials... and then I Google'd ANBU when I got home. Apparently they flag that kind of activity. They tracked us by our computers; that's how they found both of us."

Sasuke's brows knitted and he clenched his jaw. It all made sense now. Whoever ANBU was, whatever their connection was to the school, it was not meant to be public knowledge. Onyx eyes moved across the cellar and up the stairs... the only question left was what those men had planned for them.

* * *

><p>It was impossible to measure time. Their only gauge was hunger and that had long past. Naruto sat against the wall, knees to his chest, arms crossed and head hidden. Sasuke could sense an immense guilt even now – hours after Naruto's admission and despite Sasuke's assertion that it was not Naruto's fault. The pale man was reclined on his metal bench staring at - though no longer seeing - the hairline cracks that ran across the ceiling. Sasuke took this time to thoroughly asses their situation, studying every nuance since their capture. He wanted to be prepared for the next barrage of questions – or fists – that might be sent his way.<p>

When the cellar door creaked open, neither man made any sudden movements. Naruto lifted his head while Sasuke tilted his back to better see the stairs. Footsteps could be heard and shortly after feet could be seen moving down the steps.

The silver-haired man stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his presence was immediately followed by an aroma that grabbed both prisoners' attentions. Food! Naruto tensed as he lifted his head higher, he swallowed to keep from drooling. Sasuke sat up and turned to the man, breathing quickly with anticipation.

Kakashi didn't say a word; he simply walked to the cell doors and unlocked them. There was no invitation to follow him upstairs, but there was no place else to go. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged wary glances before heading slowly out of the cellar.

They followed the magnificent smell of food and found the man sitting in at a table, red and white checkered tablecloth illuminated by several candles. It reminded Naruto of Thanksgiving – not a personal memory, but what he might have seen on TV. There was a spread of dishes sitting on the table – bread and salad, steak and spaghetti. It was a smorgasbord that was, quite clearly, not cooked in the dilapidated kitchen they had entered.

There were empty white plates and silverware wrapped in red napkins in front of each vacant seat, nothing in front of the silver-haired man that sat at the head of the table. Naruto and Sasuke each took a seat, flanking their captor. They eyed the spread of food suspiciously, too anxious and uncertain to fill their plates.

"Please... eat," the man said casually, leaning back in his chair as if the situation wasn't at all strange, "I think it is time we discussed where we are to go from here."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched up slightly, "Where we go from here? You mean from being kidnapped or from being held prisoner and threatened with death?"

Kakashi expected no less from the Uchiha. Given the circumstances, indignance was an appropriate response. His expression softened, "First a formal introduction seems to be in order. My name is Kakashi Hatake. You have met my associate Ibiki Morino. I have to apologize for his hostility, but..." he shrugged slightly, "such is his style of interrogation."

Naruto had to scoff at the ludicrous neutrality of the man – Kakashi's – tone. "Yeah, real fuckin' nice to meet you. Now take us the hell home."

The man rolled his single gray eye over to the blond, he sounded amused as he spoke, "Oh... no. You aren't going home. You know far too much to be let go now."

Naruto's eyes bulged, "I don't know shit except that you're fucking certifiable, that basement smells like stale piss and I want to go home!"

"You know we exist..." Kakashi moved his gaze over to Sasuke, "and I am sure you have an idea of what we do."

Dark eyes challenged the man for a moment, "You are some sort of Black Ops."

Naruto shot an icy glare to his friend, "Shut the fuck up Sasuke!"

Kakashi smirked, "Indeed. But we are more than mercenaries and assassins... though we do have more than a few skilled members among our ranks. We specialize in reconnaissance, through various methods. Our affiliation with the government is loose – the main connection is through universities. It is here that we do much of our recruiting and run our R&D departments."

Naruto balled his fists around his still empty plate, "Jesus Christ! I don't care who you are or what you do. I just want this to be over with. Either kill me or let me go."

"Naruto!" Sasuke growled from across the table.

Kakashi blinked once, "We have no intention of killing you."

Naruto's brows shot up and twisted in confusion, "You don't?" Kakashi shook his head. Naruto's gaze fell to the table, moving in random paths as he considered this revelation. He looked back up, "So the food isn't poisoned?"

Kakashi fought down a chuckle, "No. You're safe to eat the food."

Naruto immediately grabbed for the spaghetti. Kakashi blinked back his amusement and returned his attention to Sasuke. "We have considered your actions and your history and it is our opinion that you do not pose a threat to our organization. Unfortunately you know too much to be released." Kakashi paused, pursing his lips as the blond chewed his steak noisily, "So our options are as follows: one, kill you," Naruto paused for a moment, attention suddenly caught by the one-eyed man, "two, go into witness protection, or three work for us."

"I don't suppose you brought us up here to ask our opinion on the matter," Sasuke commented dryly.

"No." Kakashi replied blandly, "As I have already said, we opted against killing you – it involves far more effort than I am willing to put forth. You technically don't qualify for witness protection, besides the cost for keeping you under strict surveillance for the rest of your natural lives would honestly make it worth killing you. So, we have decided to employ you."

Naruto stopped his ravenous eating, "What the hell do you expect us to do?"

Kakashi nodded, "Well, I believe Sasuke shows promise as an analyst. I don't think it will be hard to find suitable assignments for him." The silver-haired man turned to Naruto, "As for you... we aren't quite sure. Do you have any specific proficiencies?"

Naruto would have been offended at Kakashi's incredulous tone, had he possessed any actual skills. As it was he narrowed his eyes some, "Define proficiency."

Sasuke snorted.

Kakashi ran his eye over the blond, assessing him as he sat, "Can you fight or handle a firearm."

Naruto sat back, and scratched his chin in contemplation, "I went to public school."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He'd never seen Naruto fight, never heard of him using a gun – but he wouldn't be surprised to find the blond could handle himself in such a situation; were the need to arise.

Kakashi nodded once again somewhat amused, "Well let's start there and see what happens."

* * *

><p>Kakashi waited until both men had finished their meals before announcing the next phase of their transition. They were to be moving... more accurately they were already moving. As Kakashi had explained it, ANBU members were already in the process of packing up all their possessions to be brought to a new house: one that Sasuke and Naruto would share with another ANBU agent; their handler.<p>

Sasuke in particular didn't like the sound of that. It was becoming glaringly obvious how little control they were going to have over their lives from here on out: living in a house owned by the ANBU, under the observation of a handler, made to do as they were told without objection. Kakashi made it clear in no few words- insubordination would not be tolerated.

"Your handler will watch over the general household affairs and make sure you are secure," Kakashi said as they reentered the city, making their way to the new house. "Should you get... out of line, your handler is authorized to use whatever methods he deems necessary to regain control. And I will add for your own benefit that your handler is especially skilled."

Naruto spoke into the tension that had begun to build at Kakashi's ominous words, "So we are on house arrest?"

Kakashi shook his head, "You will continue to go to school, but please bear in mind we have a constant presence on campus – your activities will be monitored."

"What about social outings?" Sasuke asked and Naruto gave him a curious look that clearly said 'what would you care about social outings?'

"None for now," Kakashi replied, and added with a slight chuckle, "I hope you two like each other, because you are about to spend a lot of time together."

Azure and onyx eyes were suddenly caught in a somewhat embarrassed and thickly tense gaze.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Sasuke peered out the window as the van slowed and finally stopped. A gate was slowly sliding to the side and after a moment they passed through the threshold into what appeared to be an ordinary complex. Townhouses. The men watched as the van weaved its way into the maze of buildings – turning left, then right, going straight for a while before making another left. Each unit appeared to be an exact copy of the last, right down to the beige trim.<p>

The van finally stopped and Kakashi exited without a word. The doors were opened and the men escorted out. Sasuke peered up at the three story building in front of them, his attention redirected to the door when he heard a lock click. They entered by a door next to the garage – which comprised the entire first floor. They climbed the steps, cream colored carpet absorbing the sound of their foot falls.

The second floor, or rather first living floor, included the living and dining rooms, kitchen and laundry room. The space was furnished nicely if not a little bland – tan couch to accompany the off-white carpet, cherry stained coffee table and bookcases that shelved a variety of titles and some other tchotchkes. The remaining rooms existed behind a wall and Sasuke was only able to make out half a high-backed chair, presumably belonging to the dining room furniture.

Kakashi continued up the stairs where the bedrooms and bathroom were located. The landing extended into a short hall; the first door, located on the right, had several locks and belonged to their handler – who had yet to make an appearance. Sasuke and Naruto began to explore this floor. The first door on the left was the bathroom, clean and simple – chrome fixtures and black and white checkered tile. The hall terminated with a door on either side. Sasuke took the left and Naruto the right.

The raven-haired man opened the door quietly and peeked in. The walls were painted in a pale slate blue; darker blue curtains framed the large window on the wall adjacent to the bed. The bed itself was fitted with a fluffy comforter striped in blues, beiges and white. The furniture was a honey oak color, very simple with no embellishments. Sasuke sneered slightly, the room wasn't unsightly – simply too bright and cheery, if not a bit nautical in its color scheme.

He turned and moved to Naruto, leaning over the blond to see inside the other room. He was quite pleased at what he saw. The room was dark, what light penetrated the space was tinted red from the crimson curtain. The walls were a rich satin brown, reminiscent of a dark tea. The bed, fitted with a crimson comforter and black sheets, had a wrought iron head board with bars that reached halfway up the wall.

"Dibs," Sasuke stated as he pushed past the blond.

Upon entering the room, Sasuke turned and immediately stopped mid stride. The room had a desk, dark lacquered wood and glass. Sitting atop this desk was a sight that made the pale man shudder visibly, he would never admit to the slight twitch he felt between his legs. Two monitors, easily 20 inches each, sat side by side. They were not that high gloss consumer shit – these monitors were matte finished with little edge to the frame such that the screen had almost no border. To the right of the monitors stood the tower; it too was a sleek, matte black, the side a clear plexi-glass that revealed the UV lit liquid cooling system – it glowed a beautiful fluorescent blue.

"So fucking dibs."

* * *

><p>They made their way back down the stairs and into the living area. Sasuke was difficult to persuade and even now he wanted to rush back up the stairs and examine his new system thoroughly. They rounded the far wall and entered the dining room, moved past the breakfast bar and stopped in the kitchen. Naruto immediately began rummaging through the cabinets; he let out an excited whoop at the site of many cup-o-noodles.<p>

"Your belongings should arrive shortly. Any unnecessary furniture will be placed in storage." Kakashi addressed no one in particular. His gaze shifted from one man to the next, settling on Sasuke as his blank eyes peered back. "If you have any problems with your accommodations, please inform your handler." The silver-haired man paused for a moment, "He should be arriving shortly."

It was only a few minutes before they heard a deep rumbling which stopped suspiciously close to the house. There was a quiet rattling that could only have been the garage door. Finally a near silent opening and closing of the entrance downstairs. Sasuke didn't hear any further movement and he waited with anxious anticipation for the man to show himself. He didn't know what he had expected; all he could say for certain was that it wasn't what he saw.

Naruto turned to face this new presence in the kitchen. He had never considered it possible for a person to be paler than Sasuke, but here was proof to the contrary. The man's skin was akin to virginal snow, a stark contrast to the jet black eyes and hair. His tall and lean figure was clad in all black, his white arms crossed over his chest as he stopped next to the bar, behind Kakashi.

"Sai," Kakashi introduced the man, "meet Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

He nodded curtly – the dark bangs that framed his temples fell forward slightly. Sasuke's gaze raked over the man, attempting and failing to asses him. His stiff posture and blank expression offered little in the way of body language. The black wife beater he wore revealed a toned torso and a sort of swirly tribal tattoo adorned his left shoulder. The most important knowledge he managed to gather came from the holster strapped around his chest and back. A gun rested under his left arm, the butt just visible under his bicep. On his back, just barely peeking up behind his left shoulder Sasuke could make out another object, what he suspect to be the hilt of a knife.

The silence stretched on awkwardly until Kakashi finally cleared his throat, "Well I will let you guys get to know each other." He clapped his hands and moved off the counter he had been leaning against. He called out over his shoulder as he departed, "I will be back soon with your first assignment."

Now the silence was oppressive as Sai observed the two men in the kitchen. Naruto fidgeted with the ramen cup in his hands and Sasuke stared impassively forward. There was a tiny tick at the corner of Sai's mouth and he finally moved forward. He snatched the cup-o-noodles from the blond and returned it to the cupboard.

Naruto opened his mouth to protest when Sai turned and spoke. His voice was just as void and emotionless as his face, "I will cook breakfast and dinner. Please reserve junk for lunch or snacks between meals."

"Okay..." Naruto said hesitantly, "so what is for dinner?"

Sai's lips thinned slightly, his eyes moving incrementally to the side, "Stir fry." With those two short words, he moved out of the kitchen. Naruto's eyes followed him and before he could ask he heard Sai call out, "Dinner is at seven."

Naruto crept forward, Sasuke following close behind. They listened as the many locks to Sai's room were flipped, the door was opened, then shut, and the locks flipped again. Naruto moved to the couch, flopped down on it heavily and sighed.

"Can you fucking believe this?" He asked as Sasuke took a seat next to him, shaking his head. "So what now?"

Sasuke pondered this question, more deeply than Naruto had intended. What indeed? He supposed they would just have to see how things played out. They would continue to go to school, Naruto would receive some sort of training and Sasuke would perform his tasks as demanded. This was all he could imagine for the foreseeable future.

A thought suddenly intruded on his musings; no doubt the result of the unfocused gaze Sasuke had directed on Naruto's hand. His hand as it rested on his thigh. His thumb twitched ever so slightly. Sasuke's eyes caught this motion and instantly his gaze heated. He'd all but forgotten about Naruto's IOU. Perhaps payment for services rendered would relieve Naruto of some of his guilt.

The raven-haired man turned in his seat, faced Naruto directly and offered him a salacious smirk. Azure eyes drifted to Sasuke as Naruto felt a searing gaze upon him. He blinked, not quite certain what Sasuke could be thinking. He searched the dark depths of Sasuke's eyes until he was sure he knew exactly what Sasuke was smiling about.

"Seriously?" He deadpanned.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, "You have an outstanding IOU." The pale man leaned forward, his hand coming to rest on Naruto's. His voice was low and thick as he inched forward, "And interest has compounded."

A loud, grinding buzz caused both men to jump; Sasuke flew to the other side of the couch. There was sound of many locks flipping and Sai tramped down the steps, a stern look on his face. To their relief, he paid the men on the couch little heed as he continued down the bottom flight of stairs. After a moment, the door opened and the sound of many footsteps moved up the stairs. Sai stepped into the living room, directing the men that followed him to continue up to the next floor – to the room on the far left.

"My stuff?" Naruto looked up to Sai. The man did not answer nor did he look down.

A moment later found another set of men hauling boxes up the steps; they were directed to Sasuke's room. It only took the movers one trip to bring up all of their belongings – apparently what was deemed necessary was not much. Sai escorted the men out and proceeded to lock the door with both a deadbolt and a key pad – a note which Sasuke made with distaste. It apppeared they would not be able to leave the house without Sai's aid; for now.

Sai returned to his room, locking the door once again. Naruto and Sasuke made their way into their rooms and began to unpack, the moment on the couch long forgotten.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just finished a ridiculously long chapter! Dag! But, the good news is that I can give you - my adoring readers - a timely update! YAY! Thanks for all your patients and I would like to remind you that feedback quite encouraging. I want to know what you guys think of this fic, it really helps me to fine tune the details and create a better story. After all, this is about literary quality... not hot steamy sex... right?**

**Warnings: Probably not SFW but nothing to gush about.**

**Disclaimer: God I wish I owned Naruto... **

**Beta'd by: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>Naruto stabbed at his stir fry, impaling a piece of chicken with his fork. Sasuke wasn't sure what he was pouting about, but he seemed pissy ever since they had finished unpacking. Despite this obvious tantrum, Sai continued to eat his dinner unperturbed.<p>

"I think one of your boys went through my stuff," Naruto finally said, directing a glare at the man across the table from him.

Sai did not bother to make eye contact; he selected a baby corn and commented before placing it in his mouth, "Of course they did." He chewed, swallowed and looked up, "We had to ensure no contraband entered the house. If there is something missing I will make sure it is replaced so long as it is appropriate."

Naruto sneered, "Well then I wish to file a grievance."

Sai finished chewing his pod of snow peas, "What's missing?"

Naruto pursed his lips momentarily, his blue eyes flitting over to Sasuke briefly. He lifted his chin, "A box of condoms."

Sai stalled mid chew, then resumed until he swallowed. He spoke with little inflection, "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Naruto replied, his mouth full of bok choy.

"I will not be replacing your prophylactics," Sai responded dryly, picking up a carrot. He looked up and pointed the vegetable at the blond, "You have no need for them."

Naruto gaped indignantly, "Excuse me?"

"For the time being, you are not allowed to bring anybody to this house and you are not allowed to go out with the exception of your classes. You will not be fraternizing with anybody... so you have no use for condoms." Sai explained before taking a sip of water.

Naruto seethed, unsure what pissed him off more – the man's attitude or the implication that he may not get laid. His eyes moved once more to Sasuke and his frown deepened at seeing the pale man's smirk. He mumbled curses under his breath and jabbed once more at his dinner.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why you think my getting cock blocked is funny," Naruto said as he dried the dish Sasuke handed him. Sai had retired to his room for the night, leaving them to clean up. "It affects you too."<p>

Sasuke shrugged, "It's a momentary set back. I'm sure Sai didn't intend to leave a loophole, but he most certainly did." Naruto peered over curiously as he was handed a glass. Sasuke continued, "He said we weren't allowed to bring people over or go out – he didn't say we weren't allowed to have sex."

Naruto paused, dish towel running along the inside surface of the glass. Sai had assumed Naruto wanted his condoms for use with some coed... not with the man one seat over. Naruto chewed his lip, not quite sure how he felt about that. He could only have sex with Sasuke; nobody else. What if he didn't enjoy fucking a man? What if it wasn't everything he had built it up to be? He'd be stuck, day in and day out with Sasuke. What if things got weird?

He shook his head, _don__'__t __be __such __a __fucking __woman__._

Sasuke handed him the last dish and turned, leaning against the counter. Naruto replaced the plate neatly and shut the cupboard. He turned and stopped. He was ensnared by the dark gaze upon him. His heartbeat immediately began to pick up and he could feel his skin heating under the intensity. _Jesus_. Sasuke wanted him and was making no effort to hide it. His desire radiated from him and washed Naruto in its demand.

Naruto was suddenly so nervous. This didn't feel like it was about a debt or a deal, this felt... different. He didn't know what it was, but he could sense it deep within him, he could feel it twisting in his gut; something real, something raw, something terrifying.

Sasuke moved toward him, slid with effortless grace, until their bodies were flush together. They were nearly eye to eye and Naruto's nostrils flared as his gaze dipped down to Sasuke's pale pink lips. He was suddenly quite sure this was no longer about their arrangement. Sasuke didn't just want to be repaid, he wanted to be close. He didn't just want to fuck, he wanted to...

Naruto clenched his eyes shut and pushed himself away. The thickness of the air was unbearable. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He didn't know if it was bad... just that it was more than he could fathom at the moment.

Sasuke turned with questioning eyes. _Isn__'__t __this __what __we__'__ve __been __dancing __around __for __s__o __long__?_ For at least six months now, Sasuke was sure that Naruto wanted to fuck him. He was certain that the last couple of years had been leading precisely to where they were now... more or less. Sasuke had refrained for fear that maybe he was misreading the signals. But the other day on his bed... Naruto was kissing him so hungrily. He had asked about payment, but his tone had clearly been a demand. Sasuke's lips thinned as he contemplated the blond. Perhaps that was the problem – he needed the excuse, required the deal in order to accept the action. Sasuke didn't suppose Naruto did much rationalizing, but that thought process made sense. For his own part, Sasuke didn't know when it had stopped being about the deal, he hadn't even considered the idea that this was anything more until quite recently.

"I'm gonna head to bed," Sasuke said dismissively as he walked past the blond, "school is going to be a bitch tomorrow."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. Their weekend had been trying and school was the last thing he wanted to think about at the moment.

They moved up the stairs silently, padded down the hall and stopped at their respective rooms. Sasuke threw a glance over his shoulder and said goodnight, Naruto hesitated and grinned nervously before responding in kind. Alone in their rooms, they both flopped down on their beds – Naruto face down as to muffle his aggravated groan and Sasuke face up to examine the ceiling as he marinated in his own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Monday morning, Sasuke wiped his hand down his face as he stared into the mirror, the start to a new routine of classes and house arrest. He dragged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen where he found Naruto already sitting at the breakfast bar with a plate of eggs and some sort of home fries. His eyebrow twitched in approval as a similar plate was placed on the counter next to him. The pale man sat down and mumbled his thanks. Sai took his plate and leaned against the far wall, watching his charges eat.<p>

Breakfast was eaten in a tense silence. Sai cleared the empty plates and dumped them in the sink to be attended to later. He waited, rather impatiently, at the bottom of the stairs as Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their things.

When they entered the garage, Sasuke was not pleased – nor surprised – to find his car was not there. No doubt it too was in storage, he didn't even bother to ask about it.

"Get in," Sai motioned to the black sedan that occupied the majority of the space.

Sasuke eyed the Crown Victoria; it was so cliché he had to snort. He caught a flash of blue in his periphery and moved his gaze from the car to a sleek crotch rocket – no doubt the origin of the thunderous rumbling that preceded Sai's entrance the night before. Naruto noticed Sasuke had stalled and followed his line of sight until he too was admiring the bike.

"Oooh..." Naruto called giddily and left the sedan to creep towards the bike, "Nice Hayabusa."

Sai turned to the blond and stiffened, "Yes it is," he spoke sternly through a clenched jaw as Naruto reached out towards the bike, "and if you touch it I will snap off your arm and shove it up your ass."

Naruto paused, retracted his hand and turned to Sai who stood with an alarmingly cool smile tugging at his lips. _Creepy_. Naruto made his way to the back driver's side of the sedan. Sasuke slid into the back passenger side and tossed a glance over to the blond.

"What do you know about motorcycles?" Sasuke questioned as Naruto shut his door.

The blond turned to him with a shrug, "I know things... about stuff."

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>The drive back from campus, like the drive to the school, was done in silence. Sasuke stared impassively out the window, wading in his thoughts – not really full introspection, more a dabbling. He perked up when he noticed they were no longer on the route back to the town house.<p>

"Where are we going?" He inquired, leaning forward in his seat.

Sai flicked his eyes back briefly before refocusing on the street, "Clinic."

_Clinic?_ Sasuke's brows furrowed in confusion. A few minutes later, answers were coming to light. They were visiting with an ANBU physician for a general checkup and blood work. All standard procedure they had been told. The visit was brief and thankfully unobtrusive.

Having finally arrived back at the townhouse, Sai escorted his charges inside but did not follow them up the stairs. Naruto and Sasuke both paused in their ascent and turned back to their handler. He stared blankly for a moment.

"I will be gone for a while," he paused as he turned to exit and leveled a warning glare on each of them.

The door was shut, locked and an audible beep told them the alarm had been set. They turned in unison and continued up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Sasuke hadn't had much opportunity to acquaint himself with this new computer and thus took his time today. He had examined the hardware with much scrutiny and now was exploring the depths of the software. He was practically giddy with excitement.<p>

His fingers flew over the keys as he inspected the registries, a placated smile adorning his lips. His attention was abruptly pulled away from his activities when he heard curses in the next room.

"Son of a bitch!" Naruto shouted vehemently.

Sasuke leapt from his chair, rushed through his door and flew through Naruto's. He found the blond sitting at his own computer, broad shoulders hunched as he seethed.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked with concern as he moved across the room.

Naruto didn't bother to turn around, "Mother fuckers..." He was clicking despondently, blindly. "They deleted everything."

Sasuke arrived at Naruto's back and peered over the flaxen head to the monitor, "Deleted what?"

"All my torrent software, my music and movies..." Naruto sighed, "My porn."

Sasuke straightened, attempting to hide his amusement at Naruto's loss. It was at that moment that he took in his surroundings. Naruto was sitting at his desk in nothing but his boxers. Sasuke did a quick search before his eyes settled on a tiny bottle of lube nestled behind the computer tower and box of tissues next to the monitor. He could no longer suppress his chuckle.

Naruto turned and shot the raven-haired man a glare, "Fuck you."

Sasuke brought his hand to his mouth to hide his smirk as he quelled his laughter. His obsidian eyes blinked rapidly a few times until he had regained his composure. Sasuke leaned down, putting one hand on Naruto's chair and resting the other on the desk, trapping the blond.

"If you are looking to get off..." He leveled a dangerously sinful gaze on Naruto.

Naruto gulped; his azure eyes wide and clearly conflicted. This was definitely no deal... this was an offer. He had no doubt that if it was a woman propositioning him he wouldn't be so hesitant. But this was Sasuke... and this wasn't about their deal.

His heart was racing as Sasuke began to close in, dark eyes becoming lost behind drooping lids. He could feel the heat rolling off of Sasuke in waves, threatening to drown him. His breath caught in his chest in sharp and unproductive inhalations.

"Naruto!" A voice called up from the stairs.

It was Sai's voice; Sai's beautiful, irritated voice. Naruto jumped up and nearly bowled Sasuke over as he scrambled to his clothes. He rushed down without a backward glance as he threw on the garments.

"What?" Naruto shouted as he flew down the stairs.

Sai nodded toward the door, "Taking you to field practice. Time to see what you can do."

Naruto's eyes widened excitedly, "Do I get a gun?"

Sai huffed as the blond trotted past him and down the second flight of stairs. He turned to see Sasuke standing at the top of the stairs, "Kakashi will be by later with a task for you."

Another few seconds and they were gone. Sasuke continued to stand at the top of the stairs, a little dumbfounded. Naruto couldn't have been happier to get away from him. He frowned and retreated to his room.

* * *

><p>It was less than an hour before Kakashi came rapping on Sasuke's door frame. The pale man jumped in his seat, clearly startled. Kakashi didn't wait for an invitation to enter. He sauntered in and admired the room. It seemed to suit Sasuke well; his people had done a decent job.<p>

"We have put together a little test to assess your skills," Kakashi said as he placed his hands in his pockets. Sasuke did not respond, he simply leaned back in his chair and watched the silver-haired man. "There are instructions on this thumb drive," Kakashi extracted a small black device from his pocket and held it out; "I had a member of my own tech team encrypt this... good luck."

Sasuke plucked the drive from Kakashi's fingers, tucking it into his palm. He stared blankly at the man for a few seconds before finally losing his nerve and turning back to his computer. Kakashi stood in silence for another moment before he turned to exit.

He paused in the doorway, a nagging insistence to reassure tugged at his conscience. He sighed, "I know this isn't easy." Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the pale man, "If you do well and don't resist... it doesn't have to be a bad deal."

Kakashi sighed again as dead eyes stared back. He wished Sasuke could understand what a good deal he had gotten. The fact that he even received interrogation had been a blessing in disguise. Higher authorities had simply ordered the Uchiha killed, Kakashi had to convince them to find out more information before snuffing out the kid. In the end, it was the potential of an Uchiha on their side that allowed Sasuke to live... as long as he remained cooperative.

The silver-haired man left as silently as he came. Sasuke flipped the thumb drive over and over in his hand as if in a trance. Too many thoughts, too many concerns, flooded his mind – each one demanding attention. He needed a moment to escape this bombardment and stabilize himself; to regain perspective after so much in his life had been turned upside down.

He slid the thumb drive into the port at the front of his computer, hacking always helped to clear his mind.

* * *

><p>Naruto trotted down the hall, excited to tell Sasuke about his first day of training - he was going to be learning close range combat and hand guns to start. Sai followed as far as his room before shutting himself inside. Naruto briefly questioned whether their handler would remain a recluse forever. Coming to Sasuke's door, Naruto paused.<p>

"Yeah... talk to you later," Sasuke stood with his back to the door and pulled the phone from his ear.

Naruto knocked lightly and Sasuke spun around, he immediately relaxed.

"Hey," Sasuke slid his phone back into his pocket, "so how did it go?"

"Good," Naruto put aside his excitement in favor of curiosity, "who were you talking to?"

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder, "Just informing my uncle of my new address."

Naruto raised a questioning brow, "You that close with extended family?"

The pale man sniffed, "He's my only family."

"Oh..."

Normally Sasuke would leave it at that... hell he probably wouldn't have even mentioned that much. But he felt a sort of kindred understanding after learning about Naruto's history. The blond deserved to know... something about him.

"My parents died when I was eight..." Sasuke was still guarded as he spoke, "so did my brother."

Naruto's lips twitched nervously as he searched for a response, "Well it must have been nice to have close family to take you in."

Midnight eyes glazed slightly, pushing back any emotion that might be displayed with the painful memories. His gaze focused on the floor as he spoke, "Madara and I were never close. He took me in out of obligation, but kept a distance."

"Oh," Naruto mumbled, he cocked his head slightly, "so why the update? If you aren't close, why tell him that you moved."

Sasuke's eyes regained some depth and he returned his gaze to meet the blond's properly, "He is the trustee of my inheritance until I turn 25. He supplies me with an allowance every semester and checks in quarterly to make sure I am doing alright."

Naruto hummed and looked down briefly, his eyes examined the texture of the carpet for a moment before coming up again. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto's expression was an odd combination of curiosity and guilt.

Sasuke studied this face before responding. "If I can ask you something in return."

Azure eyes brightened some, and then returned to a somber hue, "What happened to your folks?"

There was a protracted pause as Sasuke licked his lips and looked away. His eyes closed in a near meditative way before opening again with an unreadable darkness. "My parents died in a car accident," his words were precise, "my brother was grief stricken and killed himself about six months later."

Naruto did not respond; he only nodded. Sasuke appreciated the silence, there wasn't much that left the blond speechless and it meant something that he had enough respect to stay quiet.

Sasuke cleared his throat, anxious to leave this subject matter behind. "So... my question."

Naruto blinked, "Shoot."

"Why have you been rejecting my advances?" Sasuke tilted his head.

"What?" Naruto asked, caught off guard by the change in topic.

"Since we have been in this house you seem... unsure." Sasuke shifted his weight to one hip and crossed his arms loosely in front of his chest. "You've always been open... even eager. But now..." Sasuke took a step forward and Naruto took an instinctive step back, "You see? What is going on?"

Naruto's brow was knotted tightly with concern and confusion. He gaped, mouth moving to form words but failing to emit a sound. Finally he managed a weak, "I don't..." then a more confident, "I don't know what you are talking about."

A dark brow arched, Sasuke's lips quirked into a sardonic smirk, "Yeah you do."

Sasuke took another step and then another. Soon Naruto had retreated from Sasuke's room and across the hall. Another step back and they had officially moved into Naruto's room. The blond finally halted his retreat. He stood his ground firmly, "Look, if this is about the IOU–"

"It isn't."

_I __knew __it_. Naruto continued with a defiant tone, "Then I don't know what you want from me."

Sasuke looked perplexed for a moment. He blinked that back, "I want _you_."

The words hit Naruto like a sledgehammer. He didn't know what to say, words seemed to fail him completely. Raw emotions surged through him unchecked, each one offering little in the way of insight and each seeming to confuse him more. Excitement... anxiety... anger. He decided to focus on that, it seemed the least complicated. He allowed the anger to swell in his chest and settle in his thoughts – justifying his fear. _Sasuke __tricked __me__. __He __manipulated __me__._

"Well I don't know what to tell you," Naruto spat.

Sasuke could feel the hostility rising in the blond. He could see the tumultuous emotions that seeped from cobalt eyes and tried to be reassuring. "Just tell me how you feel," Sasuke reached out, pale fingers extending to Naruto's cheek.

The blond recoiled. His voice broke free from him without restraint, "I'm not a fucking fag!"

Sasuke immediately pulled his hand back. Shocked onyx eyes perceived the blond keenly. Naruto could say what he would; Sasuke could see the fear and doubt plainly written on his face.

"I didn't realize you were such a staunch advocate of the 'it's-not-gay-as-long-as-balls-don't-touch' theory," Sasuke scoffed. He rolled his eyes and released an exaggerated sighed, "What the fuck ever." He turned on the blond, paused at the doorway and threw a teasing glance over his shoulder, "Come get me when you stop lying to yourself."

Sasuke left the room with an exaggerated sway to his hips, a rather effeminate display he would have to admit, but one that served its purpose. Naruto's wild azure eyes couldn't help but follow the denim clad ass as Sasuke returned to his own room; he flinched when the door was slammed. With what anger he still possessed, Naruto stormed to his own door and slammed it in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here we are, a decent posting interval for once. Thanks to all my dedicated readers - you don't even know how much your reviews mean to me. I know most of you were pretty pissed off at Naruto and in this chapter we will get him back a little. I am pretty excited about this chapter - it sort of sets up the rest of the fic... I sure hope y'all like what I have done. As always reviews are appreciated, they provide the sweet, sweet sustenance on which my plot bunnies feed.**

**Warnings: Other than a bit of language, there isn't a whole lot to warn about in this chapter. Maybe next chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am now the proud owner of one 4" Sasuke figurine, unfortunately that doesn't get me any closer to owning Naruto.**

**Beta: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p><em>Fucker<em>_._

It was the best argument Naruto could muster. He couldn't deny the intimate acts that he had engaged in with Sasuke and there was no way he could spin it that didn't seem pretty damn queer. He didn't want to be a hypocrite, but he couldn't admit to the implications. He still felt a sting of manipulation, as if he had been led down the dark alley of homosexual experimentation by a conniving demon. But in his heart he knew Sasuke had never been malicious and he certainly never fought against the changing tide. Naruto had to concede that fact – he had willingly allowed things to progress to this point.

But he was not ready to accept it. Not yet. Not something beyond the deal. The deal was sacred; he clung to it like a lifeline – the only thing that kept him from submerging completely into the deviant underbelly that threatened to overwhelm him.

And so the days grew tense. Even Sai noticed the cold shoulders and respective silent treatment. He knew there had been some sort of argument; he had heard the shouts earlier in the week – though he was unable to make out exactly what had been said. In the day directly following the confrontation, Sai had been interested in the aggression displayed by Naruto during his training. He'd emptied clip after clip into his target during shooting practice and threw his whole power into the hand-to-hand lessons. Sai didn't care what the motivation was; he just liked seeing some effort.

Sasuke was left by himself for hours every day while Sai and Naruto were at practice. Kakashi had yet to get back to him regarding his test, but Sasuke wasn't worried – he knew he'd aced that bitch. He took the quiet time to do some further introspection. He tried to examine the issue with Naruto from different angles, attempting to find an alternate conclusion. He couldn't. His initial assessment was the most logical. Naruto was simply in denial – afraid to admit what he wanted. After the third day of uncomfortable silences and awkward glances, Sasuke decided it was time to push the blond. It was risky, Sasuke knew, and Naruto could push back. But Sasuke was tired of the games.

* * *

><p>He stood over the sink, fingering his inky black locks; tugging and twisting the ends until he achieved a perfectly imperfect arrangement of thick spikes. He straightened out, dusted a piece of lint from the argyle pattern that crossed his chest and nodded to himself in the mirror. Sasuke was ready to implement his plan.<p>

It was simple really, nothing complex - he was going to flaunt himself in front of Naruto until the blond either accept his feelings or rejected Sasuke completely. No games, no deal... just 'yes' or 'no'. He didn't expect immediate results, quite the contrary. He expected Naruto to resist until he snapped.

Sasuke arrived in the dining room to find Naruto already eating breakfast – he sat at the dining table and offered the pale man a sneer as a greeting. Sasuke smirked and made his way to the breakfast bar. He snagged a banana from the fruit bowl and proceeded to sit adjacent to the blond. He didn't offer any glances, rather he pulled the newspaper over to himself and scanned headlines as he peeled the banana.

Naruto couldn't place it, but there was something amiss. Sasuke was different, behaving in such an aloof manner. It wasn't his normal indifference or boredom. He wasn't apathetic or irritated. Naruto wasn't able to define it, he watched skeptically as Sasuke continued to ignore him.

Sasuke flipped the page and brought the fruit to his mouth. He took a slow bite, chewed, swallowed, and flipped the page again. Naruto watched intently as the raven-haired man brought the banana up once more, his lips wrapping tightly around the pale yellow flesh. Sasuke paused for a moment before biting down and pulling the fruit away. As much as he wanted to look away, Naruto was enthralled. Sasuke blinked lazily, his eyes moving in zigzags across the page before flipping it again. Again the banana came up to Sasuke's open and waiting mouth but this time there was a contemplative pause. Azure eyes watched as Sasuke's tongue came forward within his mouth and flicked against the flesh – tasting what lay just beyond his lips.

Naruto stood abruptly and grabbed his plate from the table. He muttered something indiscernible and stormed into the kitchen. Sasuke finally took his bite, his gaze following the blond. He allowed himself a single chuckle as Naruto retreated to the living room.

Sai noted Naruto to be exceptionally hostile during training that day.

* * *

><p>Days bled into weeks and neither man budged. There was plenty of phallic shaped food in the house, not to mention close encounters in the stairwell and of course incidents resulting from their shared bathroom. There was one unexpected side effect of the sexual tension – and it pleased Sasuke tremendously; all the displaced aggression had resulted in Naruto throwing himself into this training and his physique was benefiting greatly. Naruto had always been in good shape, but as they closed in on a month in the ANBU house, lean muscle grew strong and defined.<p>

Sasuke, suspicious of this development, discovered exactly how much Naruto had changed when he "accidentally" walked in on the blond coming out of shower. Sasuke had never gawked before – not to his knowledge, anyway – but he stood stock still and gaping as Naruto haphazardly threw a towel over himself and shoved the pale man out of the bathroom. The sharp crack of the door as it was slammed finally broke the trance.

At some point, Sasuke wasn't exactly sure when, a pull-up bar had been installed in Naruto's closet doorway. Naruto had gotten into the nasty habit of shutting his door when he was in his room, but on rare days – like today – he left it open while he worked out.

Sasuke leaned against the door frame and watched the blond as he performed his twenty-somethingth pull-up. He cocked his head to the side and admired the straining muscles of Naruto's bare arms, shoulders and back. Defined but not bulky – sleek yet strong. So strong... Sasuke shuddered at the thought of such strength. When that power transformed into passion... he shook his head and cleared his throat. Naruto immediately fell to the ground and spun around, his eyes narrowed at the pale man.

Sasuke shook his head before turning to walk down the hall, "Dinner."

* * *

><p>"I forgot to tell you, I got the results back from your physicals," Sai said blandly as he sliced into his steak. He eyed the juicy pink center of the meat before continuing, "Sasuke you're clean."<p>

Sasuke nodded noncommittally and selected a green bean. The silence slowly grew tense as Naruto watched his handler chew. As Sai began to cut another piece, the blond became more anxious until finally he was chuckling nervously.

"And...?" Naruto finally ventured.

Sai's ebony eyes slid over to him, he moved the food in his mouth the side as he spoke, "And what?"

Naruto sucked his teeth in frustration, "And what about me?"

Sai swallowed and shook his head. Naruto's eyes grew wide, he could feel his pulse quicken and neck grow hot.

Sai finally acknowledged the slightly bulging sapphire eyes, "You have high blood pressure, presumably from your piss poor diet."

Naruto blinked once, slowly. He released a shaky breath, "That's it?"

Sai nodded and Naruto sank back in his chair with an exaggerated sigh. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"What were you afraid of?" Sai asked with a quirked brow.

Sasuke smirked as he murmured, "The clap."

Naruto straightened in his chair and sent the raven-haired man a nasty glare followed by a single finger display. Sasuke shrugged this off and continued to smirk as he brought another green bean to his lips.

* * *

><p>Everything was on the floor. Shoes... bag... <em>oops <em>dropped the cell phone. Naruto rolled his eyes as he watched Sasuke bend over once more to pick up the calculator that had fallen from the open pocket of his backpack. But the pale man didn't just lean down, he made an affair of the activity – bending at the waist, poising his ass for a moment before straightening back up in a swift motion. The blond swore Sasuke even gave a little waggle every time he was stooped.

"What are those monkeys with the bright asses?" Naruto asked from his seat on the couch.

Sasuke turned and hoisted his bag to his shoulder, "Baboons?"

Naruto nodded and stood up, "You remind me of a baboon in heat."

Sasuke's eyes settled into a mild glare, and then relaxed as a smirk crept across his lips, "You staring at my ass?"

Naruto huffed and turned away quickly to gather his bag. He shoved past the pale man and moved down the stairs. He mumbled as he walked, "Hard to miss the display."

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he followed Naruto down the steps, he could hear Sai following several feet behind. They stood and waited for their handler to unlock the door. Sai moved quickly, throwing the door open with such force that Naruto had to catch it to keep from getting hit in the face. They moved into the garage and Naruto followed Sai around to the driver's side.

"You know... Bonobo chimps will engage in sexual behavior with any other member of the group," Sasuke spoke up as the doors were unlocked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked as he opened his door.

Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just saying that even lesser primates have figured out that it doesn't matter who you are with. Getting off is getting off."

Sai offered a puzzled glance back at the pale man before climbing into the car. Naruto scoffed and quickly slid into his seat. Sasuke followed, slowly descending into the back passenger seat.

"And Bonobo's have a complex social hierarchy, so you can't say there aren't consequences to their behavior," Sasuke continued quietly.

"Shut up," Naruto ground out.

"Just something to think about."

* * *

><p>Sasuke sat alone in the living room, skimming his assigned reading. He was trying not to think about Naruto, about how he was at practice right now. He was trying not to think that Naruto might be shirtless... sweaty... breathing heavily... cheeks flushed with his exertions...<p>

The door opened and closed quickly and quietly, Sasuke knew it couldn't be Naruto and Sai returning. He marked his page and set down his book, waiting for the silver-haired man to approach him. Kakashi didn't disappoint, appearing in the living room a moment later. Sasuke noted the black and white plaid scarf the man had wrapped around his neck, the top of which obscured the bottom of his face.

"A task for you," Kakashi said as he pulled a device from his pocket. He tossed the shiny black hard drive to Sasuke, "Considering how successful your test was, this should be no problem."

Sasuke caught the device, and examined it briefly. Smaller than most external hard drives but bigger than a flash drive. He hadn't seen a model quite like it.

Just as he opened his mouth to inquire about his assignment, Kakashi spoke, "It's encrypted: several layers that my regular IT guys can't break through. Access the data but do not examine any files. We aren't sure what's on there, but I can guarantee you don't have the clearance to be looking at it." Kakashi quickly turned and headed back down the stairs, "I'll be back in an hour."

Sasuke waited until he heard the door shut and the lock beep before he headed up to his room. He had to admit he was a little excited. As much as he detested the idea of being forced into working for his kidnappers, the job did give him a thrill.

* * *

><p>Kakashi returned, just shy of one hour later. He stealthily made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the bedrooms. The silver-haired man peered into the room, half expecting to see Sasuke still slaving away at the keyboard.<p>

Instead he was leaning into the monitor, brows knotted in confusion, "What the...?"

Kakashi stormed into the room, "What did I say?" He pushed Sasuke away and closed out of the various files open on the screen.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke jumped out of his chair as Kakashi yanked the drive from its port.

Kakashi turned abruptly, "I told you not to open any of the files. I don't know what kind of sensitive material is contained here."

"I can tell you one thing it has," Sasuke's voice was trembling under an unnatural tension, "a fucking file on my brother."

Kakashi paused for a moment then continued to move out of the room, Sasuke bolted forward to block his path. He pushed Kakashi by the shoulder roughly, "No... You tell me what's going on."

The silver-haired man narrowed is one eye dangerously. His voice was low and quite frigid, "I don't know–"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke shouted and shoved the man again.

Kakashi immediately had Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, throwing him hard into the nearest wall. He moved to him, gripped his shirt and pressed his forearm into the Sasuke's throat. Sasuke was too stunned to react; he stood, pressed against the wall, and gasped for breath.

"I told you not to look and you blatantly disobeyed my order. Consider it my exceptionally gracious nature that I give you one more chance. I don't know what is on this drive and whether or not you're privileged enough to find out remains to be seen." Kakashi released his grip somewhat, giving a few more inches of space between their faces, "You would do well to remember that if it weren't for me you would already be dead. Cross me again and I will not hesitate to put a bullet in your brain. Do you understand?"

Sasuke was taking short breaths, barely enough to serve him any oxygen. He took in every detail of this suddenly terrifying person. He could see the stitching of the eye patch, the visible eye that had flecks of amber mixed in with the cold gray, and a hint of crow's feet spreading from that same narrowed eye. He nodded slowly, not entirely sure what the question had been but feeling strongly that an affirmative answer was best. Kakashi released him, stepped to the side and quickly exited the room. Sasuke sighed heavily, sagging against the wall.

* * *

><p>Sasuke became withdrawn beyond his normal introversion and despite their current feuding; Naruto couldn't help but become concerned. He entered the living room, on his way to sneak a cup of ramen while Sai was out of the house, the blond stopped at seeing Sasuke curled up on the couch, reading.<p>

"Hey," Naruto offered and Sasuke's eyes flitted up in brief acknowledgment, "...what's up?"

Sasuke scrunched his nose and turned his attention back to his reading. Naruto considered dropping it and continuing his quest for sodium but his good nature got the better of him. He flopped down on the couch in front of Sasuke, nearly sitting on his toes.

"Come on man, what's wrong?" Naruto pulled the book down to see blank onyx eyes directed towards him.

Sasuke clenched his jaw, shifted his gaze around the room in an overtly paranoid fashion and spoke with a lowered voice, "Something's not right here."

Naruto's brow furrowed, "Of course it's not. We're practically being held prisoner by a super-secret organization and our baby sitter is a sociopath."

Sasuke's lips thinned, "No... well, yes... but besides that. I think there is more going on than they're telling us."

"Like what?" Naruto cocked his head slightly.

"I don't know. But the last assignment I got had these files on different people..." Sasuke's voice grew ominous, "they had a file on my brother."

"Are you sure?" Naruto queried; expression suddenly dubious, "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

Sasuke's expression fell into a sardonic scoff, "Not a whole lot of Itachi Uchihas out there. There's something going on, I just can't quite put the pieces together." He paused, eyes falling to his knees briefly, "Don't you think it's strange that they are training you to be bodyguard?"

Naruto's brow twisted, "Well, it's not like I have any fancy skills... besides, they are training me to be a combat specialist or some shit."

Sasuke arched a dark brow, "Seriously?" Naruto stared blankly back, "Think about it, aside from firearms have they taught you any kind of offensive tactics or techniques?"

"No..." Naruto's lip pushed out into a small pout.

"And all of your hand-to-hand training has been defensive maneuvers, huh? They are grooming you to protect somebody, not attack anybody." Sasuke shifted, sitting up straighter, "Who is your... defense against the dark arts teacher or whatever?"

"Yamato?"

"Okay." Sasuke nodded confidently, "When you see Yamato today, ask him when you are going to start offensive training. I would bet he skirts the issue."

Naruto scoffed and stood up from the couch, "You are just getting cabin fever or something; you spend too much time cooped up here."

Despite his words, Naruto found himself chewing his lip as he made his way to the kitchen. Sasuke was a level headed guy; Naruto didn't believe he would succumb to paranoia so easily. It wouldn't hurt to ask Yamato about his training.

* * *

><p>Sasuke heard the door and felt his muscles binding up in tension. It was too early to be Naruto and he didn't want to see Kakashi; it was too soon after their altercation. He stood from his seat on the couch, a clear fight-or-flight instinct building inside him. As Kakashi entered the room, Sasuke felt himself puff up, arms crossed over his chest, expression fixed in hard lines.<p>

"Sasuke," Kakashi spoke, then upon seeing the man stiffen attempted to soften his tone, "I come with a peace offering." Sasuke was still quite guarded but shifted slightly, Kakashi moved into the room and took a seat on the couch. Midnight eyes followed while the body remained still. "I have been authorized to release some information."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he shifted again, "About my brother?"

Kakashi nodded, "You should sit down," he gestured to the opposing chair.

Sasuke moved to it and sat slowly, still quite tense. Kakashi pursed his lips and Sasuke realized this as the first time he had actually seen all of the man's face; the expression on this fully revealed visage was ominous. The next few words stole the fear and anger from his mind and left his body a numb, dead weight.

"Sasuke... your brother is alive."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To those that have followed me from the very beginning, I know what you are thinking - WTF! And no, you are not imagining things. I actually busted my ass through an entire chapter in a week. Don't get too excited, I don't know that this is a schedule I will be able to keep but I figured I should reward my faithful readers while I had the chance. Many other pressing matters had to be ignored for me to accomplish this, but when inspiration strikes I cannot turn it away. My plot bunnies are demanding that way. So please enjoy and remember that it is your reviews that drive me to write and write faster.**

**Warnings: Oh yeah. There will be citrus.**

**Disclaimer: I have a petition going around... I hope to collect enough signatures gain the rights to Naruto, but in the meantime I don't own.**

**Beta'd by: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood at the top of the stairs, peering around the corner and waiting. The tension trapped in his muscles sprang as he heard the door open and Naruto's voice float up from the entryway. He jumped back and ran to the bathroom, throwing the door shut and turning the shower on full blast. Sasuke returned to the door and opened it a crack, once again waiting to pounce. He heard the movement up the stairs, the several locks to Sai's door being flipped and he counted the footfalls that continued down the hall. In a smooth movement he threw open the door, grabbed a tan arm and yanked harshly.<p>

Naruto flew into the bathroom with a surprised 'whoop'. He stumbled forward as Sasuke silently shut the door and clicked the tiny lock. The blond spun around, still slightly off balance and in a bit of shock.

"What the fuck!" He shouted, but shut his mouth as Sasuke turned to him with wide eyes, motioning with his hands to lower his voice.

"Shh, shhh, shhh," he whispered harshly. Sasuke crept forward with hunched shoulders, "I don't want them to hear."

"Who?" Naruto queried with a furrowed brow, but he had lowered his voice a few decibels.

Sasuke straightened up, "Sai... or anybody else. This whole house is probably bugged."

A blond brow arched in suspicion. _He __has __completely __lost __it__._ Naruto had been a little worried about Sasuke's behavior the last few days, but he didn't think the man was this close to the edge.

"What the hell–"

Sasuke cut him off, "What did Yamato tell you?"

Naruto blinked in confusion before recalling their previous conversation, "He said that my duties would not require offensive training." He sniffed and added reluctantly, "You were right; whatever they have planned for me is strictly in a protective capacity."

Sasuke pursed his lips and nodded. His eyes fell to the floor, followed the baseboard and skimmed the dark shower curtain, then up to the steam that was billowing from behind. He stared at the curling wisps for several silent seconds.

"Sasuke...?"

His eyes snapped back to the blond, hard obsidian with a glint of raw emotion that Naruto couldn't define. Sasuke's lips moved to form words. Words that were foreign, words that didn't belong together. His voice was devoid of feeling, adding to the strangeness of the statement.

"My brother is alive."

"What?" Naruto whispered in response, his tone both skeptical and curious.

Sasuke's face quickly twitched through a full gamut of emotions before settling back into his original blank expression. "...My brother is alive." Sasuke repeated softly.

Those vacant onyx eyes blinked and slowly deepened. Naruto watched silently as Sasuke's gaze traveled to the ceiling and back down. It was obvious Sasuke was still trying to fathom this revelation, the true meaning of it having not yet sunk in.

After a protracted silence, Naruto spoke, "How do you know?"

"Kakashi told me. Apparently that file I found the other day contained information on his life... since he faked his death," Sasuke's voice still held a sort of dead quality, as if he didn't quite believe what he was saying.

Naruto looked to the side, face scrunched in confusion. He turned back, clearly perplexed, "So what has he been doing? What happened?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Kakashi didn't want to say too much." He sagged against the door, "Told me to take a few days to digest this... he will be back to explain the rest."

"Explain? Explain what?" Naruto queried, brows knotted deeply.

"I don't know," Sasuke shook his head and moved off the door. He took a few steps to the sink and ran a hand through his hair before gripping at the counter. "I don't know..." he repeated as he dropped his gaze.

Naruto also moved now, coming to stand behind the raven-haired man. He gently placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You should talk to your uncle," he offered in a near whisper, just barely audible over the running shower. Sasuke shook his head, eyes still downcast. But Naruto urged on, "You need to talk to somebody."

"I don't want to talk," Sasuke bit out, his head turning slightly to the side. He couldn't quite see Naruto in his periphery but he could feel a comforting aura. Sasuke shut his eyes and pursed his lips, his head once again turning to face the sink. He sighed heavily, "I want..."

Sasuke's thought trailed off into a huff of a laugh. It was so cliche. But he didn't care. He didn't care if it truly was what he wanted or if he was taking advantage of this situation. He didn't know what it meant – if anything at all – he just knew that in the moment it felt unbearably right.

"I want..." he repeated softly as he lifted his gaze, catching the concerned blue eyes he found in the mirror. He rolled his hips, brushing lightly against the body behind him.

Naruto's eyes widened some, but recovered quickly. He blinked back his surprise and stood firm, one hand on Sasuke's shoulder, the other moved quickly to grab his waist. He held on tightly while he engaged in a staring contest with the onyx eyes in the mirror. It would be a mistake... he was sure of it. He would likely regret it... resent Sasuke for it. But he could feel Sasuke's need; feel it in pulsing waves and it amplified his own desire. Naruto closed his eyes and resigned himself to the growing passion that was pooling in his loins. Sasuke watched in the mirror as Naruto licked his lips and felt the pressure of his gentle thrust.

Sasuke needed no further approval. He spun around and threw himself at the blond with frenzied kisses. Naruto tried to catch Sasuke's lips, but missed more often than not. They devoured each other – mouths clashing haphazardly. Sasuke pushed Naruto back until he hit the wall - he grunted in pain when the towel rack dug into his back.

Naruto was offered a brief reprieve from the pain when Sasuke gripped him by the shirt and guided him backwards. Sasuke's intended destination was the toilet – where he planned sit Naruto down and gobble up his substantial meat – but he never made it. Their shuffling feet caught in the floor mats and then gravity took hold. They tumbled toward the shower, pulling the curtain down with them as they fell. Naruto took the brunt of the impact, but did not sustain any injuries serious enough to distract him from their activities.

Sasuke lifted himself slightly, he felt the steaming water cascading all around them, pattering on the vinyl of the torn down shower curtain. He pressed his hips down and gave a small grunt of approval at the pressure applied to his now raging hard on.

"Are you okay?" His voice was low and graveled, he didn't pause his grinding.

Naruto blinked in response. A large part of him wanted to snap back in sarcasm, but the situation simply didn't call for such a harsh reaction. Instead he smirked – partly in humor at their position, but mostly in appreciation of Sasuke's enthusiasm. His hair was plastered to his head, inky bangs clinging to his pale face. His eyes were fixed with determination and yet heated by an unyielding desire. Sasuke's blue button up shirt, now black in its wetness, stuck to him and defined his torso as he moved against Naruto's hips.

Pale fingers clutched at Naruto's soaked wife-beater as Sasuke rocked and rocked. Naruto's expression softened, eyes darkening as the desperation in Sasuke's face became apparent. He reached up and took hold of Sasuke's waist, stilling his hips. In a quick and controlled move Naruto flipped them, laying Sasuke onto the puddling shower curtain. He looked down on the pale face; framed haphazardly by ebony hair, eyes burning in their depths – and he lost all remaining control.

_Regret __be __damned_, he wanted Sasuke in the worst way. The most salacious and tawdry way. The way that his gut told him was so wrong.

He leaned down and softly placed his lips against Sasuke's. The pale man immediately responded, attempting to recreate the heady passion that consumed them minutes before. But Naruto took control. His hand slipped into Sasuke's hair, tugging firmly at the roots and, as if they were reigns, steered Sasuke's actions. He no longer tried to devour the blond; instead he allowed his head to be tilted to the side as Naruto slowly advanced the kiss.

He moved his mouth confidently against Sasuke's, taking time to caress each lip and suckle gently. Naruto tilted his head further and deepened the embrace – it was only then that he employed his tongue. Teasingly at first, he traced the seam of Sasuke's mouth. He tugged once again as Sasuke attempted to inhale the appendage. With a growl of frustration, Sasuke relented once more. Naruto slid his tongue against Sasuke's bottom lip; once, then again, and finally he offered the smallest penetration. His tongue slipped briefly between Sasuke's lips, swiping against the flesh quickly before receding. Sasuke moaned again, but did not react aggressively. Naruto continued.

He slipped out his tongue once more, pushing past Sasuke's lips and tracing gently against his gums and the rough ridges of the roof of his mouth. With controlled flicks and rolls, the muscle explored the depths of Sasuke's waiting mouth. Their tongues met and Naruto withdrew momentarily. He paused briefly before delving forward again, with more force. Sasuke eagerly challenged the slick muscle with his own. Soft rolls and twists turned into harder clashes and Sasuke moaned through the crescendo of their movements.

Naruto began to fiercely twine their tongues together, lips moving roughly as the kiss continued to unravel. Sasuke clutched at tan shoulders as more wanton cries fell passed his bruised lips. _He__'__s __fucking __me __with __his __mouth_. The revelation came to Sasuke as the thrusts of Naruto's tongue deepened and slowed. His body shuddered uncontrollably at the thought. _Jesus__... __if __this __is __what __he __can __do __with __his __tongue__..._

Naruto broke the kiss suddenly, throwing his head back and panting. He looked down to Sasuke's flushed face, swollen lips and hooded eyes. Naruto licked his lips and grabbed hold of the soaking fabric of Sasuke's shirt – he tugged firmly until the buttons gave and popped free of their stitching. Sasuke yelp in surprise, then gasped as Naruto descended on a pert, dark nipple. He abused the nub thoroughly – nipping and lapping, prodding at the pebbled flesh in tight circles.

Mouth occupied once more, Naruto's hands began to explore Sasuke's exposed skin. The flesh was hot and wet, slick and soft. While his left found its way back to midnight hair, his right glided gently down Sasuke's side, cupped his hip and then traveled in toward the bulge straining the soaked denim.

Sasuke arched into the kneading hand, biting his lip with the pleasure of this much needed friction. He scratched and fumbled at Naruto's shirt, clawing in a desperate attempt to remove the article. Naruto disentangled his fingers from Sasuke's hair and brought his hand to himself, yanking at his wife-beater until finally managing to pull it over his head. He tossed it absentminded of direction, vaguely registering the wet plop it made on the bathroom floor.

Sasuke groaned as his fingers discovered the newly defined lines of muscle along Naruto's back. His eyelids fluttered as he drug his blunt nails down the moist expanse of skin. He had spent so many nights dreaming of that strong back – hunched over him and muscles rippling as their bodies moved in tandem – that it almost didn't seem real. The reality became crystal clear when Sasuke felt his pants loosen and a hand snake its way under the denim.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his voice escaping with a wanton reverence.

The blond responded with a fierce suction on Sasuke's abused nipple. Sasuke cried out, this time with more desperation as Naruto's name fell from his lips. Naruto did not relent, rather he bit down with enough force to cause Sasuke to gasp and slap at his back.

Naruto pulled back abruptly and began to roughly tug at his own pants. Sasuke stared up, slightly dazed and watched with poorly masked excitement as Naruto slid his pants down his hips. Ebony eyes transfixed on the thatch of golden curls that preceded Naruto's flushed cock. Sasuke licked his lips at the sight – the thick flesh that stood hard and prominent against Naruto's taut abdomen. The blond looked down at Sasuke – the disheveled man laid sprawled out beneath him. He did not hesitate to bring his hand up and begin to pump.

Sasuke hummed in approval before growling, "Jesus, Naruto."

Naruto pursed his lips and paused his fist, "Shut up."

Dark brows furrowed slightly, "Wha–"

Naruto fell down onto the pale body. He held his left hand firmly over Sasuke's mouth while the right gathered both their straining cocks. Sasuke's eyes widened and he repeated his question, voice now muffled.

"Shut up, Sasuke." Naruto's tone was more a plea than a demand as he rested his forehead against Sasuke's collarbone.

Sasuke's puzzled eyes slowly relaxed as Naruto started to pump, a moan welled up in his chest and Sasuke sighed heavily through his nose. Naruto's hand squeezed and relaxed as it twisted and stroked. Sasuke thrust up in time, burying his cock deeper into Naruto's fist and rubbing against the hot and hard flesh of Naruto's dick.

It had been so long. So long since they had frotted like this. So long since Sasuke had felt Naruto's turgid length rubbing against his own. So long since he felt that rush of endorphins flood his body – tingling throughout while his heart thrummed in his chest. He arched up once more, crying out into Naruto's palm.

Azure eyes remained clenched shut as Naruto worked his fist furiously. His panting breaths washed across Sasuke's pale chest – heaving in its own futile attempts to gather oxygen. Naruto's thumb ran over the crown of his cock, pressing the tip down to rub more forcefully against Sasuke's length. Their crests collided, catching on one another as they slid against each other. Sasuke moaned again and Naruto finally opened his eyes. His gaze traveled down the plane of Sasuke's torso before focusing on his hand and the two cockheads peeking out from his tight fist.

Such an odd sight, the two bulbous heads pressed together... sliding against each other. He slowed his hand, stroking contemplatively. Naruto watched with interest as he experimented with different rhythms and pressures. He found himself fascinated by the sensations produced and the image it created. A slightly whining cry broke him from his reverie; he once again closed his eyes and pumped with purpose.

It wasn't much longer until he felt the familiar tension swelling in his sac. Sasuke too had begun to thrust more erratically into his hand and, coupled with the harsh breaths, Naruto knew he was close. It was only a moment longer and Naruto felt his orgasm surge through him. He threw his head back, eyes wide with ecstasy. His frenzied gaze caught Sasuke's twisted features and Naruto watched as the man reached climax.

Sasuke felt the thick spurting liquid of Naruto's release hit his stomach and lost any remaining control. His eyes shot open and quickly hazed, vision becoming lost behind an orgasmic veil. Naruto watched as Sasuke's brows twitched and relaxed, he felt Sasuke's mouth go slack beneath his hand and the hot breath of his grunts against the skin of his palm.

There was a moment of pause as Naruto examined Sasuke's post coital expression. It was a familiar face to the blond, not that he would like to admit such a thing. Sasuke's eyes, while as dark as ever, had a glow of satisfaction that warmed them. The corners of his mouth were curled up in the smallest grin that was, for once, not laced with contempt. This was the purest expression Naruto ever saw on the man and it disturbed him on a deep level. That he could make Sasuke feel so much pleasure... that he should be the one to bring happiness to this malcontent. He closed his eyes and turned away, relaxing his grip on their softening lengths.

Naruto didn't say anything, didn't reveal any hint of emotion as he stood and turned off the water. His gaze flitted briefly to the pale man still sprawled out on the vinyl curtain as he tucked himself back into his pants. Sasuke watched from his recumbent position as Naruto stepped out of the shower and made his way to the door. He stooped quickly to swipe the soaking wife-beater off the floor and wrung it out over the sink. Naruto paused with his hand on the door knob, he turned slightly and Sasuke's brow lifted involuntarily with what could only be defined as hope.

"You really should talk to somebody," Naruto's voice was simultaneously soft and firm.

He exited quickly and quietly, leaving Sasuke to marinate in the aftermath of their interaction. Body and mind both lay stewing until finally a shiver brought Sasuke back to reality. He stripped out of his remaining clothes, rehung the shower curtain and proceeded to stand under the lukewarm spray of the shower.

* * *

><p>Naruto wondered aimlessly through the library aisles, not even aware of what section he was in any more. He was supposed to be finding references for his History paper; although he was pretty sure he left the history section a long time ago. He scanned titles, only catching bits and pieces before moving on.<p>

"_**Neo classical **__**Elements**__**..."**_

"_**... **__**Art **__**Deco **__**Design**__**..."**_

_Maybe __I__'__m __in __the __Art __History __section__?_

"_**Masonry**__**: **__**From **__**Gothic **__**to**__**..."**_

"_**... **__**Century **__**Structural**__**..."**_

_No__... __Maybe __Architecture__?_

"_**... **__**Frank **__**Lloyd **__**Wright**__**..."**_

_Yep__, __definitely __Architecture__._

He paused, fingers skimming the edge of the shelf, as somebody entered the aisle. He hadn't seen anybody since what he assumed to be the geology section; he offered a polite smile and moved to exit the row. His smile faltered for a moment and he blinked back his surprise.

Sakura didn't take notice of the man in the aisle; she tilted her head as she studied the titles. Feeling the gaze on her persist, she finally turned. She straightened quickly, green eyes bright and alert.

"Naruto!" her tone was genuine shock and contained none of its usual disdain.

"Hi."

"It's been a while," she continued, "you just disappeared."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Yeah... that was probably a little weird, huh?"

"A little," Sakura shifted her weight, "I thought for sure you were either dead or arrested."

"Not so far off," Naruto rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat and threw on his patented 'moving on' grin, "I'm glad I ran into you. I didn't like the way things were left between us."

Sakura cocked her head slightly, "Oh?"

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah. It's just... I know we had something..." blond brows furrowed and he studied the bookshelf as he spoke, "tension or whatever. And I wanted you to know, I never... hated you or anything."

"I see," Sakura nodded. She took a step towards him, her thumbs looped into the straps of her backpack. She smiled, "I never hated you either."

Naruto smiled, gaze refocusing on the pink-haired girl slowly creeping closer. He suddenly became aware of the gleam in her eyes, the coy smile tugging at her lips and the tension that had begun to mount in the last few seconds.

It was a funny thing, the way all logic shut down in Sakura's brain. The nature of the feminine beast... to be able to switch from cold to hot and back without warning. It had been too long since Sakura had felt the tingle of desire and now, seeing this 'bad boy' - her nemesis in her role as RA - she felt it; demanding and thrumming between her legs.

Naruto watched passively as Sakura closed the gap. Her gaze moved up and down his torso, then met with his, "I could never hate..." she leaned up on the balls of her feet, until their lips were separated by mere inches, and whispered, "... such a good fuck."

Naruto barely had time to take a breath before Sakura descended. She kissed him ravenously and, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushed him back into the bookshelf. The seconds of their fevered embrace drew out. Naruto grabbed two hand fulls of firm ass and ground the girl into him. He suddenly remembered how long it had been since he had smelled a girl. The scent was familiar but not as intoxicating as it had once been. It would be several more lashes of tongue before the shock wore off and Naruto pulled back.

"Sa... Sakura..." he spoke as if out of breath, "wait." She nipped at his lips and then moved on to plant kisses across his jaw and down his neck. "Sakura..." he choked out as the girl tongued his earlobe, "Sakura what would you say if I told you I was gay."

There was a pause as Sakura's lips left his skin. "I'd say you don't understand the meaning of the word 'gay'," she chuckled.

Her breath tickled the flesh below his ear and Naruto squeezed her ass in response. Sakura moved to reapply herself to his neck and Naruto finally gathered the will power to push her off. There was something wrong, Naruto could feel it in his gut. A conflict that made this interaction uncomfortable.

"Well what if I told you I was attracted to a guy?" He asked as he put a good foot of distance between them.

Sakura huffed, "I don't know... you're bi-curious?"

She moved to step forward again and stopped at the warning look she received. "Can you be bi-curious for just one dude?"

"You're serious?" Sakura frowned and huffed again, "I don't know Naruto. Maybe not everything is so black and white. Sometimes I think attraction just happens." She paused for a moment, a lopsided grin pulled at her lips. "Have you and this guy..." she waggled her eyebrows.

Naruto could feel his face instantly flush, "NO!" He continued with more restraint, "I mean... no."

Sakura held back an amused chuckle, "But you want to?" Naruto didn't answer, but turned several shades darker in response. Sakura clicked her tongue, "Well, you won't know anything for sure until you try."

Suddenly very finished with this conversation, Naruto straightened his shirt and moved off the bookshelf. He ruffled his hair and attempted to regain his composure.

"It was nice seeing you again Sakura," he moved past her and down the aisle.

Now, no longer bothering to withhold her laughter, Sakura called after him, "You too Naruto. And good luck with your sexual experimentation!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke paced the living room, staring intently at the blank screen on his phone; he stopped and chewed his lip for a moment before swiping his thumb across the device. Silently he prayed that nobody would answer and after three rings he thought he might have gotten lucky.<p>

"Hello?" The voice was cold and uninterested.

Sasuke pursed his lips in irritation, "Madara."

"Sasuke?" The voice rang with hollow surprise, "What a shock to be hearing from you again so soon."

"Madara," he paused, blank eyes focused on the carpet, "there is something important I need to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So retrospectively, this chapter is one of the longest in some time and yet very little plot. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed anyway. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Another chapter and another opportunity to thank my readers. I would especially like to thank those of you who are taking the time to review, I am guilty of forgetting to review from time to time (I read a lot on my phone and can't provide substantial comments) - so I know what it means to make the extra effort. To those of you who aren't signed in or have your messaging turned off - thank you for your input and encouragement. I do hope everybody is enjoying the twists in the plot - you have no idea how difficult it has been for me to get this story to where it is now. I also hope you are all enjoying the quicker updates and I would like to remind you that reviews are excellent bribes. And with all that out of the way... onward!**

**Warnings: Don't we all wish. There might not be any serious citrus in this chapter but just wait for what I have in store. **

**Disclaimer: I'd love to own Naruto. I'd ride him like a roller coaster at Six Flags - up and down, around and around and at some point pictures would be taken. But I don't own Naruto... Or Six Flags. :(**

**Beta: The magnanimous Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>Naruto entered the kitchen and immediately felt the urge to turn on his heels before his presence was noticed. He watched Sasuke with a tense jaw. Watched as Sasuke rummaged through the fridge. Watched as Sasuke bent down further to investigate the contents of the bottom shelf. Naruto could feel a blush creeping across his cheeks and fought it with all his might. With all the will power he could muster, Naruto cleared his throat.<p>

Sasuke turned and kicked the fridge closed; he leaned back against the cool stainless steel door and popped the tab to his soda. It was a long drink before he spoke, "Hey."

Naruto nodded in response, "Hey," casually he sniffed, "so how were your classes?"

"Alright," Sasuke shrugged.

Naruto nodded again, "And... uh... your uncle?"

There was a slight twitch in Sasuke's brow, "Less alright."

Confidently engaged in what he deemed to be 'safe' conversation, Naruto relaxed against the counter. He waited for Sasuke to continue but after two sips of soda and no indication of his intent, Naruto decided to prod further.

"Well what did he say?" He pressed.

"That I was being absurd," Sasuke's tone was flat, "and that I should know better. After all, we were both there when they put Itachi's body in the ground." Sasuke moved his gaze around the kitchen before settling on Naruto. "He asked where I heard such a thing and when I wasn't forthcoming he just shut me out. He said he didn't want to hear any such nonsense from me again, wished me luck on my finals and hung up."

Naruto grimaced, "Ouch."

Sasuke took another sip, "I don't know what I expected... I don't even know what I believe." He paused to sigh, "I think maybe it would be better if Itachi were dead... then I wouldn't have to wonder what he has been doing all these years or..." his voice became soft and dark, "why he abandoned me when I needed him most."

"But Itachi _is_ alive."

"Holy hell!" Naruto hollered in surprise. He spun around to find Kakashi strolling into the kitchen with a folio in hand.

Sasuke took a few steps towards the silver-haired man, "How long do you expect me to simply take your word for it?"

Kakashi sat at the table, making no attempt at eye contact, "You want details?" He waived the dossier in the air, "Then take a seat."

Sasuke sniffed in defiance but moved quickly to the adjacent chair. Naruto followed a few steps behind, sitting at the far end of the table to give a bit of space to the two men. Kakashi quickly unzipped the folio and extracted a sky blue folder; it appeared to have a bit of age to it - wearing on the edges and a small coffee stain on the cover.

"This is the official police report regarding your parents' death," he paused as he opened the file and flipped through the pages, "I don't suppose you know much... you were so young."

Sasuke clasped his hands together on the tabletop, "I remember being told they died in a car accident. It had been raining and my father lost control... they ended up at the bottom of a ravine."

Kakashi handed over a thin stack of papers, "That is, more or less, the summation of this report." He picked up another sheet of paper, "It was officially ruled an accident, likely hydroplaning, and according to the coroner's report they died shortly after the crash as there was no evidence of smoke inhalation."

Sasuke took the sheet questioningly, eyes scanning it quickly, "Smoke inhalation?"

"The vehicle caught fire after the crash," Kakashi explained, "though it was mostly extinguished by the time any officials arrived on the scene."

Sasuke's brow furrowed as he looked up from the report, "What the... how did the car catch fire?"

Kakashi's lips curled into a thin smile. "Your instincts are quite good," he continued, "accidental vehicular fire is not actually that common, and it is for that reason a criminal investigation was initiated."

"Criminal investigation?" Sasuke questioned dubiously, "There was never any trial."

Kakashi withdrew another stack of papers and handed them over, "No there wasn't... because no charges were ever pressed. They pursued the investigation for over three months with no leads... no suspects. Finally the detectives were told to put the case to rest. The evidence for foul play was weak at best and they couldn't spend the man hours chasing ghosts." Kakashi closed the file and looked up to Sasuke, his stone grey eye seemingly apologetic, "They decided to let the dead rest."

Sasuke flipped through the report in which a rather flimsy conspiracy theory was detailed. An ambush, brakes tampered, arson... all committed by some unknown assailant with an unknown motive. Kakashi was right, it didn't seem like they had any idea what had happened.

"What does this have to do with Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he laid the papers down.

Kakashi nodded, "Now that is the question, isn't it?" Sasuke's eyes chilled and Kakashi cleared his throat, "It is believed by our organization that Itachi was disheartened at the lack of progress by the police, to the point where he became bitter. There were several incidents in which he was escorted from the police station after harassing officers and even one occasion where he spent a few hours in the drunk tank to cool off."

Kakashi reached into the folio and pulled out another file, this one red with 'Uchiha, Itachi' scrolled across the tab in thick black ink. Kakashi hesitated a moment before handing it over, "This is everything we know about Itachi - from birth to his last appearance 18 months ago."

Sasuke took the file gingerly and set it down in front of him. He stared at the cover for a moment before opening it. His eyes danced across the paper and he turned each page with a measured amount of reverence. They had pictures; Itachi as a child, snap shots of his taijutsu trials when he was a teenager, a photo with their mother and father after his high school graduation. Sasuke lingered there for a long moment - that was how he remember his brother... his family. His hand reached out and he involuntarily stroked the pale face of his mother.

Blinking back any sign of emotion, Sasuke flipped the page. Copies of the police report followed, he flipped through these pages with less interest but stopped when he hit a page with ANBU typed across the top.

"This is where the police investigation stops and our own begins," Kakashi pointed to the page, "We believe that after the case was closed; Itachi began to seek out other means of solace. Angry as he was with the authorities, he opted to lash out. He made friends in dark corners, but he was too smart to be anybody's lackey and eventually found his way into organized crime... the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki..." Sasuke repeated softly.

"The Akatsuki is a very dangerous organization with a wide range of pursuits but mostly they deal in weapons and mercenary work. They have affiliations around the world and are very difficult to pin down. Currently we know of eight areas of operation but there are likely many, many more." Kakashi paused as Sasuke turned the page; there was a list of dates, locations and activities. He tapped the page, "This is a list of everything we _know_ Itachi was involved in. As you can see it's mostly break-in's, we believe he is primarily used in reconnaissance missions. There have been a handful of deaths attributed to him, most of which are likely collateral damage. We do know he has acted as an assassin on two occasions - once to take out a rising war lord in Cambodia, the next a questionable businessman in Dubai. It is our opinion these targets were threats to Akatsuki interests. He has managed to work his way up in the group and is now among the top three members in the Western US operation."

Sasuke continued to flip through the pages, there wasn't much. It seemed Itachi was simply a shadow they chased. He flipped to the last page and sucked in a hard breath. At the back of the file was a picture, the only picture in the ANBU record that Sasuke had never seen before. The time stamp in the corner aged the image about two years. Sasuke studied it closely.

The photo was crisp, black and white. A man stood in a plaza and though there were no defining features Sasuke got the distinct impression it was taken in Europe, Italy perhaps. The man was tall with a thin frame that was somewhat bulked up by the trench coat he wore. He was pale, even in a black and white image you could tell he was fair skinned. His long hair cascaded over one shoulder in a loose ponytail as he looked behind him. Sasuke studied his face; the three quarter view gave a good indication of his features - thin lips and nose, strong rounded jaw line and sharp eyes. It was the eyes. There was no doubt about it; Sasuke knew his brother's eyes.

"This was taken in Turkey. It is one of very few images we have ever gotten of your brother," Kakashi spoke into the thick silence that had developed. "We are very fortunate that our operative sent us the image immediately after taking it... as he was found dead in an alley that night."

* * *

><p>Naruto tested the door, it creaked open slightly. Hearing no objection from inside, he proceeded to open it further. Sasuke laid on his bed, arms tucked behind his head and feet crossed at the ankles. Naruto presumed this to be the same position, more or less, that Sasuke had been in all night.<p>

Sasuke had retreated to his room immediately after Kakashi left and had not come out since - that had been over five hours ago. Sai had left Naruto to fend for himself for dinner, claiming he would not be cooking for two. Naruto hadn't spoken a single word when Kakashi had been there - he had nothing productive to add to the conversation and he had known it. But now, belly full of cup-o-noodles, Naruto decided it was time to talk to his brooding companion.

"How're you doin'?" Even as the words came out, Naruto knew they were wrong.

Sasuke laughed dryly, "Where should I start?" He looked over to the blond, "The part where my parents' death may have actually been murder?" Naruto didn't take offense to Sasuke's well-deserved sarcastic tone, "Or how about the part where my brother faked his death and abandoned me to wage a personal crusade against the police? No I think the best part is how he has turned into a high ranking mercenary for an international crime ring." He chuckled again, shaking his head, "He's like a villain out of comic book."

Naruto slowly made his way to the bed and sat on the edge. Perhaps talking wasn't the best idea; after all there really wasn't much he could say. Nervously, he balled his hands into fists, and then opened them to wipe his palms on his jeans.

"Yeah, that was kind of a stupid question," he murmured and Sasuke snorted in response. Naruto turned more to face the pale man reclined on the bed, "I guess I just don't know how to respond to this... I mean, it is pretty insane."

Sasuke nodded and turned his attention to the far corner, apparently studying the texture of the wall. Naruto sat in silence, waiting for some sign that Sasuke might want to talk. He perked up at a sudden inhalation, but the thought went unspoken as Sasuke sighed and stared on. Naruto licked his lips and wiped his hands on his pants again. With widened and uncertain eyes Naruto watched Sasuke blink lackadaisically and with a slight tremor in his hand Naruto reached out.

His hand slid against the blanket and lifted before colliding with Sasuke's hips. His open palm hovered over the denim clad pelvis as it continued onward. Finally Naruto's hand came to rest atop the fly of Sasuke's jeans. He squeezed experimentally.

Onyx eyes slid over, slowly growing in intensity until they focused on the tan hand. Sasuke stared for a moment, as if calculating his response. His gaze moved up the appendage and settled on Naruto, who was making a valiant attempt at an expression of resolve.

Sasuke sighed, "You don't have to do that."

Naruto pursed his lips but did not remove his hand, "I know."

Sasuke scooted up on the mattress until the hand fell away, "I know I've been a little... aggressive and that isn't right."

"Well," Naruto started, then paused to formulate his thoughts, "I shouldn't have said what I said... you know about being a..."

Sasuke arched a brow, "fag?" Naruto looked down, obviously remorseful for his words, "It's my fault for pressuring you. If you need more time to figure out what you want... I should've backed off."

"It's just..." Naruto huffed in exasperation, "you know... the deal. It was okay when it was part of the deal." He perked up some, "It's like how guys might turn queer in jail."

Sasuke was less impressed with this comparison. He raised a scathing eyebrow, "Being with me is like being forced to fuck a dude in jail?"

Naruto's brow knitted, "No, no, no... Dammit that isn't what I meant." He scratched the back of his head roughly, "I meant it feels justified. Like it isn't really you, it's the situation. So I can say _I'm_ not gay, the deal is."

"Ahh," Sasuke nodded. It did please him to know that Naruto had at least been thinking about their situation, perhaps there was hope after all. "So," he probed further, "was it strictly the deal?"

Naruto averted his eyes before he could be ensnared in Sasuke's gaze. He once again licked his lips nervously. After clearing his throat Naruto offered a quiet response, "It wasn't just the deal." He looked up and continued with slightly more confidence, "I know there never _had_ to be a deal and if I allowed it, then a part of me must have always wanted it."

"And now?" Sasuke's voice had taken on a familiar silken quality.

Naruto gave a tiny smile in response, "Now, I don't think I need the deal... but I do need time."

Sasuke nodded, "Fair enough. From now on you set the pace."

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I feel like I'm in junior high again, trying to get around the bases. At least I know I can't get you pregnant."

"Even better," Sasuke smirked, "I know you can't give me VD."

Sasuke flinched at the fist thrown into his shoulder but his smirk didn't subside even as he rubbed the spot he was sure would be bruised tomorrow. What followed was an awkward silence; one filled with uncertainty and anxiety. Naruto shifted on the bed and Sasuke scooted over to accommodate until they lay side by side. There was a palpable tension between them as they stared at anything but each other.

Finally Naruto reached out his hand; his fingers brushed along the pale flesh of Sasuke's forearm until reaching his palm. Instinctively Sasuke turned his hand out and allowed Naruto's fingers to intertwine with his own. It was horrifyingly intimate and Naruto desperately wanted to pull away, but he fought this urge and persevered. After a moment he began to consider how soft Sasuke's hand was and how cold compared to his. He looked down and admired the contrast of skin tones and how much more manicured Sasuke's nails were to his own.

Soon the trepidation was replaced with contentment and Naruto settled more into the mattress. It dawned on him that they have never been so close... and clothed. He kind of liked it.

Neither of them knew how long they had been laying in silence, simply holding hands. Naruto released a sizable yawn and blinked up at the ceiling.

"I'm gonna go to bed," he stated blandly, and then turned to face Sasuke.

The pale man had already turned to him; he stared with an unreadable expression. Naruto searched and searched but could not find any hint of Sasuke's thoughts in those onyx eyes. He cleared his throat, shifted on the mattress and then, after a brief debate, he leaned in. Sasuke almost seemed surprised. Almost. He emitted a sound that could have been a gasp but quickly swallowed it as Naruto's lips pressed against his. Neither of them moved for a moment. Naruto released Sasuke's mouth briefly, and then quickly pecked at each lip.

"So... good night," Naruto offered as he retreated from the bed.

There was a moment of hesitation at the door before Naruto left, and Sasuke did not take his eyes off the blond until he heard the latch click. His gaze returned to the ceiling as his fingers idly traced his lips. The corners of his mouth slowly curled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn, this chapter was short. But it had considerably more plot than the previous one so I guess it all balances out. As always - stay tuned and don't forget to feed my plot bunnies! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: First and foremost I want to thank you all for the reviews, faves and alerts. I want to reassure you all that until FFN makes a move on my account, I will continue to post. On that note, I would like to know what sites you guys would recommend in the event that FFN follows through with their threats. I have been looking at AFF and AO3 but I would like to know where my readers will be going so I can continue to provide you with my smutty smut. Speaking of which...**

**Warnings: This chapter contains graphic depictions of interactions of a sexual nature between two male individuals. I think that is clear enough.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I do not receive any compensation for my efforts.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke was slowing coming to terms with his new reality. Each morning he awoke to a world in which his brother was alive and infamous... yet he was still alone. He waded through his classes, at most half aware of what was being said during lecture and handing in assignments he had hardly any recollection of completing. The only time he ever really became cognizant of the world around him was in the presence of Naruto. The blond was his only tether to the real world.<p>

Naruto watched Sasuke with concern. He observed the hooded obsidian eyes - blank and abysmal as Sasuke simply went through the motions. Every day Sasuke would get up, get dressed and sit at the dining room table. He ate whatever was placed in front of him with complete indifference. Then it was off to school where Sasuke would walk to and from his classrooms as if in a trance. When they would finally return home Sasuke would slip his backpack off his shoulders and slide onto the couch. It was when Naruto addressed him that a light would flicker on behind his midnight eyes and Sasuke appeared to have the strength to engage the day.

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke stare off, his unfocused gaze placed on the opposite wall. He pursed his lips, determined to find a way to get Sasuke out of this funk.

"So how was your day?" Naruto asked, the question coming out more awkward than he had hoped.

Sasuke blinked, "Dunno, good I guess."

Naruto pursed his lips and shifted his gaze uncomfortably. He cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?"

Once again, Sasuke's eyelids dropped languidly but when they reopened there was a bit more depth, more life and Sasuke's gaze moved to settle on Naruto. He did not respond right away, instead he appeared to contemplate the question thoroughly. _How __am __I __feeling__?_ After a few protracted moments Sasuke cracked the smallest of smiles. Despite how numb he thought he was, Naruto's concern for him warmed his core.

"I've had better days," Sasuke replied quietly, "Not in recent memory, but I'm sure I've had better days."

"But all things considered?" Naruto prodded.

Sasuke sighed, "All things considered? I feel like my whole world has been spun on its axis and now that it's settled I don't recognize where I am. I feel lost and confused and really pissed."

Naruto nodded, it seemed like a fair synopsis and honestly it was a more in depth response than he had expected. He offered a small smile, "Still pretty surreal, huh?"

Sasuke appeared to weigh the question, "It's hard for me to believe. I know it's true... but it's like my mind keeps trying to reject it. This can't be real. Itachi can't be alive. But I know he is. I just don't want to think that he could abandon me so easily. He has been gone and living a secret life for over a decade." He sighed, "My mind just can't process it."

Naruto stood from his chair and made his way over to the couch. "Sasuke," he said softly as he sat down, "Itachi didn't abandon you, he ran away from his problems. He couldn't handle the way he felt about your parents' death and he ran." Naruto reached out to stroke dark bangs, "You two are alike that way."

Sasuke looked over, "How?"

Still carding his fingers through Sasuke's hair, Naruto replied nonchalantly, "You run all the time. Just you don't actually leave. You retreat into your shell and keep everybody away. Anytime you feel threatened or don't want to face reality, you just... clamp up."

Sasuke pursed his lips. Naruto was correct and Sasuke didn't want to admit it, which only served to prove the blond more right. He sighed, "So what do I do?"

Naruto shrugged, "Fuck if I know. Keep living like you always have? Itachi being alive doesn't really change anything. Does it? Your life is essentially the same as it was the day before Kakashi showed you that file."

Sasuke considered this for some time. They sat in silence, Naruto gently stroking Sasuke's ebony bangs. Sasuke lowered his eyes and a small smile crept across his face.

"Thanks," he said quietly.

"For what?" Naruto feigned ignorance.

Sasuke's eyes rolled to the side, his smile transforming into a smirk. Naruto leaned in, nudging Sasuke's cheek with his nose, he turned his head slightly and Naruto immediately captured his lips. Sasuke responded with a moan and a flick of his tongue.

Pale hands came up to Naruto's face, cupping his cheeks and holding his head steady as Sasuke maneuvered around him. Straddling the blond's lap, Sasuke began to explore his body. He tugged at the flaxen locks, caressed his chest and brought his hands around to drag his nails down the length of Naruto's back. Upon reaching his hips, Sasuke once again brought his hands around and fumbled with the fly of Naruto's jeans. There was a blooming hardness trapped just behind the cloth that Sasuke desperately wanted to release.

Naruto moaned appreciatively, offering his approval to Sasuke's choice in activity. He broke the sloppy kiss to take panting breaths. Naruto smiled at Sasuke's appearance; the dark hue of his kiss bruised lips, the sheen of saliva surrounding his mouth, the look of determination set in his eyes as he worked the denim.

Sasuke slid the zipper down and licked his lips greedily. He slipped off the couch and settled on his knees before the blond, running this hands along Naruto's thighs as he spread his legs farther apart. Just as he reached up to hook his fingers into Naruto's belt loops, the door below them made a quiet click.

They scrambled to make themselves proper. Naruto zipped himself up and smoothed his jeans down over his erection. Sasuke flew to his feet and wiped a hand across his mouth to rid himself of any residual spit. He took a seat in the chair across from the blond and casually crossed his legs. Kakashi entered the living room to find Naruto fiddling with his phone and Sasuke wearing his typical irritated scowl.

The silver-haired man moved his single eye from one man to the other and back. He moved toward Sasuke, "How are you doing today?" Sasuke shrugged in response, "Sai has told me you seemed depressed lately. It's understandable."

"Do you have any more life altering news for me?" Sasuke asked with a calloused tone, "Or is this a social visit?"

Kakashi's placid expression did not falter, "I have a job for you. One that you may be interested in."

"Hn."

"I have here," he pulled a thumb drive from his pocket, "all the progress my team has made in infiltrating the Akatsuki network."

"Oh?" Sasuke's interest was piqued but he masked it well.

"Unfortunately there isn't much here, which is why I am coming to you. We know the Akatsuki must have an online network to coordinate their world wide efforts but we have had no success in finding it let alone gaining access to it." He moved to Sasuke, hand extended, "I hope you will do better, since you have... personal reasons to succeed."

Sasuke eyed the tiny device. His gaze moved up to meet with Kakashi's single grey eye and back down to his hand. He reached out and plucked the drive from his fingers.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important this is, or how careful you will need to be," Kakashi took a step back.

Sasuke shook his head, "Don't worry, I got this."

Kakashi nodded, he noticed the change in Sasuke's demeanor; the tension in his voice that belied his excitement and the slight curl of his lips.

* * *

><p>"Son of a bitch!" Sasuke hollered and hurled himself away from his desk.<p>

For over a week now he had focused nearly all his free time on Kakashi's task. At school his thoughts were often sidetracked from his lectures to his next move in locating the Akatsuki. At home he spent hours in front of his computer, rarely venturing out of his room for anything beyond food and bathroom.

Naruto sighed from his room, Sasuke had become increasingly frustrated the last few days. The blond had attempted to offer a reprieve in the form of a heavy petting session, but Sasuke was too tense to get into it, let alone enjoy it. He was becoming consumed with hacking the Akatsuki and Naruto felt a pang of worry.

Venturing across the hall and peeking into Sasuke's room, Naruto appeared contrite as he watched Sasuke huff and pinch the bridge of his nose. Sasuke gave the blond a scowl and scooted back to his desk, his dark eyes set in a determined glare. Naruto retreated, paused for a moment in the hall and opted to visit the kitchen.

As he suspected, Sai was busy preparing dinner, chicken katsu from the looks of it. He offered the blond a sideways glance as a greeting and returned to tending his frying strips of breast.

Naruto didn't waste his time with pleasantries, "We need a night off."

"Is that so?" Sai replied blandly as he flipped a piece of meat.

"Yes." Naruto answered with a stern voice.

By all outward appearances, Sai was finished with the conversation. But Naruto would not be so easily deterred. "I'm serious, Sasuke is about to crack." Sai hummed softly, patronizingly. Naruto felt his jaw clench, "He has been through a lot in the last few weeks, he needs a break from this place."

Sai flipped the last piece of chicken and turned to the blond, "I will consider your request."

His expression was unreadable but Naruto felt encouraged that Sai would even offer consideration. He hoped that he would receive an answer before Friday, Naruto desperately wanted to get Sasuke out of the house.

* * *

><p>"There are to be no deviations," Sai spoke menacingly.<p>

Naruto nodded, "Got it boss."

Sai glared in response, "We leave in twenty."

Naruto grinned widely and sprinted up the stairs. He rapt lightly on Sasuke's door frame and rolled his eyes at the grunt he received in response. Naruto moved into the room and over to the desk where Sasuke sat hunched. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and grimaced at the tension he felt in the muscle.

"When was the last time you took a shower?" Naruto asked as he tugged on a black tuft of hair jutting out from the back of Sasuke's head.

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "This morning."

"Good," Naruto ruffled the midnight spikes, "we don't have much time."

"Time for what?" Sasuke had yet to shift his gaze away from the monitor.

Naruto was rummaging through Sasuke's closet as he answered, "To change into something fitting for public. We're going out tonight."

Sasuke finally unglued his eyes from the computer, "Going out?"

"Yup," Naruto held out two shockingly similar black button up shirts and shook his head as he put one back.

"How are we going out?" Sasuke asked, his voice laced with annoyance and a hint of curiosity.

"Sai is giving us a free pass," Naruto tossed the shirt to Sasuke, "One night away from ANBU manor."

Sasuke caught the article, "What?"

Naruto smiled at the confused expression adorning pale features, "You heard me. You have been couped up in this room for too long and we are getting out of here for a night of general debauchery."

Sasuke looked at the shirt clutched in his fists, then over to his computer screen, "... I can't."

Naruto huffed, "Yes you can. One night isn't going to make a difference. And trust me," he moved back to tower over Sasuke, "you _need_this."

Sasuke sighed, his gaze falling to the floor. He appeared to have an internal debate for a moment before nodding and standing up.

Naruto grinned widely in response and grasped his shoulders firmly, "Tonight is going to be awesome."

"How did you convince Sai to let us go out?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his T-shirt up over his head.

Naruto allowed a lecherous gaze to move across the newly exposed skin. He licked his lips, "I had to make certain concessions."

Sasuke threw his shirt toward his hamper, missing it by a good foot, "Such as?"

"He will sort of be following us," Naruto replied with a shrug.

Sasuke paused buttoning his fresh shirt, "What?"

Naruto offered a sheepish grin, "Not like a chaperon or anything. He'll be in the car while we're inside. And we have a schedule to keep so he will know where we are all night."

"So what's the plan?" Sasuke asked as he finished with his shirt and moved to gather his shoes.

Naruto leaned back against the wall, "We're going downtown. Figured we could catch a movie, get some dinner and do a little bar hopping."

Sasuke nodded and grabbed his wallet from his desk, "Alright."

"Ready?" Naruto pushed himself off the wall.

Sasuke grabbed a jacket from his closet, "Ready."

* * *

><p>They took their seats in the back of the theatre, engaging in a quiet conversation while they waited for the lights to dim. Naruto held the over sized bucket of popcorn in his lap, he shoved a fistful into his mouth and listened idly as Sasuke regaled him with the tale of his failed attempts to hack into the Akatsuki network. Naruto really had no idea about most of what Sasuke was saying but he nodded when appropriate and let the man vent. <em> He needs this<em>, he continued to tell himself as Sasuke droned on and on.

Finally the continuous flow of complaining trickled to a stop and Naruto gave himself a mental pat on the back. He looked at Sasuke once more and was pleased to see the man had finally relaxed some. Sasuke had allowed himself to sink into his seat, put a foot up on the back of the seat in front of him and was currently biting into a sour gummy worm. Sasuke felt the gaze upon him and looked over to his left. Naruto smiled and moved to mimic the Sasuke's posture.

It wasn't long before the lights went down and the movie began. The silence was punctuated by Naruto's occasional commentary or laugh of the audience. Sasuke folded up the armrest between them and leaned into the blond's body. Naruto stiffened for a moment before moving to wrap his arm around Sasuke's shoulders.

They sat like that for some time; Naruto's warm hand cupping Sasuke's shoulder, while Sasuke nestled into the Naruto's side. Every inhale offered the spicy scent of the blond's deodorant and Sasuke could feel the flame of lust igniting and slowly growing hotter. Every hearty laugh from Naruto resonated through Sasuke's body, bringing a smile to hip lips and stirring his desire.

Sasuke glanced to his left, past Naruto, to survey the row of empty seats. He looked over to his right and saw a single man at the far end, one seat shy of the aisle. Casually, he moved his hand to the bucket of popcorn. But instead of grabbing a fistful of buttery kernels, he picked up the tub and moved it to the floor.

Naruto noted this with a quick glance but didn't question Sasuke's motives. He also noted the way Sasuke's hand began to rub his thigh... massage in tiny circles that moved slowly and confidently up his inseam. Naruto stole another look down at his lap and confirmed the position of the pale hand kneading the sensitive flesh between his legs.

"Sasuke!" He whispered harshly in a tone that fell short of reprimanding.

Consequently, Sasuke ignored him and continued to cup him through the fabric. Naruto huffed but offered no further complaint. He looked around them and realized their relative isolation from the rest of the audience. Pursing his lips, he relaxed a little. He slid his hips forward in his seat and sighed heavily as Sasuke began to stroke the bulge growing more and more pronounced.

Sasuke was not gentle as he squeezed the hardening length - dug his fingers into the denim and rubbed. The fabric slid roughly against Naruto's now fully rigid dick and Sasuke bit his lip as he contemplated removing the hindering article. Naruto released a shuddered sigh as he felt the fingers tugging at the button and fly of his jeans.

Sasuke's hand was searing hot as it slid into his boxers to grab hold of Naruto's aching length. A groan rumbled deep in Naruto chest and he thrust his hips slightly out of pure reflex. Sasuke pumped him slowly, frustrated by the lack of lubrication. He swiped his fingers across the tip and smeared around the meager drops of precum that were seeping out from the delectable slit. It allowed a few quick strokes over the flushed cockhead but it wasn't enough.

After a moment of silent deliberation, Sasuke decided to go for broke. He seriously doubted anybody would notice as his head disappeared from view. He descended quickly, sucking Naruto's cock into his mouth with practiced ease. The blond gasped silently, his hand immediately moving to fist ebony locks. Sasuke growled lowly as he felt his hair tugged, the roots burning as Naruto's grip tightened. He pulled up, lips tight around the thick shaft and laved his tongue around the girth, swirling it along the pronounced crest and pressing it into the sensitive flesh. Naruto released his hold and began to massage Sasuke's scalp. His fingers moved in apologetic circles that Sasuke rewarded with a pleased moan.

Bobbing fluidly, Sasuke applied a constant and gentle suction. He brought Naruto to a blissful plateau and kept him there will a skilled application of tongue and teeth. The relief he had felt when Sasuke initially went down on him - the euphoric swell of pleasure - was slowly being replaced by a powerful need to cum. He could feel the tension aching in his sac and his brows knitted in agonizing frustration.

"Sasuke..." he whispered desperately.

There was a long, lingering suck and then Sasuke released the length with a pop that was just a little too loud. He brought his hand to Naruto's throbbing cock, long fingers encircling the girth and gripping firmly. Sasuke brought his body closer to Naruto's, leaning against the heated torso and placing his head on Naruto's shoulder. His hand pumped smoothly with an even pressure that kept the blond teetering on the edge.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke's hot breath washed over his cheek, his words dripping seductively into Naruto's ear.

Naruto released a shaky breath, "Please."

Sasuke enjoyed the occasional act of sadism, but tonight he was feeling generous. Naruto had gone to all the trouble of brokering a deal with Sai, he deserved the climax he was so close to achieving. Sasuke twisted his wrist as he passed over the crown of Naruto's weeping cock and his hips jerked forward. Another couple long strokes were met with the same thrusts of Naruto's pelvis and Sasuke felt Naruto's arm wrap around him, pulling him tight against his body. Naruto held him firmly, his hand had a bruising grip on Sasuke's hip and it tightened with each shudder.

Sasuke brought his hand to the tip and pumped feverishly. The muscles in his forearm burned and he thought his arm might dislocate at the elbow. Naruto was panting, eyes screwed shut as an anguished mewl escaped him.

"Naruto," Sasuke's tone also held a hint of desperation now, wanting Naruto to find his release almost as badly as the blond did, "cum for me." He brought his mouth to Naruto's ear, lips caressing the delicate flesh, "Cum for me Naruto."

As if he had been waiting for permission, Naruto came. It was a grunting, convulsing, stuttering climax. The arm he had wrapped around Sasuke tightened and he squawked in surprise at the near crushing force. His own heart was pounding, thudding violently in his chest as he watched Naruto. The heat radiating off the blond washed over him and even as the arm around him slackened, Sasuke pressed himself closer. He once again brought his head to rest on Naruto's shoulder and released his softening cock.

Naruto looked down and groaned. He was covered in a sticky white mess that, while it had thankfully missed his shirt, dripped down his shaft and pooled in a thatch of blond hair. He noticed the faint glistening of cum on Sasuke's hand and moved his gaze to meet with onyx eyes. Sasuke offered a small, lopsided smile and lifted himself up. He scooted past Naruto and down the empty row. The blond watched as Sasuke walked down the aisle and turned toward the exit - all the while holding his hand out awkwardly. It was several uncomfortable minutes, as Naruto sat with his pants still undone, before Sasuke returned with a stack of napkins. Naruto grinned as he accepted the offering and went about cleaning himself up.

They sat through the credits as the theatre emptied. When they were the only ones left Naruto turned to Sasuke, brought his hand up to cup a porcelain cheek and tugged Sasuke forward. He placed a soft kiss upon Sasuke's lips, it spoke of his content and appreciation in the way his lips moved gently and tongue lapped slowly.

But they didn't have time to loiter in the theatre, they had a dinner reservation to keep.

* * *

><p>They walked down the sidewalk in close proximity. Naruto occasionally scanned the street around them but saw no trace of their handler, though he was sure Sai was nearby - watching them. Naruto turned left at the first intersection and Sasuke followed.<p>

They ate at a hole in the wall that specialized in deep fried foods. Naruto washed down his double cheeseburger with a hot dog while Sasuke picked absently at his fries. He eyed the stained walls and considered how quickly this establishment would be shut down if a health inspector were to step foot inside the place. But the food was just too damn good to care.

Naruto huffed a small, unprovoked laugh that caught Sasuke's attention. "What?" He questioned, eyeing the blond.

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged, with a small smirk he continued, "I was just thinking that before I met you I was just a nice college kid. I never got in any trouble really... I just made a living brokering exchanges between other nice college kids. But since I met you..." he snorted.

"What did _I_do?" Sasuke asked gruffly, snagging Naruto's drink from his hand just as he lifted it to take a sip.

"Well..." Naruto lifted his hand and began to tick examples off of his fingers, "For starters, I had never been arrested, I'd never handled a gun and I most certainly didn't do... things... with dudes."

"'Things with dudes'?" Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah... and I am pretty sure that's a no-no with the Big Guy," Naruto took his drink back and took a long sip as Sasuke's eyes continued to stare incredulously. "What? I'm pretty sure it says something in the bible about how 'Thou shalt not let another dude hork your pork, especially whilst thou art in public'."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and replied with a smirk, "I think it's okay to get your pork _horked_as long as it has been blessed by a rabbi."

Naruto tapped his chin contemplatively, "I never had a bris, I was just cut."

"Well, whoever did it did a fantastic job," Sasuke tweaked his brow suggestively.

Naruto fought back a blush and flipped him off.

* * *

><p>Sai checked his watch and folded his newspaper as he looked out to the street. He watched as his charges exited the restaurant - if one could call it that - and moved down the street towards a row of bars. Naruto's arm was slung across Sasuke's back as he guided them to the designated location. The neon signs in the window bathed them in cold greens, blues and yellows. The bouncer stopped them to check IDs and let them pass with no issue. Sai returned his focus to the Arts and Leisure section.<p>

* * *

><p>They managed to snag the last open booth, in the far corner of the bar. They each had a beer in front of them which they nursed as they took in the scene. It was a little past ten o'clock and the place was filling up fast. There was one empty stool left at the bar and the only unoccupied table had yet to be bussed. It was slowly turning in to standing room only. But that seemed to suit the patrons just fine as many of them felt inclined to grind against each other on the crowded dance floor. Sasuke was just glad they had found a spot away from the speakers, it was much more conducive to conversation, though the weren't really engaging in much of that.<p>

The music changed from one dance-pop drivel of a song to another with a slightly stronger beat. Sasuke began to involuntarily bob his head as he watched the hot bodies writhe together. The sound of Naruto clearing his throat snapped Sasuke back to reality and he looked over to the blond who was nervously stroking his glass.

"Do you... uh..." Naruto looked up from his beer, "Do you wanna dance?"

Sasuke's brow knotted into a curious expression, "Do I look like the kind of guy to wanna dance?"

"Gay?" Naruto asked dubiously.

Sasuke's eyes slit into a glare, "Nerd."

"Oh..."

"Asshole," Sasuke grumbled and threw a fist into Naruto's shoulder. The blond chuckled in response.

There was another protracted silence that filled the space around them. Sasuke slipped a hand under the table and brought it to rest on Naruto's thigh. Naruto stiffened initially, then relaxed as he realized that the hand wasn't going anywhere, it was simply laying on his leg, squeezing lightly from time to time. He spared a glance over to Sasuke, their eyes met and he offered a small smile. Sasuke returned it warmly.

"So Sasuke," Naruto finally broke the silence, "are we like... together now?"

"What?" Sasuke looked over, clearly unsure of what he had been asked.

"You know..." Naruto pursed his lips for a moment, "like... boyfriends... or whatever?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked away, "Don't be an idiot."

"What?" Naruto asked defensively, "What's idiotic about that?"

Sasuke didn't respond with anything more than a tsk and a pointed look. He shifted on the bench and began to scoot to the edge.

"I'm gonna take a piss," he announced gruffly as he stood up.

Naruto watched him leave and huffed as he hoisted his glass to his lips. He downed the remainder of his beer in two large gulps and heaved a satisfied sigh as he slammed the glass back down. Smacking his lips, he looked around. If there was waitress making rounds, he couldn't find her. After a minute he decided it would be easier to just go to the bar.

He got up and made his way across the room, shuffling between bodies and offering occasional apologies. He reached the end of the bar and tried to flag down a bartender to no avail. The man and woman stationed behind the counter moved fluidly around each other as they reached for glasses, bottles and other accoutrements. Their customers stood shoulder to shoulder shouting orders and waiving cash around.

Naruto made brief eye contact with the man behind the bar and called out, "Two Blue Moon!"

He sighed as his order went unrecognised.

There was a giggle to his right and Naruto looked over to find a dark haired woman whose small stature did not fit the ample bosom she had stuffed into a tiny black tank top.

"You don't come here often do you?" She asked playfully. Naruto gave her a questioning look and she leaned over him toward the male bartender. She brought the hand holding her folded bills up and brushed against her sternum, just above her prominent cleavage, "Two Blue Moon and a vodka tonic."

The bartender flashed her a smile and nodded. She leaned back and plucked the cash from Naruto's hand, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

"What was that?" Naruto asked, raising his voice some to make sure he was heard over the music.

The woman laughed lightly, "Never try to get him to serve you... so long as there are ladies at the bar." She smiled teasingly, "Unless you have tits you are SOL."

Naruto smiled back, "Well thanks for the assistance." He stuck out his hand, "Naruto."

The woman looked him up and down before taking his hand in hers and shaking it briskly, "Hinata."

The bartender returned with three glasses and graciously took Hinata's cash. The woman flipped her long dark hair behind her shoulder and brought her vodka tonic to her lips. She took a short sip, her gaze moving from the two glasses of beer to the blond.

"So are you here with somebody or do you have a problem?" She motioned with her chin to the glasses on the counter.

"Yeah... no," Naruto grinned cheekily, "My...uh... friend is in the bathroom."

_Speaking of which_...Naruto looked over towards the restrooms and searched for Sasuke's tell-tale ebony spikes. A small pout adorned his face when he found nothing.

"This '_friend_'," Hinata emphasized the word curiously, "are they a man or a woman?"

Naruto looked back to her, she was a full head shorter than him but still commanded his attention. Perhaps it was her strikingly light grey eyes, her long and glossy black hair... or perhaps it was the substantial cleavage that was busting out the top of her shirt.

He gave a sheepish smile, "A man."

She brought her glass to lips once again and with a devious glint in her eye said, "Good."

Naruto reflexively scratched the back of his head. His cheeks flushed as he fumbled for words, "Look Hinata," his tone was almost chastising, "You seem like a very nice girl... and if we had met a few months ago I'm sure this night would have ended with me wearing your panties as a crown and declaring myself the King of Cunnilingus." He paused to gauge her bemused expression, "But I suck cock now and I think I rather like it," he sighed, "I can't help it. The heart wants what the heart wants."

* * *

><p>Naruto was grumbling as he pushed past the bathroom door. <em> Damn bitch<em>. Though there was no doubt that, had he been more tactful, he wouldn't have gotten a vodka tonic thrown in his face. He made his way to the line of sinks and growled to find the faucets were motion-sensored. He cupped his hands below a faucet and received 2.3 seconds worth of water. He splashed the meager pool on his face and repeated the process half a dozen times before he felt less sticky and smelled less of booze.

He unbuttoned his shirt and waved it under the faucet in attempt to rinse it off. At least it was a clear cocktail and not some fru-fru mixed drink that would leave his shirt an irreparable shade of pink or blue. He sighed as he wrung the fabric out over the sink and shook it a few times. Slipping it back on and frowning as it stuck awkwardly to his shoulders, Naruto began to button the shirt back up.

"You're such a fucking tease," Sasuke stated blandly as he rounded the corner from where the bathroom hooked into a L-shape that contained the urinals and stalls.

Naruto paused, "What?" He looked down at himself, then back up, "Oh, no... I was just washing my shirt off-"

"Shut up," Sasuke cut him off curtly, "that's not what I meant."

They stood in silence sizing each other up. Naruto looked at Sasuke with questioning eyes, uncertain what had the man so worked up. Sasuke's gaze raked up and down Naruto's frame, zeroing in on the sliver of tan skin revealed by his open shirt.

Sasuke moved quickly and fluidly as he approached Naruto. There was hardly any time to process his movement before he was batting Naruto's hand away from his shirt and undoing the few buttons Naruto had secured. Sasuke slid his hands under the fabric, groping at Naruto's sides before bringing his palms flat against his toned chest and pushing him back against the wall. Naruto shuddered as the pale hands once again slid down his sides, around his hips and up his spine - leaving a hot, tingling sensation in their wake. Sasuke pressed himself against the hard body, nuzzling into Naruto's neck.

"You smell like booze," Sasuke murmured into the skin.

He flicked his tongue against the flesh and hummed as the flavor of Naruto's sweat and the slight bite of alcohol danced on his taste buds. He licked once more, running his tongue from just above Naruto's collar bone along the column of his neck and ending at the curve of his jaw. There was a deep rumbling in Naruto's chest and he grabbed on to Sasuke's hips and ground the pale man against him.

Sasuke groaned and dug his blunt nails into Naruto's shoulder blades. He turned his head and sank his teeth into the meat of Naruto's neck, sucking voraciously. Naruto cried out in surprise but did not stop him. He could sense Sasuke's frustration - about what exactly remained a mystery to him - and he allowed himself to be used. And surely Sasuke was frustrated - and angry and really fucking horny. And all that culminated in this aggressive display.

"God dammit, Naruto," Sasuke panted into his skin. He slipped his thigh between Naruto's legs and ground into him slowly. Naruto sighed as his head fell back to the wall. Sasuke kissed his abused neck apologetically, "Why do you have to say shit like that?"

Naruto's eyes fluttered, "Shit like what?"

"Do you really want me?" Sasuke asked in a hushed tone. Though the rhythmic roll of Naruto's hips could have been inferred as answer enough, Sasuke asked again, "Do you really want to be with me?"

Naruto's brow knotted. _ What kind of question is that?_Naruto thought it was obvious... maybe Sasuke needed some reassurance. In truth, the answer was a bit frightening but Naruto wasn't too much of a coward to admit it. Not now. Not anymore.

He pushed Sasuke back some, bringing his pale face into his line of sight. His eyes flicked back and forth, searching for some sort of clue as to Sasuke's mood. What he saw didn't really surprise him much - smoldering onyx laced with irritation.

Naruto smirked. He knew better than to answer with words. After all, he wasn't too terribly good with words. Words could be misconstrued and taken out of context. Words did not suit him.

Grabbing Sasuke by the back of his head, Naruto crashed their mouths together. Their lips and tongues fought feverishly, telling of feelings so long repressed. It was a hot, wet, glorious mess. Naruto rolled his tongue in Sasuke's mouth and as he retreated, Sasuke bit down some, scraping his teeth along the muscle. Naruto retaliated by sucking Sasuke's bottom lip into his mouth and nibbling.

Naruto's right hand fisted into black spikes while his left groped for Sasuke's ass. Kneading Sasuke's right cheek, Naruto pushed forward until Sasuke hit the opposite wall with a grunt. They switched angles and Sasuke's jaw worked to gain control of the embrace but Naruto wouldn't have it - he tugged at Sasuke's hair and reigned him in. Sasuke finally broke away, panting heavily. He licked his swollen lips, tasting the remnants of Naruto's saliva.

He took a few heavy, almost shaky, breaths before speaking, "Naruto... you really want to be with me?"

Naruto threw his head back, huffing in frustration - apparently he did need words. He looked back down, his eyes a frenzy of lust and frustration, "Yeah, I do."

Sasuke pursed his lips as his gaze turned challenging, "Than fuck me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't forget to review if you want to see what happens next. )**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello again! I would like to take a moment to thank you all for your reviews, faves and alerts - ... - okay then. I know there has been a slight delay to the posting of this chapter, but one must be careful when handling lemons. You cannot rush the juicing process, lest you get squirted in the eye - nobody likes getting squirted in the eye. I know many of you were a little perturbed with how the last chapter ended but those of you who have read my previous fics should already know that this is a critical stage in my storytelling. For you see, once I deliver the first lemon there will be many more to follow. So please enjoy this ripened bit of citrus and don't forget to let me know what you think! If you enjoy my lemons you must tell me so I may send my plot bunnies out into my orchard to pick more for you.**

**Warnings: Did I mention lemons? Yes, this chapter contains beautiful man sex. And not much else.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own a lemon orchard either but that doesn't stop me from writing.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's tongue trailed a searing path along Sasuke's taint.<p>

It seemed like only moments ago they had been exiting the bar, hollering for Sai to pick them up. Their handler had been annoyed at the treatment - as if he were their chauffeur - but also relieved to see the night end. Sasuke maintained Naruto's arousal through an amorous and stealthy pawing in the back seat of the Crown Vick. They followed Sai up the stairs of the townhouse speaking to each other in hushed tones about the various activities they had planned. Sai didn't acknowledge the behavior, he slipped into his room and locked the door as if it were any other night.

As quickly as they had entered Sasuke's room they were dispatching of one another's clothing. Pulling at shirts and fumbling with zippers, all the while trying to stay connected at the lips. Naruto had pushed Sasuke back roughly and he bounced on the mattress, spreading his legs and displaying his nudity for Naruto's viewing pleasure.

And what a pleasurable sight it was. Naruto licked his lips lecherously as his eyes devoured every visible inch of pale flesh. He started at Sasuke's face - a visage that was filled with demanding lust. Down the somewhat slender neck and diverting to a pert left nipple. His gaze followed the line of Sasuke's side, noting how the lean frame offered a slightly curved waist - nothing as feminine as an hourglass, but certainly not the defined V-shape Naruto had developed. As his eyes slid lower the evidence of Sasuke's masculinity became quite evident; it sprouted from between his legs - swollen, hard and blushed.

Naruto descended rapidly, grabbing Sasuke's hips and hoisting him up until his thighs rested on Naruto's shoulders. There was a hedonistic quality to his first lap along the musky flesh. The way he pointed his tongue and pressed it deeply into Sasuke's hole and dragged it hard against the tender meat, terminating with a flick against his sac. He ran his tongue along the same path over and over, each time causing Sasuke to shudder and sigh.

After a final lap, Naruto brought his mouth to Sasuke's sac and sucked in a single ball. He rolled it around in his mouth, wrapping his tongue around and around. The way it moved freely while confined within the wrinkled skin amused him greatly and he licked and suckled playfully.

Sasuke watched him and twined his fingers in the flaxen hair between his legs, "Having fun?"

"Mmm hmm," Naruto hummed in response and flicked his tongue.

Sasuke chuckled breathlessly and tugged at Naruto's hair. Naruto didn't relent, he sucked harder until Sasuke squawked in protest. Finally, Naruto released him and laid his pelvis back down on the bed. He leaned down, settling his weight on top of Sasuke and bringing their mouths together once again. Sasuke moaned contentedly as Naruto's tongue explored the recesses of his mouth. The thick muscle rolled commandingly, filling Sasuke's mouth with its slightly bitter flavor - the remnants of earlier beers. Sasuke relinquished himself to the heated embrace, dragging his hands along the expanse of Naruto's bare back and down to his ass. He squeezed and pulled, bringing Naruto closer and trapping their turgid lengths between their bodies.

Sasuke pushed Naruto back until their was just enough space between their mouths to allow shallow breaths to pass. "Naruto," he rasped, "I want you inside me."

Naruto placed fevered kisses along Sasuke's jaw and down his neck. He ran his tongue along Sasuke's collar bone, kissed his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. All the while he was rolling his hips, grinding his cock into Sasuke's abdomen and smearing precum along the heated skin.

"Goddamn it," Sasuke growled, "now, Naruto."

Naruto pulled back farther, eyes averted to the side. He looked almost embarrassed. He chewed his lip for a moment before bringing his gaze back to Sasuke, "I don't quite know... uh... what to do."

Sasuke's brows knotted for a moment, "It's the same as fucking a girl in the ass."

Naruto huffed, "Yeah... I've never fucked a girl in the ass. I mean... they all had perfectly good vaginas."

Sasuke's eye twitched before he took a breath and formulated his response, "Okay, well... it really isn't all that different." Sasuke pursed his lips for a moment before continuing, "Uh... preparation is important and we'll need lube."

Naruto licked his lips nervously, "Alright."

"Get the bottle out of my nightstand," Sasuke gestured to the right with a nod of his head.

Naruto moved off of him and crawled over to the edge of the bed. He rummaged through the drawer until he found the small, clear tube and turned back to Sasuke. His grip on the bottle tightened and his breath hitched.

"Jesus," his voice was thick and low.

Sasuke was on his knees, propping himself up on his left elbow while his right hand stroked between his cheeks. His head was bowed down, but upon hearing Naruto he turned to look at the blond. He couldn't help but smirk at the blushed cheeks and wide eyes.

He nodded behind himself, "Go on."

Naruto sat still and silent, his eyes trained on the fingers that disappeared into the cleft of Sasuke's ass. He licked his lips again and moved his gaze back to Sasuke's face. The pale man wore an expectant expression, with brows lifted and lips quirked into a small smile; he nodded back again. Naruto shook his head, _right_.

He moved around the bed until he was behind Sasuke. Denying the slight tremble in his hand, Naruto ran his fingers up Sasuke's thighs. He palmed the globe of his ass and squeezed. Naruto watched Sasuke studiously as the pale fingers stroked the flesh; running from his taint, deep into the crevice of his ass and prodding lightly at his pink pucker. Sasuke stroked against his hole with his middle finger, pressing the digit in and tugging ever so slightly. Naruto sat, enraptured, as he watched that finger work. Sasuke's hole seemed to swallow it eagerly, at least up to the first knuckle - after that there seemed to be some resistance.

Naruto suddenly remembered the bottle in his hand, he flipped the cap and tilted the bottle over his own fingers. Feeling generously lubricated, Naruto removed Sasuke's hand and replaced it with his own. He pushed in one finger, pulled out and pushed back in experimentally. The muscle was thick, firm yet pliable. It was fascinating in a way - how the tight space clenched and relaxed, seemingly wanting to pull him in and push him out simultaneously. Setting a slow pace, he began to explore the channel; twisting and rubbing - discovering the various bumps and ridges. Sasuke gave a small sigh; he arched his back and pushed his ass against Naruto's hand. Confidence now bolstered, Naruto felt brazen enough to proceed with more vigor. He abandoned the experimental pace and began to pump with more purpose. His slick finger moved with little resistance and he pressed against the walls, stretching the muscle and gauging Sasuke's reaction.

There seemed a point, when Naruto curled his finger just so, that Sasuke would hum appreciatively. Naruto noted this and repeated the motion again and again. Sasuke, with his temple resting against his arm, eyes closed and bottom lip being gently worried between his teeth, rocked into the prodding. Having no real experience to gauge his progress, Naruto decided now was as good a time as any and introduced a second finger. He received a groan in response.

Surprised by how easily the tight channel accommodated his addition, Naruto proceeded with little caution. He was beyond timid and uncertain explorations and Sasuke seemed no worse for wear. He didn't wait much longer before adding yet another digit. At this, Sasuke did give a small grunt of protest.

Naruto stilled his hand and licked his lips nervously, "Too soon?"

"No," Sasuke took a breath and willed himself to relax, "just go slow for a second."

Naruto nodded his consent. He pushed deeply, waited a tick and pulled out slowly. He wasn't hesitant, simply conscientious of his movements and Sasuke's reactions - which were nothing short of fantastic. Sasuke hissed and groaned and rocked his hips harder. Naruto twisted his wrist as he pumped, pressing against the walls and stretching the muscles. Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's deft fingers probed and loosened him.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned as Naruto's fingers raked his most sensitive spot, "right there... aahhh."

Naruto blinked in response, his gaze moving from Sasuke's ass to where his face was buried in the crook of his arm. He repeated the action - pushing in and pressing down as he pulled out.

Taking notice of the slight change in the wall's contour, Naruto pumped once more, "There?"

Sasuke released a guttural sound - an anguished moan - and Naruto's lips curled. Naruto focused his ministrations on this one point. He stroked with varying pressures and speeds until he was quite certain Sasuke was near exploding. Releasing a string of expletives, Sasuke bucked back violently against Naruto's hand. Sasuke could feel the looming orgasm and tortured himself with the idea of telling Naruto to stop before he lost control. He could feel a warm trail of precum leaking from his slit, rolling down the head of his aching cock and dripping off the crest.

He needed Naruto inside him. Now.

Naruto seemed to sense this or perhaps it was his own powerful need to fuck Sasuke, either way he removed his fingers from the well prepared hole. He grabbed up the bottle of lube for one last application, this time he drizzled the liquid down the turgid length of his own swollen cock. A few quick strokes spread the lube thoroughly and Naruto raised himself onto his knees and scooted up to Sasuke.

He aligned his cockhead with the twitching pink pucker and licked his lips nervously. He took a shallow breath and held it as he pressed forward. Gently he prodded against Sasuke's entrance and waited for a response. Sasuke looked back but couldn't get a good view of Naruto without contorting himself. Not that he really needed to see what was going on. The bulbous head pushing against him was an obvious indication of Naruto's intentions. He lifted himself onto all fours, widened his stance and took a deep breath.

Naruto grabbed onto the firm globes of Sasuke's ass and tugged the cheeks apart. With a controlled effort he thrust his hips forward; Sasuke was shockingly tight and Naruto barely had the tip in before he had stop and take a breath. Sasuke hung his head, eyes screwed shut, and forced himself to breath.

Steady breaths. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. His respirations mirrored the slow rhythm set by Naruto's hips.

Naruto was carving a path deep within him. Creating a space meant solely for them to share. A channel that would wrap him tightly and, in time, would deliver them both into oblivion. Sasuke grit his teeth as Naruto's thick flesh continued its conquest; penetrating deeper and stretching him further until he thought he might rip in two. The sensation of fullness was more than the product of Naruto's girth. His whole body felt the affect; his limbs were heavy, his stomach knotted and his heart stuttered in his chest.

_Never __before__. _Never before had he felt so deeply connected with somebody. And it wasn't just the glorious, thick cock buried inside him; it was the hands gently cupping his hips, the heavy breaths that whispered his name in reverence - the warm aura pulsing from Naruto and washing over Sasuke's trembling form.

Naruto began to thrust with more ardor; quickening his pace and increasing the force of his penetration. Each collision of hips and ass resulted in stifled grunts. But for all the discomfort that Naruto's substantial cock caused, the pleasure was double. Sasuke's brow knitted and he clenched his fists in the sheets as Naruto rocked and rolled and grazed his prostate. And when Naruto picked up speed - sliding against the sensitive bundle faster and faster - Sasuke's mouth went lax. Sighs and grunts and wanton moans slipped unrestrained from the open orifice. Drops of saliva fell unheeded from his lips as his body lurched forward steadily. Once again Sasuke felt the tingle of orgasm rising from deep within. He felt weightless as the sensation grew from a dense pit into aching waves that lapped at his senses and threatened to overtake him.

"Sas..." Naruto grunted, then with more effort ,"Sasuke... tell me when you going to cum."

There was a huff of a laugh in response, "At this rate...ahhh... nghhh." Sasuke gasped a shuddered breath, "Fuck! Naruto... ahhhh."

Still thrusting evenly, Naruto moved a hand from its perch on Sasuke's hip and slipped it between his legs. He groped at Sasuke's tight sac, fondling the balls that hung just in front of his own. Quickly he trailed his fingers back, along Sasuke's taint, and stroked the skin just in front of his stretched hole.

Sasuke went tense, bucking back and clenching around Naruto's hard length. At the moment of release, Naruto pressed his thumb firmly into the hot flesh. Sasuke cried out - moaned in blissful agony and aching euphoria. He bucked back harder, burying Naruto as deep as he physically could. And when the last pulsing shudder ran from from his loins, up his spine and down to the tips of his toes, Sasuke collapsed.

Panting heavily, his senses returned to him and he realized there had been no purge. The pleasure of his orgasm could be felt in the very marrow of his bones... yet he had not cum. He was still hard - almost painfully so - and his sac felt swollen and heavy as it jostled with the inertia of their fucking. _A __dry __orgasm__?_ He had heard of them before, but never experienced one. It must have been something Naruto had done.

He looked back to see his hips still held in a firm grasp and a sultry grin tugging at Naruto's lips. Their eyes met and many things were communicated, yet nothing said. Sasuke's gaze was bewildered but Naruto's was confident - almost challenging in the way his brows slightly twitched. The moment was broken when Naruto closed his eyes, tilted his head back and resumed pounding into Sasuke's sweet ass. Sasuke turned back to the headboard and closed his eyes. His body jerked back and forth as Naruto's grip tightened and his hips were pulled back forcefully causing him to slam against Naruto's pelvis.

The sounds of wet, slapping flesh and mingled grunts of pleasure filled the room and ricocheted sinfully off the walls. Naruto thrust into Sasuke's tight heat with impassioned energy. He didn't slow and he wasn't short of breath - despite the fine layer of sweat that had began to form over his body. Sasuke took note of the gasping inhale and tightening of the fingers hooked around his hips; he felt the swell of the thick flesh inside him and new Naruto had reached his limit.

Naruto littered the thick air with his curses and groans. He plowed into Sasuke mercilessly until, with a final cry, his hips stilled. There was a moment of heavy breathing before Naruto loosened his grip and moved his hands to knead Sasuke's cheeks. He rubbed almost soothingly - maybe even apologetically - before he slid his hands up Sasuke's back to his shoulder blades then down his sides until they once again rested on Sasuke's hips.

Something wasn't quite right. It took a moment for Sasuke to process what was taking place and when he felt Naruto shift his weight - still buried deep and hard - it began to dawn on him. _Naruto __didn__'__t __cum __either__._ Sasuke didn't protest when his hips were tilted and Naruto repositioned himself - straddling one of Sasuke's legs while the other was slung over his shoulder. Sasuke rotated his torso until he was mostly on his back, leaning toward one side.

He looked up from his recumbent position and admired Naruto's form. He watched as the muscles, wrapped in sweat slicked skin, flexed with each thrust. Through a veil of lust Sasuke saw Naruto caress his thigh and nuzzle into his knee. Naruto placed light kisses against the heated skin and moved his grip lower to gain leverage as he rocked faster.

This new position afforded Naruto interesting maneuverability. More than just in and out - he rolled his hips around as he thrust and shifted up and down at his leisure. He explored Sasuke's depths all over again. Sliding in and twisting his hips to press against the hot walls. Pulling out with downward pressure that had his cockhead rubbing along one side. He tried all combinations of twisting, rolling thrusts that had Sasuke biting back groans of pleasure.

With a roll and slam into the tight ring of muscle, Sasuke let loose a wanton cry. Naruto looked him plainly in the eye and Sasuke could feel his cheeks flush. Adorning that same cocky expression that Naruto had given when he'd halted Sasuke's emission, Naruto thrust again. Slowly. He could feel his cock running over ridges, bumps and divots. He could feel when the tip slid over a smooth section of muscle and the walls clenched around him reflexively. Sasuke's dark eyes, which had been fixed in a challenging stare, glazed before his lids slid shut.

Naruto began his assault on Sasuke's prostate, ramming into him at an angle that had his cock making blistering contact with every thrust. Sasuke's body tensed as blasts of agonizing pleasure shot through him, sizzling his nerves until he was near tears. His cock ached and wept. His need to cum was more fierce than he had ever experienced before.

Clutching the sheets and arching his back, Sasuke groaned, "Please... ahh." He panted and threw his head to the side, "Please, Naruto."

It would be a lie for Naruto to say that he didn't derive a demented sense of satisfaction from making Sasuke beg. The man who was always so cool and aloof. The man who never showed his true emotions. With every powerful thrust, Naruto had chipped away at Sasuke's facade until all that was left was this trembling boy who sobbed through his bliss and begged for completion.

Naruto didn't consent immediately. He continued to thrust evenly, reveling in the wet heat enveloping his hard length. He too needed to cum - to purge and pulse and fill the tight space with his sticky seed. But he was enjoying himself too damn much to let it be over.

He couldn't help the way Sasuke's name fell from his lips in a worshipping tone that had them both sighing and writhing against one another faster and harder. The rhythmic push and pull became frenzied - thrusting and bucking with little regard to maintaining any semblance of control. Each slam of Naruto's thick cock into the indescribable tight heat ripped guttural grunts and stifled screams from Sasuke.

Finally at his limit, Naruto brought a hand to Sasuke's fiercely swollen dick. An anguished moan was released at the tight squeeze of Naruto's fist and when the hand began to pump, Sasuke went rigid. Back arched and head thrown back, Sasuke cursed and screamed until his throat was dry. He came violently - milky streams shooting fast and far with each spasm.

The excruciating bliss tore through Sasuke until he was left raw, panting and barely conscious. His head lolled to the side, eyes fluttering as he attempted to focus on Naruto's still thrusting form. Through the tight clench of Sasuke's orgasm, Naruto continued to plow the hot channel and now, as his cockhead rubbed along the constricting walls, he knew he was finished. One last hard thrust buried Naruto to the hilt and he cried out as came. Sasuke could feel the pulse of Naruto's dick and the thick cum that thoroughly coated his insides and he sighed contentedly as the grip on his hips was loosened. Naruto slouched and took a few shaky breaths before pulling himself away to slip out of Sasuke and collapse next to him on the mattress.

It was several long minutes before either of them attempted to move. Pools of cum had already begun to dry by the time Naruto rolled off the bed. He lumbered to Sasuke's hamper and rummaged around, returning with a sock and pair of boxers - no towel had been available. He tossed the underwear to Sasuke and wiped off his own softened dick with the sock. Sasuke took the boxers and cleaned himself up - finding he was sticky in places he didn't even realize he could be. After wiping down his chest, stomach, right shoulder and side of his neck he proceeded to clean between his cheeks and down his thighs where Naruto's pungent cum clung to his pale skin.

Sasuke laid back, the efforts of cleaning himself off having completely exhausted him. Naruto crawled onto the bed and collapsed, throwing one arm over Sasuke's torso. Their eyes locked for a moment and the silence in the room bloomed until Naruto tore his gaze away. He shifted on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He could still feel Sasuke's dark eyes on him and he knew the man had something to say. The midnight gaze trained on his face was too much to bare in the post coital quiet and he finally turned back to look at Sasuke.

Indeed, his half lidded eyes with their unreadable onyx depths, were trained on him. A pale hand reached out to brush a blond bang out of Naruto's face and he waited with baited breath for the flowery sentiment to spill from Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke sighed as he carded his fingers through Naruto's hair once more, "I don't think I'm going to shit right for a week."

Naruto made a sound somewhere between a snort and a choke. _Flowery __sentiment __indeed_. "Uh... sorry?"

Sasuke's brow tweaked, "Don't be sorry. Sex like that... I don't care if I never shit right again."

With a huff of a laugh, Naruto returned his gaze to the ceiling, "Yeah tonight was definitely... something else."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke said with a smirk that quickly morphed into a grimace as he rolled onto his back and a throb travelled up his spine.

"I must be tired. I can usually go for a lot longer," Naruto said casually.

Sasuke began to hum in affirmation when the words became clear in his mind, "Wait... what?"

With a mischievous smile, Naruto shifted on the bed and propped himself up on one elbow, "Yeah, I normally cum at least three times... unless I'm in a hurry."

Sasuke gaped, obviously flabbergasted. He snapped his jaw and leveled a glare at the laughing azure eyes, "You're fucking with me?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe."

Sasuke scrunched his nose and turned away with a bit of a pout. He thought back to their rutting session, remembering their dry orgasm and chewed his lip for a moment. He turned back to face Naruto with a slightly dubious expression.

"That... uh... thing you did. Where did you learn to do that?" He questioned softly.

"What thing?" Naruto feigned ignorance and was promptly punched in the shoulder, "Oh _that_ thing," he chuckled, "I've been working on that for a few years now. It helps you train for multiple orgasms. I thought it would be a nice move to add to my skill set."

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, it's really quiet a talent you've got there." He paused and pursed his lips for moment, "Do you really do that every time? 'Cause I don't think my ass can take it."

Naruto smiled, "I pride myself on being a very considerate lover." At seeing the lack of satisfaction with this response, Naruto continued, "I can go for a good while, but I certainly don't need to. When you are nice and wrecked and begging to cum..." he trailed off, his eyes darkening and lips curling with memory. Feeling his cheeks flush, Sasuke turned away in embarrassment but Naruto grabbed his chin and forced their eyes to meet, "I just want to see you happy."

Obsidian eyes widened in what might have been defined as shock. Though the words were softly spoken in a tone befitting of the intimate atmosphere, Sasuke could tell Naruto wasn't referring to sex. At least not entirely. No, Naruto meant he truly wished to see Sasuke happy - an emotion he wasn't too familiar with lately. But tonight he was. Tonight, Naruto had succeeded in making him very, very happy.

He didn't respond, he simply smiled and rolled onto his side - pushing his back into Naruto's chest and his ass against Naruto's pelvis. After a moment of shifting, Naruto was comfortably spooning Sasuke - his arms wrapped around Sasuke's middle and dick nestled between Sasuke's cheeks. He sighed contentedly, ruffling Sasuke's hair and ghosting warm breath across the back of his neck.

The air was filled with the sound of steady breathing and little else. The quiet was disrupted by a soft request, "Tell me about your brother."

Sasuke rolled a little onto his back, "What?"

Naruto gripped him tighter, "Tell me about Itachi."

Sasuke turned back to face the wall once more and sighed, "What do you want to know? He left me when I was young, I don't know anything about him."

Naruto placed gentle kisses along Sasuke's neck and shoulder, "Sure you do."

Sasuke's eyes fluttered closed and he hummed as Naruto's soft lips pressed into his skin. He didn't know where to begin so he decided to start somewhere in the middle. "If we had grown up together he would have been considered the athletic one. I went to his taijutsu meets all the time - he made it to nationals every year for as long as I can remember. I used to sneak into his room and play with his trophies and ribbons," he chuckled to himself, "you don't get trophies at piano recitals." Sasuke yawned before continuing, "He was always so encouraging. He helped me learn to read... I remember coming home from school and he'd already be there waiting with a well worn copy of _Where the Sidewalk Ends_ and we would read for hours." Sasuke couldn't help - and truthfully didn't want to stop- the smile that tugged at his lips with the memory, "I loved him a lot."

Naruto nuzzled into his hair, "He sounds like a good guy."

"He was." Sasuke's eyes cracked open and he pursed his lips, "Maybe he still is."

Naruto didn't respond with words, instead his pulled Sasuke closer to him and rested his forehead against Sasuke's neck. The silence grew and Naruto suspected Sasuke had fallen asleep when he heard a chuckle.

"Our dad used to take us fishing all the time. I hated it, but I liked spending time with them." Naruto could feel Sasuke's chest heave with another quiet laugh, "This one time I actually caught a fish - a blue gill or something - and it flew out of the water as I was reeling it in. It scared the crap out of me and my dad yelled at me to pick it up. I was scrambling around, trying to grab it but it was too damn slippery and when I finally got a grip I squeezed to tight and it shot out of my hands and hit me in the face. I started screaming and Itachi came over to pick it up. He took the hook out and held it gently so I could look at it." Sasuke paused, no doubt replaying the event in his mind, "It made me sad. The way the fish just laid there, gaping and flapping its fins. So Itachi handed it to me and we let it go back into the lake." Once more, Sasuke yawned, "I miss fishing."

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Naruto awoke to the sound of furious typing. He cracked his eyes open and blearily searched the room until his gaze settled on Sasuke sitting in front of his computer. He watched as Sasuke ran his fingers dexterously over the keyboard. He noticed Sasuke was still naked, the monitor casting a pale blue over his skin and illuminating him.<p>

"Whatcha doin'" Naruto slurred out tiredly.

Sasuke leaned back, an obvious grin adorning his ethereal face, "Phishing."

"Huh?" Naruto yawned the word.

"I finally figured out how to hack the Akatsuki," he turned back to the computer and resumed typing, "I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Hey Naruto?" Sasuke waited until he got a grunt in response, "Remind me that I owe you. Big."

Naruto smiled, "Sweet."

If there was one thing Naruto knew he enjoyed - it was repayment.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello dear readers! Sorry for the delay in this post, I was out of town last week and finding time to write proved to be quite a bitch. As always, thank you for the reviews, alerts and faves - your sweet words of encouragement keep me motivated during this tumultuous time of cleansing.**

**Warnings: Speaking of clean things - this chapter is not. You would think after an entire chapter dedicated to a single act of intercourse there would be a break, but alas you would be wrong. So onward to smut!**

**Disclaimer: I own a big fat chunk o' nothing.**

**Beta'd by the incomparable Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>"I still don't get it," Naruto said with a furrowed brow.<p>

Sasuke sighed, after three explanations he really didn't feel like a fourth. "You don't have to get it. Just know that I have finally figured out how to get into the Akatsuki."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah..." he worried his bottom lip, "but how?"

"Okay," Sasuke shifted on the couch, leaning into toward Naruto with an intense look, "Kakashi gave me information on some low ranking Akatsuki members and with it I hacked into their email accounts. You following so far?" Naruto nodded, "Good. So after I got into their accounts, I found the web address and made a dummy Akatsuki site. Still with me?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "Uh huh."

"Now, I have sent emails to each of the members telling them that the site is undergoing internal reconstruction and all user names and passwords need to be submitted for safe storage." Sasuke paused, watching Naruto for signs of understanding, "So as soon as somebody gives me their login information I will be able to get into the site and wreak all kinds of havoc. Got it?"

Naruto nodded slowly, "I think... maybe."

Sasuke sighed and fell back against a cushion, "I just hate waiting."

Naruto moved closer on the couch, "I can think of something we can do while we wait."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's teasing eyes and rolled his own, "It could take days."

"I can go for days," Naruto waggled his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>It didn't take days. One fool member responded within the first 12 hours and Sasuke thanked God for idiots. He informed Sai of his progress and waited impatiently for Kakashi to come by with further instructions.<p>

By Monday, Sasuke thought he might explode with anticipation. It was like Christmas morning and he was staring at his gifts, waiting desperately for permission to open them. He was ecstatic to find Kakashi sitting in the living room when he returned home from class.

"Word has it you are in," Kakashi stated blandly as he closed a magazine that Sasuke was quite positive the man must have brought with him.

Sasuke nodded and moved the opposite chair, "It wasn't hard once I came up with a plan."

Kakashi appeared to smile - the corner of his gray eye crinkling. He leaned back on the couch, crossing an ankle over the opposite knee, "I have to say, I am impressed."

Sasuke lowered his lashes and fought back a smile, but he couldn't help the swelling of pride in his chest at the compliment. He allowed himself a moment to recompose and then returned an even gaze back to Kakashi. "So, what do we do now?" His tone was bored.

"Depends on what the site has to offer." Kakashi stated with a shrug, "Obviously our goal is to find Itachi. You've been inside, what do you think we should do?"

Sasuke pursed his lips. He had only logged in briefly to get an overview of what was available on the network. He wasn't certain what would be the best approach. "The site is mostly member support; lots of forums, a couple of blogs and an HR section. If I didn't know better, I would think it was a legitimate business." He thought for a moment, detailing a plan in his mind, "The first thing I need to do is create my own user account... which will be tricky but can definitely be done. I could install a program to do a keyword search and define parameters that would hopefully lead us to Itachi."

Kakashi's eye narrowed as he listened, gauging Sasuke's ideas for level of risk. He consented, "If that's what you believe will work best. I trust you will be exceptionally careful." He stood, tucking his issue of _Barely Legal_ under his arm. He took a few steps towards the stairs and stopped. Turning to Sasuke, he leveled a dangerous glare, "I'm sure it goes without saying... but if you do find Itachi you are _not_ to engage him. Am I understood?"

Sasuke felt a chill run down his spine at Kakashi's ominous tone. He scrunched his nose, "Of course."

* * *

><p>Sasuke was practically vibrating with excitement and nervousness as he logged in. He was wary and maneuvered within the site quickly; he was sure the Akatsuki was smart enough to have security admins monitoring traffic and didn't want to do anything too conspicuous.<p>

Setting up his own account within the site was time consuming, especially when each step forward meant going back to cover up his trail. But within hours he was finalizing his account. Sasuke stared at the blank field and contemplated his username.

O-t-o-u-t-o. Sasuke sat back and stared at the name that had danced from his fingertips. His family had never held much to tradition, and in fact Sasuke and his brother spoke very little Japanese, but they had used pet names for as long as Sasuke could remember. He was otouto and Itachi was aniki... and as long as they were both alive, he supposed, this would always be true. Sasuke blinked back the emotions threatening to break free from his caged heart and continued.

* * *

><p>"Taking a break?" Naruto asked with mild surprise when he found Sasuke sitting at the dining room table, a half-eaten sandwich in hand.<p>

Sasuke shrugged, "Not much to do at the moment."

Naruto reached into a cupboard and retrieved a much desired cup-o-noodles. Turning to the sink he asked, "You stuck again?"

Sasuke took another bite and chewed it quietly as he shook his head. Washing the sandwich down with a long drink of water he leaned back in his chair, "I have a search algorithm looking for keywords at the moment."

Naruto nodded, not fully comprehending what the hell Sasuke had said but it sounded good. He placed his cup in the microwave and leaned against the counter as his lunch heated. Sasuke took the last bite of his sandwich and finished his glass of water; he sauntered into the kitchen and made his way to the dishwasher. Naruto watched Sasuke from the other side of the kitchen - his eyes focusing on the delectable denim clad ass that Sasuke presented as he bent down to place his glass on the lower rack.

Subconsciously licking his lips, Naruto moved across the space and grabbed Sasuke by the hips. Straightening quickly, Sasuke tried to turn around but found his body was being held in a fierce grip.

"Naruto?" He questioned in a husky tone.

"How's your ass?" Naruto asked teasingly.

Sasuke smirked, "Excuse me?"

"Your ass." Naruto repeated and, pulling Sasuke closer, whispered, "How is that sweet, tight ass of yours?"

Naruto's question was accentuated by a none-too-stealthy grinding. Sasuke pursed his lips, eyes sliding to the side as he calculated the likelihood of Sai walking in on them fucking against the fridge. He decided it was minimal.

Sasuke rolled his hips, offering a much appreciated friction to Naruto's burgeoning hard on. Still grinding, Naruto swiveled them around until Sasuke was pressed between his body and the counter. Sasuke bent over, hands splayed across the granite surface, and pushed back against Naruto harder. He could feel the rigid length, now thick and well defined, rubbing against the cleft of his ass. His own erection was caught between the counter and his pelvis and despite his fierce bucking; it wasn't getting the treatment he would have liked.

Growling with frustration, Sasuke pushed himself back and fumbled with his pants. His hands seemed intent on defying him as he could not, for the life of him, unbuckle his belt.

"Fuck!" He huffed and threw his head back in frustration.

Naruto deftly caught his chin and held his head back, exposing Sasuke's neck. He licked up the pale column, flicking his tongue against Sasuke's faint Adam's apple. He attached himself firmly to the flesh, teeth sinking in and mouth sucking. Sasuke gasped at the sharp bite but his eyes slid shut and he released a pleased mewl as the suction pulled at his skin.

Releasing Sasuke's neck, Naruto turned his attention to his jeans. Having significantly fewer issues than Sasuke, Naruto's pants and underwear were pooled around his ankles in mere seconds. Now bare and aching against rough fabric, Naruto batted Sasuke's hands away and proceeded to accomplish what Sasuke couldn't.

Jeans at his knees, Sasuke bent over the counter once more and spread his legs as far as the constricting garments would allow. With one hand on between Sasuke's shoulder blades, Naruto held the pale man down against the cool surface. The other hand he used on himself, pumping in harsh strokes as he searched the kitchen for something to use as lubrication. His eyes caught a glint of gold and he smiled as he reached for the olive oil Sai kept next to the stove - the top shelf, ultra high quality, produced in a small batches by a villa in southern Greece - extra virgin olive oil that Sai used sagaciously. Naruto smiled deviously as he poured the liquid along his length, on his hand and down Sasuke's crack.

Naruto spread the oil around, finding it deliciously slick. He easily slid two fingers into Sasuke's twitching hole and began to work the muscle. Sasuke arched, but found his movement restricted as Naruto pushed him back into the granite. Naruto pumped fiercely, twisting his fingers around to tug at all angles of the tight ring. Sasuke groaned, bit into the flesh of his forearm and bucked back.

The anticipation in the air was electric and Naruto knew he wouldn't last another minute outside that hot channel. Withdrawing his fingers from Sasuke's ass and wrapping them around his own hard dick, Naruto lined himself up with the quivering hole. Sasuke whimpered, so ready for the exquisite girth of Naruto's cock to sink in and stretch him. Palms flat on the counter top, Sasuke pushed himself back and groaned as he felt the tip brush up against him. With the hand still on Sasuke's back, Naruto shoved him into the counter again. Naruto leaned closer, until the bulbous head of his cock pressed against Sasuke's entrance and began to drive in.

They savored the first few seconds of coming together, as Sasuke's hole stretched around Naruto's cockhead. The turgid length buried itself deeper and deeper into the tight channel until the ring of muscle popped around the crest of his cock. From that moment on, there was no patience shared between them.

Naruto plunged into the hot depths, slamming his hips against Sasuke's ass. Sasuke jolted forward, his own aching cock colliding with the edge of the counter, almost pinching. It wasn't particularly pleasant and Sasuke hissed in response. He managed to get one hand around himself, acting as a bumper between his pelvis and the counter while also appeasing his growing need for friction. He fisted himself vigorously and Naruto continued to savagely plunder his ass.

"Jesus," Naruto growled. He tossed his head back and pushed his cock mercilessly into the tight channel.

Sasuke responded with grunts, "Uh...huh...nghhh."

Naruto moved his hands, sliding one down to grab Sasuke's hips while the other moved up to tangle in his hair. Each thrust into that constricting space chipped away at his control. His chest tightened and skin burned. His thoughts swam in a sea of bliss, unable to be captured and formed into anything coherent - just curses and exclamations and the repeating chorus of his lover's name.

He was completely unaware when the words began to fall from his lips. "Ahhh, oh fuck. Jesus..." Naruto growled and clenched his jaw, "Yes... fuck yes, Sasuke."

Moans and grunts grew to a salacious crescendo until Naruto teetered on the precipice of his release. He curled his fingers into ebony locks and pulled until Sasuke's back bowed and he cried out in sweet pleasure-pain. With one last thrust Naruto buried his pulsing length in the hot cavern, a feral growl ripping from his throat.

Sasuke feverishly worked his aching cock as he felt Naruto's grip loosen and the man slump down over him. He could feel Naruto's warm, moist breath wash over his heat skin and screwed his eyes shut as the coiling pleasure grew raw and more dense. His orgasm burst from him, frying his nerves immediately, and then washing his whole being in a soothing afterglow. He felt boneless and was sure that, if it weren't for Naruto pinning him to the counter, he would have collapsed into a heap on the floor.

* * *

><p>Sai shifted an accusing glare between his charges during dinner. An awkward tension hovered over the table and Sasuke tried to eat as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. Naruto appeared less affected, chewing leisurely and ignoring the narrowed black eyes that studied him.<p>

"You wouldn't have any idea," Sai began, his tone chilling the air, "what could have happened to my olive oil. Would you?"

Naruto looked up from his plate, "Hmm?"

"I am missing almost a quarter bottle," Sai continued, not bothering to hide his hostility.

Shrugging, Naruto took a sip of milk then replied, "Do we look like we can cook?" He motioned between himself and Sasuke. Returning his attention to his plate we added, "Maybe you use more than you realize."

"Naruto..." Sai's tone was threatening.

Naruto sighed and turned to look at Sai directly, "Sai." His cobalt eyes were stony as he challenged the man's glare, "Honestly, what do you think I would do with your olive oil?"

They locked in an intense glare before Sai huffed and returned his attention to his meal. Sasuke held his breath as he watched the exchange and now felt the air rush out of his lungs in a whoosh. He stood up quickly and took his plate to the sink, desperate to leave before bursting into hysterical laughter.

He moved as quickly as possible out of the kitchen, toward the living room - all the while feeling cold, dark eyes on him. Almost out of the dining room, Sasuke halted at the sound of Sai's voice addressing him.

"What is wrong with you?" Sai asked with a hint of concern.

"What?" Sasuke turned quickly and winced as a bolt of pain shot up his spine. He knew he had been walking tenderly since his earlier romp with Naruto but had tried to hide it as best as possible. He thought he had gotten away with it... apparently not.

"Are you hurt?" Sai sat back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Sasuke swallowed, his throat suddenly parched. He schooled his expression, "I slipped on the stairs earlier." He shrugged and added with an uninterested tone, "Busted my tailbone pretty hard. I'll be fine."

In his periphery, Sasuke saw Naruto smirk. He focused his attention on Sai and forced himself to frown. Sai appeared to buy it, or at least didn't care to pursue the matter any further - he picked up his fork and continued to eat.

* * *

><p>The search algorithm was proving a bust; days had gone by with no hits. Sasuke decided it was time to take a more active approach. Using what little information the ANBU had, Sasuke determined that the most direct way to find Itachi would be another phishing expedition. He planted questions in various forums and silently prayed for a bite.<p>

In the days that he waited, Sasuke contemplated what he would say if and when he got the opportunity to speak with Itachi again. Certainly he would want to know just what the hell Itachi had been thinking. Would he be remorseful? Would he embrace Sasuke? And just how would Sasuke feel if he did? Deep in his heart, Sasuke knew he would forgive his brother, if Itachi asked him to. But at what cost to his pride: to his sanity?

A piece of Sasuke insisted that he had been betrayed; that Itachi had forsaken the bond that they had shared as brothers; to act as an unconditional pillar of love and support. Whatever his reasons the bottom line was that Itachi lied to and abandoned his helpless younger brother. _Well_, Sasuke thought bitterly, _I__'__m __not __so __helpless __anymore__._

* * *

><p>It was the end of the week and Sasuke returned from his classes to an empty ANBU house - Naruto had been taken earlier in the day for his training session. He sighed as he set his bag down next to his desk and sank into his chair. Shaking his mouse vigorously to turn on his monitor, Sasuke's gaze wondered around the room. His eyes flitted back to his computer and froze at the sight of a blinking inbox. A message!<p>

Sasuke shifted in his chair, the monitor having garnered his full attention. He licked his lips nervously as he clicked the button. A window popped up and Sasuke read and reread the subject line: _Your __thread __in __Food __and __Travel __has __received __a __response__._ Steadying his breathing, Sasuke clicked on the message. He read carefully.

_Otouto __wrote__:_

"_Gonna __be __in __Turkey __next __month__. __Any __good __places __to __eat__?"_

_Mustela __fan __Replied__:_

"_Haven__'__t __been __in __a __while__. __If __you__'__re __going __to __be __in __Istanbul__, __I__'__d __recommend __Yeni __Marmara__. __Great __tea __house __with __good __smoke__. __Perfect __way __to __unwind __after __a __hard __day__."_

Worrying his lip between his teeth, Sasuke moused over the name of the respondent. His cursor turned into a tiny hand that circled around and around the link. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke clicked.

The window flickered and loaded with the user profile. The information was so innocuous, containing such vague information, that Sasuke's nervous curiosity morphed into frustration and settled in the pit of his stomach. He supposed that made sense, after all one couldn't post anything incriminating. But he would have liked something... anything that could be used as a clue.

There was no bio or resume. No pictures, no birth date - not even a fucking zodiac sign. A list of hobbies was all he had to go on and even that was obscure. _Birding__, __numismatics __and __scrapbooking__._ This person sounded more like an AARP member, than a highly trained and lethal spy.

Sasuke deflated - sighing heavily - and slumped forward until his head rested on his desk. After allowing himself a moment to wallow in a mire of failure he pulled himself back up. It wouldn't hurt to attempt to make contact. Worst case scenario he would confirm this person wasn't Itachi.

He clicked back to the original message and tapped his fingers against the keys as he composed his reply. Starting, stopping, deleting and rewriting several times, he finally created a message that he deemed casual in nature but direct enough to get him the information he needed.

_Otouto __replied__:_

_ "__Thanks__. __Will __definitely __check __it __out__. __Next __time __you __are __in __a __new __area __let __me __know__, __always __happy __to __share __a __good spot__."_

Sasuke read the reply one last time, index finger idly stroking his mouse. He shook himself out of his daze and took one last deep breath before hitting the submit button. Pushing himself away from the desk, Sasuke stared at the monitor. _What__'__s __done __is __done_, he thought and stood up. Stretching his arms high above his head, Sasuke turned when he heard movement down the hall.

"Yeah, yeah," he heard Naruto mumble to Sai as the blond staggered toward his room.

Sasuke followed Naruto and watched with a smirk as he collapsed onto his bed. His gray wife beater was patchy with sweat and clung to his shoulders and back. Leaning against the door frame, Sasuke watched as Naruto rolled over, hoisted his torso off the bed and peeled off his shirt. Flinging it across the room, he groaned and sank back into the mattress.

"Tough day?" Sasuke asked as he moved away from the door and towards Naruto's prone form.

"Ugh," Naruto groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes, "they had me doing endurance training. I just spent three straight hours in a fucking sauna. I swear to Jesus, they had me on a treadmill until I fell off of it, then bench presses until I couldn't lift the bar off my chest. After that Yamato made me spar with him... I couldn't hardly move let alone fight." He rolled to the side and winced as he pointed to a sizable bruise that had formed along his ribs, "He kicked me so hard I almost passed out."

"Damn..." Sasuke responded with pity.

Rolling back he sighed, "I don't know how I made it up the stairs. It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday, 'cause I don't think I will be able to move again for a couple days."

Sasuke crawled onto the bed and moved over Naruto's form, coming to straddle his torso and sit lightly on his pelvis. Reaching for the arm opposite his bruised side, Sasuke began to rubbing along the taut muscles. He moved his slender fingers along the hot skin, kneading gently.

"I got a reply today," he stated blandly as he ran his hands up from Naruto's bicep to rub his shoulder.

"Oh yeah," Naruto half groaned, "think it's him?"

Sasuke shrugged although he knew Naruto couldn't see it, "Hard to say." He pressed his thumbs into the hallow above Naruto's collar bone, almost pinching the muscle. He licked his lips as a moan escaped Naruto's throat. "Profile didn't tell me much. Guy's name is Mustela fan... whatever that means."

Naruto groaned again as Sasuke worked a knot near his neck, "Weasel."

"What?" Sasuke stopped his ministrations.

Naruto lifted his hand from his eyes, "Huh?"

Sasuke shifted, pulling his hands away, "What did you say?"

Naruto's brow furrowed for a moment then relaxed, "Oh... yeah. Mustela... it's a weasel. Dude is a weasel fan, or something."

Sasuke's eyes went wide and his voice took on a rigid quality, "How do you know that?"

"Dunno," Naruto shrugged, his expression clearly concerned, "must have stayed awake that day during Biology"

Leaning back, Sasuke grabbed hold of Naruto's thighs for support. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, "...Sasuke?"

He looked pallid, what little color he possessed having washed from his features. His mouth moved, but Naruto could not make out the words. "What?" He asked with a somewhat worried tone.

"Itachi Uchiha," Sasuke repeated a little louder. He moved his gaze to meet with Naruto's, "Means 'weasel fan'."

Naruto arched an eyebrow, "Your brother's name is Weasel Fan?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to a glare, "You have any idea what your name means?"

Naruto pursed his lips, "Touché."

"Do you know what this means?" Sasuke asked, leaning in and bringing his hands to rest on Naruto's strong chest.

"You found him?" Naruto replied questioningly.

Sasuke grinned, "I fucking found him."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Back again with another installment. For those of you who are wondering, we are probably about 2/3 through this fic... but don't quote me on that, I'm not too good with fractions. As always, I would like to thank all my faithful readers - your loyalty to this fic makes me feel warm and squishy inside. Reviews would be fantastic right about now as I am gearing up for some rather plot heavy events and I would like to know who you all feel about what is going down. As I said in the beginning, I haven't written something non-romance driven before so I would really like some feedback with regards to plot development - is it too fast or too slow? Is the plot just getting in the way of the smut? Is there too much smut and not enough plot? These are the kinds of things I would like to glean from your reviews. Don't be shy, let me know what you think!**

**Warnings: Initially this was to be a lemon free chapter. I guess these things just sort of happen. So enjoy the delicious man on man action awaiting you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. :(**

* * *

><p>The air in room was thick with tension. Excitement had given way to apprehension that now teetered on the edge of fear and uncertainty. Sasuke's cold stare did not waver; his eyes remained focused on the man across from him.<p>

"Sasuke," he said. His tone stern and mildly frustrated, "I can't make any promises."

Sasuke pursed his lips, "Just tell me what will happen."

"He will be detained," Kakashi sighed, "even I don't know what will happen after that. But you know he has to be held accountable for what he has done."

Sasuke huffed. He had been too focused on the idea of finding Itachi; he never really stopped to think about what would happen when he finally did. He had imagined their conversation - many, many times - and he contemplated what kind of life he would have once his brother was reintroduced. But never had he constructed a future in which Itachi was back but imprisoned, or worse, executed for his crimes.

"I know," Sasuke replied quietly. "I just..." he sighed.

Kakashi appeared contrite, "I understand how difficult this must be for you."

"Do you?" Sasuke spat, "Do you know what it's like to lose somebody then get them back only to give them up? I may think Itachi betrayed me when he left, but doing this... I am definitely betraying him."

Kakashi leaned forward in his seat, his steely eye sharp and focused, "You aren't betraying him. You are helping us bring him to justice. He sealed his fate when he chose this life."

Sasuke's gaze dropped and he licked his lips. His voice left him in a whisper, "Marrakesh."

"Morocco?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"He'll be there next week," Sasuke brought his eyes back up to the silver-haired man.

"For how long?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He didn't say."

Kakashi nodded, "That's alright." He stood and straightened his jacket, "You did well Sasuke."

Sasuke's frown deepened as he looked away. Kakashi didn't bother offering any more attempts at condolence. He left quickly and quietly.

The living room was filled with the warm hues of the setting sun, but Sasuke felt cold. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands. The urge to sob almost made him nauseous but he held it back. Tears would serve no purpose; they wouldn't bring Itachi back - they never had in the past - and they wouldn't make the world as it was before.

Sasuke found himself in limbo, caught between the pain of his past and the torment he was likely to endure before this was all over. He bitterly wished he had never learned of Itachi's true whereabouts; that he could return to his ignorant life. Sasuke longed to return his brother to the grave - reduce him back to a memory. But he knew that could never be.

Feeling exhausted and emotionally trampled, Sasuke slid back on the couch. He rolled over and buried his face in a throw pillow. The room around him slowly bled into twilight but he remained secluded in the darkness he created.

* * *

><p>Naruto discovered his body, obscured by the shadows of the night. He approached Sasuke's lean frame, illuminated by thin streaks of moonlight, and knelt next to the couch. Naruto reached out, sinking his hand into Sasuke's inky black hair and nestling his fingers into the silken strands. He ran his hand through the ebony hair over and over until Sasuke hunched his shoulders and buried his face deeper into his pillow. Naruto moved his hand to stroke down Sasuke's back, bringing it to rest just above his hips.<p>

Sasuke finally turned to face the blond, but did not make eye contact - he focused his gaze on Naruto's shirt instead. He sighed deeply but made no attempt to speak. Naruto leaned back and tilted his head until his face fell in line with Sasuke's blank stare.

"Hey buddy," Naruto whispered softly, as if he were speaking to a child.

He was rewarded with a sardonic glare. Naruto gave a small smile in response. Sasuke huffed and lifted himself into a sitting position. He stretched and rolled his neck, surprised at just how stiff his body felt.

"What time is it?" He asked as he blinked into the dark room.

"Little after seven," Naruto stood and stretched himself, "I convinced Sai to pick up some food on the way back from training. I got you a burger."

Naruto nodded back towards the stairs and reached out a hand. Sasuke took it reluctantly and allowed his weight to be hoisted off the couch. They walked up the steps in silence.

Sasuke found a bag of food waiting for them on Naruto's bed. He sat down on the mattress cross-legged and accepted his burger. He unwrapped it and felt a smile tug at his lips - tomato and no onions, just the way he liked it. Naruto turned on the TV and sat on the edge of the bed, taking a substantial bite of his double bacon cheeseburger.

They didn't talk much. Sasuke lacked the will to discuss what was going on inside his head and Naruto knew better than to press him. After finishing their dinner - and Sasuke was shocked by just how hungry he was - they lay side by side and watched some mindless television.

Sasuke felt comforted by the heavy arm that wrapped around his waist and held him tightly against Naruto's torso. He felt grounded - safe and secure. It was like a cocoon of caring and concern that warmed him thoroughly. And when he finally fell asleep that same aura slipped into his dreams, offering a reprieve from reality.

* * *

><p><em>"...Naruto..." he was crying.<em>

_Steady streams flowed down his cheeks from his clenched eyes. Wrenched sobs escaped him and he balled his hands into fists against Naruto's chest. He hung his head and felt a shudder pass through him._

_"Oh, God," he cried out, the agony in his heart threatening to burst from him._

_Even as he gasped for breath, he could feel a weight being lifted off of him - the burden of those unshed tears slowly being reduced. Everything was crumbling around him; the walls he had built out of anger and guilt were eroding before him._

_And he knew it was all because of this man._

_He could feel Naruto's presence deeply - the heat of it radiating from his core and penetrating those barriers further. He collapsed into the embrace, hooking his arms under Naruto's and laying his forehead against Naruto's collarbone. Holding Naruto closer, he could feel the warm body moving - chest rising and falling, arms wrapping around his waist... hips rolling._

_The tears were slowing but he still labored panting breaths. The feeling of anguish was being replaced by something equally powerful but entirely different. Returning his hands to Naruto's chest, he pushed himself back. That new feeling grew in intensity and he blinked back his tears as he looked into those shining azure eyes._

_Naruto stared up at him with an expression so placid that it forced him to smile. He was suddenly aware of Naruto's hands as they moved over his skin - across his thighs, up his sides and along his neck - until they cupped his cheeks. Naruto tugged lightly and he felt his body drift down until his lips settled against Naruto's softly._

_A new set of tears welled in his eyes, breaking free of his clenched lids and landing on Naruto's face. He pulled back, embarrassed and lifted his hand to wipe the drops away._

_Naruto caught his wrist, "Leave them."_

_He sobbed again, pushing himself away - unable to bare the swell of emotion. But in pushing back he felt something akin to bliss tear through him. His breath caught in his throat and without thinking he repeated the action._

_It was so different from the darkness that had initially brought tears to his eyes. He leaned forward and fell back over and over; and each time he could feel himself being filled with light and happiness and love._

_He wanted to stay like this forever - wrapped in the arms of this tranquility and euphoria. But even as he relinquished himself to the swell of pleasure he knew it couldn't last. It was growing exponentially, quickly escaping his control._

_"Naruto..." he said again, only this time his voice was laced with ecstasy rather than sorrow._

_Now the sounds being ripped from his throat were moans. He couldn't really feel his body anymore, or Naruto's. They had been torn down to their essences and together they swam in a turbulent sea of bliss. From somewhere amidst the crashing waves of pleasure he heard Naruto moan his name._

_"Sasuke..."_

_"Ngghhh... Sasuke."_

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Naruto groaned, "Oh, God."<p>

Sasuke's eyelids fluttered, "Naruto?" He replied breathily.

"Yes, Sasuke..."

Sasuke furrowed his brow then blinked rapidly. His eyes shot open as it hit him all at once. Naruto's heaving chest lay under his palms while his thighs straddled Naruto's hips. Sasuke's body was moving rhythmically - hips rocking back and forth as he lifted himself up and fell back down on Naruto's thick shaft.

Sasuke didn't know how they came to be like this - his last memory was of lying nestled against Naruto and feeling steady breaths against his back. At some point in the night they had shed their clothes - perhaps Naruto had undressed him in his sleep. All Sasuke could say for certain was that he must have initiated this rutting session, as logic would have their positions switched otherwise. Naruto must have taken care to lube himself up as Sasuke found himself sliding deliciously along his hard cock.

Naruto moved a hand from where it held Sasuke's hip and brought it to stroke his turgid length. Sasuke cried out in surprise as Naruto cupped the head and squeezed. Everything from his dream came flooding back to him, amplified by reality, and he almost doubled over in pleasure. He could feel the prick of tears in his eyes and fought valiantly to keep them at bay.

He began to ride Naruto with more vigor - pulling up and slamming back down fiercely - as if that would cease the welling of emotion in his chest. It didn't do much to dispel the mixed feelings of solace and despair that whirled about in a maelstrom inside him, but it did do a good job of masking them. Naruto's rod gave him something else to concentrate on - like the stretch and sense of fullness and the sweet ache that throbbed in his sac every time he impaled himself.

Sasuke felt the tingle of impending climax and did nothing to stop it. He hurled himself towards his orgasm at a breakneck pace that had Naruto biting back wanton screams. The once rhythmic rocking of hips morphed into an erratic, jerking slam until, with a sharp gasp and strangling clench around Naruto's cock, Sasuke came. He arched his back with the first tense pulse, and then fell forward as the exhausting euphoria washed over him.

Naruto gave him a moment to recuperate before gripping his hips to slide him up and down in quick, short intervals. Sasuke offered no complaint, he allowed himself to be used - though his post coital hypersensitivity did cause him to whimper.

"Sasuke..." Naruto grunted, his grip tightening around Sasuke's hips. "Ahhh... fuck. So close Sasuke."

Sasuke took a shuddered breath and in a sudden burst of energy flung himself back. His hands landed on Naruto's thighs, supporting him as he ground down. Back bowed, Sasuke rolled his hips with renewed ardor. Naruto's thick flesh was completely buried - pressing against Sasuke's tight walls - and moving expertly within him. The teasing pace of Sasuke's rocking hips had Naruto mewling with his impending climax and just when he was about to take control, Sasuke lifted himself up.

Naruto gasped as the warm channel retreated, until the tight ring of muscle just barely held him in, and suddenly came crashing back down. A jerking spasm took hold of his whole body and a guttural moan tore from his throat. Sasuke repeated the action - slowly pulling himself away and then slamming back down on the hard shaft. Once again Naruto felt his body betray him - convulsing and crying out. One last time and Naruto could no longer contain himself. His fingers bit into the flesh of Sasuke's hips as he tensed, shuddered and finally collapsed back onto the mattress. Sasuke wore a placated grin as he slipped off the blond and fell to his side.

* * *

><p>"So..." Naruto drawled as he sat at the dining room table, cutting into his pancake, "What was up with last night?"<p>

He looked to Sasuke whose face twisted into a bewildered expression; Sasuke furrowed his brow and motioned to Sai with his eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes and took a casual bite of his breakfast. "I don't normally come home to you pouting in the dark."

Sasuke made a sound of understanding and shrugged. Poking at his eggs he replied quietly, "Kakashi came by." Mumbling he added, "And I wasn't pouting."

"Oh," Naruto said simply.

It all made sense now. The sullen expression Sasuke had worn all night, the way he seemed to press every bit of himself into Naruto and of course the way Naruto had woken up to the quiet and unconscious sobs of the man sleeping next to him.

Sasuke lifted his eyes from his plate, up to Sai who sat at the other end of the table ignoring their conversation and reading the newspaper. Sasuke pursed his lips; he looked as if the next words he spoke would taste foul in his mouth. "I need you to take me to see my uncle."

Sai looked up, face utterly blank, "No."

The twitch of an eye and the slight clenching of his jaw were the only indicators of the raw emotion boiling within Sasuke's chest. Without warning he slammed his hands down on the table, the dishes clattering.

"Goddammit, Sai!" Sasuke bristled. He stood abruptly, shouting across the table, "I'm sick of your bullshit!" Naruto's eyes went wide as Sasuke continued his tirade, "Do you think I want to go see him? You think I am going to tell him all kinds of secrets? I have to see him at the end of every semester. If I don't he'll start asking questions. You want that? Because I am a shitty liar and he is a persistent bastard."

He felt immediate relief and though he wasn't truly so mad at Sai, it was good to release some of his pent up tension. Between fucking Naruto and yelling at Sai, Sasuke thought he just might be able to hold on to his sanity.

Sai blinked once, the hint of bemusement in his eyes disappearing, and shrugged, "Fine. I will check my schedule."

Sasuke stood for a moment, slightly dumbstruck. Had he won an argument with Sai? He dropped back into his seat and resumed eating. Naruto stared at him for a moment, shifted his gaze to Sai and shrugged to himself as he took another bite.

* * *

><p>A week later Sasuke found himself standing in front of the dark walnut door of his old home - though he hadn't thought of the house as a home for many, many years. He looked back to find that Sai had already moved his attention on to a book as he waited in the Crown V. Sasuke didn't bother to knock; he knew the house was too massive and that his uncle would likely be in his office on the opposite side.<p>

He tested the knob, it turned easily. Slipping into the house, Sasuke looked around to find the front rooms empty. He moved down one hall, through a sitting room and down another hall until coming to an open door at the far end. The house, though furnished in much the same fashion it had been when Sasuke was a boy, lacked the warmth of a home. There were no visible mementos - no family pictures or personal affects. It was as if the house were staged, just waiting to be filled. It always depressed Sasuke when he came by for his semi-annual visits. He felt like the house - a hollow facade with only the memories of a happy family.

Knocking lightly on the door frame, Sasuke peeked inside, "Madara?"

On the opposite side of the room, behind an embellished mahogany desk a man swiveled in his chair. He hadn't changed much in the few months since Sasuke had seen him last. His hair, thicker than Sasuke's but just as dark, had grown out some and now brushed the nape of his neck. His features were sharp and nearly flawless and his eyes were as cold as ever, though he did appear tired. The faintest frown lines could be seen around his mouth and the porcelain skin around his eyes were a shade darker. Nonetheless, he could easily pass for a decade younger than his true age.

With a phone to one ear, Madara made brief eye contact and waved his hand dismissively. Sasuke pursed his lips, huffed and turned. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence; he knew Madara would come find him once his business was concluded.

Normally Sasuke would retreat to the parlor room and sit patiently; he would often work on one of his finals until his uncle arrived. But he hadn't brought his bag today and didn't feel like staring at a wall while he waited. He made his way to the library on the quest for some easy reading.

He entered the library and inhaled the familiar scent of aging books. Giving the shelves a cursory glance, Sasuke spotted something of more interest. Across the room from the doorway, the baby grand sat polished and shining, though he knew nobody had played it in years. Seemingly bewitched by the instrument, he moved across the room and sat down on the bench; he ran his fingers along the ivory keys. His hands seem to subconsciously position themselves. Sasuke pressed down and a crisp E rang out into the empty room. It had been more than a decade since his last lesson and, as he was such a young boy when he had stopped playing, he didn't know many songs. He hit the E again and once more in quick succession. Before he even realized it, the fingers of his left hand had danced through the first few bars of Fur Elise. He closed his eyes as he introduced his right hand, the music now flowing from him and filling the space. He felt a peace bloom inside him that he hadn't felt in ages.

"Hello, little brother."

The voice jarred Sasuke from his reverie; his fingers stumbled over the keys causing the music to stutter to a confused halt. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he held his breath as he slowly turned. His gaze moved steadily over the bookcases and across the room to a small sitting area adjacent to the door.

A man stood from his chair, smoothing his dark vest down over his stomach.

_Itachi__?_

He moved lithely, his long legs covering the distance between them in only a few strides.

_Is i__t __really __you__?_

He appeared casual - hands tucked into the pockets of his black trousers, the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to the elbows.

_Are __you __really __here__?_

His hair - just as long as it had appeared in the picture from two years back - was draped over one shoulder.

_Where __have __you __been__?_

There was a deep crimson tie that sat loosely around his neck, the first few buttons on his shirt undone - as if he had just returned home from a long day at the office.

"It's been a while Sasuke," he stopped a few steps away, settling his weight on one hip.

Gaping helplessly, Sasuke just stared. He caught a glint of something under Itachi's shirt and recognized it immediately as the necklace Itachi had first started to wear his Junior year of high school. It was a simple black leather chain with three stainless steel beads. If ever he needed proof that this man truly was his brother - it would have been that.

"...Itachi..." Sasuke finally choked out.

There was the faintest trace of a smile on Itachi's face as he nodded. This expression was quickly replaced with a stern look. He shifted his position, moving his arms to cross in front of his chest. He was suddenly very intimidating and Sasuke couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"I know what you've been up to _otouto_," Itachi stated with a cool tone, "I'm told an ANBU agent went snooping around Marrakesh looking for me." He paused, eyes calculating, "I don't know how you got mixed up with those people or why you are doing this, but I am warning you now - stop."

Sasuke blinked, "Warning me?"

Itachi took another step forward until his was nearly towering over Sasuke, "I have worked so hard for so many years and now I am so close. I will not allow you to get in my way."

"Close?" Sasuke looked up, brows furrowed, "Close to what?"

Itachi gracefully fell to one knee, bringing his face closer to Sasuke's and allowing their eyes to lock, "To finding the man responsible for the death of our parents."

Sasuke's bewildered expression grew, "The man responsible?" His eyes darted back and forth between Itachi's, attempting to extract his meaning. "So mom and dad really were... murdered," he choked on the word. "You know who killed them?"

A smirk tugged at Itachi's lips, he huffed a laugh and shook his head, "Oh, I took care of those men a long time ago. No, I am talking about the man who ordered the hit on our father."

"What?" Sasuke's voice was strained, "What're you-"

"Sasuke?" Madara's voice drifted down the hall.

Itachi stood abruptly and Sasuke's head whipped around to the door. When he turned back he was met with empty space. Sasuke shot to his feet and whirled around but found no trace that Itachi had ever been in the room. He was still looking about with wild and confused eyes when Madara entered the room. The man followed Sasuke's frantic gaze, trying to determine the cause of his nephew's distress.

"Sasuke?" He asked cautiously, "Is something wrong?"

Sasuke collapsed onto the piano bench and ran a trembling hand through his hair. He finally looked up to his uncle, who was standing with arms crossed and an irritated scowl on his face, and asked, "Where'd he go?"

"Who?"

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled as he stood.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply, "I thought we discussed this Sasuke. Itachi is dead." He looked up with hard obsidian eyes, "You shouldn't keep dredging him up. Let the dead rest."

Sasuke looked as if he was ready to snap, the shock and frustration scrawled across his face gave Madara pause. He moved to his nephew and took him by the shoulder, guiding him out of the room he quietly offered, "You look like you could use a drink."

* * *

><p>Madara saw Sasuke to the door. They'd had a nice conversation over a glass of scotch. Madara deftly avoided answering a single question about Itachi, instead asking Sasuke about his studies and plans for after graduation. By the end of their visit Sasuke looked like he was near pulling his hair out but he had finally stopped trying to talk about Itachi.<p>

Madara made his way to the kitchen where he found his eldest nephew sitting at the butcher block, spinning a chef's knife on its point. Itachi set the blade down as he uncle came to stand on the opposite side of the island.

"You're a fool," Madara stated matter-of-factly.

Itachi leaned back on his stool, "It would be foolish to allow him to continue unchecked."

"He lacks the discipline." Madara argued, "He doesn't understand what you are trying to do... he will only get in the way."

Itachi slid off his stool, "Have faith."

Madara scoffed, "Faith is for fools."

Itachi rolled his eyes as he walked away. He understood his uncle's concerns, but he felt confident that Sasuke would do as he was told. They were blood after all... Sasuke would never betray that bond.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Back again! I'm pleased to hear that so many of you are enjoying this story. Thanks to everybody that has remained so dedicated to this fic - your reviews, faves and alerts mean the world to me. I apologize if this chapter seems kind of short, it is like a bridge between acts.**

**In the hopes of building some good karma, I want to plug my dear friend's work. For those of you that have followed HieiAijin1410 (now going by the name Quinn Anderson) you may already be aware of her recently publication. But for any lovers of fantastic slash fiction I recommend you go to this site: w w w . lessthanthreepress books/ index . p h p ? main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=331 (without all the spaces of course) and buy her book. In Excess was originally a sasunaru, but this literary vixen got herself published and rewrote her story into an original fiction. She is also offering bribes in the way of giftfics for those that PM her with a proof of purchase. I truly hope you guys check it out, it is an excellent read.**

**Warnings: A minor citrus squeeze in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters here in.**

**Beta'd by: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto cocked his head quizzically, "Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke shook his head and focused on the azure eyes peering down at him, "Huh?"

Naruto slid his belt back into its loop, "You seem distracted." He moved to sit next to Sasuke on the mattress and sighed, "What happened at Madara's?"

It wasn't the first time he had asked that question in the last few days and he was determined to get an answer. After all, if there was any chance that Sasuke's visit with his uncle was the reason behind the disturbing decline in rutting sessions, then he needed to know what was going on. Sasuke replied the same way he had every previous time - he shrugged and dropped his gaze to the ground.

Naruto clicked his tongue, "Fine." He pushed Sasuke back roughly and moved to straddle his lithe form, "You brought this on yourself."

Sasuke stared up, brows tweaked and eyes obviously confused. He opened his mouth to protest but found himself suddenly unable to speak. His eyes were locked on Naruto's - an intense cobalt that shown with an array of blue hues in the afternoon light. There was a soft and sultry quality to Naruto's gaze, an intimate depth that he rarely displayed.

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's wrists and placed them gently on the mattress above his head. Sasuke did not fight - he lay immobilized, utterly enthralled by the man above him. Naruto ran his fingers down Sasuke's arms, teasing the skin with his whisper like touches.

"Tell me," Naruto commanded softly.

Sasuke swallowed thickly but refused to respond. It wasn't that he didn't trust Naruto with such sensitive information, rather he just didn't know how to handle it and he knew that would be Naruto's first question. _So what are you going to do?_ Sasuke didn't have a clue.

Could he back off as Itachi had ordered? It didn't seem like that was a feasible option at this point. He didn't dare tell Kakashi - that much he knew for certain. Not to mention the veritable bombshell that Itachi had dropped in the few minutes they had interacted. _Our parents were, in fact, murdered_. The words were caustic enough as they scraped through his mind, he couldn't imagine how acrid they would taste if he were to speak them.

These thoughts were abruptly redirected as he felt Naruto's hands run down his sides and travel back up his torso. Those lightly calloused fingers traced the side of his neck, up and under the curve of his jaw and danced back down along his windpipe.

Stroking softly along the hollow of Sasuke's throat, Naruto whispered, "Tell me."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away. It was not a petulant display; he was simply trying to escape the gentle torture Naruto was performing. The blond sighed and moved his fingers to Sasuke's shirt, which he proceeded to unbutton. It was an arduous task as his nimble digits slowly tugged each button from its hole. A draft was created by the open fabric and Sasuke sighed as the air caressed his heated skin.

Naruto paused; staring down at Sasuke's averted face intently. After a moment, Sasuke's eyes opened and slid over to silently question Naruto. The blond immediately responded with an expectant look, his brows tweaking up. The onyx eyes shot away - now, it seemed, Sasuke was pouting.

Naruto continued his leisurely path to the last button and having unfastened it the shirt slid away, revealing smooth alabaster skin. He ran his hands along the creamy expanse and pushed the fabric farther back. Sasuke shuddered as Naruto left a path of scorched skin along his torso.

Leaning down, Naruto ghosted his lips over Sasuke's chest, neck and jaw. Bringing his mouth to hover over Sasuke's ear he repeated his request once more in a low and sinful timbre that left Sasuke whimpering. Naruto waited for a response, even flicked his tongue against the tender ear lobe as the seconds drew out, but finally retreated when Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto would not give up - it simply wasn't in his nature. He would torment Sasuke until the sexual frustration reached a fever pitch that threatened permanent damage if he didn't talk. He could feel the burgeoning hard on beneath his ass as he continued to straddle Sasuke's hips and as he shifted to lean down he made sure to rub against it teasingly.

Naruto ran his hands up Sasuke's sides as he brought his head down. His tongue made fleeting contact with Sasuke's chest, skipping along the skin in a circle around his nipple. Once, Naruto allowed his tongue to lave across the nub and Sasuke arched up into the contact. Naruto immediately retreated and waited a second before leaning back down to gently blow against the skin. Goosebumps sprouted and the darker flesh became pebbled. Naruto stroked up Sasuke's side, causing the man to squirm. He moved his fingers to dance across the sensitive skin and pinch the nub softly.

As his right hand fondled Sasuke's nipple, the left moved down his stomach and stopped directly on top of a prominent denim clad bulge. Naruto cupped him roughly and dropped his head down to nip at Sasuke's navel. Looking up the plane of Sasuke's torso and meeting with the onyx eyes that were transfixed on his every movement, Naruto slipped out his tongue and ran it around the shallow hole before dipping it inside. The tip of his tongue probed the space, pulled out to lap at the surrounding skin and dipped in once more.

"Tell me," Naruto demanded as he rolled Sasuke's nipple between his finger and thumb.

Sasuke huffed but his eyes belied his weakening resolve. Naruto flicked his tongue into Sasuke's navel once more, suckling at Sasuke's stomach. His left hand slid down between Sasuke's legs to rub against his taint and back up to squeeze his sac through his jeans.

"Tell me."

The sensation spreading throughout Sasuke's body was excruciating. Though the grip Naruto had on Sasuke's balls was hard, it wasn't all together painful and the pinching at his nipple was undoubtedly arousing. Maybe it was the combination of stimuli that had Sasuke suddenly on edge, but his need for further contact was maddening.

When he felt Naruto's slick tongue once again penetrate his navel, Sasuke's will broke. "I'll tell you!" He all but screamed. He pushed Naruto back and hastily began to unbutton his pants. With a whisper he added, "But not here."

Naruto raised a dubious eyebrow as Sasuke panted and pulled down his boxers. His gaze dropped involuntarily to the near crimson cock that sprang out rather demandingly. Naruto took up the hard length and Sasuke hissed as he fisted the sheets.

"You promise?" Naruto asked with a hard squeeze that nearly blinded Sasuke.

Sasuke threw his head back, "Yes!"

That was the first of many such exclamations made over the next ten or so minutes.

* * *

><p>Most of the library's reading rooms were booked by study groups preparing for finals but, as luck would have it, one such group didn't show up to use the allotted study time. Naruto and Sasuke moved through the reference section, to the far wall where their room awaited. They tried not to look too conspicuous as they shot brief glances back over their shoulders. If they had been followed it was difficult to tell, there were so many students milling around - and presumably any one of them could be an ANBU recruit.<p>

Naruto pulled the door open, allowing Sasuke to enter first and following quickly behind. A glance to the doorknob confirmed there was no lock and Naruto frowned - not that it mattered, if they were going to get caught a flimsy lock wouldn't help them.

"So," Naruto slipped off his back pack and pulled a chair out from the table in the center of the room, "What happened at Madara's?"

Sasuke took the seat next to Naruto, scooting close. He rested his elbows on his knees and slouched; his head drooped as he formulated his response. Taking a breath he looked back up and his expression caused Naruto to swallow thickly. Sasuke's eyes were something between frightened and confused, as if he didn't quite know what he was about to say or the reaction his words would receive.

"I saw him," Sasuke's voice cracked from his dry throat.

Naruto's brow knotted, "Him? Who's 'him'?"

Sasuke huffed and leaned back in his chair, "Itachi."

"What?" Naruto asked gruffly. He sat back as if he'd sustained a physical blow, his brows furrowed and gaze dropped as he contemplated Sasuke's simple statement. "You..." his eyes returned to Sasuke, whose expression was one of stony resolve. Naruto's voice was low and grating as he continued, "You saw your long lost, recently resurrected brother and waited..." he counted his fingers, "five fucking days to tell me?!"

Sasuke responded in a tone just shy of defensive, "Look, I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't what?" Naruto spat, "Couldn't trust me? Couldn't just open up for one Goddamn instant and let somebody in?"

"Hey, fuck you," Sasuke growled and stood abruptly, "This isn't about you alright. I needed time to process."

Naruto slouched back in his chair and huffed, "So fucking typical."

Sasuke shot him an icy glare, "Jesus Naruto. What? What is the big deal?" He moved to tower over the reclined blond, "What is your problem?"

Naruto shifted and turned to look across the table. His lips quirked as he felt Sasuke's frigid eyes on him. Finally he glanced up and caught the stern look etched into Sasuke's features.

"It's just..." Naruto pursed his lips as he searched for the words, "I think I deserve..." He huffed and looked away again. "I don't know. Nothing... never mind."

"What?" Sasuke sat down, his voice - like his eyes - considerably softer, "Deserve what?"

Naruto refused to make eye contact, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." He waved his hand dismissively, "So did you talk to him?"

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment, not at all happy with the resigned tone he was using. It was glaringly obvious that Naruto was hurt - offended more likely - and Sasuke found himself lacking the energy to pursue the reason why. He wiped a hand down his face and leaned on the arm of his chair.

"Yeah, I talked to him," Sasuke paused, "actually, more like he talked to me. He told me that he knew what I was doing and warned me to stop."

"Warned you? Like he threatened you?" Naruto looked over, his hard cobalt eyes softened by concern.

Sasuke nodded, "Sort of. He said he wouldn't let me get in his way." He looked up to find a quizzical expression on Naruto's face. Sasuke sighed, "Naruto... he said our parents were murdered." Just as he had imagined, the weight of the words came crashing down on him and he brought his face down to rest in his palms. "They were killed and he has been hunting down the people responsible."

Naruto stared with a blank expression, though the shock could be seen in the depths of his eyes. He understood now, at least better, why Sasuke had been hesitant to talk. But it still hurt. That Sasuke would rather bear the burden of this knowledge all on his own rather than share it with the one person in this world that cared about him.

Because that was the truth of it... wasn't it? _Nobody else cares for Sasuke the way that I do. Itachi may love him as a brother but his selfish choices have damaged Sasuke almost irreparably. Madara is cold and distant, caring for Sasuke out of responsibility rather than love. I'm the only one. The only one that really..._

"I don't know what to do." Sasuke sighed, sounding so defeated.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts. Warily he leaned forward and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, pulling his hand down and forcing him to meet with Naruto's eyes.

"We'll figure it out." He said reassuringly though his expression seemed a little forlorn. He offered a smile that felt far too forced and Sasuke returned it dubiously.

* * *

><p>Returning to the ANBU house that afternoon, Sasuke's stomach twisted into a dense pit. Kakashi was in the living room but he wasn't lounging in a chair, flipping through the latest issue of <em>Asian Fever<em>; rather he was standing in the middle of the room, arms folded across his chest. Sasuke wished he could see the man's face - to better gauge the severity of his mood.

Glancing back at Naruto, who was standing a few feet behind him, Sasuke gave a short nod. Naruto took a step back, paused and continued up the stairs.

Sasuke schooled his expression as he stepped into the room, "Kakashi."

"Sasuke," he replied curtly, "I'm sorry to report there has been no sign of your brother in Morocco."

Slipping off his backpack and sitting casually on the couch, Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe your people missed him."

There was a chilling silence in the air as Kakashi glared down at Sasuke. He was looking at him intently, watching for a tell. But for all of Sasuke's nervousness, he gave nothing up.

"I am only going to say this once..." Kakashi moved to stand directly in front of Sasuke, "Don't fuck with me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes up and managed an indignant tone, "What are you talking about?"

Kakashi clicked his tongue, "Did you tip him off?"

Sasuke looked taken aback, "What?" He asked incredulously, "How could you... Why would I do that?" Sasuke stiffened, staring hard at Kakashi's knees, "You are the only one that can bring my brother back to me." He looked up, the pain in his eyes less of an act, "If you don't bring him in, I may never see him again. Why would I risk that?"

It felt like an eternity as Kakashi stood, silent and staring. "Fine," he said with a nod, "you didn't tip him off. But that doesn't change the fact that he never showed." Kakashi turned and paced across the living room, "We will need you to contact him again. Try to get more information on where he will be or, better yet, his home base."

Sasuke caught himself chewing his lip, "I don't know. These people have a penchant for anonymity. I don't think Itachi will start freely giving out information to a stranger."

Kakashi turned back, "Do whatever you need to do. I want information by the end of the week."

* * *

><p>Naruto entered his room with a sigh. He shrugged off his bag and stood for a moment. He felt at a loss, unsure what to do with himself. After thoroughly chewing his lip, Naruto moved to his closet.<p>

Pulling his t-shirt up and over his head he rolled his neck and discarded the garment to the pile of clothes by his bed. He stretched his arms a few times - pulling them across his chest, above his head and behind his back. Reaching up to the bar positioned just above his head, Naruto began his pull-up routine. Three reps of 20 in standard position, another set behind his head and a final set of chin-ups.

It was a mindless exercise, one that gave him plenty of opportunity to think about Sasuke; about what had happened and how he reacted. He thought about the definition of their relationship and how, perhaps, it didn't mean the same thing to Sasuke as it did to him.

He _knew_ why Sasuke had behaved the way he had, he just didn't _understand_ it. Of course it made sense that he needed time to process such an event. But five days? And he clearly wasn't having an easy time coming to terms with what he had learned - he'd spent those five days as a recluse and when he did come out he barely spoke beyond the idle chit chat that Naruto managed to get out of him. So why wait? Why hold it in and not share his tribulation with somebody that cared about him?

Naruto thought about the situation in a broader sense, trying to come at it from a different angle. He imagined what it would be like to be orphaned and to lose the only remaining person that you cared about. It wasn't that hard - it was practically his own story.

That was when it dawned on him - that despite the time they had spent together, they hardly knew anything about each other. Nothing deep, nothing substantial. The knowledge he had about Sasuke didn't go much further back than when they had met freshman year. It wasn't until very recently that he learned of the tragedy that had befallen Sasuke's family when he was a boy. And only shortly before that had Sasuke learned of Naruto's history.

Naruto released the pull-up bar and fell to the floor. He leaned against the closet door frame and ran a sweaty hand through his hair. Here he was, acting all sensitive and indignant; fixated on this idea that he had some sort of special relationship with Sasuke -_ and how dare he not appreciate it_ - when in reality they were hardly even friends. Not in the way he thought friends should be. Friends held each other's confidence, they were loyal and forgiving. A friend is more than just some person to hang out with - they are a beacon of light in troubled times offering guidance and a sense of security. And how was Naruto responding? He was sulking in his room while the person he cared about was desperately trying to salvage the rapidly unraveling threads of his life.

Naruto shook his head and lifted himself off the door frame. If he wanted to be Sasuke's friend... if he wanted to be more than Sasuke's friend, then he had better start acting like one.

* * *

><p>Wringing his hands as he sat in front of his computer, Sasuke tried to formulate a plan. He sighed, defeated, and dropped his head.<em> There's no point. <em>He knew he could never trick Itachi into giving himself up and he had the sense to not even try.

Softly padding footsteps redirected his attention and Sasuke leaned back in his chair, swiveling towards the door. Naruto stopped several feet away, his bare torso was flushed from his exertions and his hands were stuffed deep within his pockets. Sasuke's gaze travelled up and down Naruto's form before settling on his eyes. _He's still mad_, Sasuke thought as he peered into those azure pools. But there was something about his posture - his slumped shoulders and downward tilted face - that spoke otherwise. He was almost meek, like he was apologetic and embarrassed by it.

Sasuke slouched into his chair, as if to expose himself to whatever Naruto had to say. The silence drew out and Sasuke found himself leaning forward slightly in anticipation. It was almost painful waiting, unsure of just what to expect.

"I'm sorry," Naruto mumbled, eyes darting to the floor. Then, bringing his gaze back up to meet with Sasuke's he continued, "I'm still a little pissed, but I get it... and I'm sorry for acting like a little bitch."

Sasuke leaned back, exhaling heavily, "Thanks, but you don't have to apologize. I should have told you sooner. I just... I couldn't."

Naruto nodded, "I know. Just... you know... I'm here for you," he paused at the overly sentimental statement and quickly added, "and shit."

Sasuke heaved a breathy chuckle, "Right."

A new silence fell over them. This one considerably less tense, though just as awkward. Sasuke cleared his throat and pursed his lips as his gaze shot periodically back to Naruto._ So what now?_

"So..." Naruto finally drawled, "What did Kakashi have to say?"

Sasuke sighed and turned back to his monitor, "He said I have to produce Itachi within the week."

Naruto grimaced, "Well shit."

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded, "shit indeed. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Naruto pulled a hand out of his pocket to scratch at his head as he surveyed the room. Returning his gaze to Sasuke he shrugged, "Why don't you ask Itachi?"

"Seriously?" Sasuke deadpanned, "And how, just exactly, do you see that conversation going?"

Naruto schooled his face into a blank expression and lowered his voice into the coldest and most indifferent tone he could manage spoke, "Hey Itachi, I sort of work for these people that would like to arrest you. How would you like me to handle this?"

Sasuke had to blink back his amusement, "I don't sound like that." He turned to his monitor, "Asshole."

"Tsk," Naruto scoffed.

"Fuck," Sasuke groaned and slid his hands into his hair to tug at the roots, "but I don't see another option."

Naruto took the few remaining steps to stand behind Sasuke, "It'll be okay."_ I'm here for you._

He reached out, his hand falling on Sasuke's shoulder and squeezing reassuringly. Sasuke looked over to the tan fingers and sighed. He moved his gaze up to find a gentle smile on Naruto's lips and allowed his own to curl up slightly. With a deep breath he turned back to the computer and initiated a conversation that he prayed would get him out of this mess.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Holy bejesus this is a long chapter! So I did some chapter accounting the other day and I think I am about 3 chapters from wrapping this bad boy up (7 chapters to you). Thanks to those of you who are finding time to review, I greatly appreciate it. Now onward to plot twists and sexy times!**

**Warnings: Delicious, rough man-on-man action ahead. You know you want it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I simply show episodes to my plot bunnies in order to encourage delicious narusasu material.**

**Beta'd by: Yaoiforever21**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's hands were balled into tight fists in his lap. His hard gaze focused on the floor as he labored steady breaths. His chest felt tight and shoulders stiff as he waited.<p>

"God dammit!" Kakashi grated.

He paced the living room and turned his back on Sasuke. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he appeared to take a few calming breaths. Turning once again, Kakashi's glare was feral and though Sasuke refused to make eye contact, he could feel the animosity rolling off the man.

A few quick strides had Kakashi standing directly in front of Sasuke. There was a moment of pause and then a hand quickly shot out to tangle into ebony hair. Kakashi yanked back until Sasuke's head tilted and he was forced to look Kakashi directly in the eye. Kakashi pulled a little more and Sasuke cried out, lifting himself slightly off his seat in attempt to keep his hair from ripping out.

"How could you let this happen?" Kakashi growled and tugged the mass of hair in his fist.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke hollered and clenched his eyes to keep any tears from falling, "It was an accident."

"Ha!" Kakashi scoffed. He tossed Sasuke's head back and released him, "I'm getting tired of this insubordinate bullshit."

Sasuke cowered in his chair and messaged his scalp, "I didn't mean to... it just happened."

"How?" Kakashi spat and took a step back. Crossing his arms over his chest he asked again, "How do you accidentally give out such a key piece of information?"

Sasuke smoothed his hand over his hair one last time, "I fucked up. I started talking too much and I let some stuff slip. I didn't think it was a big deal at the time."

Kakashi snorted, "Not a big deal, huh?"

"I'm serious!" Sasuke growled defensively, "I thought it would be a good idea to have a common interest so I asked him about taijutsu. I said I was thinking of taking up a technique and asked him how he liked it." Sasuke looked up to meet Kakashi's cold countenance, "How was I supposed to know he never talked about martial arts since joining the Akatsuki?"

Everything was going as planned... except for the hair pulling. Sasuke knew the risks when he had agreed to Itachi's idea - he knew Kakashi would be furious when he told him he had 'accidentally' revealed his identity to Itachi. But Itachi had insisted things would be much simpler if they only had to keep up one rouse at a time.

Kakashi huffed and walked away. Coming to the opposite chair, he collapsed into it. He leaned on the arm, resting his chin in his hand and studied Sasuke with a calculating glare. Sasuke sounded sincere and appeared contrite - he was most definitely terrified.

"Did you tell him about us?" Kakashi finally asked; his voice much calmer.

Sasuke shook his head vehemently, "No. He asked how I found him and I told him that I had been researching our parents' death and stumbled across some information on the Akatsuki. I told him all the information I gathered came from hacking the system. He did ask how I knew he was still alive and I told that I didn't initially but after rooting around I sort of got a hint that maybe he was and that is when I started to actively pursue him. He doesn't know anything about ANBU involvement."

It wasn't a very solid story, but it was the best that they could come up with in such a short time. Itachi didn't want to weave this web of lies too intricately lest something be forgotten. He said simplicity was key when coming up with a cover - too much detail and it sounds like you are making shit up, too little detail and you won't be able to answer questions.

"Do you think he believed you?" Kakashi asked; his tone obviously dubious.

Sasuke shrugged, "I think so. He said he wanted to meet, I don't think he would do that if he thought I was lying to him."

Kakashi perked up some, sitting up straighter and turning to face Sasuke more, "He wants to meet? Excellent. We will need a few days to get a plan together-"

"Umm..." Sasuke interrupted and bit down on his bottom lip and mumbled, "We already made arrangements."

Kakashi's expression sank, "And?"

"We're supposed to meet at the mall day after tomorrow," Sasuke answered with an apologetic tone.

Kakashi sighed heavily, "Dammit."

* * *

><p><em>Fuck. Fuck. Fuck<em>. Sasuke couldn't think of any instance in his life where he'd felt so nervous. He could feel beads of sweat forming along his hair line as the Crown Vick maneuvered through the parking lot.

It was busy, even for a Saturday afternoon. Luckily they didn't have to walk through the maze of cars; Sai was dropping them off at the food court. As they neared the curb and crept toward the entrance, Sasuke could feel his breaths hasten and become shaky. Naruto reached out and rubbed his leg; squeezing his knee, he offered Sasuke a reassuring smile. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to reciprocate but he nodded in understanding.

_Just remember what Itachi said_, Sasuke told himself as forced his jaw to relax._ This will buy us time_. It had all been Itachi's plan - to arrange this meeting in a very public place on a very busy day. Kakashi would perceive it as a good faith effort on Sasuke's part and Itachi would come out of hiding long enough to tease the ANBU before receding again to pursue his ultimate goal. And although Kakashi had not been too pleased initially, he did eventually consent that Sasuke had only done what was asked of him - he just didn't do it very well. Sasuke didn't really care about what this meeting meant to Kakashi or the ANBU, all he cared about was the opportunity to talk to his brother and try to understand why things had turned out this way.

Stepping out of the car, Sasuke stopped as a sudden breeze whipped around him. He closed his eyes and took the moment to calm his breathing. His jaw was finally starting to relax when he heard Naruto softly clear his throat. Opening his eyes, Sasuke nodded apprehensively and stepped onto the curb.

Sasuke had never been one for such places. Though he wouldn't classify himself as agoraphobic he certainly did feel a level of anxiety in dealing with throngs of people. As they passed by a group of loitering teens, sitting on the benches to the left of the entrance in every imaginable way except properly, Sasuke was reminded of exactly why he hated malls. _Thank God for online shopping._

The doors to the entrance slid open and Sasuke felt himself hesitate for a moment before crossing the threshold. It was loud and the smell was an odd mixture of Chinese food and pizza. Sasuke's eyes traveled quickly from the vendors, across the floor filled with people and up to the high ceilings where sky lights allowed the Sun to illuminate the space.

Naruto was a few paces ahead, scanning the tables for the man he had only ever seen in one picture. Amongst the families with screaming children and teenage girls with stacks of shopping bags, Itachi was quite easy to spot. He sat facing away from the entrance, his posture relaxed as he had one arm slung around the chair next to him, his pale skin a stark contrast to the deep maroon shirt he wore. His ebony hair was tied back low, the ponytail dangling past his shoulder blades.

Sasuke came up behind Naruto and stopped at his side, "There he is."

Naruto looked over, "You ready?"

Sasuke shook his head 'no', took another deep breath and proceeded anyway. They approached on Itachi's right, walking around the empty seat and to the chairs across from him. Exchanging no pleasantries, they sat down.

Sitting across from Itachi, Sasuke managed to take steady albeit shallow breaths. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. There was a sizable lump in his throat that restricted any words.

Itachi smiled softly, his head tilted down almost submissively. No, more like apologetically. There was a drink in front of him, he pushed it forward.

"Pineapple-banana. Shouldn't be too sweet," His voice was just audible above the din.

Naruto's eyes shot between the Uchiha brothers, absorbing every nuance of the exchange. Sasuke blinked at the drink and brought his hand up slowly, as if he didn't know how to handle the foreign object in front of him. He wrapped his fingers around the cup and his eyes twitched slightly. With what appeared to be great effort, he hoisted the drink and brought the straw to his lips. His eyes dropped to the napkin that had lain under the cup. He read the message Itachi had scrawled in fine black pen: _They are listening_.

Sasuke drew a long suck on the straw before setting the cup back down upon on the napkin. He nodded, "No, not too sweet."

Itachi's lips quirked into a lopsided grin, "You're the only kid I know that never liked sweets."

Sasuke sighed heavily, "Itachi-"

"So who is this?" Itachi interrupted, gesturing to Naruto.

Sasuke blinked and looked to his left, "Oh." He looked back to Itachi, "This is Naruto. He's my... uh..." Sasuke fumbled for a word._ Friend? Boyfriend? Lover?_

"Protection," Naruto finished without skipping a beat.

Itachi raised a fine eyebrow at that, pursing his lips to quell a chuckle. He nodded his assent, "I see."

"Itachi," Sasuke repeated and waited until his brother's dark eyes were focused back on him before continuing, "tell me what is going on? Why did you leave?"

All hints of amusement drained away from Itachi's gaze, "I'm sorry Sasuke. I truly am. But I had to do this; I couldn't let them get away with what they did."

"Who?" Sasuke's brow knotted, his voice was strained.

"Do you know what our father did?" Itachi crossed his arms on the table in front of him and leaned forward.

Sasuke's blinked, his brow twitching in confusion, "He was a cop."

Itachi lifted a finger as if to scold for an incorrect answer, "He was internal affairs Sasuke, not just a cop. Depending on who you talk to, some would say he was doing a necessary service... but others might say he was a rat." He reached out and took the drink from in front of Sasuke. He took a long sip and smacked his lips, "A little tart."

"What are you saying?" Sasuke watched his brother's indifferent behavior with growing hostility. He grabbed the cup out of Itachi's hand, "Dammit. Are you saying he was killed by another cop?"

Itachi tapped the tip of his nose with one slender index finger, "But that's not all. Those that believed his accident wasn't really an accident were convinced it was a professional job. They believed somebody, a dirty cop perhaps, took out a hit on our dad. Mom was an unfortunate casualty."

Sasuke sat back and absorbed his brother's words. Naruto looked over to him, his concerned eyes traveling across Sasuke's features. He looked shocked... scared... sad - emotions that Naruto was not used to seeing on Sasuke.

"So," Naruto spoke into the silence that consumed the table, "you joined the Akatsuki to find out who put the hit out on your old man?"

Sasuke's eyes slid over to Naruto. His gaze was cold, but nothing worse than Naruto experienced on a routine basis. Sasuke returned his attention to Itachi as the man began to answer.

"More or less. The way I saw it, joining the Akatsuki gave me two options." He ticked off his answer on his fingers, "One, I would be able to infiltrate the group and find the people responsible or two, I would discover that the person I was after wasn't part of the Akatsuki and I would still have access to all the necessary resources to take them out." Itachi explained nonchalantly, "Unfortunately it wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Building trust within the organization took years and even then, people don't talk about their jobs. Of course, with the proper motivation..." Itachi shrugged.

"But you said that you already ki-" Sasuke stopped at the sudden warning look he received from Itachi._ Right, they're listening_. He licked his lips as he rephrased, "You said a cop was responsible. But you don't know who ordered the hit?"

Itachi sighed, "I screwed up. I found the two guys that actually did the deed - the ones that tampered with the brakes and set the car on fire. I got a little... carried away, shall we say, with my interrogation. I didn't get a name out of them before... well; you know what they say about dead men talking."

"Itachi..." Sasuke couldn't believe how casually his brother spoke of torture and killing. Even if the men had murdered their parents... that Itachi could almost joke about how he had dispatched them made Sasuke's stomach flip.

Itachi pursed his lips as Sasuke's deep midnight eyes bore into him. Years surrounded by mercenaries had desensitized him. He had forgotten how normal people respond to death, even when it is deserved.

Itachi cleared his throat, "So I had to start over. I've spent the last few years gaining access to the few records that the organization keeps. Soon I'm going to find out who this cop is, and when I do," Itachi's voice lowered, his tone caused both Sasuke and Naruto to shiver, "he will not be long for this world."

The silence that followed was thick and eerie. Naruto didn't know what he had expected this reunion to be like, but he was certain this wasn't anything like he had anticipated. There was a palpable tension; likely from the many things that were currently going unsaid. He looked over to Sasuke, who had his gaze lowered to the table, and he felt a strong pang of sympathy.

Sasuke took a breath and lifted his head. His eyes had hardened into the obsidian shield Naruto knew too well. He was masking his pain, his anger, possibly even his fear. When he spoke, his voice was even and devoid of feeling, "How could you do this?"

Itachi's brows twitched, showing the first real sign of emotion since they had sat down. There was a deep sorrow in his eyes - the result of years of guilt clawing through his soul. He knew that if this day ever came, he wouldn't - couldn't - have a satisfactory answer.

Itachi dropped his gaze, submitting to Sasuke's penetrating stare, "It was the hardest decision I have ever made. I didn't want to leave you, but mom and dad-"

"But mom and dad were dead!" Sasuke spat, his voice rising above the dull roar of the food court and causing a few people to turn their heads, "_I_ was alive," Sasuke pounded his chest, "_I_ needed you!"

Itachi flinched, "I'm sorry."

Sasuke huffed and looked away. Naruto's wide azure eyes shot back and forth between the brothers. God, he wanted to be anywhere else at the moment but he fought the urge to flee. He reached out under the table and ran his hand along Sasuke's thigh in a soothing manor, almost petting him. Sasuke sighed heavily, his shoulders sagging.

"Sasuke, I-" Itachi stopped when his brother lifted a hand to silence him.

"What happens after?" Sasuke asked, his features still hardened, "After you avenge their death, what will you do?"

Itachi sighed, his eyes were wistful and his lips were drawn into a frown, "Sasuke, there is-"

Shouting could be heard on the opposite end of the food court and Itachi turned toward the bathroom alcove. A kid came sprinting out, coughing and yelling, "Fire!"

Seconds later a shrill chirp echoed through the vast space of the mall. Smoke began to billow out of the hallway, rising up toward the sky lights. People began to race towards the exits as flames licked up the alcove entryway.

Itachi looked back to Sasuke, "They're here."

"What... who?" Sasuke looked around the frenzied space, all he saw were mall patrons running for the doors. He looked back; "Itachi..." the chair was empty. Sasuke snapped his head over to Naruto, "Where did he go?" The blond gave a surprised shrug in response. Sasuke stood and shouted over the cacophony, "Itachi!"

"Come on," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and tugged.

Sasuke resisted, pulling his arm from Naruto's grasp and shouting louder. Naruto grabbed him again, this time wrapping his arm around Sasuke's torso and pulling him along. Sasuke fought back, but couldn't break free. Even after they had exited, Naruto still held him in a firm grip.

Sirens could be heard in the distance as they moved away from the building. Sai was standing on the curb next to the open back door of the Crown V. He ushered his charges into the vehicle and quickly made his way to the driver's seat.

Sasuke tried to roll down the windows as they drove away, but the switch was locked. He cursed and howled and punched the headrest of the front seat. Sai's eyes flicked briefly to the review mirror and caught Sasuke slumping in his seat. Naruto reached over and pulled Sasuke into his chest, holding him tight whispering words of little comfort as Sasuke fisted his shirt.

* * *

><p>Sasuke remained silent for the duration of the drive. He moved stiffly up the stairs and threw open his bedroom door. Growling he kicked his wastebasket, sending a few crumpled tissues to scatter across the floor. Unsatisfied, he searched frantically for something heftier. He found his alarm clock, yanked it off his bed stand and hurled it with a scream across the room. It crunched against the wall, cracking the face and deforming the plastic case - Sasuke felt the tension in his chest unwind some.<p>

Hearing the racket, Sai stormed down the hall, "Hey!" He shouted. Naruto turned back to see Sai pointing an accusatory finger, "Get him under control."

Naruto nodded quickly and tugged Sasuke out of his room before he could take his anger out on any more furniture. He dragged Sasuke across the hall and into his own room, shutting the door behind them. Releasing Sasuke, Naruto moved towards his closet.

"I get that you're pissed," Naruto said over his shoulder as he rummaged around, "but don't take it out on helpless objects."

Sasuke watched as Naruto tossed out various articles of clothing and shoes. His eyes followed a beanie that went flying across the room. He returned his indifferent gaze to the blond on the floor as text books were shoved out of the closet. Naruto grunted as he hefted a particularly heavy object out.

"Is that a bulletproof vest?" Sasuke peered past the blond.

Naruto sat back on his heels and looked down at the black vest, "Uh... yeah." He returned to his closet, "Technically it's a flak jacket. Yamato gave it to me a while back. Ah... here we go."

He retreated from his closet and produced a pair of kick boxing gloves which he held out to Sasuke. With an incredulous expression - complete with arched eyebrow - Sasuke accepted the offering.

"What am I doing with this?" Sasuke asked, holding the gloves as if they were filthy.

"Well, we don't have a punching bag, so you are going to hit me," Naruto held his hands palm out.

Sasuke maintained a confused countenance, "What?"

"Come on," Naruto clapped his hands and held them out again, "Put on the gloves and take a swing. I promise you won't hurt me."

Sasuke slipped on one glove and strapped it tightly around his wrist. He looked up to the blond as he fitted his other hand, "You know, guaranteeing that I can't hurt you doesn't exactly boost my confidence."

Naruto chuckled, "No offense," he smirked, "... princess."

Sasuke's eyes slit into an icy glare, "Fuck you."

He took a swing, a right hook. The impact hardly moved Naruto's hand but Sasuke wasn't deterred. He swung again, this time a jab. The feeling was similar to that of destroying the clock - elation and relief. Naturally, Sasuke fell into a fighting stance and brought his hands up to guard his chin.

The punches began to flow more quickly._ Left, left, right_. Naruto still absorbed the hits with ease, but Sasuke didn't care. _Right, left, right_. It just felt good to be releasing this tension - anger and frustration.

_Left, right, right_. He got it. He understood why Itachi left - to know that the murder of your parents would go unpunished was unacceptable._ Left, right, left_. But it wasn't fair. He had needed his brother too. Whoever was responsible didn't just kill their parents; they destroyed Sasuke's family - decimated any fragment of a bond and stripped him of a normal life._ Left, left, right_. And now the ANBU was threatening to take Itachi away all over again. He couldn't allow it - he wouldn't survive it._ Right, left, left_. He had to help Itachi... he had to bring this mystery cop down and then figure out a way to get Itachi off the ANBU radar._ Right, right right_. He refused to lose Itachi again - not to revenge and not to some secret agent._ Right, left, RIGHT_.

Naruto took a step back, hissing and shaking his wrist. Sasuke didn't see this; he didn't notice Naruto no longer had his guard up. He threw another hard right hook, landing it squarely on Naruto's jaw.

"Ahhh! Hey!" Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist. He twisted Sasuke's arm and forced him to turn around. Hooking his chin over Sasuke's shoulder, Naruto whispered, "Feeling better?"

Sasuke's chest was heaving slightly as he nodded. He wasn't breathing hard due to exertion; it was the flood of endorphins flowing through his veins. It was this same natural high that had Sasuke turning on his heels and slamming into Naruto.

Arms draped over Naruto's shoulders and lips desperately searching for their counterpart, Sasuke pressed himself against Naruto's firm body. He sighed deeply as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around him and hold him tightly. He loved the sense of security, the way those strong arms shrouded him from the pain of the world - his world. In Naruto's arms, he could lose himself... and at the moment that was exactly what he wanted. He desired nothing more than to forget - even for a moment - the anger, pain and despondence that had recently consumed him.

He slid his tongue into Naruto's mouth and sought out the waiting muscle. Their tongues twined and danced, in one mouth then the other. Back and forth, they fought for control - both slowly losing it. It wasn't so much a battle for dominance, more a conquest for pleasure. Each seeking out that special sensation that twisted their gut and stoked the flames of their desire, while working feverishly to deliver that same bliss to the other.

Sasuke pulled back and whispered, "Naruto..."

"Hmmm?" Naruto mumbled as he leaned forward and recaptured Sasuke's lips.

Behind Naruto's back, Sasuke fumbled to remove his gloves. With his hands free he slipped them under the hem of Naruto's shirt and pulled it up as his fingers skimmed the taut muscles. Naruto shuddered as feather touches moved up the valley of his spine. He ducked out of his shirt and quickly removed Sasuke's.

They didn't remain separated for long. The moment Sasuke's shirt hit the floor they were back in each other's arms - hands roaming over bare skin, lips colliding, teeth nipping. Sasuke moaned into Naruto's mouth as tan hands slipped under his jeans and firmly gripped his ass.

Everything was working perfectly. Naruto's warmth was swallowing Sasuke up, pulling him out of the mire of his reality and whisking him away. All he wanted in this moment was being granted by the hands squeezing his backside and the mouth sucking voraciously on his neck.

"Naruto... please," Sasuke keened as a finger slipped into the cleft of his ass.

Naruto released Sasuke's neck, "You don't have to say please," he said softly between the gentle kisses he placed on the porcelain skin, "You know I'm gonna take care of you."

As if trying to prove his sincerity, Naruto lifted Sasuke - his hands still buried under denim - and moved him to the edge of the bed. Naruto placed him on the mattress and pushed him until he fell back with a soft thud. His eyes raked over the pale frame pausing at Sasuke's face; he took in the familiar features - high cheek bones, fine eyebrows and thin lips all sculpted out of pristine alabaster. He stared into Sasuke's eyes - those onyx orbs that contained such depths of grief and frustration - and found them desperate.

Naruto knew that, in this ludicrous reality they found themselves, there wasn't much he could offer. He had no pearls of wisdom, no poignant advice or relatable anecdote. All he could do was give of himself. Whatever he lacked emotionally, he could provide physically.

His hands were working Sasuke's fly and tugging at his jeans with little conscious effort; he was vaguely even aware that he had dispatched of the last remaining article of clothing. Naruto slipped off his own pants - the baggy denim pooled around his feet - and hooked his fingers into his boxers. In one smooth movement he was standing naked and unabashed.

Naruto knelt on the edge of the mattress, his warm hands moving to Sasuke's thighs and spreading them to accommodate. He rubbed the creamy flesh, ghosted his fingers along the inside then kneading the muscle. Sasuke lifted his knees, spread his legs further and displayed himself.

Naruto hooked Sasuke's knees over his arms and leaned forward until Sasuke was nearly bent in half. He moved himself into position, sliding his turgid length between Sasuke's cheeks. He made long, slow thrusts between the delicious globes of muscle. Though not nearly as satisfying as penetration, Naruto still found the stimulation exquisite. He enjoyed the way his cock nestled between the cheeks and the soft friction that made him ache for more.

"How do you want it?" Naruto asked as he drew back and prodded at Sasuke's puckered entrance.

"Hard," Sasuke replied softly.

Naruto looked at him with a questioning expression. Sasuke turned his face to return Naruto's dubious gaze. Resolve was etched into his features - his eyes said it all.

Naruto nodded his consent, he understood. Sasuke needed release - he needed to feel it. He needed to feel the physical manifestation of his pain. Sasuke wasn't much for masochistic tendencies, but today he could think of nothing more satisfying.

There was no preparation. Naruto spat into his hand - saliva would prove an adequate lubricant in this scenario. He fisted his shaft quickly to apply the thin layer of spit. Leaning forward, he bore his weight on his hands and pressed his head against the quivering hole. He watched intently as he penetrated Sasuke.

He pushed forward, sinking past the tight ring of muscle and into the hot depths. Naruto took his time entering, making sure he was held securely by the clenching walls. Once he felt the hole eagerly swallow his entire head he stopped.

Naruto peered up, his questioning azure eyes wide and brows tweaked._ Is this what you want? Are you ready?_ Sasuke didn't answer aloud; he stared right back with a determined gaze and gave a slight nod.

Naruto licked his lips, paused, then with a sharp breath thrust forward. Clawing at the sheets and clenching his eyes, Sasuke arched off the mattress. The tight heat consumed Naruto's length and he did not wait for the muscles to stop spasming before he withdrew and slammed in again.

Sasuke tossed his head from side to the side and gaped silently. He hadn't considered just how thick Naruto was... maybe this wasn't the best idea. But he wouldn't back down now. He'd asked for this. He wanted this.

Naruto was pulling out again and Sasuke sighed at the relief, but the reprieve only lasted a few seconds. There was a sharp burning as Naruto's rod impaled him again with all the power of the first two thrusts. The rhythm was torture - the way Naruto withdrew slowly, paused and snapped his hip forward until he was buried to the hilt. Every time Naruto pounded into his ass, Sasuke would be momentarily blinded.

Finally, the jolt of the thick cock became too much and Sasuke allowed himself to cry out - grunts at first, then more drawn out groans. Eventually strangled cries clawed up his throat as he arched his back. And when Naruto quickened his pace, Sasuke's screams were like the graveled bays of a wounded animal.

Naruto was losing himself to the delicious heat enveloping his cock. In brief flashes of lucidity he wondered if Sasuke was okay - the sounds he was making were like nothing Naruto had ever heard. But when he looked down he saw Sasuke's beautiful, pale form writhing under him in a way that was nothing short of complete rapture.

The tight channel finally loosened enough that he could slide in and out with more ease and he did so with heavy rolls of his hips that buried his turgid length deeply. The friction was glorious as the walls wrapped around his cock snugly and caressed him.

Moving confidently within Sasuke, Naruto sought out that precious bundle of nerves. His thrusts were controlled, persistent and brutal. Sasuke howled when his prostate was struck with a precision that caused neon sparks to fill his vision. He clenched tightly and Naruto fell to his elbows under the intense pleasure. Resting his forehead on Sasuke's collarbone, his thrusts grew wild. He had no desire to stave off his orgasm as he slammed into Sasuke with more fervor. Naruto was completely unaware of the feral grunts and growls he released as he rammed deep into the pliant hole.

Naruto's unique form of commiseration was unraveling as he greedily sought out his release. Not that Sasuke seemed to notice - the voracious thrusts were exactly what he had asked for. He'd wanted to be pummeled just like this - filled, stretched, torn, ripped apart until his core was exposed. His limbs felt heavy and weightless at the same time. There was pit in his stomach and an ache in his chest. His nerve endings were on fire with the simultaneous pleasure and pain that ripped through him.

He thought he might remain teetering on the edge of bliss - and perhaps that was the punishment he was seeking - when Naruto wrapped a warm hand around his weeping cock and tugged erratically. For a moment Sasuke found himself resisting his climax - that was until Naruto twisted the head and fingered his slit.

"Fuck!" Sasuke howled and thrust up into the hand, "God... yes!"

Naruto pounded hard and stroked faster. His movements where chaotic and ill-timed and it frazzled Sasuke's senses; his body convulsed and he gasped for air as he crawled towards his orgasm. Suddenly the coil snapped and he released wildly. His heels caught on the mattress and he lifted his whole body off the bed as he arched into Naruto's hand. Thick spurts plastered his chest and stomach and rolled down his sides as he drew heavy and satisfied breaths.

Naruto pulled back as Sasuke clenched around him - the ecstasy sent a shock wave down his cock and settled in his sac. In the next moment, as Naruto pushed back into the tight heat, the squeeze became more than he could bear. He bowed his back and buried himself balls deep as he came. His body spasmed and he thrust stiffly with each pulse of his purging cock.

Taking a ragged breath Naruto pulled out and rolled off to the side, collapsing heavily onto the mattress. He had absolutely no desire to move or clean himself. He couldn't even muster the energy to speak. The afterglow washed over him and made his eyelids so damn heavy. He felt Sasuke roll over and snuggle up to his side; vaguely, he registered the sensation of cum pressing into his skin and he couldn't care less. He slung an arm around Sasuke's frame and pulled him closer.

Ardent fucking had been Sasuke's conduit to escape and now sleep would keep reality at bay. When he woke there would be many pressing issues in need of his attention... but until then he would lay content in the arms of his lover. Sasuke nuzzled against Naruto's chest - part of him never wanted to wake up again.

* * *

><p>Kakashi tugged at the tie around his neck. He wanted, so badly, to rip it off. It felt so constricting, like a noose. He sighed and ran a hand through his feathery silver hair.<p>

Across the room he heard the intercom buzz and he straightened in apprehension. The brunette behind the desk picked up her phone. She listened quietly for a moment, flicked her gaze over to Kakashi and confirmed her order.

"Tsunade will see you now," Shizune stated with little inflection.

Kakashi stood and straightened his tie one last time, "Thanks."

He made his way to the door of his superior and as he reached out for the knob he heard the secretary add, "Good luck Kakashi."

He didn't much care for her tone - it was teasing and a bit sarcastic. Even Shizune knew he was wading deep in shit. Shaking off the smirk he could feel in Shizune's gaze, Kakashi entered the room.

"Have a seat," said the woman behind a sleek chrome and glass desk.

Kakashi nodded and lowered himself into a black leather chair. Tsunade had yet to make eye contact. She shuffled papers around on her desk, tapping them together and making tidy stacks. She pulled a manila file off the top of one such pile and set it in front of her, she placed her gleaming silver pen on top of the folder, lining it up perfectly parallel to the edge.

Kakashi swallowed thickly as she looked up. Her gaze was momentarily obscured by the glare of her reading glasses which she removed to reveal calculating amber eyes. Her ashy blonde hair was pulled into a bun, though a piece had fallen loose to frame her oval face. She tucked it behind her ear and moved to clasp her hands in front of her on the desk.

"I'm told you recently headed an operation," Tsunade said with an even and unassuming tone.

"Yes ma'am," Kakashi responded in kind.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and let her gaze wonder, "I say 'I'm told' because this morning was the first time I heard of such an operation." Kakashi did not respond and she continued, "Now, I know it has been a few years since I was last in the field, but correct me if I am wrong," her eyes snapped back to the man, "All proposed operations are to be cleared by your superior... are they not?"

Kakashi clenched his jaw, "Yes ma'am."

Tsunade nodded, "I thought so." She laughed mirthlessly, "I guess that's why I'm so confused. Why, when this morning my superior was on the phone chewing my ass about one of my agents' massively failed operations - I didn't have a clue what he was talking about."

Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat, "Tsunade..."

She lifted a hand to silence him, "I don't want to hear it Kakashi. You can't worm your way out of this. The bottom line is you authorized an operation in a highly populated area." She leaned forward with a baffled expression, "You set fire to a shopping mall. What the hell were you thinking?"

Kakashi began to explain, his tone was a shade more anxious than he would have liked, "We had a limited window-"

"Save it," Tsunade interrupted once more, "I know what you were trying to do. The same thing you were doing when you shipped an agent to Morocco for no damn reason."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Kakashi quelled his growing temper. "Tsunade, if I could just-"

"No. You cannot." Tsunade huffed and fell back into her chair again, "I'm going to give you one last chance." She held up an index finger in gesture, "Have Itachi in custody by the end of the month or drop this pursuit until a better opportunity presents itself."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah," she shook her head and rolled her eyes. Kakashi stood and turned toward the door. "Oh, and please do try to remember protocol this time."

Kakashi pursed his lips, "Yes ma'am."

He stalked down the hallway towards the elevator and jabbed his finger into the 'down' button. This wasn't going to happen again. He would make sure of it. He was going to get Itachi once and for all, and Sasuke was going to ensure his success.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I can't believe it has been so long since my last update. Sorry guys. I knew I was going to be a little late, but not over a month! The good news is that I have made some great progress and writing is going along quite swimmingly. So thanks for your patience. Don't forget to feed my plot bunnies with your delicious reviews!**

**Warnings: Serious. Gay. Sex.**

**Disclaimer: All character portrayed herein are completely and utterly NOT mine.**

**Beta'd by: myself. My dearest Yaoiforever21 was not available.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke had expected to see Kakashi. He'd expected to come back from class and find the man standing in the living room with an irritated scowl. But as the last week of the semester came and went, Kakashi never showed. Sasuke should have seen this as a blessing, but instead it left him unnerved.<p>

His first day off from school, Sasuke awoke at 6:00 AM. It was still dark out but he could not will himself back to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling and watched as it slowly grew lighter and lighter. How long had he laid there? An hour? Two?

_Where is Itachi now? What is he up to_? There had been several instances since their encounter at the mall where Sasuke found himself sitting in front of his computer, contemplating sending his brother a message. But every time he lifted his hands to the keyboard, they seized up. He just didn't know what to say.

_Fuck you Itachi. Asshole._ A part of him wanted to type. In all caps. But his fingers wouldn't move. Because as much as he wanted to scream those hateful words into his brother's indifferent face, it wasn't how he truly felt. It was the visceral reaction to the situation, but it wasn't what was in his heart.

_I miss you Itachi. I love you. Please come back._ The more desperate part of him longed to write. It was the little boy inside him. The piece of him that Sasuke thought had died along with his brother all those years ago. But he was too proud and still too angry to say such things.

_I love you Itachi, but I kind of hate you right now. I want you to come back to me, but I don't want to see your face for a while. I wish you would have never left, but I really want to see this man pay. I want you to kill him, but I don't want you to get into any more trouble than you already are. So, if it's not too much to ask - please go to hell and come back soon._ If it weren't for the fact that such a tirade would have made Sasuke sound like he needed a hefty dose of lithium, he would have sent that message. He may be emotionally crippled, but it didn't mean he was crazy.

After the death of his parents, Sasuke dealt little with emotions. He grieved - as best a young boy with no real support could grieve - and made it a goal to never really feel again. He knew love, he knew what it felt like to lose love. He knew flavors of anger; like bitterness and loathing. But the thing he had learned the most about as he grew up was how to shut it all out. At some time, Sasuke couldn't even remember when, he had made the decision it would be easier to feel nothing at all than feel this pain. He buried himself in his studies, found solace in computers and kept what he deemed to be a safe emotional distance from any human around him.

That was until Naruto. Naruto made him feel again, even if it was disdain at first. And over time, Naruto made him want to feel more. He enjoyed the camaraderie... of course he also enjoyed other aspects of their friendship. But in these last few months he had reached his tolerance for emotions. He'd felt everything from fear to anger, hate to love.

"Love," he whispered into the empty room.

He didn't know if he truly had the capacity to love anymore, not after learning what it was like to lose those you love. Perhaps Itachi's resurrection was a sign - that love doesn't die, that it's transcendent. Love can return, it can find its way back to a wounded heart. Love can heal, it can mend the painful scars of previous loss.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and buried his face in his pillow. There was still so much yet to be done, so many loose ends that needed to be tied up - somehow - and he wouldn't allow such frivolous emotions to cloud his mind. When this was done, when the dust had settled, he would look at who was left standing and assess his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Otouto wrote:<em>

_"__How's it going? Any leads?"_

_Mustela fan replied:_

_"__Trail is lukewarm. A reliable source thinks he knows the man I am looking for. No name but he recalls hearing about a cop looking for some help. Nasty fellow, worked vice. My colleague tells me the man used to hassle junkies. He would confiscate their stash, threaten to arrest them then force sexual favors. The guy got in some hot water after a girl came forward claiming to have been sodomized. Cops didn't take her seriously until she gave them a badge number. Unfortunate bastard picked a junkie with an eidetic memory. Definitely sounds like the kind of guy dad would have wanted to take down. And definitely sounds like a guy with little to lose."_

_Otouto wrote:_

_"__Let me know if I can help."_

_Mustela fan replied:_

_"__I don't want you mixed up in this any more than you are. Stay safe_."

* * *

><p>Another night and after a few fitful hours of sleep, Sasuke huffed and flipped over in his bed. He buried his head under his pillow and groaned into the mattress. He felt so useless - almost impotent. Itachi didn't want his help and Kakashi hadn't made any attempt to contact him. Was he growing more and more frustrated with each day that passed.<p>

The air had grown thick and humid, he reached up and tossed the pillow across his room to land soundlessly on the floor. Standing up from the bed, Sasuke didn't even bother to check the clock on his phone - it was still dark out and that was indicator enough. He padded quietly to his door, opened it with the softest creak and moved across the hall. Sasuke slid past Naruto's door, shutting it with a click.

Naruto didn't stir. He laid with his back to Sasuke, cocooned in his bedding. For a moment Sasuke just stood there, watching with uncharacteristically soft eyes. It wasn't often he got the opportunity to admire Naruto without his typical cool visage. Naruto gave a loud snort and buried himself deeper into his covers. Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips and he moved closer to the bed.

Sliding out his boxers, Sasuke crept onto the mattress and scooted up behind Naruto. He managed to worm his way under the blankets and nestled in next to Naruto's warm back. Sasuke ghosted his hand down Naruto's arm, skipped to his torso and ran along his side until his fingers reached Naruto's hip. He hadn't expected to find any underwear hindering his access - and he hummed contentedly when his finger tips met with bare skin.

Sasuke slipped his hand lower and tucked it between Naruto's legs. The blond stirred but did not shift or wake. Sasuke pressed himself harder against the heated skin and ran his fingers along Naruto's thigh, up to his heated groin. His fingers found their prize, wrapping around the thick and soft flesh. He squeezed and felt the flaccid organ pulse.

Laying next to Naruto, fondling his length, Sasuke sighed. Naruto was growing hard, his arousal causing his breathing to quicken. He moaned and shifted on the bed, offering Sasuke better access. But Sasuke didn't strengthen his grip or move to stroke, he simply continued to intermittently squeeze.

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, "Hey, baby."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the superfluous pet name and blamed it on Naruto's semiconscious state... though a small piece him found it endearing. He gave a firm squeeze and a short tug in response that earned him another pleased hum.

"Mmmm, yeah," Naruto rolled onto his back and thrust himself into Sasuke's hand. He cracked a cerulean eye and looked down at the mess of ebony spikes laying next to his shoulder, "You wanna fuck?"

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder and continued to massage the now turgid length in his hand. Naruto arched up into the simple ministration, "C'mon. I know you didn't sneak in here in the middle of the night just to get me worked up."

Giving a couple quick squeezes, Sasuke replied noncommittally, "I'm not in the mood."

"Right," Naruto scoffed. He rolled over further, nearly on top of Sasuke and whispered, "Then let's get you in the mood."

Sasuke smirked despite himself and rolled away with a pout. Naruto nuzzled into his neck, planting kisses and marring the porcelain skin with gentle love nips. Sasuke felt a heat press up against him, covering his back and nestling between his cheeks. He shied away.

Naruto pursued him, rubbing his rod into the smooth cleft of Sasuke's ass, "C'mon baby."

There it was again... that term of endearment, Sasuke couldn't decide if he appreciated it or not. He shrugged again, a playful smirk on his lips.

Naruto tugged on his shoulder, "There's gotta be something I can do."

Sasuke looked away with a pensive expression. After a moment he turned back and narrowed his eyes, "There is one thing I can think of." Naruto's eyes brightened, but his expression dropped as Sasuke turned away again, "But you won't do it."

"Hey!" Naruto responded, offended, "You don't know what I won't do. I can do all kinds of shit. Kinky shit. You don't know me!"

Sasuke's eyes slid back and he licked his lips. Masking his amusement, he leaned up to Naruto's ear and whispered his request. His hot words tickled the sensitive flesh and Naruto could feel his cheeks heating. Sasuke pulled back and regarded Naruto expectantly.

There was a pregnant pause as Naruto's wide azure eyes examined Sasuke's visage. _Is he teasing? _Naruto doubted it. The smirk he wore may be challenging, but his eyes were hopeful.

Naruto shifted his gaze, "You're right. I can't do that."

Sasuke sighed, "I knew it." Turning his eyes down to the comforter he added, "Pussy."

"I'm not a pussy!" Naruto puffed up defensively, "Just 'cause I won't do... _that_."

Sasuke shook his head and suppressed a devious grin. Naruto was so easy to goad. "Aw, c'mon. If you won't do it, you could at least have the balls to say it."

"I have balls!" Naruto countered.

"Then say it," Sasuke turned and pushed Naruto down into the mattress. He moved over the blond, straddling his waist and resting his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he leaned down. "Rim job," he drawled, "analingus." Sasuke lowered himself until his mouth hovered just above Naruto's, he swiped his tongue across the pursed lips, "Eat. My. Ass."

With a shuddered breath Naruto whispered, "I just don't think I can."

"Why?" Sasuke sat back and crossed his arms, "Is it too _gay_ for you?"

Naruto's eyes slit, "No," he averted his gaze, "it's... dirty."

Sasuke knit his brows, unsure if he should be offended. He smirked, remembering Naruto's words from ages ago, "Don't worry baby, I'm clean."

Naruto pursed his lips to halt the smile that threatened to form. Thinking about it, Sasuke was neurotically hygienic back there. And after all, he had no qualms about bringing his mouth to a nice, juicy pussy... and it wasn't like that was the most immaculate of body parts. Bitches bled out of those for Christ sake! Maybe munching asshole wouldn't be so bad.

"Okay," Naruto said before he even realized it.

"What?" Sasuke was unable to hide his surprise.

"Okay," Naruto nodded, "I'll do it."

"Really?" Sasuke asked dubiously.

"Yeah," Naruto sat up and motioned with his finger, "turn around."

Try as he might, Sasuke couldn't contain his excitement as he eagerly flipped around and presented his backside. He had only had the privilege of receiving a rim job once before - with Suigetsu. And while he didn't really have anything to compare it to, Sasuke could still honestly say it was an amazing experience.

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about Sasuke's enthusiasm. On one hand it was encouraging to know he was about to do something that would make Sasuke so happy - and grant him an early morning fuck - but on the other hand this was uncharted territory. As Naruto shifted onto his knees and stared at Sasuke's exposed ass, he tried to remind himself just how good he was at going down on somebody. Modesty aside, Naruto could confidently say he had turned cunnilingus into an art form and if his experience with Sasuke was any way to judge, he was also quite adept when it came to fellatio. And though he was still a novice when it came to ass play, Naruto believed he had mastered a lot in a short time.

Without further hesitation, Naruto ran his hands up the back of Sasuke's thighs, eliciting an involuntary shudder. Naruto ghosted his fingers along the firm muscle of Sasuke's ass and watched with fascination as the pink pucker twitched. He grabbed firmly and spread the cheeks, taking notice of how Sasuke's hole opened ever so slightly. So inviting. So warm and tight. Salivating at the sight, he licked his lips and swallowed thickly. Naruto kneaded the globes under his palms; squeezed, pulled up and released the cheeks. He liked the way they bounced just a little.

Finished with his fun, Naruto leaned in to get down to business. The first tentative kisses were placed along the curve of Sasuke's ass and worked in toward the cleft. Naruto jumped the crack and performed a mirrored act on the other cheek. He chanced a shallow inhale and found the scent familiar... even comforting. Sasuke smelled... like Sasuke, perhaps a touch muskier down here than say his neck but not all too different from his dick - and Naruto had no problem putting his mouth there.

Naruto pulled away and peered over Sasuke's backside. He was resting on his elbows, his head bowed and eyes closed. Taking a deep breath, Naruto returned his lips to the creamy flesh and applied a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. He could hear Sasuke's breath hitch. Feeling encouraged, he continued to kiss and lave his tongue across the skin.

Sasuke bit his lip as Naruto's tongue played across his ass. He felt the soft lips press into his flesh, so warm and moist. Each kiss seemed more ardent than the last - applied with increased frequency and pressure. Hot breath washed over his skin and he felt himself clench and relax in anticipation. Those sloppy kisses were meandering ever inward, closer and closer to his quivering hole.

Naruto gripped the globes of muscle firmly once again and pulled the cheeks apart. His tongue danced into the cleft, prodding at the tender flesh gently. He was still apprehensive, but as he continued to explore, he grew more bold.

The slick appendage continued its path, leaving a shimmering trail of saliva in its wake. The slow progress was torturing Sasuke, who groaned and forced himself to stay still. He wanted to push back so badly - to impale himself on that sinful tongue. He sighed deeply and concentrated on Naruto's delicate, somewhat conservative, lapping. He would savor the hot, wet and utterly exquisite torment.

Having laved the fleshy crevice of Sasuke's ass thoroughly, there was no place else to go. Naruto drug his tongue along one cheek, up through the crack and back down the other side. Ending his journey just in front of the winking pucker, Naruto pressed his tongue flat and ran it up. The muscle slid against the hole, terminating with a flick. A strangled gasp caught in Sasuke's throat and Naruto took a moment to process. His brow twitched in contemplation and he leaned in for another lap. He brought his tongue to the pucker, rolling it leisurely against the sensitive flesh. A pleasured groan from Sasuke boosted Naruto's confidence further and he pressed forward to apply his mouth.

His first shy kiss to the tight pink hole was feather light. It tickled Sasuke more than anything, but a shiver ran up his spine as those soft lips pressed against him once again. Feeling brazen enough to apply more force, Naruto opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue peak out. His top lip slid over the puckered ring while his tongue pressed against the hole. With his mouth still firmly applied, Naruto moved his jaw and allowed his lower lip to slip down. He rolled his tongue as his lips moved about the tight pucker. The sensation was unbelievable - a soft, warm caress of his most private of parts.

Probing at the quivering hole, Naruto applied a gentle suction and was rewarded with a graveled moan of approval. In that moment, he made it is goal to coax out more of those anguished cries of pleasure - until Sasuke's throat was dry. Naruto shifted on the bed, tugging Sasuke's cheeks farther apart and burying his face deep within the crevice.

Naruto sucked voraciously at the pucker. He ran his tongue around it in tight circles before delving past the tight ring to map out the entrance. The thick appendage pointed and wriggled deeper into the channel, lapping at the walls. Tasting Sasuke's forbidden flavor.

A moan rumbled deep in Sasuke's chest, "Fuuuuck," he drawled.

It was everything he had hoped for. The probing tongue gliding over his skin - in and out of his hole, the licentious slurping sound as Naruto suckled and the throbbing ache of pleasure that blossomed in his sac and encouraged a steady stream of precum to seep past his tip.

Naruto had grown reckless in his ministrations; sloppily dragging his tongue in, out and around Sasuke's pucker and sucking haphazardly at the tender flesh. Finally, jaw exhausted and panting heavily, Naruto pulled away. He took a few ragged breaths and admired his work.

Dawn cast a soft yellow light into the room that revealed Sasuke's hole to be a deep shade of pink, swollen and glistening with spit. It was damn inviting. Begging for his rod.

Still in a carnal daze, Naruto brought his thumb to his mouth, sucking at the thick digit. Wet to his satisfaction, Naruto brought the pad of his thumb to Sasuke's hole. He teased it for a moment, until a whimper alerted him to Sasuke's rising need.

Naruto sank his thumb into the channel, pulled it back and shoved it in again. Harder. He curled his index finger and pressed the knuckle into the meaty flesh of Sasuke's taint. There was a gasp, followed by a pleased moan and a litany of curses.

Sasuke's eyes, previously closed as he bathed in a pool of pleasure, shot open with the sensation. Naruto's thumb, a devious digit that probed him mercilessly, worked in tandem with his knuckle to stimulate Sasuke's prostate inside and out. Massage him in and out. Milk him of every last drop of ecstasy.

There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind - if Naruto continued with this wicked kneading - he would cum soon. But, as was usually the case, Naruto had other plans for him. As he continued to attack the sensitive gland, Naruto slid his other hand around to grab Sasuke's shaft firmly. The turgid length was hot - throbbing with need - and when Naruto's fingers slid over him and began to stroke, Sasuke exploded.

His whole body pulsed. He arched up, double over and fell into the mattress. His legs gave out and he would have collapsed if Naruto hadn't been supporting him by the waist. The strangled howl of his orgasm was muffled by the pillow he buried his face into - each pulse of his cock caused him to cry out again and again. He shuddered and sobbed long after the last stream of milky cum landed on the bed.

He was wrecked. Completely and utterly. Broken down to his core and dangerously exposed. It was perfect.

"Holy shit!" Sasuke huffed, though his words were somewhat muffled.

Still holding Sasuke by the hip, Naruto grabbed his own shaft and positioned himself. He licked his lips lecherously as he aligned his red and swollen tip to Sasuke's hole. Naruto pressed forward, a pained mewl passed his lips as he slowly sank into the hot channel.

Three sharp knocks at the door caused him suck in a breath and pause his penetration.

"Naruto," Sai's brusque tone permeated the silence of the room.

Sasuke looked back wearily and while his disheveled bangs covered most of his face, Naruto could clearly see he was still too shattered to argue. Naruto plunged in, burying himself in a swift movement that ripped a guttural moan from his throat.

"I don't want to hear it," Sai mistook Naruto's sounds of pleasure for an exasperated groan, "Yamato wants you down at the gym. We leave in five."

After an excruciatingly long moment, soft foot falls could be heard moving down the hall. Naruto sighed heavily, pulled himself out about halfway and slammed back in. Sasuke shot a look behind himself, his eyes clearly questioning the blond. _Are you fucking serious?_

Naruto responded with a firm grip and another snap of his hips. He pounded Sasuke's pliant hole without restraint. Naruto drew ragged breaths as he threw himself headlong towards his climax. There was no time to savor the feel of tight walls wrapping around him or appreciate the jumbled cries and curses forced out of Sasuke with each wild thrust.

Brows knit in determination, Naruto quickened his pace as he felt the familiar tightening coil of his pending orgasm. He was so close he could taste it. Pained mewls escaped him as he sought completion.

Sasuke, still dazed from his own orgasm and subsequent abuse, felt obliged to help Naruto. He managed to get up on his elbows and support his weight enough to lightly roll his hips. Drawing on his remaining energy, Sasuke clenched down.

Naruto's eyes rolled back in his head, his gaping mouth could not contain his groan - a mixture of relief and anguish. He buried himself completely as he purged. White-hot pleasure coursed through him and he shuddered twice before slumping back and collapsing unceremoniously on the mattress.

Unfortunately, Naruto had no time to bask in the delicious afterglow. When he was confident his legs would be able to support his weight, he rolled off the bed and moved to collect clothes off the floor. He sniffed each article and shrugged - _good enough._

Dressed in a wrinkled t-shirt and baggy gym shorts, Naruto returned to the bed. Sasuke still lay spent - naked and soiled on all sides. Naruto brought him a towel and leaned down to roughly kiss his temple. A single onyx eye rolled up to catch tepid smile.

"I'll see ya later," Naruto said softly before turning to the door.

Sasuke's eyes slid shut as he heard the door close. He struggled to maintain consciousness as he waited a few more minutes to make sure the house was empty. Gingerly he wrapped himself in the towel and moved to the bathroom. His shower was long and hot as he attempted to recuperate from such devastating love-making.

Back in his room, Sasuke collapsed on his bed - a blank stare focused on the ceiling. After allowing himself a moment to relax he attempted to will himself back up but found himself unable. The mattress was soft - cradling his body, and the cool comforter wicked the heat from his skin. Slowly his eyes drifted closed. _Just a minute. One minute, then I'll get up._

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" There was a brief rapping on the door. "Sasuke?"<p>

Sasuke blinked open bleary eyes and groaned. _So bright._ He brought the heel of his hand to rub his left eye fiercely, then his right. He shifted on the bed, bringing himself up to his elbows, and looked down the plane of his bare torso. _Why am I naked?_

His processing was slow and just as the pieces were beginning to fall into place he heard the click and creak of his door opening.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he hurled himself onto the floor behind the bed. His body immediately protested the sudden movement and he hissed as he raised himself up to look at the man standing in the doorway.

Kakashi raised one speculative eyebrow and blinked away his bemusement. "Get dressed," he said with little inflection, "we need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>AN II: What could Kakashi want? Major developments next chapter so stay tuned! **

**PS: This chapter contained my most explicit rim job to date. Tell me what you thought of it! **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Due to my shitastic router, I have had tried and failed 3 times to upload this chapter. If you have any love for me or this story, please review to make it worth this effort. Thank you in advance for your continued support.**

**Warnings: No sex. :(**

**Disclaimer: No own. :(**

* * *

><p>Kakashi paced the living room as he waited for Sasuke. He felt his chest tighten at the sound of soft steps that moved down the stairs. Sasuke appeared in the room with an sour expression - bordering a scowl.<p>

"Have a seat," Kakashi gestured to the couch.

He watched with his stony gray eye as Sasuke made his way to the couch. He was giving Kakashi a sidelong look, almost a glare. He was moving somewhat stiffly and Kakashi bit his cheek to stop from querying about any potential injury. He wasn't here to check up on the young Uchiha. He wouldn't want to give the impression that he _cared_. He had a job to do and Sasuke was going to help him get it done - whether he wanted to or not.

Kakashi had spent the last week pouring over his options, trying to conceive of a plan that would do the least amount of damage. After many long nights of contemplation he came to the conclusion that Sasuke would like become a casualty of this operation.

He took a seat across from Sasuke, the corners of his mouth tugging down. He was thankful for the scarf wrapped around the bottom half of his face, it hid his expression of disappointment. Kakashi swallowed, _there __is __no __other __way__._

"You need to arrange another meeting with Itachi," Kakashi stated coldly.

Sasuke's expression remained indifferent, "I can try."

"No," Kakashi replied curtly, "you won't try. You will set up a meeting. You will go upstairs and send him a message asking to meet you at this address," Kakashi produced a slip of paper from his breast pocket, "in one hour."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment before taking the note. He licked his lips, suddenly nervous, "What makes you think he is even still here?"

"He's here," Kakashi replied with confidence, "and he will come."

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked, he found himself straining to keep his voice even.

The cold blank stare, Sasuke received in response did little to conciliate him. When the silence was nearing oppressive, Kakashi finally answered, "Because you are going to tell him whatever you need to in order to get him show... short of our involvement, of course. As an added incentive, I will tell you that if he fails to show, _you_ will be detained in his place."

Sasuke's brow twitched, "Are you serious?"

"Do you really want to test me?" There was a grating edge to Kakashi's voice that unnerved Sasuke even more.

"And what would happen during this _detention_?" Sasuke asked without thinking. He really didn't want to know the answer.

Kakashi hesitated, his masked frown deepening. _It__'__s __the __only __way_. "Your usefulness to this organization will be evaluated. If it is determined that you are not able to provide what we need, you will be... _let __go_."

Sasuke didn't need further clarification, he knew exactly what Kakashi was implying. He swallowed thickly, "Alright," his voice cracked quietly from his throat, "I'll send him a message."

Sasuke stood quickly. He took long, steady strides that brought him to his room. Once safely shut inside, Sasuke allowed himself to break down.

_Oh __my __God_, he thought as he slid down the door. _They__'__re __going __to __kill __me__. __Kill __me __or __arrest __Itachi__._ His chest was tightening, his breathing becoming quick and shallow. He'd never had any kind of anxiety attack before, but as his heart slammed against his ribs at a painful tempo and his head began to spin he knew that was what he was experiencing. And rightfully so.

He clenched his lids shut - his blurry vision only served to hurt his head more - and dug the heels of his hands into his eyes. _Calm __down__, __Sasuke__. __Calm __the __fuck __down_. He needed a level head now more than ever.

Drawing deep breaths, he began to regain his bearings. The pounding in his head and the violent thrumming of his pulse receded. With weak knees he moved to his chair and brought trembling hands to his keyboard. _What __do __I __say__?_ He clenched his jaw as he racked his brain for a lie - something that would guarantee Itachi would meet him. Sighing heavily he began to type.

* * *

><p>Kakashi didn't knock, he felt they were beyond the point of such etiquette. To his surprise, Sasuke did not react to his entrance. The computer chair was empty as Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed. His shoulders were slouched, his eyes abysmal - everything about him seemed deflated and empty. Kakashi pursed his lips but refused to acknowledge the twinge of guilt.<p>

"Is it done?" Kakashi asked as he moved to the monitor.

He read the transcript on the screen.

_Otouto wrote:_  
><em>I know you said you didn't want my help, but I had to do something. I hacked the police records. I think I found him. Let's meet.<em>

_Mustela fan replied:_  
><em>Damn it Otouto! Where? When?<em>

_Otouto wrote:_  
><em>10025 E. 2nd St. noon<em>

Kakashi turned back to Sasuke, "What does this mean? Who is Itachi looking for?"

Sasuke blinked languidly and shifted his obsidian eyes to the silver-haired man, "Does it matter? You wanted me to lure him to you," he nodded to the computer, "that will guarantee he shows."

Kakashi returned his attention to the screen. _Police __records__? _His brow furrowed in thought. _What __is __Itachi __up __to__? __Why __would __Sasuke __help __him__?_ His eye narrowed.

"Your parents?" Kakashi asked, more to himself. He turned and addressed Sasuke, "Itachi is hunting your parents' killer, isn't he?"

Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, his expression schooled into an icy glare, "Would it make a difference? Would it matter if I told you he only joined the Akatsuki because the police were too incompetent to do their Goddamn job?"

Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest, "No. It wouldn't."

Sasuke nodded and stood. He didn't give Kakashi a second glance as he moved out the door. "Let's get this over with."

Halfway down the stairs Sasuke stopped, a powerful feeling of foreboding gripping him. Kakashi brushed by and continued down the steps, realizing that Sasuke was no longer moving, he turned.

"Sasuke," Kakashi commanded.

Snapping his eyes back to Kakashi, Sasuke took a step back, "I forgot my coat."

Kakashi huffed, "Hurry up."

Sasuke sprinted back up the stairs and moved quickly down the hall. Kakashi sighed and glanced at his watch - 11:23 AM. He took a few steps back up stairs when Sasuke came flying down, buttoning a bulky wool coat.

He offered a wan smile, "Supposed to rain today."

Kakashi grunted his response and together they exited the ANBU house.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned as he made his way up the stairs. <em>Goddamn <em>_sadists__._ They pulled him from his bed at an ungodly hour, drug him to the gym and proceeded to work him until he could hardly stand without the support of a wall. Reaching the first floor landing, he shuffled through the living room.

"I'm back!" Naruto hollered as he made his way into the kitchen.

He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, he gulped this down and refilled. Twice more he chugged a full glass of cold water, only taking a few gasping breaths between refills.

"Ahh," he heaved and placed the glass in the sink, "Hello?" He shouted again.

Sai, who had followed him into the kitchen, rolled his eyes, "Sasuke's not here."

"Where is he?"

Sai shrugged a shoulder, "Completing his obligation to this organization."

"And what is that?" Naruto raised a brow in question.

"To bring in Itachi, of course," Sai replied as if the answer should have been obvious. "If it weren't for his connection to Itachi, neither of you would be alive right now. And once he is brought in... I cannot say you two will live much longer."

Shock was written plainly across Naruto's face, "What?"

Sai cocked his head slightly, "What part of that was unclear?"

"Why?" Naruto asked, failing to understand this revelation.

Sai turned and began to walk back to the living room. Over his shoulder he explained, "There will be no need to keep you around once Itachi is arrested."

Naruto's shock was beginning to morph into anger, "So why the tease? Why did Kakashi say that he wasn't going to kill us?"

Sai stopped and turned, "We didn't know Sasuke would prove so useful so quickly. In fact, we didn't think Sasuke would even be able to crack into the Akatsuki. Our intention had always been to use him as bait, but we thought we could give him some work while we waited for the right time to dangle him in front of Itachi. You can imagine our surprise when he produced Itachi himself."

"And what about me?" Naruto bristled, "Have you and Yamato just been torturing me for fun?"

"No..." Sai smirked, "not just for fun. We believe you have potential. Or at least we did, until we discovered the nature of your..." Sai cleared his throat, "_relationship_... with Sasuke. It has been determined that you are too much of a liability."

"What..." Naruto swallowed thickly, "what do you mean, 'relationship'?"

A sardonic expression played across Sai's face, "Let's just say Sasuke was right - this house _is_ bugged. And our agents have heard some _very_ interesting things taking place."

Naruto's heart began to hammer in his chest. _They __know__. __They __know __everything_. They'd heard every conversation, every whisper, every moan. And now, they were threatening to end it all.

Naruto snapped. With a desperate scream he hurled himself onto Sai. He threw his fists wildly, landing several blows on Sai's face and bringing the man to the ground. Initially surprised by the attack, Sai didn't begin to defend himself until he could taste his own blood.

Sai caught a fist and squeezed until he heard a crack. Naruto howled and yanked away. He stopped his assault to cradle his wounded hand to his chest. Sai took the opportunity to land a punch square on Naruto's cheek. Stars flashed before Naruto's eyes as he fell to the floor. They continued to grapple on the ground - exchanging blows, pulling hair and biting; doing whatever they could to overpower the other.

Sai had a clear upper hand. He wasn't exhausted from hours of training and he possessed years upon years of experience that Naruto couldn't counter. After sustaining several punches to the head, consciousness began to slip from Naruto, his grip on Sai's shirt loosened and his hands fell to the floor.

Getting to his feet, Sai continued his barrage - kicking Naruto repeatedly in the gut. The sensation of his innards being rearranged forced Naruto to wake. He clenched his abs and doubled over in attempt to protect himself. Another swift kick had Naruto heaving his meager stomach contents - mostly water - onto the carpet.

Sai stepped back, huffing and wiping blood from his chin with the back of his hand. Naruto lay limp and sobbing on the floor.

"I... admire your spirit..." Sai said between heavy breaths, "but you... pose no threat to me."

Sai turned his back on Naruto and moved towards the stairs. He stopped to lean against the wall and rub his sore jaw - Naruto had an impressive right hook. He moved to continue up the stairs, but found his leg caught. Looking down, he saw his pant leg held in an iron grip. Naruto looked up at him from the floor, his cobalt eyes slit and bloodied mouth pulled into a sneer.

"Fuck you," Naruto growled as he yanked and rolled.

Sai flailed wildly in attempt to maintain his balance but couldn't stop the inertia. He tumbled down the stairs, his body twisting as he slammed down the steps. _Thud__. __Thud__. __Thud__. _He came to rest at the bottom of the stairwell, his torso sprawled out on the floor while his legs rested on the steps.

Naruto struggled onto his hands and knees and crawled to the edge of the stairs. "Holy shit," he muttered as he peered down at Sai's body. Naruto rolled over and scooted up against the wall. His body protested the movement and he groaned as he looked up to the ceiling. He tried to lift himself up but the throbbing pain throughout his body halted his attempts.

_Get __up__... __get __up__._ Naruto growled as he battled for control over his body. He managed to get his feet under him and push himself up the wall. The pain tried to keep him down but he refused to acknowledge it. He couldn't let a few broken bones stop him. He had to get to Sasuke. _But __how__? __Where __is __he__?_

Naruto eventually made his way up the stairs, his shaky legs slowly growing stronger and steadier. He moved down the hall with little support, though drawing deep breaths still caused him to wince. Finally he entered Sasuke's room. He looked around, searching for some clue - something Sasuke may have left behind to indicate where he had gone.

Finding nothing out of place Naruto moved to Sasuke's bed, he sat down heavily and brought his elbows to his knees, cradling his head in his hands.

"God dammit!" He screamed into his palms.

Naruto's hands moved into his hair. His fingers nestled into the flaxen locks and curled tightly. He let loose a feral growl as he pulled his hair by the roots. Naruto relaxed his grip, his hands fell limply into his lap. His eyes moved around the room once more and settled on the empty desk chair. Brow furrowed in thought, his gaze moved to the black monitor.

The idea hit him like a freight train. "Of course!" He exclaimed and shot up off the bed.

He winced and brought a hand up to his ribs but he couldn't be detoured. He violently shook the mouse until the little light on the monitor changed from amber to blue. The screen flicked on and Naruto 'whooped' in victory. 10025 E. 2nd St - _warehouse __district_, he thought absently as he looked down at the clock. 12:07 pm.

With no time to waste he moved as quickly as he could. One hand on the rail and the other on the wall, he navigated the stairs two at a time. He approached Sai's cautiously; having no idea if the man was even still alive. Naruto leaned down to the prone form, the shallow but steady rise and fall of Sai's chest offered simultaneous relief and anxiety. He had to move fast.

Naruto reached into Sai's holster and pulled out his Ruger - he examined the .40 caliber pistol quickly and confirmed the clip was full. Gently he rolled Sai onto his side and slipped his hand into the man's hip pocket. His fingers brushed against a key ring that was swiftly retrieved.

"Alright," Naruto whispered to himself. He moved to the door and grabbed the handle. It didn't budge. "Fuck."

Taking a step back Naruto chewed his bottom lip. He looked down at Sai, who remained unconscious on the floor, and up to the keypad. He considered shooting it, but figured it probably had some sort of emergency fail safe if tampered with. Naruto turned his eyes to the door. He raised the gun and aimed for the handle. Narrowing his eyes to protect himself from shrapnel, Naruto fired. The Ruger made an impressive, resonating boom in the tiny entryway. The lock blew apart.

Naruto ran into the garage and slammed the button to open the door. Storing the pistol in the pocket of his gym shorts wasn't ideal, but he had no other option. He mounted the sleek blue Hyabusa, turned the key and flew out of the garage. Tires skid along the pavement as Naruto fought to control the powerful bike. He leaned down, almost hugging the frame and sped hard through the streets.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood alone in the alley between two colossal buildings - one was constructed of weathered steel while the other brick warehouse bore the worn marks of years of graffiti. He looked up to the hazy sky, the sun was obscured by layers of wispy clouds. <em>Maybe <em>_it __won__'__t __rain_. Either way he was glad he made the last minute decision to get some protection. _Wouldn__'__t __want __to __be __caught __unawares_. He snickered darkly to himself and shifted uncomfortably.

He checked his watch - 12:01 PM - and sighed heavily. A part of him wished Itachi would have the brains not to show, but his instinct for self preservation cursed his brother's tardiness. He studied the crumbling mortar of the building across from him, his mind wondering back to van ride here.

* * *

><p><em>"We would like you to talk to him once he arrives," Kakashi explained as they turned into the labyrinth warehouse district, "try to get him to confess. We have enough evidence to take him down, but a confession is always a helpful thing to have."<em>

_"Do I have to wear a wire?" Sasuke swallowed thickly._

_Kakashi shook his head, "The place will be surrounded with surveillance equipment, a wire won't be necessary."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke remembered the relief he felt. Relief and a heavy sense of dread. <em>How <em>_is __this __all __going __to __end__?_ He wondered absently. A quick and quiet arrest? A spray of bullets? Or perhaps something even more drawn out and painful? All he could do was pray that Itachi would figure out what to do.

And he did just that. He let his lids settle over his eyes - wash his sight in darkness - and prayed. He couldn't recall the last time he had done such a thing. Hell, he didn't even know if he _believed_ anybody was even listening. But he was out of options.

His eyes fluttered open at the sound of footsteps approaching. Sasuke lifted his gaze to see a dark figure - tall and lean - approaching. He turned towards the man - like an apparition, cloaked in a black trench coat - and took a step forward. It was hard to move. Hard to breathe.

"Sasuke," Itachi said in a low timbre that revealed his distress.

"Itachi," Sasuke croaked.

* * *

><p>High atop the brick building a man walked on to the roof. Gravel crunched under his feet. He knelt down about a yard from the edge and placed a large plastic case on the ground. His hands moved across the latches in reverence. He was about to begin his ritual.<p>

Opening the case always caused his lips to quirk into the faintest smile. There was his baby. They hadn't been together long, but in the year or so since he upgraded from his DSR-1 they had learned to get a long quite well. His fingers ran along the metal barrel of the XM2010. Such a beautiful rifle. Such an exquisite example of engineering.

Assembly was quick, his hands moved without much conscious effort - he had done this _so __many_ times. Placing the gun at the edge of the building, the man scooted into position. He looked through the scope, making minor adjustments until his target was placed precisely in his cross hairs.

"In position," he stated blandly.

In his ear, he heard a reply, "Good Gaara. Wait for my order."

Gaara sighed and peered over the edge of the warehouse; down to the dumpster, along the cracked pavement and over to the men on the street below. He watched them for a moment before moving back to his scope. Gaara preferred to look through his scope - the optics helped to put a proper distance between himself and his target.

He would train all his attention on his target. Until he pulled the trigger, nothing else in the world would exist except for him and his target. The first few drops of rain splashed down on his head, seeping into his thick red hair but he didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke," Itachi chided, "you shouldn't have gotten involved."<p>

Sasuke found himself unable to meet his brother's stern gaze, "I'm sorry." _Well__, __that __much __is __true__._

Itachi pulled his hands out of the pockets of his black trench coat and crossed his arms. He had never been a good disciplinarian when Sasuke was younger. No matter what kind of trouble his otouto got into, Itachi could never stay mad. Sure, Sasuke had ignored his wishes but at the same time he might have gotten the information Itachi so desperately craved. The name he had spent years searching for - the man that stole his family and his life. He managed to maintain his scowl, despite the swelling of pride.

"So what have you found?" Itachi asked, sounding almost uninterested.

Sasuke pursed his lips, his eyes shooting up to Itachi's face briefly before falling back to the ground. He opened his mouth but nothing came out - his mind wouldn't allow him to speak until he was absolutely certain about what he would say. Mulling his thoughts over again, Sasuke found the words.

"I asked you before... what happens after you kill him? Will you be free to come back to me? Or have your past crimes made that impossible?" Sasuke still refused to look into his brother's eyes. He watched as droplets of rain began to stain the ground.

"Sasuke..." Itachi sounded so wounded; it made Sasuke grimace. "There is nothing I would like more than to put all this behind me and start a new life. But that isn't how the world works."

"Why?" Sasuke choked out. He could feel a torrent of emotion rising inside and fought against it fiercely.

Itachi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders. He had grown into such a fine man. _No __thanks __to __me_, Itachi thought bitterly. Sasuke stood only a few inches shorter than his brother; his features just as sharp and pale, his eyes just as dark. But where Sasuke still maintained a flickering light of hope, Itachi's eyes had been dulled by his worldly experience.

He wished he could still be as innocent as his brother - not tainted by so many unforgivable deeds. He wanted to believe in the goodness of others and have the faith that things would always work out in the end. But he knew better. He knew that the world was a filthy place full of unseemly characters. And that no matter how immune you think you are - you can never truly escape it.

"I only did what I had to do. I want you to know that. The people I've killed... they weren't good people. They deserved what they got. I'm not proud of what I have done, but Sasuke..." he peered down at his brother's averted face, "look at me Sasuke." Itachi ordered softly. His heart clenched at the pained eyes that finally met his, "I'm not proud of what I have done... or who I have become, but when I avenge our parents it will be worth it."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down once again, "No." he shook his head, now damp from the steady rain that had started to fall around them. "No! It won't be worth it! It will never be worth losing you!" He screamed.

Itachi released his shoulders, startled by the outburst. The rain streaming down Sasuke's face hid his tears, but with his eyes squeezed shut and jaw clenched tight, Itachi could tell. He pulled Sasuke into a firm embrace, wrapping his arms around his brother's shaking shoulders.

"I'm so sorry," Itachi whispered.

Sasuke shook his head, his wet hair rubbing against Itachi's chin, "No, Itachi... I'm sorry."

Still holding Sasuke tightly, Itachi furrowed his brow, "Sorry about what?"

Sasuke brought his arms up and gripped Itachi's coat, his cold fingers clenching the fabric desperately. He leaned up, bringing his mouth to Itachi's ear. With a weak voice, he whispered, "They're here."

Itachi stiffened, "What?"

A sob escaped Sasuke, his grip tightening, "They're here to arrest you."

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Kakashi growled and threw his headset across the van he occupied. Two other agents exchanged wary glances. "Take them down."<p>

* * *

><p>A chilling smile crawled across Gaara's thin lips. He narrowed his eye and brought his targets into his sights. It was a perfect; two birds with one stone - two brothers with one bullet. With a slow exhale he squeezed the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Itachi's eyes widened, his senses heightened. Without appearing frantic, he began to scan the surroundings - looking for anything out of place. The rain, now pouring down, obscured his sight and deafened him to any alarming sound. He barely heard the shot.<p>

With Sasuke still in his arms, Itachi tried to swivel them but it was too little too late. The bullet seared through him, sliding neatly between two ribs and cutting through his body before coming out the other side. Sasuke's eyes went wide, the impact stealing his breath away.

Itachi sucked in a ragged breath that his body immediately refused. A wet cough brought up blood, which coated his lips and dribbled down his chin. He looked down into the terrified black eyes of his brother, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

He collapsed in one smooth movement. His body covering Sasuke's. With every breath he fought to take, Itachi muttered an apology.

Itachi went limp just as the thunderous roar of an engine could be heard in the distance. It was only a moment after consciousness slipped from him that a blue Hyabusa turned down the alley. The bike stopped just short of the bodies crumpled on the wet ground. Naruto ran the few remaining feet.

"Sasuke!" He shouted, frantic.

"Na..." Sasuke found it difficult to breathe, let alone speak. "Naru..."

"I'm here, I'm here. It's gonna be okay," Naruto fell to the ground and tried to assess the situation.

Sasuke was on his back in a puddle, Itachi laid across him unconscious - a hole torn through his jacket, exposing meaty flesh. Naruto could see crimson seeping onto the pavement and he could feel his panic rise. He tried to keep his hands from shaking as he reached for his phone.

He took a deep breath and dialed. "9-1-1, what is your emergency?" A feminine voice answered.

Naruto found her calm tone soothing. "There's been a shooting."

"Are you safe?"

Naruto straightened up, looking around. There was no sign of activity around him, but he knew the ANBU was near - hiding in the shadows. "I...I don't know."

"What is your location?"

Naruto opened his mouth to give the address, but his voice caught in his throat. Rounding the corner, a man appeared. Naruto discarded the phone and reached for the gun in his pocket.

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted over the rain.

"Back off!" Naruto yelled in reply, leveling his gun at the approaching man.

"It's over, Naruto," Kakashi continued unfazed, "drop the gun."

Naruto huffed and gripped the pistol tighter. "F-Fuck you!"

Kakashi smirked, he did appreciate Naruto's gumption. "I don't think so."

In the distance, the faint sound of sirens could be heard. Kakashi stopped and turned, the sound was getting close, fast. Jaw clenched and eyes narrowed dangerously, Kakashi swung his head around to Naruto. He took one last moment to consider his options then, cursing under his breath, turned and retreated. Naruto recognized the rusted and dinged up van that screeched to a halt at the end of the alley. Kakashi jumped in and the van was already moving before he had even closed the door.

Naruto waited a moment, still unsure if he was safe enough to let his guard down. With the sirens growing ever louder, Naruto looked down at the gun in his hand. He wiped down the grip and found a dumpster to dispose of the weapon.

"Sasuke? Itachi?" Naruto called out as he returned to bodies.

He received no reply. Naruto reached down and cupped Sasuke's cheek... still no response. He couldn't tell if either man was breathing - they both looked so pale and fragile.

"...Sasuke?"


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Now that I have left you all hanging, it is time for the next chapter. Good news! Thanks to your steadfast commitment to this fic, I am proud to say I am nearly finished! As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated and will serve as fodder for my plot bunnies as they work feverishly on my next story idea. So, as always, please enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: Hmmm... nothing really. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't profit.**

* * *

><p>He blinked bleary eyes, his vision slowly coming into focus. White ceiling tiles. His gaze shifted to see a powder blue wall, a white curtain and gray, speckled linoleum. He turned his head to find honey colored cabinetry, a stainless steel sink and a figure lying curled in a chair next to him.<p>

Sasuke looked about himself - he was tucked into muted pink blanket with a pulse-ox monitor clamped onto his finger. He tried to sit up and hissed, his hand moving to clutch at the left side of his chest just under his collarbone.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, his voice cracking from his dry throat.

Naruto stirred, lifting himself off his side and turning to Sasuke, "Hey," he smiled and stretched, "just resting my eyes."

Sasuke's eyes went wide at the sight of Naruto's battered face; his left eye was black and slightly swollen, the bruising extended over his cheekbone and his swollen bottom lip was split. _Jesus__!_ Sasuke gaped silently until Naruto began to chuckle.

"That bad huh?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a lopsided grin. "Don't worry, the nurse said nothing's broken, just banged up." He bent down to the floor and picked up a blue ice pack, "She gave me this and some ibuprofen."

Naruto purposefully omitted the part where the nurse insisted he see the doctor and have x-rays done to check for any internal damage. There were more important things for Sasuke to concern himself with than Naruto's bumps and bruises. He just needed some rest... and pain killers. He would be fine.

Sasuke shifted again, this time more gently to avoid the shooting pain that took his breath away. "What happened?" He asked as he lifted a blue striped gown to peer down at himself.

He could see a sizable welt and dark purple bruise marring his pale skin. He turned back to Naruto, awaiting an explanation. The last thing he remembered was holding Itachi and... _Oh __God__, __Itachi__!_

"Naruto, where's Itachi?" Sasuke asked, his eyes suddenly frantic.

Naruto stood up, "It's okay," his calm tone was reassuring as Naruto moved to the bed. "Itachi's still in surgery. Doc said it was a clean shot. The bullet slid between his ribs - no broken bones. They don't expect any complications."

Sasuke relaxed, sinking back into the firm mattress and heaving a sigh. He turned to Naruto again, "How long has it been?"

Naruto shrugged a shoulder, "Not long. A couple hours?"

The curtain was pulled back, a quiet metal grating drawing Naruto's attention. He turned to face the woman who had entered and narrowed his eyes at her. She moved to her patient but found herself blocked.

"Badge," Naruto demanded, his hand extended.

The woman pursed her lips and tugged at the lanyard around her neck, leaning forward and displaying her ID. Naruto took the card in his hand and examined it closely. His eyes darted from the woman to the picture on the badge; they had the same chestnut hair - pulled into a pony tail, the same wire frame glasses and dark eyes. His eyes flicked back and forth twice more before he released the badge and stepped aside.

Sasuke watched Naruto's protective behavior with a small smile, suddenly so grateful. He had always been there for Sasuke in the past - offering encouragement and support - but never in this capacity. Naruto had saved him. He had saved Sasuke's life at risk to his own. Sasuke's swallowed thickly as he watched Naruto - who was scrutinizing the nurse's every move with intensity.

The nurse offered Sasuke a polite smile as she pulled his chart off the wall. She took his vitals, pulled his gown aside to examine his bruise and replaced the flimsy fabric to make a quick note on the chart.

Removing the monitor from Sasuke's finger, she cleared her throat, "You're free to go." She pulled a few sheets free of the clip board and handed them over, "You'll want to ice that, at least 10 minutes several times a day. There's a prescription for pain meds if you need them." She turned to leave, but stopped as she was addressed.

"Excuse me," Sasuke grimaced as he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. "What about my brother?" He asked, once again tenderly holding his chest.

The nurse furrowed her brow in confusion. "Itachi Uchiha," Naruto said as he brought his hands to Sasuke's waist, supporting him as he stood. "He was shot."

"Oh, the GSW." She said simply, "he'd be in the OR. Upstairs, follow the signs." She didn't hesitate to leave.

"Thanks," Sasuke muttered. _Bitch__._

He unsnapped his gown and let it fall to the floor. Thank God he was still wearing his jeans, he didn't have the energy to hassle with pants. As it was, Naruto helped him slip on his black polo. Sasuke moved into the bustling ER and tried to get his bearings. Naruto gathered up their belongings and caught up to Sasuke as he searched for the elevators.

"This way... I think," Naruto pointed to the opposite end of the ER. He moved at Sasuke's slowed pace. "Hurts pretty bad?"

Sasuke grunted. His chest felt as if it were on fire; he couldn't breathe comfortably and lifting his arm was a cause for cursing. But he knew he had gotten off easy. He had no room to complain.

"What made you take the flak jacket?" Naruto queried as they found the elevator bank.

Sasuke pressed the button and shrugged, "Just had a bad feeling."

Naruto huffed, "I'd say."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Thank you."

Such a simple statement, but the depth of Sasuke's black eyes spoke volumes - glistening onyx full of gratitude, guilt and fear. Naruto wanted so badly to hold him, gather him up in his arms and whisper that it was fine - that everything was going to be just fine. But he was loaded down with jackets - of the wool, trench and flak variety. The elevator dinged.

Naruto smiled warmly, "No problem."

They approached the nurses' station, interrupting a stout blonde woman as she rummaged through files. She directed them to follow the corridor to the right and find the OR waiting area to the left. They walked in silence, save the sound of their shoes against the glossy floor.

The waiting room was nearly empty, the only other occupant being a woman in the corner; she was reading a magazine, periodically checking her watch. Naruto threw the jackets over the back of a chair and sighed heavily as he collapsed in the next seat. Sasuke remained standing, on the edge of a stupor, and let his gaze wonder around the room - from the woman as she flipped the page, to the silently flashing TV, across the wall where landscape paintings hung and back to Naruto who watched him with worried azure eyes.

"Where are the cops? Shouldn't there be cops?" Sasuke looked down to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged,"They were around at first. I told them I didn't know what happened... who shot at you. They said they would wait until you and Itachi could talk... but then they just left. Said they would be in touch if they had any questions."

Sasuke frowned,"That doesn't sound right."

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I think the ANBU are trying to keep this quiet. But the good news is I haven't seen any trace of them since we've been here."

Sasuke sighed and took his seat next to Naruto, slouching into the chair. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and tug him to the side; he didn't resist. He leaned on Naruto, letting his head loll to the side. Sasuke released another heavy sigh as he felt soft lips press into his hair. His eyes became heavy and a warmth that he desperately craved began to bloom in his chest. As horrifying as this day had become, being in Naruto's presence filled Sasuke with a sense of calm.

"Naruto... I-," Sasuke was interrupted by an unfamiliar beeping melody.

He looked past Naruto, to the pile of jackets, with a curious expression. "It's Itachi's cell." Naruto explained, "That's the third call he's gotten since we got here."

Sasuke's brow twitched in thought before he stood and moved to the coat. He rummaged through the pockets and retrieved a thin black phone just as the ringing stopped. Sasuke frowned at the device for a moment while he debated whether or not it would be prudent to delve into Itachi's life unbidden. He decided he didn't care. Sasuke accessed the call log and found the last three missed calls and the one previous out going were all the same number. He selected it and dialed.

Naruto watched him as he put the phone to his ear, his opposite hand clenching and relaxing repeatedly as he waited for an answer. Naruto wasn't about to question Sasuke's motives, he just looked up and waited to see what would unfold.

Sasuke's eyes had drifted to the floor as the phone continued to ring. He was beginning to think he wouldn't get an answer, when he heard a deep voice answer.

"Itachi! Goddamn man. Where have you been?"

"Who is this?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

There was a pause on the other end, "Who is _this_?"

"...Sasuke."

"Sasuke... Sasuke" the baritone voice repeated, then with sudden realisation, "Oh! Shit, Sasuke! What happened? Where's Itachi?"

Sasuke closed his eyes as guilt clawed through his chest. He took a breath and spoke evenly, "He's been shot." Desperate to derail the line of questioning, Sasuke asked again, "Who is this?"

"Is he okay?"

Sasuke's voice turned impatient, "He's in surgery. _Who is this_?"

"Kisame. Itachi and I have worked together."

"Worked together?" Sasuke asked with a sardonic tone.

"Yeah." Kisame replied brusquely, "I've also been helping him with a personal project." There was a pause and Sasuke felt he pulse quicken. Kisame added carefully, "You know which project I'm referring to?"

Sasuke nodded, then croaked, "Yeah, I know that project."

There was another pause and what sounded like sigh, "Shit. How'd he get shot?"

Sasuke hissed quietly, he had really hoped to avoid explanation. He decided to omit a few details, "There was an ambush. An ANBU agent shot him."

"Fuckin' ANBU. They just don't know how to let shit go."

Sasuke's brow scrunched, "What do you mean?"

"Sasuke... what has Itachi told you?"

Sasuke cleared his throat and scanned the room to ensure there was nobody in ear shot. He whispered, "A dirty cop hired the Akatsuki to kill our dad."

"That's it?"

"There's more?" Sasuke asked incredulously. His voice raised enough to garner Naruto's attention.

"It really isn't my place, but..." another sigh on the line and Sasuke knew exactly what Kisame wasn't saying. _Itachi __might __not __get __the __chance_. "The Uchihas have a legacy within the Akatsuki."

"I..." Sasuke furrowed his brow, "I don't understand."

"Your Uncle Madara," Kisame began, "or rather, Tobi as he was known in the Akatsuki, joined when he was about your age. He lacked Itachi's... judicious nature, and he rose through the ranks very quickly. He was ruthless, even rumored to have killed a few of his superiors to clear his path."

"Holy shit," Sasuke murmured.

"Indeed." Kisame responded dryly, "But he was a little... overzealous, shall we say? He didn't do a very good job of cleaning up after himself and the ANBU caught on to him after a while. One day he just vanished. Nobody knows exactly why, but they suspect the ANBU was getting too close for comfort. So he reclaimed his given name and pursued a legitimate line of business." Sasuke gave a derisive snort at that. "Yeah. Well he didn't abandon the Akatsuki completely; after the heat died down, he returned as a client."

Sasuke collapsed back into his seat and huffed, "Fuck."

It was almost too much. First learning about his father's death, then his brother's life and now this. He tried to wrap his mind around it. The silence drug out as fragments of Kisame's words flashed through Sasuke's thoughts.

"I don't believe it," he whispered, more to himself.

There was a huff on the other end. "I know it's a lot kid... but that's only the half of it." Kisame continued, "So a number of years back a cop came looking for some assistance. Now, any member who was old enough to know the name Uchiha stayed the hell away from this guy... but there's an idiot out there for every job, and a couple of younger members accepted the offer." Kisame paused, allowing Sasuke a moment to take in this new information. "That could have been the end of this story. But when Madara got wind that an Akatsuki member killed his brother... let's just say he was displeased."

"I bet," Sasuke huffed a mirthless chuckle.

Madara wasn't necessarily a family man, but he was prideful. He would never tolerate anybody berating a relative, let alone harming one. He took the family name seriously - as Sasuke found out when he went under Madara's care. Whenever Sasuke got in trouble at school, Madara would sit him down and tell him sternly what was and was not the appropriate behavior of an Uchiha. Despite how distant they were, Sasuke came to live by Madara's words - they became a creed of sorts.

"I don't get it." Sasuke said after a moment, "How did Itachi get involved?"

There was a sigh, "Only Madara could answer that for certain. But if you ask me, he was trying to cover his own ass. There was no way he could get involved with the Akatsuki again, it would have been too risky... and now he had to care for his nephews. I think he convinced Itachi to join, to do his dirty work and avenge the family name."

Sasuke felt sick. Nausea hit him like a wave and he lowered his head between his knees. Naruto looked to him with concern and rubbed his hand soothingly across Sasuke's back.

"Sasuke? Hello?"

The voice on the phone sounded so far away as Sasuke's world began to tilt and go fuzzy. He groaned and squeezed his eyes tight. Taking a deep breath he returned the phone to his ear.

"Sasuke?" Kisame's deep timbre was distressed.

"Yeah..." Sasuke sighed into the receiver, "I'm here." He straightened up, bringing his idle hand to his eyes and rubbing with his thumb and forefinger until dazzling patterns bloomed in the darkness. "Do you think you could do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>It was not long after Sasuke ended his conversation with Kisame that Itachi came rolling out of the OR. Naruto and Sasuke clamored to their feet and followed as the nurse wheeled his bed into the ICU. The doctor explained how the procedure went, the expected recovery and Itachi's overall prognosis... but Sasuke only heard a vacant buzzing sound. All he could focus on was the mask on Itachi's face, the bandages across his chest and the tube that protruded from just under his armpit.<p>

_I __did __this__. __I __did __this __to __him__. __Oh __God__, __Itachi__... __I __am __so __sorry__._ Sasuke clutched Itachi's hand as they continued down the corridor. Naruto kept a respectable distance, holding the coats in his arms tightly - wishing they were Sasuke.

Once they were settled in their private room most of the attendants left. A single nurse remained behind; she took a last set of vitals, checked Itachi's IV bags, fluffed his pillow around his head and offered a wan smile before leaving.

Sasuke moved a chair to sit next to the bed and once again took Itachi's hand in his. He brought his head down to rest his forehead on their clasped hands and closed his eyes. _So __sorry __Itachi__._

Naruto took a seat in chair on the opposite wall and watched them with quiet repose. Itachi was so still... he seemed so lifeless - despite the fact that the doctor had insisted that the surgery was successful and that he expected Itachi to be awake by the end of the day. Naruto couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the man who had bled rivulets onto the cold, wet asphalt only hours ago would soon be awake.

His eyes shifted to Sasuke, still bent over the edge of the bed. Naruto took note of the gentle quaking of Sasuke's shoulders and averted his gaze. This was a private moment.

"I'm going to check out the cafeteria," Naruto stated quietly, setting their belongings on his vacated seat. He didn't receive a reply - not that he expected one - and took his leave.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice was soft, "Sasuke?"<p>

Slowly, Sasuke pulled himself away from Itachi's bedside. He fell back into his chair and lolled his head to the side. The very sight caused Naruto's heart to clench. He looked so exhausted - his face was pallid save for his puffy, red eyes.

Naruto held out a cellophane wrapped sandwich, "Dinner?"

Sasuke's mouth twitched - the closest to a smile he could muster - and he took the offering. "Thanks," he answered in a whisper.

Naruto turned back to Itachi as Sasuke unwrapped the meager meal. The ventilator was gone. Though tubes still protruded out of various locations, at least his face was uncovered. He looked so serene - like a doll. No trace of discomfort. No evidence of recent violence.

Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze and spoke as he chewed, "The nurse came by. She said his lungs should be strong enough to breathe on his own. The tube," he nodded to the side of Itachi's chest, "will stay in for a few days to make sure his lung doesn't collapse."

Naruto nodded and moved to stand closer to Sasuke, "So we are going to be here a couple days?"

Sasuke nodded and swallowed, "A week at the most. They think he will recover quickly."

Naruto pursed his lips, "Do you think we have that long?"

Sasuke took a final bite of his sandwich and chewed thoughtfully. "I don't know."

Naruto heaved a sigh, "Alright. We'll just have to take shifts. I don't want anybody coming in this room until their ID has been checked."

Sasuke nodded, remembering the way Naruto had intercepted his discharge nurse. It would be annoying as hell and the staff would probably get pretty pissed off... but it was necessary. Even then, there was no guarantee that an ANBU agent wouldn't get in. But they had to do their best to keep Itachi safe. After everything they had gone through... Sasuke couldn't lose him now.

"Go ahead and get some sleep," Sasuke said, looking up to Naruto with a sad smile, "I want to be here in case he wakes up."

* * *

><p>Naruto woke from his nap and stretched awkwardly over the arm on the chair, lifting his pelvis off the seat while his legs dangled off the other side. He yawned and rotated to sit properly. He ran a hand through his hair and grimaced - the spikes felt as if they were clumped together with grease. Hand scratching the back of his head, he took the opportunity to sniff himself and found he was as ripe as he feared.<p>

He stood from his chair and took a step towards Itachi's bed; Sasuke looked up to him with tired eyes. Naruto looked from Sasuke to Itachi - who laid just as peacefully as before - and back.

"How is he?" Naruto asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke shrugged, "The same. He hasn't woken up yet. The doctor came by, said he was doing fine... just sleeping."

Naruto nodded at let his eyes wonder around the room. The shades to the window were drawn, though it was dark outside. Soft fluorescent lights bathed Itachi in a blue-white glow and cast fuzzy shadows on the pale mint colored walls. A persistent, quiet beeping drew Naruto's eyes to the monitors that displayed Itachi's vitals. Naruto stared at the colored numbers and steadily rising and falling line of the EKG - it meant nothing to him, other than proof that Itachi was indeed still alive. His eyes left Itachi to slide over the cabinets and land on a door.

"Is that a bathroom?" He asked, turning back to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up, his brow twitched in confusion, "What?"

Naruto nodded to the door, "Is that a bathroom?"

"Oh," Sasuke's brow cleared, "yeah I think so."

"Sweet," Naruto moved across the room, "I'll be right back."

Naruto couldn't wait to splash some water on his face, maybe even rinse his hair. He opened the door, and flipped on the light; his eyes brightened at the sight of a shower stall.

"Oh... sweet!" He hollered excitedly, "Sasuke," he peered back out of the bathroom, "there's a shower!"

Sasuke's brow tweaked into an expression between amusement and confusion, "...Cool."

Naruto's bright expression soured, "It _is _cool, thank you very much." Another smile broke out across his face, "I'll be out in a bit."

Sasuke felt a smile tug at his lips as the door clicked shut and the sound of water competed with the beeping of monitors. His eyes fell back to Itachi and watched as his bandaged chest rose and fell. Sasuke stood from his seat and stretched - he had been sitting in the same position for hours.

He moved to the head of the bed and reached out to his brother's face. He ran his fingers through Itachi's hair - it was like fine silk. He absentmindedly combed through the inky locks, his vacant eyes staring down at Itachi's placid visage.

* * *

><p>Naruto pulled his shirt over his head and slipped out his shorts; he tossed the garments to the pile he had started with his shoes and socks. He examined himself in the mirror and grimaced. He'd already gotten a glimpse of his face in a few surfaces and the splotchy purple contusions had only gotten darker in the last few hours. Seeing his battered torso for the first time, he ran his fingers gingerly over the large bruises that had formed on his ribs - from his sternum, around one side and inching towards his spine.<p>

The mirror began to fog and Naruto turned to the shower. The hot stream was soothing and Naruto groaned appreciatively as the water ran down his wounded body. He tilted his head back and let the spray soak his head and face. Naruto turned to face the stream and opened his mouth to gargle the warm water.

Even without shampoo or soap, he felt refreshed as he stepped out of the stall and grabbed the single hospital issue towel sitting on top of the toilet. He dried off quickly, taking care to only lightly pat at the various bruises across his body. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and frowned at the dried blood and sweat stains.

Finished dressing he returned to the main room to find Sasuke sitting next to Itachi's bed and moved to him.

"Have you been sitting there this whole time?" Naruto asked as he brought his hands to Sasuke's shoulders.

Sasuke didn't answer, he just hung his head with a groan as Naruto kneaded the tight muscles. Naruto's thumbs rubbed rough circles on either side of his spine - up his neck and back down below his shoulders. It was exactly what Sasuke needed - Naruto's strong hands on his body. Those hot hands had a talent for melting his stress away.

Sasuke stood abruptly and turned. Naruto's hands fell away from Sasuke's shoulders and landed on his waist. He saw the desperation in Sasuke's eyes - the emotional turmoil leaking out from behind his onyx shield. Naruto didn't need to be told what to do, this was what he was good at.

He pulled Sasuke flush against him, arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and hands spread flat against his back. Sasuke's hands flew to Naruto's shoulders and clutched him tightly. His eyes slid shut and in the next moment he felt Naruto's warm lips press against his.

Sasuke wilted into Naruto's strong arms. A tongue flicked against Sasuke's pliant mouth and easily slipped past his lips. The muscle swirled forcefully, demanding response and Sasuke managed to put up a fight - his own tongue sliding roughly against Naruto's as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss.

_Thank __you__, __Naruto_. Sasuke moved his hands into Naruto's hair, tugging at the golden locks as the efforts of his kiss grew impassioned. He broke the kiss suddenly, ran his tongue along Naruto's swollen bottom lip and suckled it gently. Sasuke tongue slipped into Naruto's mouth and soaked up the delicious flavor and warmth he found there. It was exactly what he needed.

"He's just your protection, eh Sasuke?" A hoarse voice broke the silence.

Sasuke whipped around, leaving a dazed Naruto to absently wipe at the thin layer of saliva around his mouth. Whatever arousal had been blossoming within Sasuke was quickly replaced with nervous excitement. His wide eyes shifted from relief to concern as they traveled over Itachi's conscious face.

"Itachi!" Sasuke rushed to the bed side.

Itachi managed a weak smile, "Hey, little brother."

Sasuke bent over, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Itachi, "I'm sorry." He murmured into the crook of Itachi's neck, "I'm so sorry."

And just like that, the dam burst. Tears began to freely flow from Sasuke's eyes to dampen Itachi's skin. He was a blubbering mess as Itachi reached an arm around his shoulders and gently patted his back.

"It's okay Sasuke," Itachi rasped.

"No... it's not." Sasuke shook his head defiantly, "But they said if I didn't turn you over..."

"I know." Itachi's voice was weak and scratchy, "You did what you needed to do." With what little strength he could muster, Itachi pushed Sasuke up to look him in the eye, "You did the right thing."

Sasuke was trying to blink back his tears, though many still escaped to roll down his cheeks. His next words, though said between sniffles, held an edge, "I-I... I will make t-this up to you."

Itachi shook his head, "There's nothing to make up."

Sasuke straightened himself, took a deep breath and used one hand to wipe the tears from his eyes while the other gripped Itachi's hand firmly. "No. I have to."

Itachi didn't argue. He looked up at his brother with a mixture of pity and pride. He never wanted Sasuke to get involved in such sordid affairs. He never wanted to see his brother hurt so badly. But at the same time, he was so damn proud of the man his little brother had grown up to be; he was obstinate, loyal and, despite the hardships he had endured, he had such a capacity to care. Though he acted the part of the cynic - aloof and snide - he really did have a warm heart. That icy shield he put up was simply a defense; for he felt with such an intensity that if he didn't protect himself his emotions would leave him worn and raw.

Itachi nodded, "Just be safe."

* * *

><p>The night crawled by. Sasuke slept, curled up in the chair across from Itachi's bed, for a good six hours. Naruto took the opportunity to fill Itachi in on the events of the day. He explained what Sai had told him - how they had only ever intended to use Sasuke, then discard him when they had what they wanted. He detailed his fight with Sai and scratched his head bashfully when Itachi described the event as heroic.<p>

"Sasuke's very lucky to have you," Itachi said with a small smile. The nurse had come by with ice chips and his voice was slowly improving.

Naruto looked down to the linoleum and shuffled his feet against the floor, "Anybody could have done it."

Itachi shook his said, "I don't think so."

"Yeah well..." Naruto mumbled, "it was the flak jacked that saved him. Not me."

Itachi shrugged, "Even so. It was _your_ flak jacket."

Naruto looked up to see a teasing smile tugging on Itachi's lips and smiled in return.

As the night wore on, Naruto found he liked Itachi more and more. He had been on the fence at first, still uncertain how he felt about Itachi's past choices. But the more they talked, the more he realized that Itachi was just a normal guy. A normal guy with a horrendously fucked up life... but a normal guy nonetheless.

Itachi was asleep when Sasuke woke up around midnight. He relieved Naruto of his watch until the sun began to filter through the blinds. They switched once more, but Sasuke could only manage a few more hours of sleep. It was getting harder and harder to find a comfortable position in the hospital chairs. He didn't know how they were going to keep this up for the next few days that the doctor insisted Itachi stay.

* * *

><p>Sasuke left Itachi's room for the first time at about quarter past 9 AM. He stopped by the ICU nurses station, inquiring as to the availability of any public computers to hospital guests; he was disappointed to learn there weren't any, but one helpful nurse suggested the coffee house across the street.<p>

Sasuke entered the shop and ordered a large black coffee. He wasn't in the mood for some frilly mocha covered in caramel and sprinkled with nutmeg, no - he wanted something strong and bitter that would zap his braincells. He gave the space a casual glance and, as luck would have it, there was a small bank of public computers flanking one wall.

He slid onto the stool in front of a slightly outdated Mac and opened a search browser. A small timer popped up, challenging him to complete his task in 20 minutes. It would be easy enough - after all, he had already hacked into the police system once; that was about a year back when a student needed a speeding ticket deleted from record.

Once inside he navigated his way to the personnel files and then into the IA records. The tricky part was finding a file without knowing the name or record number. He began to sort by date - looking for all investigations initiated within the year of his father's murder. It narrowed the search, but not enough. Sasuke ran a search for all complaints filed within the narcotics division. That had him down to only three possibilities.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed on the screen. _One __of __these __three __men __killed __my __dad__._ He clicked the first file - missing evidence. He clicked the second file - accepting bribes. He clicked the last file - bribery, entrapment and sexual assault of a suspect. _Bingo_.

Sasuke jotted the name down on his napkin, backed out into the main directory and initiated another search. He was simultaneously happy and disgusted to find the man was still an active officer. Taking down the badge number, address and phone number, Sasuke logged off and moved to the exit. A merchandise stand caught his eye on the way out and he smiled as he saw something he knew Naruto would love to have. He completed his purchase and strolled out of the building.

As he waited for the crosswalk, Sasuke pulled Itachi's phone from his pocket. He dialed as he began to cross. It only rang once.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kisame," Sasuke said with confidence.

"Sasuke!" Kisame replied enthusiastically, "How's it going? How is Itachi?"

"He's fine... awake and talking. Doc says he can be released in a few days," Sasuke stopped outside the hospital entrance. He wanted to finish his conversation before entering. "But that isn't why I'm calling."

"Damn kid, you work fast." Kisame's voice took on a chillingly serious tone, "What's the name?"

"Danzo Shimura."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter sort of underwent an impromptu rewrite. Hope I made some good last minute decisions. Why don't you submit a review and let me know!? XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Good news everyone! I have finally finished this fic! So that means the next few updates should come relatively quickly. So, thank you for your patience and your feedback. As always, I would love to hear from you - my faithful audience - to learn what it is you enjoy and what I could do better. So please, enjoy and review!**

**Warnings: Sweet, sweet, narusasu goodness ahead. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I get nothing out of this but a sense of satisfaction.**

* * *

><p>"I feel like such a tool every time I go over there," Naruto grumbled as he set down the drink carrier that contained two lattes and a chai tea.<p>

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took his drink, "Hey, you can put your nasty t-shirt back on anytime you want. I didn't force you to where the shirt, I just thought you might appreciate something a little less... bloody."

Naruto's lips twitched into a frown as he looked down at the hunter green shirt sporting the phrase "bean there" with the logo of the coffee shop from across the street. He'd appreciated Sasuke's gift initially, but it had gotten old after the second time he made a coffee run - the tannic elixir provided by the hospital was undrinkable - and had _another_ customer solicit him for drink recommendations.

Itachi grabbed his tea and removed the lid to blow into the cup. He took a tentative sip and sighed; the hot liquid was soothing on his throat, which was still a little irritated from the ET tube. But he never complained - not about his throat or the pain or the bandages that itched like hell. Itachi was an exceptionally cooperative patient, despite the fact that he wanted to get out of the damn hospital as fast as he could.

Today, his good behavior had been rewarded. After his second round of physical therapy, the doctor had agreed that he was strong enough to go home. Having such a clean wound and seeming to recover so quickly, there was no point in keeping Itachi for the standard week. As soon as the paperwork was filed and the nurse came by with all his discharge instructions, they would be released.

This news was pleasing to everybody, but Naruto and Sasuke were especially excited about the prospect of taking thorough showers and sleeping on a real mattress. They had spent the last three nights awkwardly curled up into chairs and their bodies were starting to feel the effects.

"I have a safe house," Itachi said once Naruto had settled into his chair, "that we can stay at for a few days. Until we get a plan together." He turned to Sasuke, "Any news from Kisame?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Not yet. How long does this sort of thing take?"

Itachi shrugged, "Depends. If you want to be especially clean, you'd watch your target for a while, weeks sometimes, to establish routines."

"I don't think we have time for that," Sasuke mumbled into his cup.

"No. We don't. But Kisame knows that," Itachi gave a small reassuring smile, "he won't let me down."

Sasuke lowered his lashes and took a contemplative sip. He knew there wasn't any malicious undertone to the statement, but he felt his gut churn with guilt nonetheless. It didn't matter how many times Itachi tried to convince him otherwise, Sasuke still felt like he had betrayed his brother. Every time he caught a glimpse of the bandages under Itachi's gown, he would grow solemn.

Naruto recognized this as one of those times and cleared his throat, "So what's the plan exactly? Kisame kidnaps this guy and holds him hostage until you can get there and..." Naruto slid his thumb across his throat in gesture.

"More or less," Sasuke responded dryly.

"But you need to work on your verbiage Naruto." Itachi said in teasing manner, "Kisame will _abduct_ Danzo and hold him _captive_ until we arrive to..." He extended his hand in a pistol gesture, took mock aim and pulled the trigger.

"Right... sorry," Naruto rolled his eyes.

There was a bustling in the hallway and all three turned their attention to the open door, hoping to see the discharge nurse walk in. Instead, a professional looking woman entered; her no nonsense aura was amplified by her wire frame glasses and pulled back hair. Her heals clicked smartly against the linoleum and her crisp grey suit hugged her voluptuous frame. _Probably __the __administrator __here __with __paperwork_, Itachi thought as he looked her up and down. She had curves in all the right places and in that two button blazer with the top of her green blouse left open, she supplied him with quite an eyeful. _She __may __look __serious __here__, __but __I __bet __when __she __lets __that __blonde __hair __down__..._

Itachi smiled playfully, "Do I have an overdue book..." his eyes flashed as he ran them over her features one more time, "ma'am?"

Her expression softened some, the corners of her lips twitching into a hint of a smile, "You're cute... that's too bad."

Itachi cocked his head, "What's too bad?"

"Itachi Uchiha," she took a step forward and extended her hand. He took it in a firm handshake, his eyes still uncertain, "my name his Tsunade."

"Nice to meet you," Itachi replied warmly, his tone a touch flirtatious.

"Oh..." she tsked him sharply, "it really isn't."

Itachi's brow furrowed and just as he opened his mouth to respond a group of men entered. Two blocked the doorway while the another pair approached the bed. Naruto and Sasuke were immediately on their feet, blocking Itachi from the intruders.

Tsunade motioned for the men to stop and leveled her gaze, "First let me apologize for how Kakashi handled this. You may not find any consolation in this now, but know that he is being severely reprimanded." Her eyes narrowed on Naruto and Sasuke, "Don't be foolish. I am offering you both a clean slate." She turned to Naruto, "You should consider yourself especially lucky for this opportunity considering you put one of my best men in the hospital."

"No." Sasuke growled, his feral eyes burning, "You aren't taking him."

She sighed, "Yes, I am. This is not a battle you can win."

Sasuke knew she was right... but that didn't mean he wouldn't put up a fight. It didn't matter that they were outnumbered, with no escape, no vehicle and no plan. He wouldn't give Itachi over. He couldn't. Not again.

But he wouldn't have to. Itachi stood from his bed and moved Naruto and Sasuke aside. Sasuke watched in horror as his brother willingly went into custody. One of the ANBU agents turned him roughly and applied handcuffs.

Itachi managed a weak smile, "This is for the best. You won't have to run and hide. You can live a real life."

"No!" Sasuke shouted and dashed forward only to be caught by the second agent.

The two guarding the door turned and began to walk down the hall, followed by Itachi and the man that held him firmly by the arm. Tsunade turned and the last agent released Sasuke to follow behind her.

Sasuke stood dazed as they disappeared down the corridor. His head was spinning, _what __just __happened__?_

"Sasuke...?" Naruto reached out and touched his shoulder.

Sasuke jerked away from him, blinking rapidly. _What __the __hell __am __I __doing__?_

He bolted out the door and down the hall, slipping past the rear agent and tugging Tsunade by the elbow. He was immediately snatched up, both his arms yanked back while his body was slammed into the wall.

"What happens next?" Sasuke croaked, his face pressed into the wall.

Tsunade nodded for him to be released and Sasuke slumped against the wall as his arms fell to his sides. "Leave us," she said brusquely. The agent gave her a questioning glance. "It's fine. He won't do anything stupid," she turned to him, "will you." Sasuke turned his eyes to the floor and submissively shook his head.

Frowning, the agent continued down the hall. Sasuke turned to face Tsunade, "What will happen to Itachi now."

She crossed her arms in front of her ample bosom, "He will be tried for his crimes. The ANBU has a international tribunal in place for these situations. He will sit in judgement for each of the crimes he has committed, worldwide, and if he is found guilty, he will serve his time concurrently."

"What if..."

Tsunade sighed, "You can't bargain for his life Sasuke. Somebody has to be held accountable."

Sasuke nodded, "I know that. But... what if I could give you the person that started all of this?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Who are you referring to?"

"Danzo Shimura." Sasuke said with a sneer, "The man that killed our father."

She pursed her lips, "Close, but not good enough kid."

Sasuke sighed heavily as his eyes once more drifted to the floor, defeated. It was his only bargaining chip. He would hate to give Danzo up - the man deserved much worse than a life in prison - but he had to try.

Tsunade watched him with a calculated expression... waiting. Then she saw it click. His brow knitted as looked back to her.

"Who would be good enough?" Sasuke asked with a quirked eyebrow.

She gave the faintest smile, "I hear you're a smart guy. You can figure it out." She slipped her hand into her pocket and withdrew a white business card, "Let me know when you do."

She handed him the card and turned on her heels. Sasuke watched as she turned the corner, then moved his gaze to the card in his hand. Her name and phone number were embossed in gold on one side, he flipped it to see a note scrawled on the back.

"What was that?" Naruto asked as he approached Sasuke cautiously from behind.

Sasuke turned to him, looked down to the card and back up, "We have a week."

Naruto furrowed his brow, "A week for what?"

"To get some leverage."

* * *

><p>Having never before seen the Uchiha Estate, Naruto was left a gaping fool as they approached the door. He'd never seen such a big house in person. The plantation style manor stood three stories tall; pristine white with tasteful crimson accents. The dark door drew the eye, as if it was more a portal than an entryway. But Naruto didn't have much time to absorb the fine architecture as Sasuke stormed through the door and began to shout.<p>

"Madara!" Sasuke hollered as he moved from room to room. He hurried through the house and flung open the door to the back office, "Madara!"

He stood seething, the office - as the rest of the house - was empty. Sasuke moved to the desk, throwing mahogany drawers open and rifling through papers. He turned to the computer and howled in frustration to find the tower disassembled and hard drives missing.

_He __knew__!_ Sasuke growled, "He fucking knew!"

Naruto jumped out of Sasuke's way as he stalked out of the room and down the hall.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he hurried after Sasuke, afraid to lose him in this strange new space.

Sasuke made a sharp left that led them into some type of sitting room. He stopped next to a chaise lounge and hung his head. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed, "I don't know."

He collapsed into the plush leather cushions and Naruto hesitantly followed. Sitting next to Sasuke, Naruto placed a hand on his knee and peered over at his down turned face. Softly he asked, "You think Madara knew about Itachi's arrest?" Sasuke shrugged. Naruto furrowed his brow, "But how? I mean, how could he have disappeared so fast? We just came from the hospital."

Sasuke threw himself back, resting his head against the top of the chaise. "I bet he's known every move Itachi has ever made. He's been behind this whole plot all along. He's the one..." Sasuke's expression shifted to shock, then understanding, "ahhh... fuck."

"What?" Naruto sat up straighter.

Sasuke doubled over and tugged violently at his hair, "Mother fucker!"

"What!?"

Sasuke stood abruptly and spun around to face Naruto, "It's him. He's the one they want."

"The ANBU?" Naruto looked up with brows tightly knitted.

"Remember what Kisame said? This has _always_ been about Madara. Even when it was about my parents... it was still really about Madara. The ANBU doesn't want Itachi... they want Madara."

"So they've been baiting Madara all along? Using you to get Itachi and using Itachi to get Madara?" Naruto asked, his eyes twitching with his building fury.

Sasuke chuckled mirthlessly, "Too bad they overestimated him. Self preservation is too important. He will _never_ give himself up... even to save Itachi."

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto asked, surprised by Sasuke's cynicism.

Sasuke threw his arms out, "He's not here is he?" He huffed, "In fact... not only is he not here, but he made sure I had absolutely no way of tracking him." Sasuke brought his hands to his face, "Goddamn, son of a bitch."

Naruto stood and reached out for Sasuke's shoulder as it began to tremble, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke lowered his hands, he lifted his head and took a deep breath, "I'm okay." He sniffed. "I just need time to figure this out."

"You sure?" Naruto's worried countenance chipped away at Sasuke's trained mask.

He forced a smile, "Yeah. C'mon, let me show you around."

* * *

><p>Sasuke took Naruto on a brief tour - to the rooms that he would care about. He showed Naruto the kitchen, media room and then upstairs to the bedrooms. Sasuke pointed out Itachi's old room, the guest bathroom and finally opened the door his own room.<p>

It was pretty much untouched since the day he left for college; though, like the rest of the house, it had been maintained. There was no dust and the linens smelled fresh. Naruto took in the room with scrutinizing eyes - trying to absorb Sasuke's essence from the dark blue walls and sterile glass and chrome furnishings. He noticed there was little in the way of decoration - no pictures of friends or posters on the wall. Above his dresser hung an a print of MC Escher's _Eye_. Naruto was drawn to the image - the soft gradients seemed foreign in the cold space. He stared at the skull that peered back from the eye's pupil.

"It was Itachi's," Sasuke said with measured detachment. He turned quickly and moved across the room, "I'm gonna take a quick shower." He pulled open the door to the bathroom and turned back, "Feel free to look for some clean clothes... but I doubt you will find anything that fits."

Naruto looked down to his gym shorts and three day old t-shirt - God he hoped he could find something. He turned to Sasuke with a teasing smirk, "You calling me fat asshole?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut the door behind himself. He stripped quickly and examined his bruise in the mirror. It was turning an unsightly yellowish-brown, much like Naruto's facial bruises. But he was able to move without discomfort, so he had nothing to complain about.

Taking in his reflection, Sasuke noted the serious overgrowth of stubble; he found a razor and made a quick task of shaving. He turned on the water and let the steam build in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth with a fresh toothbrush he had just torn out of the packaging. It was a double set, so Naruto would be able to use his own. Not that it mattered, Sasuke chuckled to himself - _w e__have __shared __plenty __of __bodily __fluids_. Rummaging through the cabinets, Sasuke found a fresh bar of soap and mostly full bottle of shampoo. He took these along with a washcloth to the shower.

Just as he stepped in, he heard a gentle rapping at the door. "Uh... Sasuke?"

Sasuke peeked his head out of the shower curtain, "Yeah?"

"Do you want... I mean... if you want me to, I could join you."

A small smile played across Sasuke's lips, "No... I just need a few minutes to myself."

"O-oh... okay. Cool."

Sasuke took more than a few minutes. He stood under the messaging spray of his shower head and allowed the gravity of the situation to sink in. Moving as if he was in a trance, Sasuke cleaned himself - scrubbed the mint scented shampoo into his hair and ran the soapy washcloth along his skin.

_Fucking Madara. I swear to God I will kill him. No... that wouldn't help me, now would it. But I will find him. I have to._

_I can't let Itachi down. I've already let him down once... Dammit, stop thinking about that._

_No, I will find Madara and I will save Itachi. Atone. That's what this is, I will atone for what I have done. Madara's the one who should be atoning... bastard._

_How could he do this? What kind of pussy, son of a bitch is he? Doesn't matter. 'Cause I am going to find him and serve his ass to Tsunade on a silver fucking platter._

_Itachi, I will get you back. I promise. Somehow..._

His thoughts were running around his mind in circles - completely unproductive and irritating. He sighed as he finally turned the shower off. Wrapping himself in a thick, black towel he concluded that he wouldn't be able to find a solution on his own.

Sasuke exited the bathroom to find Naruto staring at a pile of clothes, a thoughtful expression on his face. Looking down at the various articles strewn across the bed, Sasuke wondered what had Naruto so perplexed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, turning is attention from the clothes to Naruto and back.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, shut it to momentarily purse his lips in thought and finally spoke, "It's just amazing. I had _no_ idea there were so many different shades of black."

Sasuke huffed and rolled his eyes, "Did you find anything that will fit?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe. A few things."

"Well the bathroom is all yours. There's a toothbrush and razor on the counter. Towel's in the cabinet."

Naruto nodded, "Okay." He took one last look at the pile of black on the bed and shook his head before heading to the bathroom.

Hearing the door click, Sasuke moved to sort out the pile of clothes. He found the larger articles that Naruto must have selected form himself and folded them neatly, then looked through the remaining garments to pick something out for himself. As he reached for a pair of boxers he heard a familiar ring tone that had him dashing for Itachi's phone.

* * *

><p>Naruto already felt better just being able to shave and brush his teeth. The warm spray of the shower and smell of fresh soap was like heaven. He washed his hair twice, just to revel in the feeling of lather sliding down his skin.<p>

He cleaned himself thoroughly, if not a little gingerly. His ribs were still tender but the swelling in his face was almost completely gone, all that remained was a splotchy bruise that marred the skin of his eye, temple and cheekbone. The cut on his lip was still visible, but not really painful.

Washed and rinsed, he stood under the cascading water and simply soaked it in. Literally and figuratively. As his body absorbed the heat of the water, his mind marinated in thoughts of recent developments.

Naruto could not even begin to fathom what Sasuke must have been feeling. He imagined despair was a pretty good word for it - although if his emotions were that intense, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. But there was a glimmer of hope. A chance, minuscule though it may be, that they could still get Itachi back. Heaving a sigh, Naruto turned off the water. He could only pray that Sasuke had a plan... because he sure as shit didn't.

* * *

><p>Unabashed in his nudity, Naruto ruffled the towel through his hair as he left the bathroom. He stopped after a few steps and gently patted his face. Bringing the towel down to wipe of the droplets along his shoulders and chest, Naruto was captivated by what he saw.<p>

Sasuke was sitting on his bed, in the far corner of the room. His back was to Naruto as he sat facing the the windows that intersected in there - offering a nearly seamless panoramic view of the backyard. Bathed in the brightness of the world outside, Sasuke created a lean, naked silhouette. His fair skin was pallid, with shadows cast by his shoulders and spine.

Naruto moved his towel down to thoroughly 'dry' his crotch. He squeezed his sac and roughly tugged at his flaccid length; he didn't want to bring himself to full mast, lest Sasuke not be interested in sex at the moment, but he wanted to be pleasantly plump for Sasuke's viewing pleasure.

He cleared his throat and Sasuke turned his head. A dark gaze met his briefly before darting down to his slightly engorged dick. Naruto was quite happy to see a flicker of hunger in those obsidian eyes and his cock twitched appreciatively.

With cat-like grace, Sasuke crawled across the bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. He tilted his head up, the faintest trace of a smile playing across his lips, as he reached out and grabbed Naruto by the hips. Sasuke yanked Naruto into position - until he was standing squarely in front of him - and lowered his gaze to the burgeoning erection.

Sasuke fingers meandered towards Naruto's groin, tracing the juncture of pelvis and thigh. The slender digits ran teasingly up from behind Naruto's sac, along the fleshy pouch, then up the underside of his pulsing cock. He wrapped his fingers around the thick base and squeezed - the length was firm but not rigid.

He leaned forward, licking his lips in excited preparation. Sasuke always enjoyed giving Naruto head, but he hated to admit it was sometimes a challenge. When Naruto was at full tumescence he was a bitch to deep throat. Sasuke would have to fight the urge to gag and his jaw tired far too quickly. But when he was like this - half hard and throbbing - Sasuke was able to truly demonstrate his skills.

Sasuke curled his tongue around the mushroom head before applying his lips. His mouth formed a tight seal around the thick flesh and his cheeks hollowed under the power of his suction. He ran his lips down the length, tongue laving along the veiny shaft, then pulled back up. Naruto's dick grew more swollen with that one simple yet powerful bob of his head and Sasuke knew his window was closing. He relaxed his jaw, swirled his tongue once more and slid his mouth down and down - drawing Naruto's cock back into his mouth farther and farther until the tip collided with the back of his throat.

Naruto shuddered as his dick pressed against the hot, wet walls. He would never understand how Sasuke managed to fit so much into such a small space. Or how he learned to do... _Oh __God__. __That_. The walls of Sasuke's throat closed around him while the vacuum of Sasuke's mouth pulled the blood from elsewhere in Naruto's body to settle in his dick. His eyes rolled back in his head as the delicious heat retreated, then returned with full force over and over. The rhythm was like waves of bliss lapping on a beach; Sasuke's mouth was a tidal force that controlled Naruto's euphoria. He was at Sasuke's whim - luckily Sasuke was feeling generous.

Picking up speed, Sasuke's head bobbed voraciously between Naruto's legs. Naruto's hands found their way to Sasuke's head; his fingers tangled into the damp locks and encouraged this fast paced face fuck. It took every ounce of Naruto's restraint to keep from shoving his dick down Sasuke's throat.

With one hand Sasuke gripped Naruto's quaking hips, while the other fondled his sac - rolling his balls, squeezing and tugging. Sasuke dug his fingers deep into Naruto's taint and stroked the flesh. He could feel the sac in his palm swell, the skin pulling taut over the balls that were so close to release.

One last plunge down on the shaft was all it took to send Naruto careening over the edge. Groaning, he yanked Sasuke by the hair and pulled back his face. Thick white spurts landed unceremoniously on Sasuke's cheeks and chin. Residual pulses sent streams rolling down Naruto's still rigid shaft.

Sasuke brought a hand to his face, his fingers wiping up the creamy globs; he examined his cum coated fingers for a moment, then leaned back onto the mattress. Naruto looked down with hazy eyes; he watched as Sasuke bent his knees, spread his legs and applied the liquid around his hole - tucked his finger into the pucker and coated the channel with Naruto's seed.

There was a sinfully delectable quality to Sasuke's actions. Naruto could feel his need rising, even so shortly after release. All at once he snapped and attacked Sasuke - pushing him into the mattress and nearly bending him in half as he grabbed his length and hastily aligned it with the freshly smeared hole. Lubed with his own juices, Naruto didn't hesitate to plunge in. Sasuke arched his back and grabbed on to Naruto's shoulders; his fingers dug into the muscle, denting the skin with tiny crescents. Naruto pulled out and pushed back in smoothly, burying himself deeper into the pliant hole.

There was almost a sense of urgency to Naruto's thrusts, as if it had been ages since their last fuck... or that, perhaps, this would be their last chance to rut like animals. So much trauma in such a short amount of time had left him shocked and emotionally raw; he needed to feel this connection, to know that all was not yet lost. Despite how the world had crumbled around them - they still had each other. And as Sasuke keened in pleasure and bucked up against him - Naruto knew that Sasuke felt the same.

Their frenetic union wasn't intended to span hours; it wasn't meant to be a slow exploration of carnal bliss. This was a quick and dirty session whose purpose was simply to reassure their minds and hearts that they were not alone. Naruto's quick and penetrative thrusts were his reminder to Sasuke that he was there, ready to support him in whatever way he could; while Sasuke's clenching channel thanked him and besought Naruto to never leave. There was a definition to this union - a word that could describe the emotional and physical bond that was displayed; but neither of them could speak it. In this moment, in the center of all of this chaos, it would be far too taboo - like taunting a higher power. So it remained unsaid, though as Naruto shuddered through his climax and Sasuke arched up into the hot hand milking his shaft, it was known.

* * *

><p>It must have been hours later. The light pouring through the bedroom windows was tinted the gold of a setting sun. Naruto rubbed his eyes and turned away from the obtrusive light. He felt Sasuke stir against his body, wrapping his arm tighter around Naruto's torso.<p>

_We __fucked __ourselves __to __sleep_, Naruto thought with a smile. His last memory was panting heavily as he collapsed on top of Sasuke. _We __needed __that_, though even as the thought entered Naruto's mind he couldn't be certain if he was referring to the sex or the nap. Likely both.

Naruto laid in contemplative silence until he heard a stifled yawn. He peered down as Sasuke nuzzled deeper into his side, attempting to ward off consciousness, "Afternoon." Sasuke grumbled in reply. Naruto chuckled lightly, "I was thinking..." he paused to see if Sasuke was truly awake.

"Don't hurt yourself," Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's skin.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I was wondering about the sex."

Sasuke shrugged a shoulder, "It was good." He looked up with a cheeky grin, "I've had better."

"No... I mean... What?" Naruto shot him a glare, "Damn you're a bitch when you first wake up." Now Sasuke chuckled as Naruto sighed and recomposed, "I was surprised that you would be in the mood... you know, all things considered."

Sasuke lifted himself up, propping himself on one elbow, "Consider it celebratory sex."

"Celebratory?" Naruto repeated incredulously.

There was a glimmer of excitement in Sasuke's eyes, "Kisame called. He's got Danzo."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello all! Please consider this your post-Thanksgiving gift. Once again I would like to thank all those that have favorited and alerted this story, and double thanks to all those who have been leaving reviews. You keep my juices flowing!**

**Warnings: Speaking of juices... prepare for sexy times!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't profit.**

* * *

><p>Clad in only their boxers, Naruto and Sasuke sat around the island in the kitchen. They found the freshness of the food in the fridge to be a good omen - Madara hadn't left that long ago, a couple of days at the most. It also meant sandwiches piled high deli meat, lettuce and tomato; Naruto was halfway through his second helping as Sasuke finished his first and only sandwich.<p>

Sasuke sipped on his mineral water, "So Kisame will use his connections in the Akatsuki to see if anybody might know where Madara would hide out and in the mean time he has a couple of associates trying to track him blind."

"Then what?" Naruto asked through a mouthful of food.

"If we can catch Madara, we trade him for Itachi." Even Sasuke was surprised by how calloused his voice sounded. Madara may have been a conniving bastard, but he was still family - and that was a rare commodity to him.

Naruto swallowed another substantial bite, "What about Danzo."

"Right now we hold him until Itachi can finish the job." Sasuke sighed heavily, "Give him the satisfaction of completing what he has destroyed his life for." There was an oppressive silence that Sasuke found far too uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, "But that all hinges on finding Madara. So that's the focus."

"Is there anything you can do?" Naruto asked as he finished his sandwich and leaned back on his stool.

Sasuke shook his head, "Not really. Madara cleared everything out."

Naruto pursed his lips, he knew Sasuke must have been feeling useless. He was at the whim of strangers - people that owed him nothing and had no vested interest in restoring his family. All Sasuke had was hope - something he wasn't all too familiar with.

With the most reassuring voice he could manage, Naruto offered words of comfort, "I'm sure Kisame will come through."

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke to an empty bed. He frowned as he patted the mattress, only a faint trace of body heat remained - Sasuke had been up for some time now. He really wasn't all that surprised to find that Sasuke couldn't sleep well - he never could let his mind settle while there was a problem that needed his attention. It was the same in school as it was now; except instead of some programming conundrum, Sasuke was racking his brain trying to figure out how he could catch an international fugitive. <em>Slight <em>_difference__._ Nonetheless, he needed to play an active role; he couldn't just sit by and wait for somebody else to find the solution.

Naruto reluctantly rolled from the warmth of the bed. He found some discarded pajama bottoms and a tugged them on before a flannel shirt. He had quickly learned that the massive Uchiha manor was difficult to keep warm in the growing cold of the season. He scratched himself leisurely through the pants as he meandered down the dark hallway.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and listened for any sounds of life. Rustling to his left directed Naruto towards Madara's study. He pushed past the door and stopped to assess the state of the room. It was as if a tornado had ripped the office apart; papers were strewn across the floor, books had been tossed from the shelves and drawers sat half open, their contents spewed all around the room. Naruto's eyes slid to Sasuke, who was sitting on the floor, rifling through folders and tossing more pages about himself.

At the sound of Naruto clearing his throat, Sasuke whipped around. He looked Naruto up and down, then turned back to the files in his lap, "Hey." He mumbled.

Naruto walked into the room, careful to not step on too many of the discarded papers. "Finding anything?"

Sasuke snorted and tossed the last folder onto the floor. He stood and moved back to the desk. The once immaculate piece of furniture was now covered in all means of stationary. Sasuke swept this aside and plopped down into the sleek leather chair. He let his head fall to the cleared off surface with a thud. He groaned despondently.

Naruto approached the desk and sifted through some of the pages. He picked up a few sheets - letters of correspondence and what appeared to be an expense report. Naruto furrowed his brow and tossed the pages to the ground. If Sasuke couldn't find anything useful, there was no way in hell he would be able to.

"So..." Naruto bent over the desk as he spoke to the top of Sasuke's head, "it's not going well."

Sasuke looked up just enough to shoot Naruto an icy glare, "Not particularly, no."

Naruto flashed him a disarming smile, "Would it make you feel better if I fucked you on your uncle's desk?"

Sasuke sat back and crossed his arms, his dark eyes held no amusement. "Considering this was my father's desk before it was Madara's... no. I would rather you not desecrate his memory in such a way."

His cold words effectively slapped the grin off Naruto's face. He cast his eyes down and muttered his apology. Sasuke continued to admonish Naruto with his gaze until the silence in the room became oppressive.

Sasuke snorted and a wicked grin cracked his facade, "I'm just fucking with you."

Naruto looked up to see Sasuke's onyx eyes dancing with mirth. Naruto's own eyes narrowed, "That's not funny."

Sasuke chuckled lightly, "Yes it was." He paused to school is expression, "In all seriousness though, this desk _was_ my dad's and I don't think it would do much in the way of honoring him if I let you jizz all over it."

Naruto relaxed and let a small smile play across his lips, "Geez Sasuke, you're such a prude."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He surveyed what remained of Madara's office. _No__, __my __father__'__s __office_.

Naruto watched as something flickered to life behind Sasuke's eyes. He shot out from the plush leather chair and moved to the bookcase. Once more he began to toss books to the floor, though this time he appeared to have a purpose.

Naruto stood a few feet behind him, careful to avoid any wayward book sent flying his way; he peered over Sasuke's shoulder and watched as a safe was slowly revealed. Sasuke pursed his lips as his fingers reached for the dial; he prayed that Madara hadn't found it necessary to change the combination. Right, left, right, left - he spun the dial. Moving his hand to the lever, he closed his eyes and yanked down.

It opened.

Sasuke whooped in celebration and pulled the door open to reveal stacks of folders. He pulled them out and hastily flicked through the contents to discover his prize.

"What is it?" Naruto asked anxiously from behind him.

Sasuke turned, his eyes still affixed to the documents, "Bank accounts."

Naruto's brow knit softly, "Is that good?"

Sasuke's eyes flicked over the pages and Naruto could see the gears grinding away. His mind was working furiously to develop a plan. He stopped thumbing through the folders to regard Naruto squarely - his midnight eyes dark and shimmering with mischievous excitement. He bolted from the room so fast, Naruto literally spun around in place.

Running after Sasuke, Naruto followed him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He found Sasuke rummaging through his closet until he extracted a laptop. The device was bulky and heavy - a fossil in Sasuke's opinion - but it would connect to the Internet and that was all Sasuke needed. Naruto sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Sasuke hauled a modem and cables from the same box of antiquated electronics in the bottom of his closet. As he waited for the computer to boot, Sasuke spread the files around him and selected what he must have considered to be the gems of the group.

Having watched Sasuke work on several previous occasions, Naruto knew the drill: sit down, shut up and wait for him to work his magic. But Naruto was never very good at sitting still or staying quiet, and he certainly wasn't all too patient.

After several long, painful minutes of nothing but clicking, Naruto flopped over on the bed and hung his head over the edge, admiring Sasuke's upside down back, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Hacking into Madara's bank accounts," Sasuke mumbled in reply.

"Ah." Naruto rolled onto his stomach and crossed his arms on the mattress, resting his head on his hands, "You gonna steal all his money?"

Sasuke's furious typing never faltered. Even if he would prefer quiet during these nefarious sessions, he knew better than to expect Naruto to oblige him. He was used to this incessant pestering.

"That'd be nice, but no." He leaned into the screen, his tongue poking out ever so slightly as he navigated his way past the bank's security system. Deeper and deeper he delved into the system, until finally he hit a wall he could not penetrate. "Ha! Blocked!"

Naruto perked up, "Isn't that a bad thing?"

Sasuke spun around on his ass, "Normally... yes. But I don't want Madara's money, I just want to make sure he doesn't have access to it either." Sasuke turned back around and tossed the folder to his side, picking up a new one and starting the process all over again.

"So... what? You're freezing the accounts?" Naruto asked as he slid off the bed and scooted closer to Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "If the accounts come under direct attack, the bank will freeze all funds until they figure out what happened. It's just like a fraud alert, except since the bank's security has been compromised it will take even longer until the funds are freed up."

Naruto could see an impish grin pull at Sasuke's lips. He scooted closer, "Doesn't look like it's that hard."

Sasuke shrugged one shoulder, "Doesn't need to be. I just need to get far enough into the security system to set off some alarms, then they shut me down and freeze all activity on the account."

Naruto scooted closer still, moving himself into position directly behind Sasuke until the man was sitting, cross-legged, between his thighs. He pressed himself into Sasuke's back and hooked his chin over Sasuke's shoulder. "Where's the challenge in that?" Naruto whispered huskily into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke tried to shrug him off, but failed. He huffed, "I'm trying to concentrate."

"I know," Naruto's breath tickled Sasuke's jaw.

Naruto snaked a hand around Sasuke's frame and brought it to rest on his leg, slipping it down to caress his inner thigh. He could feel Sasuke tense and hunch over further, trying to ignore Naruto's devilish ministrations.

"I'm serious," Sasuke growled.

It was difficult for Naruto to determine if the edge in his tone came from annoyance or unwelcome desire, but he was willing to take a chance. "So am I."

Sasuke tried to focus on the screen as he typed command prompts. He could feel his thoughts drifting away from his task and focusing more and more on the hand rubbing ever inward. He could feel the warm palm massaging him through his thin pajama bottoms. Naruto's fingers ghosted over some areas while biting into others and Sasuke began to fiercely worry his lip to distract himself from the pool of fire roiling in his loins.

He was struggling now, as Naruto's hand crept towards the juncture of leg and pelvis. Naruto was rubbing the thick tendon with his thumb and tracing his fingers along sensitive flesh. Sasuke had to stop and retype the same prompt every time Naruto brushed against his sac or his ever hardening dick.

Refusing to give in, Sasuke set his expression to a hard scowl and continued to type. It took longer than it should have, but he finally finished with the second account. He brusquely tossed the file to the side and pulled the next one over. His harsh, jerking movements revealed his growing frustration and Naruto smirked against his neck.

It was cumbersome to adequately grip the turgid length through the fabric, but Naruto would not be deterred. He fondled Sasuke quite thoroughly while his lips ghosted the skin of Sasuke's neck; up the pale column until his dark locks tickled Naruto's cheeks. Hot breath caressed Sasuke's flesh but he dutifully shied away.

The game of cat and mouse only excited Naruto further. He moved his mouth down Sasuke's neck and gently suckled, teasingly scraping his teeth against the wet skin. He could have sworn he felt Sasuke shiver, but the typing never ceased.

Naruto released Sasuke's neck in favor of trailing his tongue along the skin up to his jaw. "What's taking so long?" He asked in a sultry timbre. They both knew this was a rhetorical question, but Naruto couldn't resist the urge to squeeze the hard dick in his hand to emphasize his point.

_He __is __going __to __pay_. Sasuke growled low in his throat before speaking in a menacingly salacious tone, "Watch yourself Uzumaki."

Naruto hummed and teasingly squeezed once more, "Or what?"

With an overly emphatic strike of the keys, Sasuke completed his task. He straightened his back and turned to face Naruto fully. By the abysmal depth of Sasuke's midnight eyes, Naruto worried that, perhaps, he had gone too far. To tease was one thing, but to purposefully distract Sasuke during such an important activity might have come off as a bit too cavalier given the circumstances. In attempt to dissipate the tension, Naruto cracked an innocent grin that lit his eyes to a shining azure and gave one more, playful squeeze.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed to a frigid glare that stole the smile from Naruto's face. _Whoops__, __guess __I __shouldn__'__t __have__-_ he wasn't able to complete the thought as he was pushed roughly onto the floor. He laid there, dazed as Sasuke quickly got to his feet - towering over him with burning obsidian eyes. Naruto didn't dare move, he waited for Sasuke to scream or storm off. His shocked eyes widened as bristling man quickly and fluidly dispatched his own shirt. As Sasuke's hands pulled down the waistband of his pants, Naruto snapped into action and quickly disrobed.

Sasuke stepped closer, his erection bobbing lewdly with each movement, "You wanna fuck?"

Naruto, still laying on the floor but now propped up on his elbows, nodded excitedly. He liked it when Sasuke got butch on him; it was a rare thing. Sasuke usually teased and manipulated. He would occasionally initiate, but even then it was coyly - not like this.

"Okay," Sasuke licked his lips, "we'll fuck. But on one condition..."

Naruto nodded again. _Anything_.

Sasuke was now standing over Naruto's waist, hands on his hips as he peered down. He lowered his voice as he defined his terms, "You stop when I tell you to. Not a second before."

Naruto's brow twitched at this; Sasuke knew of Naruto's stamina but they hadn't even begun to test the limits of what he was capable of doing. This seemed a strange demand, certainly Sasuke would give out before him. Maybe this was some devious punishment... but Sasuke just wasn't the type. Weary of the terms of the condition, Naruto agreed nonetheless.

Sasuke, of course, knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted the sex, wanted it since it was offered downstairs - but he'd had more pressing matters to attend to. Now that he was done, there was nothing to stop him from getting what he wanted... teasing Naruto was just an added perk.

This would be perfect - a chance for Naruto to deliver him from his personal Hell. Over and over again... all morning long. He would have Naruto fuck him until he was numb to all else the the blistering pleasure provided by his massive cock. They would fuck until Naruto's muscles burned and begged for a reprieve, then they would fuck some more. They would fuck until they were both completely and utterly spent.

Sasuke moved away, but shot Naruto such a look that he instantly knew he was not to get up. When he returned, Sasuke held a bottle of lube dangling between his fingertips. He was quite confident that by the time they were done, that bottle would be bone dry.

* * *

><p>The sound of skin against skin that filled the otherwise silent mansion was soon eclipsed by the exponentially more sinful slurping, wet squish of the many purges into Sasuke's well abused hole. But he never once protested as he was flipped, twisted and bent over; as Naruto continued to thrust vigorously, release after release. He writhed and arched, screamed and begged - but only to encourage Naruto to fuck him. Fuck him harder. Fuck him deeper. Fuck him into oblivion - into an alternate dimension where his current reality and all it's concerns could not pursue him. It was when Naruto was sliding in and out of him, stretching him so deliciously and filling him to the brim with his hot, sticky seed, that Sasuke found his escape.<p>

It was some time - many orgasms later - that Sasuke finally ended the fuck-a-thon. He gave the order in a scratchy voice, hoarse from his screams of pleasure. His muscles protested his movements as he practically crawled to the bathroom.

Naruto wasn't fairing much better. His whole body ached, his thighs were cramped and his abs burned with the slightest movement. But, Christ, had it been worth it.

Even when they had finally finished and parted for the first time in hours, the afterglow was so thick that reality was still unable to penetrate it. Sound was muddled and sharp at the same time, the world around them was brighter even though it seemed to funnel through a heavy veil of satiation. It was too glorious for words.

* * *

><p>Another morning found Naruto waking to an empty bed. He rolled over and groaned, his hand groping at the cold sheets. He stumbled out of bed and rummaged through his pile of clothes on the floor, picking out the same pajamas he'd been wearing the last few days.<p>

Staggering out of the bedroom, Naruto stopped at seeing a sliver of light escaping a room across from their own. He crept across the corridor, his naked feet falling softly on the hardwood floors. There was no sound coming from the room and he hesitated for a moment before peaking through the crack in the door. All he could see was the edge of a bed and the corner of a dresser. Gently he pushed the door open and, inches at a time, the room came into view.

Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head down as he examined the contents of his hands. Naruto peered down, trying to identify the object of Sasuke's attention; it was round and glinted in the light as Sasuke moved it around in his hands. _A __watch__?_ He leaned in just a little further, attempting to get a better view, and felt the door slip open. _Shit__!_ He toppled into the room, barely catching himself before he fell flat on his face.

Sasuke's head shot up, his expression clearly startled. His grip on the object tightening then relaxed as Naruto straightened up and ran a hand bashfully through his hair.

"Hey," Naruto murmured, his eyes shooting between Sasuke's face and hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No need to spy on me, Naruto."

Naruto sniffed as he looked around the room casually. He stepped forward with all the nonchalance of a man that hadn't just tumbled into the room. Sasuke didn't protest as Naruto moved to sit next to him and leaned over to inspect his hands.

Sasuke revealed the object for Naruto to see. "It's a medal from one of Itachi's tournaments," his voice took on an uncharacteristic lilting quality as he reminisced. He smiled wistfully, "It's my favorite one." He slipped the ribbon between his fingers of one hand while the other traced the relief on the medal - a figure dressed in a gi, leg outstretch in a kick. Sasuke sighed heavily.

Naruto reached around Sasuke's shoulders, pulling him closer until his head fell against Naruto's. "We'll get him back," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke frowned, he appreciated the sentiment, but fact remained: they hadn't heard anything in the last few days. No leads, no trace of Madara - nothing to offer even a twinge of hope. Naruto's words were of empty comfort.

"Two days," Sasuke said softly, his void eyes staring down at the medal in his hands. "Two days until his trial."

Naruto rocked him gently, trying to think of anything else he could say that would ease the pain. Nothing came to mind. He turned his head and pressed his lips against the crown of Sasuke's head. They stayed like that for a moment, Naruto inhaling the sweetly musky scent of his lover. He kissed him again, and this time he felt Sasuke wilt against him; turn into him and wrap his arms around him.

There was no urgency, no desire. Sasuke wasn't seeking to satiate lust, he was seeking comfort. Comfort in those strong arms and soft, yet firm, lips. Comfort from the only person he trusted to be vulnerable around - the only person he ever let beyond his frigid facade.

He leaned into Naruto, his weight slowly pushing them both down onto the mattress, when the quietest of sounds penetrated the room. Naruto bolted up, forcing Sasuke with him. They exchanged weary glances, asking and confirming what they both knew - that was the sound of the front door.

Naruto's entire demeanor now acutely serious, he turned alert eyes to Sasuke, "Did you lock the door?" Sasuke nodded, his lips pursed to thin line. "Who has keys?"

"Just myself and Madara..." Sasuke's brow furrowed deeply as he racked his brain for any other possibility, "the maid maybe?"

Naruto nodded. He did not appreciate Sasuke's uncertainty. He moved out of the room, his quick steps propelling him stealthily through the hall and down the stairs. Sasuke followed closely behind, moving just as silently. They crept down the steps, stopping intermittently to assess the situation.

There was nobody immediately present as they reached the landing. Naruto craned his neck around the wall, then peered down the hall - empty. He looked back to Sasuke, who offered his opinion with a tip of his head toward the hallway. Naruto proceeded to move in the direction of the office. He could feel Sasuke's hand on his shoulder; it felt reassuring, though he wasn't entirely sure that was the intention. A part of him felt as though he was being used as a shield - and that suited him just fine, it was what he had been groomed to do, after all.

Only about one quarter of the way down the corridor and movement could be heard - rustling that directly preceded the appearance of a man in black. Naruto froze. He felt the fingers on his shoulder suddenly dig into the muscle, nails biting his skin through his thin pajama shirt.

Naruto needn't ask the identity of this man; Madara shared the same coloring as his nephews - porcelain skin and thick ebony hair. He stopped mid-step, his dark eyes calculating the scene before him - a strange blond man in rather informal attire stood stock still, blocking the hallway and behind him a familiar face.

"Sasuke?" Madara queried. The man he addressed seethed with the casualness of his tone. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Sasuke growled in response. He shoved his way past Naruto, shouting, "What am _I_ doing here!?" The anger and animosity rolling of Sasuke caused Naruto's skin to tingle. "What the _fuck_ are you doing here!?"

Sasuke didn't bother to wait for an answer, he knew it would only enrage him more. He suddenly lunged forward, arms extended and fingers grasping, like talons, for Madara's throat. The man moved quickly, so quickly that Naruto almost didn't register it. A gun was pulled and leveled squarely between Sasuke's eyes.

Naruto immediately jumped between them. With one hand he held Sasuke's shirt in an iron grip, while the other he extended in a plea. "Whoa." He looked between them with stern cobalt eyes, "Let's calm the fuck down."

Madara appeared to hesitate, but lowered his weapon after a moment. They stood in silence, the tension so thick that breathing was nigh impossible - they pulled oxygen into their lungs as if it were molasses.

Naruto was grossly unprepared for this encounter. This wasn't part of the plan. If they had even entertained the idea that Madara would return to them, they would have at least gotten him a weapon or planned a trap of some sort. But they'd assumed that Madara fled the area - most likely the country. They'd expected the freeze on his accounts to have left him financially crippled in a foreign country, his evasion more difficult and thus his capture that much quicker. They never thought he would return. Naruto, helpless as he was facing down the barrel of a gun, prayed Sasuke could come up with something on the fly.

But Sasuke was emotionally raw, his fury in the face of this man was stunting his ability to think. Even forming thoughts was a challenge. Words jumbled incoherently in his head as his narrowed eyes attempted to bore straight through Madara's core. He pushed Naruto's hand away and stepped forward to face his uncle fully.

"How could you?" Sasuke finally found his voice. It was cold and sharp - a knife waiting to slice.

"How could I... what?" Madara asked as he replaced his gun.

Sasuke grit his teeth, "Goddamn you Madara. How could you do this to Itachi? To me?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" Came the question with a slight cock of the head.

Bristling at the coy response, Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and shouted, "Stop! Stop with the fucking mind games!" He took a breath and reopened his eyes, "You know what I am talking about."

Madara's expression didn't falter, his eyes remained calculating, "Do _you _know what you are talking about, Sasuke?"

Sasuke's eye twitched, he could feel his anger boiling and fought to control it. He spoke rigidly, "You've lied to me, for years. Telling me Itachi was dead, when really you tricked him and forced him to do your dirty work. How could do that?"

Madara took the briefest of moments before he replied, "I did lie to you. I protected you from the truth... but it was for you benefit."

"My benefit?" Sasuke scoffed, "Are you fucking insane? I would have _benefited_ from a fucking brother!"

"It seems you have received some misinformation." Madara's voice seemed softer, as if he truly believed what he was saying, "I never _tricked _Itachi to do anything."

Sasuke's entire body tensed as he screamed, "I told you to stop lying to me, you son of a bitch!" He took a deep breath, "You tricked Itachi into joining the Akatsuki. Into avenging mom and dad's death. You manipulated him in order to keep your own hands clean."

Madara's expression cleared, as if finally gaining understanding, "I never forced Itachi to do anything. He _wanted _to pursue Fugaku's killer, I simply guided him in the direction he would need to go."

"That is such _bullshit_! You used him. Admit it." Sasuke's voice fell to a tremulous plea by the end. He realized extracting information from Madara was akin to slamming his face repeatedly into a brick wall - an utterly pointless and masochistic activity. "Don't you feel guilty? Even the tiniest bit, for what you have done."

Madara sighed and it seemed that he might actually reveal some truth. His eyes held a hint of melancholy, "This outcome, while unfortunate, was always highly probable."

"You didn't answer my question." Sasuke said softly, all his rage having dissipated in the face of such an obstinate opponent, "Do you feel guilty? Would you..." He paused and Naruto took note of the sudden and subtle change in Sasuke's tone. "Would you trade places with Itachi, if you could?"

Madara shook his head, "Itachi's mistakes are his own, as his punishment will be. He allowed his judgement to get clouded and he failed his mission."

"What if he didn't fail?" Now it was Sasuke who spoke coyly.

"But he did."

Sasuke's voice was quiet confidence, "What is more important Madara? Freedom or revenge?"

"What is your point, Sasuke?" Madara was irritated. He didn't appreciate being strung along like this.

"Just answer the question." Sasuke demanded softly, "Would you forfeit your life if you were _guaranteed _vengeance for your brother's death?"

Madara took a second to consider his response before answering, "I suppose I might. If I had the man in my sights..."

Sasuke barely managed to suppress a Cheshire grin, "I can arrange that."

"What do you mean?" Madara asked curiously, though he did seem weary.

"We have him." Sasuke said proudly, lifting his chin. "The man."

"_The_ man?" Madara hid his growing interest.

"Yes." Sasuke licked his lips in nervousness and excitement, "We've been waiting until Itachi was freed, but I would be willing to hand him over to you... to kill. As a trade."

Madara quirked a fine, dark brow, "Trade?"

Sasuke nodded, "You could avenge dad's... your brother's death personally, if you agree to trade places with Itachi."

Sasuke held back a cocky smirk. _Got __him __now_. There was no way Madara could refuse such an offer. He would simultaneously get what he wanted while fixing the mess he created. After all, he was a man of honor above all else, he wouldn't purposefully sacrifice his family - the poor judgement displayed in the past was the result of grief, not malice. Sasuke had to believe that deep down, Madara was a good man.

Madara's face gave nothing away as he turned this offer over in his head again and again. "That... is tempting," he said finally, "but I can't do it."

Sasuke went slack jawed, he was so sure Madara would accept, "You... fucking coward. Itachi is family! Your own blood!"

He shrugged, "Call it a sense of self preservation."

Sasuke was beyond angry. Beyond conniving. He knew there was nothing left that he could say that would change Madara's mind. He looked down, too disgusted to meet Madara's eye.

"Please," the word drifted from Sasuke's lips in a whisper. It seemed to echo through the room for an eternity before it was followed by a sob and another, quaking, "please, Madara."

Sasuke knew it was unbecoming of an Uchiha to beg. He knew that such an act would not win him any affection from Madara. But he hoped that maybe, just maybe it would be enough to sway Madara to reconsider.

When he finally lifted his gaze, Sasuke was devastated to see the empty eyes of his uncle staring back. There was nothing there - no remorse, no apology. No indication that Madara was touched in even the smallest way by Sasuke's plea.

Madara didn't offer any condolences, he strode forward and brushed past the two men blocking his exit. His eyes darted to Sasuke in a brief sidelong glance, but that was all.

Sasuke released a shuddering sigh and crumpled against the wall. He slid down the surface until collapsing in a heap on the floor. He buried his face in his hands and began to silently sob.

Naruto watched this with growing ire. He turned on his heels and marched to the door, coming upon Madara so quickly, the man didn't have time to turn or draw his gun; he grasped Madara by the back of the neck, opened the door and forcefully shoved him out. Naruto followed, slamming the heavy door behind himself.

Madara spun around and Naruto found himself looking down the bore of a 9 mm. He didn't seem perturbed in the least. His eyes flicked away from the gun to meet with Madara's cold glare.

"Put the gun down," Naruto demanded with an annoyed sneer.

Madara's brow knit with confusion and insult, "Why would I listen to you?"

Naruto suppressed and eye roll. _Fucking __entitled __Uchihas_. "Because," he began with a patronizing tone, "there is no way you could be such a gigantic asshole that you would kill the last person Sasuke cares about."

Madara seemed to consider this for a moment, then lowered the pistol. He stowed it quickly and smoothed his jacked down over his chest. They stood silent for a moment, sizing each other up. Naruto didn't let his emotions show - the pain he felt for Sasuke, the anger he held for Madara or how horrendously intimidated he was now that he found himself directly under the man's scrutinizing glare. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest, which served a double duty as it made him appear impervious to Madara's narrowed eyes while shielding him from the cold. He fought the urge to shuffle his bare feet on the cold cement porch.

Naruto didn't want to waste any more time in a staring contest, "I know you don't give two shits about me-"

"I don't even know you."

Naruto ignored the interruption, "But you seriously need to think about what you are doing to Sasuke."

"I appreciate your concern, but this doesn't involve you," Madara replied dryly.

"Doesn't involve me?" Naruto scoffed, "Fine. I'm not family." He raised his voice to assert his point, "But when somebody I love is hurting, it sure as shit _involves_ me."

Though his face never changed, there was a flicker of something in Madara's eyes - confusion quickly replaced by understanding - that vanished almost as quickly as it appeared. Naruto clenched is jaw, his nostrils flared with the surprise of his own admission. But this revelation of feeling had to be put aside for the moment.

"Well, let me save you the trouble. Begging isn't going to help you any more than it helped him," Madara said with a sniff, turning away.

"Oh, I wasn't going to beg," Naruto countered, moving back into Madara's line of sight, "as that would imply I thought you had the capacity to care."

"If you think petty insults will-"

"I was going to appeal to... what did you call it? Your sense of self preservation." He waited a moment, until he was sure he had Madara's attention, "You see. If you _don__'__t_ turn yourself in I will make it my personal goal to see you hunted down."

Madara barely contained a snorting laugh and eyed Naruto contemptuously, "You think you can take me down?"

Naruto nodded, a grin tugging at his mouth, "The ANBU wants you dead or in prison and after you screw Itachi, the Akatsuki won't be as friendly as they once were. You will spend the rest of your life looking over your shoulder, and if I have any say in the matter - that won't be long."

Madara narrowed his eyes, "You don't have what it takes to bring me down."

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe _I_ don't, but I have the means to put together a fucking _militia_ dedicated to sending your ass to hell. It's your choice. We have a pretty sweet deal on the table, but you only have about 24 hours to accept." He turned suddenly and grabbed the door knob, "If you decide to do the smart thing, be back here in the morning. We'll have some business for you to finish. Otherwise..." he lowered his voice and tilted his head slightly over his shoulder, his icy blue eyes casting a sidelong glare at the man behind him, "I'll be seeing you around."

Naruto slid into the house, leaving his threat to hang in the crisp air behind him. Madara glowered at the door for a few seconds before turning away. This day had not gone as he had planned. Not in the least.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello again. What is this? Weekly updates? Insanity! Too bad it had to come at the end of the story. I can't believe it has taken me over a year to post this whole thing. Thank you everybody for sticking around. Your alerts, faves and especially reviews have encouraged me in so many ways. **

**Warnings: Deliciously tart lemon ahead. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I do not profit from this gross abuse of the intellectual property of Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Naruto entered quickly, closing the door softly behind him. He licked his lips as he turned to see Sasuke standing next to the door wearing an expression he couldn't quite define; it was soft and uncertain. Very foreign on Sasuke's usually cool visage.<p>

Naruto, still leaning against the door, spoke quietly, "You heard that?"

Sasuke nodded. His eyes lit briefly, as if he had something to say, but his mouth never opened. His gaze fell to the floor.

Naruto straightened, "I meant it." Sasuke's eyes shot up, brows tweaking in question. "Every word."

Sasuke nodded. He knew, of course, what Naruto was referring to - though they both seemed incapable of acknowledging it aloud. "I do too."

Naruto's lips twitched into the faintest smile and he moved away from the door. He took one of Sasuke's hands, as it hung loosely by his side, and gripped it in his own. Without a word Naruto guided Sasuke up the stairs and down the hall. Into the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Naruto shut the door quietly and leaned against it for a moment, his head bowed and pressed against the cool wood, as if in silent prayer. When he turned around, the depth of his eyes caused Sasuke's heart to stutter in his chest. He had seen Naruto aroused, knew the sizzling quality of those azure eyes. This wasn't like that. Not at all. There was a gently aggressive quality to those glimmering cerulean pools. It was pure and undiluted by lust.<p>

When he moved, he moved quickly. His long strides swallowed the distance between them in seconds. And then Sasuke was in his arms, melting against his hot, hard body. Naruto's mouth consumed him - claimed his lips and stole his breath. There was the familiar and heady taste of passion as Naruto's full lips moved over Sasuke's, but something was different. Something in the way Naruto's tongue dipped into his mouth and lapped slowly; in the way Naruto seemed to sigh with each strong movement of his jaw. _It__'__s __not __restraint_, Sasuke decided as he turned his head and allowed Naruto to suck down his jaw and along his neck. Naruto wasn't holding back. _In __fact_, Sasuke mused as he felt strong fingers dig into the muscles along his spine, _it __seems __quite __the __opposite__._

Naruto was letting go. Finally. Allowing his remaining barriers to be breached by this overwhelming feeling; this emotion he never truly knew until now. And, _Jesus_, did it feel good. It was so intense, Naruto feared he wouldn't be able to control himself - or worse yet, he wouldn't be able to savor it as he wished.

He hunched over as Sasuke succumbed to him. His mouth and tongue explored every exposed inch of Sasuke's porcelain skin. And when he had sampled all there was to taste, he pulled back. He rested his head against Sasuke's collarbone and breathed his scent in deeply. He murmured something into Sasuke's chest, but the words weren't heard over the heavy thudding of Sasuke's pulse.

"What?" Sasuke asked softly. His fingers running up and down the length of Naruto's back.

Naruto straightened and peered deeply into midnight eyes. "I love you."

An expression of shock twinkled in Sasuke's eyes. His hands stopped their exploration.

Naruto took this moment of utter stillness to pull Sasuke's shirt up and over his head. He couldn't help but smirk when Sasuke's face was once again revealed, still bearing the same look of surprise.

"I love you." Naruto repeated. He took a step forward, forcing Sasuke to stumble back.

When they reached the edge of the bed, Naruto nipped at Sasuke's jaw. The sharp sensation seemed to startle him out of his stupor and succeeded in causing him to fall onto the mattress. Naruto was upon him in an instant.

"I love you." Naruto's words fanned out across Sasuke's bare stomach as he kissed his navel.

Naruto's lips traveled all along the ivory skin, bringing those same words with them. Embedding this declaration into his flesh with each tender caress. Sasuke was senseless in the wake of hearing these words. He failed to notice when his pants were tugged free, or when Naruto dispatched of his own clothes. He just kept hearing those words, repeated softly. Over and over.

He knew it was true. Probably had been for a while. Sasuke knew he'd felt the same since the night he woke up with Naruto inside him. The night he'd had that dream. Naruto had been there for him in that dream, sucking the cold anguish from his heart and replacing it with warmth and love.

A hand brushed over Sasuke's face, clearing it of the bangs that had fallen and obscured Naruto's view. Sasuke nuzzled into this hand, kissing the palm and wrist. Naruto's other hand searched out Sasuke's and pinned it above his dark head, fingers interlaced.

Slowly, Sasuke began to regain his higher faculties. At least enough to realize he was naked, under Naruto, his legs wrapped tightly around Naruto's waist. He felt lips move across his chin and down his throat, then a tongue slid over the hollow of his throat. Finally, teeth descended on a collarbone, sinking into the flesh on either side.

Sasuke arched up briefly at the sharp pain. As he brought his body back down to the mattress he felt Naruto's hard and slick shaft nestle between his cheeks, the leaking tip seeking out his hole. Naruto nudged against his entrance a few times as he continued to ravage Sasuke's collarbone and shoulder with nipping, sucking kisses.

Over the course of a few, mind-numbing seconds, Sasuke felt the familiar pressure and stretch of Naruto sinking into his waiting channel. There was no help for the whimpering sigh that left him as the turgid length plundered his depths in slow, penetrative thrusts. Naruto kissed him softly, apologetically - his lips caressing the previously abused flesh.

Sasuke spread his hands over the expanse of Naruto's strong back, down to his ass and squeezed as the muscles flexed with each roll of his hips. Naruto gradually picked up speed as he moved his head up to look Sasuke squarely in the eye.

Once again, Naruto's gaze stole the oxygen from Sasuke's lungs. He couldn't remember ever seeing such an expression in Naruto's eyes. Not in the throes of passion, nor any other time. There was something hard - almost possessive - but it was softened with a delicate gleam of affection. Sasuke had no choice but to concluded these were the eyes of somebody in love. Not just a lover. Not just someone enjoying the pleasure of a physical union, but one who felt the union of souls. As Naruto's bulbous head repeatedly slid past his prostate in painfully exquisite succession, he realized that, perhaps for the first time, they were truly and deeply making love.

As the pleasure bloomed in his chest and swelled in his loins, Sasuke cried out. He took a shuddering breath and whispered shakily, "I love you, too."

Naruto paused, his length fully buried. Sasuke could feel Naruto's pulse through the walls of his chute and knew Naruto's heart was hammering erratically. He met the deep azure gaze with confidence. The thrusting continued, harder and more impassioned than before. It jarred Sasuke to his core and he howled in ecstasy.

"I..I...f-fuck, Naruto-o..." Sasuke stuttered as a hot hand wrapped around his weeping cock. He continued to stammer through the collision of hips against his ass, "I l-love y-you."

Sasuke set his gaze firmly on the cobalt eyes above, never wanting to look away. But the pleasure was building and, try as he might, he couldn't stop his eyes from rolling back in his head as he arched up into Naruto's pumping fist. Keening Naruto's name, Sasuke erupted in release. He clenched down on the hard length moving briskly in and out of him and Naruto showered him with curses in response. The constricting channel was too much to bear; Naruto slammed his cock in one last time.

Body limp and voice weak, Sasuke murmured words of devotion. They were sweet words, slightly incoherent through Sasuke's euphoria-laced mind, but sweet nonetheless. And when he ran out of words, he simply purred Naruto's name.

Naruto held Sasuke close through his lust-drunk rambling. He carded his fingers through the silky black locks and reveled in the sensation of warm breath as it caressed his chest. Naruto noticed the change in Sasuke's breathing and slowly rolled him onto his side. Sasuke didn't wake, but nuzzled deeper into his pillow.

Naruto didn't have the heart to wake him, surely he was exhausted after everything that had transpired - he deserved to sleep. But, he knew they couldn't just rest on their laurels while Madara was within their grasp. He slid from the bed and found Itachi's phone, dialing as he silently left the room. He moved a few feet down the hall and stopped, he leaned against the wall as he awaited an answer.

"Sasuke!" A deep voice interrupted the fourth ring.

"Uh, no... it's Naruto."

There was a pause, followed by a boisterous, "Naruto! It's good to finally hear your voice."

"It is?" Naruto looked down to his feet, as if bashful.

"Hell yeah it is." Kisame answered sincerely, "You saved Itachi, man. I have been wanting to thank you."

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't do anything, it was just dumb luck." He could hear Kisame take a breath as if to counter this statement and quickly spoke to steer the conversation back on track, "Kisame, something happened."

"What?" Kisame's tone turned serious.

"Madara's in town. He showed up here not too long ago."

"Mother fuck..." Kisame whispered.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, "We couldn't take him down. Sasuke tried to talk to him but he refused to turn himself in."

Kisame snorted, "No surprise there."

"Well, I sort of... gave him an ultimatum. Either he comes back tomorrow or I will use every resource I have at my disposal to hunt him down and put a bullet between his eyes." Though clearly a statement, there was a question implied.

"You got balls, kid," Kisame sounded impressed. "And if it comes down to it... I got your back."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. "We sweetened the deal a bit. Offered Danzo to him in exchange for his arrest. We'll see if he takes it."

"Just in case, I'll make sure I'm there in the morning."

Naruto nodded, "Good. Thanks."

"I'll be there around dawn." There was a bit of a lag before Kisame spoke again, "You did good, Naruto."

* * *

><p>Sasuke woke to find lunch waiting for him, but he didn't have much of an appetite. Naruto relayed his conversation with Kisame and Sasuke nodded mutely. The rest of the day crawled by, anxiety building with each hour that past.<p>

Darkness consumed the house around dinner time. They tried to fill the evening with distractions, but no amount of television or Internet could penetrate the tension. Naruto considered initiating another round of sex, but decided better of it. Sasuke seemed content to bide his time in silent contemplation.

Naruto wondered what Sasuke was thinking, he desperately wanted to ask but didn't think it was very prudent. He understood that Sasuke was likely analyzing his future, playing out worst case scenarios and trying to find a means to cope with the inevitable.

It hurt him deeply to know that there was nothing he could do to alleviate Sasuke's pain. He felt regret settle in his gut. _I __should __have __done __something_. Madara was right there, right within reach but he hadn't made a move. _Chicken__shit_. Naruto berated himself repeatedly. He tried to rationalize with his guilt and tell himself that there wasn't anything he could have done - he had been unarmed. But then his guilt would counter, _should __have __made __sure __I __had __a __gun__... __something_. In the end he knew that any attempt to subdue Madara would have likely resulted in injury to either himself or Sasuke or both... but it didn't reduce the feeling of failure.

They showered separately just before bed. Once under the covers, Sasuke did allow Naruto to wrap him in strong arms and console him with soft kisses and gentle nudges. But it was hours of Naruto's soft snoring before Sasuke finally felt sleep take him.

It was a restless sleep; shallow and riddled with anxious dreams. He startled awake throughout the night, only to feel Naruto's arm grip him tighter. Once again, he felt so grateful for Naruto. His rock, his anchor. Losing Itachi again would be the most horrendously painful event Sasuke would yet have to endure, but he took comfort in knowing that Naruto would be there. Naruto would listen and hold him and, for a few blistering seconds of ecstasy, he would make sure Sasuke forgot the pain.

* * *

><p>Naruto answered the door after the second ring of the door bell. He stood groggily, toothbrush dangling from his lips as he looked out and then up. Naruto very nearly had to crane his neck to see the face that belonged to the bulldozer of a man that stood at the door.<p>

Everything about him was broad and thick and powerful. A dark knit V-neck shirt stretched across his chest. His wide shoulders were wrapped in a supple leather jacket that was zipped halfway up his torso as if to emphasize his strongly masculine shape. When Naruto's eyes finally reached the man's face, he stopped and stared. He had handsome features - broad jaw, full lips, and wide nose - but what caught Naruto's attention were the tattoos that highlighted either cheek. The black tribal patterns stood out against his mocha colored skin.

Naruto gulped and pulled to toothbrush from his mouth, "Kisame?" He prayed this man was friend and not foe.

The man grinned, "Naruto."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief then nearly jumped out of his skin as strong hands suddenly clasped his shoulders tight. Kisame squeezed, then patted Naruto roughly. Once released, Naruto stumbled to the side and allowed the burly man entrance.

Sasuke came trotting down the stairs and stopped a few steps shy of the landing. He looked over the stranger with a critical eye, then proceeded to descend the final steps. Kisame turned to him and smiled brightly. This gave Sasuke additional pause.

"Sasuke!" Kisame's baritone voice boomed in the entryway. "Jesus you look just like your brother."

He pulled Sasuke into an uninvited embrace, though there was nothing Sasuke could do to fight it. Kisame had an iron grip, the likes of which Sasuke had never experienced. He relented to the breath-squeezing hug, gasping loudly when Kisame finally let go.

* * *

><p>The first part of the morning, as the sun slowly climbed in the cloudless sky, was spent regaling Kisame with the full details of how Naruto and Sasuke came to be at this very place, at this very time. Kisame listened intently.<p>

He was a warm man, despite his imposing frame and sharp features. When he laughed, it rumbled deep in his chest. When he spoke, his voice was gently commanding. It came as no surprise to Sasuke that Itachi would find a confidant in Kisame.

Having finished their story, the three sat in the parlor and tried to ignore the proverbial elephant in the room. Furtive glances were thrown to the clock as the minutes, then hours ticked by. Nobody wanted to speak of what they were all thinking, for fear it might jinx them.

Naruto cleared his throat nervously, "So Kisame... what's up with the tats?"

Kisame laughed heartily, "Excuse me? The 'tats'?"

Naruto chuckled in response, "Yeah," he poked at his cheeks, "your tattoos?"

"I'm Maori," Kisame replied conversationally, "or, half Maori. On my mother's side."

"Oh," Naruto nodded, then added, "pretty sweet."

Kisame flashed his bright teeth in another smile, "When this is all over, I can take you to get some."

Naruto feigned consideration before shaking his head, "And cover up this face? Never."

Another chortle bubbled up from Kisame's chest, "Ahh... but the ladies love it."

Naruto pursed his lips, his eyes dropping before briefly flitting over to Sasuke and returning to Kisame's grinning visage, "Nah... I'm good."

* * *

><p>Sasuke had begun to pace around the room, his fidgeting no longer enough to calm his nerves. Kisame watched him with an expression of pity. They had just under two hours before the trial.<p>

"I was only able to get a couple of guys to search the city," Kisame said, his tone apologetic, "There just wasn't enough time to put together a decent team."

Sasuke stopped pacing, "I know. It's just..." he sighed and shook his head. _Am __I __doing __the __right __thing__?_

He wanted his brother back. His life back. But doubt teased at his plan. _Was __it __right __to __trade __one __family __member __for __another__? __Do __the __normal __ideas __of __right __and __wrong __even __exist __here__? _ And even if it was alright... even if nobody else objected to what he was doing, could he just go on like nothing happened? _No__._ He would never get his life back. His only hope would be burying his guilt and building a new life on top of it's grave.

Kisame nodded, "I know, kid. I know. He probably-"

The sound of the door opening and shutting had them all whipping their heads around to the hallway. They held a collective breath as footsteps fell crisply on the marble floor. Moving closer and closer.

* * *

><p>They were enveloped by a blanket of thick silence. The only sound was the gentle hum of the engine as Sasuke drove. Where to, he wasn't certain; he took the directions given by Kisame from the back seat. Kisame was too occupied to drive as he held his gun firmly against Madara's throat.<p>

There hadn't been many words spoken. Just enough to ascertain that Madara wasn't looking for a fight. They'd moved to Kisame's car without preamble and began the trek across the city to the, as yet, undisclosed location of one Danzo Shimura.

"Exit here," Kisame said coolly. Gone was the jovial man that had embraced them so firmly this morning. In his place was a killer - ruthless and calculating.

Sasuke did. He slowed to a stop then took a left as per Kisame's instructions. He found himself struggling to get the unfamiliar car into second and the gears ground in protest. Naruto gave him a sidelong glance and Sasuke cursed under his breath as he finally got the car in gear.

He could feel uncertain eyes on him and cleared his throat, "Sticky clutch."

They all knew it was a lie, but no one bothered to argue. It was clear Sasuke was nervous. The stick was covered with his sweat and he wrung the steering wheel with a white-knuckled grip. What exactly had Sasuke so nervous was the true mystery. Even Sasuke couldn't say for certain. Was it having his treacherous uncle so close? Or perhaps the knowledge that they were about to kill a man? And of course, there was also the possibility that Tsunade and the ANBU wouldn't hold up their end of the bargain. All Sasuke could say for sure, was that he wouldn't be able to take a proper breath until he and his brother were safely out of the reach of their enemies.

Kisame directed Sasuke into a suburb packed tightly with cookie-cutter houses and well manicured lawns. Sasuke noticed that every third or fourth house on had either a "for sale" or "foreclosure" sign. It was one such house that Kisame announced as their destination.

Sasuke got out and threw a quick glance up and down the street. Empty. He opened the back door and Madara climbed out, the barrel of Kisame's gun pressed firmly against his spine.

Kisame guided them to the side of the house where a narrow flight of stairs led to a basement door. The original lock was mangled, Sasuke assumed this to be Kisame's doing. This assumption proved even more likely when Kisame fished a key out of his pocket and directed Sasuke to open the padlock that had recently been added.

The basement was unfinished - cement floors and cinder block walls. It was also quite dark as light was only able to pass through two small windows. There was a foul smell that seemed to get stronger as they moved across the room to a closet under the stairs.

Here Kisame stopped and turned. He handed his gun to Naruto and grabbed Madara roughly, tugging his arms behind his back and holding him firmly.

"He gets one shot." Kisame said to Naruto, his eyes flicking to the gun.

Naruto nodded and pulled out the clip. He made sure there was a single bullet in the chamber.

Kisame regarded Madara with cold detachment, "As a fellow Akatsuki, I respect you. As a man, I find you cowardly. You need to understand that the ANBU would be plenty satisfied with your corpse and I would happily deliver it to them. The reason you are still alive... the _only_ reason I haven't killed you is because I honor the deal young Sasuke here has made with you. Is this clear?"

Madara clenched his jaw, but despite the formidable blow to his pride, he nodded. Kisame seemed satisfied.

"I am going to open this door and let you in. You will find Danzo securely chained. I am going to shut the door behind you and I will not let you out until I hear that gun fire. Do you understand?" Kisame craned his neck to look at Madara's face.

"Yes," Madara sneered.

Kisame turned to Sasuke and gestured with a tip of his head, "Use the same key to unlock this door."

Sasuke simply stared back at him; the reality of his situation having finally caught up to him. He was in shock. Naruto reached out and touched his shoulder. Sasuke jumped and turned to regard him with wide eyes. Sasuke's gaze followed Naruto's down to the key in his hand. He looked back up, confused.

"You need to unlock the door, Sasuke," Naruto said gently.

Sasuke's eyes traveled to the closet door, then the padlock above the door knob. He nodded and moved forward. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the lock. He now recognized that the odor he had smelled when they first entered must be human waste. It made sense, as Danzo had been locked away for over a week now.

Once the lock was opened, Sasuke took two large steps back. Naruto gave Kisame the gun once Madara was in position in front of the door. In one smooth motion, the gun was handed over and Madara was pushed into the small room that contained Fugaku Uchiha's killer.

It was impossible to predict how Madara would act once face to face with his brother's murderer. The tightly controlled and icy individual that Sasuke knew would likely just aim and shoot. But the bloodthirsty assassin that Kisame described might enjoy a bit more chaos before taking Danzo's life.

For several long minutes, they heard nothing. Then came the Madara's voice, too low to understand the words, but the tone was menacing. There was a quiet reply followed by another deafening silence.

Sasuke jumped when the shot went off. His pulse quickened with surprise and he groped blindly until his hand found Naruto's. He gripped it tightly and sighed when he felt Naruto squeeze in response.

Kisame opened the door to find Madara absently wiping blood from his face with a handkerchief. He stepped out casually and handed the gun back to Kisame. Sasuke watched with morbid fascination as Madara walked to the door and patiently waited for the rest to follow. He looked content, possibly even the faintest bit happy.

* * *

><p>Everything was a blur. Sasuke must have taken out his phone and dialed Tsunade; he must have received directions to the ANBU's location. He had to have relayed those directions to Naruto as they got into the car and began to drive off, leaving the body of his father's murderer in the basement of a foreclosed house.<p>

But Sasuke couldn't remember any of that. He didn't remember getting out of the car or walking into the ANBU office. He had no recollection of an agent meeting them at the door and ordering them to follow.

Sasuke finally snapped out of his trance as the elevator dinged, he looked up to find the floor display lit on "B". The doors slid open and the ANBU agent led them down a corridor. Wide-eyed, Sasuke followed the escort through the maze of sterile hallways - all white save the steel doors that punctuated the walls every few yards. Hard fluorescent lights bared down on them from above.

The agent stopped and opened a door, identical to any of the others, and gestured for them to enter. Two more men immediately guided them to a row of seats at the top of a small auditorium. They sat as instructed and took in the scene below them. Several rows down, at floor of the room, a small group of people sat facing a panel of five stern-faced men.

Sasuke recognized the back of his brother's head and sighed, relieved to see him alive and presumably well. To Itachi's left, sat Kakashi - is lofty silver hair a dead giveaway. The very sight of him caused Sasuke to grip his knees anxiously. The person to Itachi's right stood; she turned and offered them the faintest nod before facing the panel once again.

"We assembled here today to examine the deeds of Itachi Uchiha during his tenure as a member of the Akatsuki," Tsunade's voice resonated through the room. "By his own admission, he is the murderer of five men. These were tax paying citizens... family men. But they were also warlords and arms dealers. The question brought before you is not whether this man is guilty or innocent, we know the answer. The true question is this: is it possible to forgive his transgressions?"

There was a murmuring among the panel members before the man in the center spoke, "Tsunade. This is a hearing, not a philosophy class. We are not here to _examine_ anything. Mr. Uchiha has confessed to his crimes and he is here to receive his sentence."

Tsunade acknowledged the statement with a bow. "Of course, sir. This was _supposed_ to be a sentencing hearing. But, in light of our new audience, I believe we need to adjust our agenda."

"New audience?" The man looked up to the group at the top of the auditorium, "What is going on here Tsunade?"

"Gentleman, I would like you to entertain an offer. Itachi Uchiha," she gestured behind herself, to the man in shackles, "is seeking a full pardon from all past crimes in exchange for Madara Uchiha."

The panel erupted in shocked gasps and harsh whispers. There were violent hand gestures and pounding on the table. The uproar continued to spiral out of control until a shrieking command settled the panel members.

"Enough!" The man huffed, "Tsunade, are you suggesting that Mr. Uchiha has the means to assist in the arrest of Madara Uchiha?"

"No." Tsunade shook her head, "I am suggesting that Mr. Uchiha has already delivered Madara into our custody on good faith that we would honor such a deal."

The panel members lifted wide and unbelieving eyes up to the men sitting in the top row. Now that they could be bothered to truly look, they were shocked into silence. Madara Uchiha was a ghost, one that had haunted them for years. Ruthless in his violence, he had bloodied his hands repeatedly for well over a decade. Each of them knew somebody affected by this grossly efficient killing machine. Each of them had had family or friend torn from this world by his claws.

Tsunade's eyes grew bright with excitement. She had the panel right where she wanted them. She turned and nodded to one of the agents. The man moved to Madara and reached out to pull him up, but Madara stood on his own. He was too proud to be manhandled by some ANBU thug. He held his head high as he walked down the steps, he would never give them the satisfaction of seeing him broken. He was better than them, always had been. They hadn't caught him, he was surrendering himself. They would never be able to take his pride.

Madara stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked down to Itachi. His nephew wore an unreadable expression. This too made him proud. Itachi would not ask for forgiveness, he would not feel regret. He would live with the knowledge of what transpired here today and accept in his heart that he owed his life to his uncle.

Tsunade ushered Madara forward, before the panel, "I present Madara Uchiha. He shall remain in ANBU custody until a full list of his crimes is compiled."

The panel exchanged quick looks. The man nodded his assent, "Very well. Madara Uchiha will be accepted in exchange for Itachi Uchiha." He turned his attention to Itachi, "Mr. Uchiha, it is the judgement of this panel that you receive immunity for all past crimes associated with you. You will be released in the hopes that you will become a contributing member of society. Do not waste this opportunity. While you are not to be punished for your crimes, your past will always follow you. If you fall back into old habits, you will be treated with extreme prejudice."

Itachi bowed his head gratefully. He heard Tsunade give the order for his release and turned to Kakashi. He extended his cuffed hands, a cheshire grin on his face. With a clenched jaw and contemptuous glare, Kakashi released him.

There was commotion at the top of the auditorium as Sasuke evaded an agent, clamored over several seats and finally fell into the aisle. He got up and ran down the stairs at full speed, reaching Itachi in seconds.

Caught in his brothers arms, Sasuke began to cry. He tried to hold back the tears, but his walls simply weren't strong enough. The dam burst and he clutched Itachi's shirt as he wailed into his chest. Itachi patted his back and shushed him soothingly. Finally, the tears ebbed.

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered. His voice wasn't capable of anything louder.

Itachi smiled wide and gripped him harder, "... Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: Stay tuned for one last epilogue-ish chapter. XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: And so this story comes to a close. Thank you for your support. Enjoy!**

**Warnings: One last lemon, just for you.**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned and will never profit from Naruto.**

* * *

><p>While Naruto and Sasuke completed their final semester, Itachi was officially resurrected from the dead and, after some hefty litigation, he was able to take control of the Uchiha estate. While Naruto and Sasuke were busy taking their finals, he was discovering all the investments Madara had made during his reign as patriarch. Among the business shares and international real estate holdings, Itachi found a quaint cottage on several acres of private land. It had been a unanimous decision to take a vacation here, away from the rigors of real life. They desperately needed time to relax and get reacquainted.<p>

* * *

><p>Golden light filtered through the pines as the sun climbed in the sky. A cool morning breeze rippled the glassy surface of the small, secluded lake. The air was filled with the whispering of leaves, gentle chirping of birds and-<p>

"Nngghhh."

Startled, the birds took flight, fluttering along the edge of the water and finding refuge in a young maple tree. The quiet of morning settled over the lake once again. The long, wild grasses bordering the westernmost shore of the lake rustled mutely. Tranquility returned, but only briefly as another strangled cry pierced the peaceful silence.

"Ngghhh... ahhh..ah."

Itachi shifted in his weathered lawn chair and focused on the red and white bobber drifting out, deeper into the water. He hoped the intermittent noises wouldn't scare off the fish. It was such a perfect morning.

* * *

><p>Sasuke bit his lip to hold back his sharp cries. He was on his back, contorted with his neck bent at an awkward angle and head bumping repeatedly into the wooden headboard. His thighs were pressed against torso, his hands gripping the back of his knees, holding himself in position.<p>

That position, of course, was folded in half and fully exposed for Naruto's plundering pleasure. And Naruto took full advantage of this. He rammed Sasuke mercilessly - savagely, like a beast whose carnal needs could not be slaked.

His breath was hot against Sasuke's neck as he groaned through a series of deep thrusts. Sasuke's hands flew from his legs to slam the headboard as wanton moans ripped from his throat. Finding leverage, Sasuke pushed himself up and flipped their positions.

Naruto laid sideways across the bed, pinned down at the shoulders by an iron grip, as Sasuke began to ride him roughly. His hips thrust of their own accord as he stared up, admiring Sasuke's lithe frame. Sasuke's alabaster skin, radiant in the glow of the morning sun, was flushed from his exertions. Naruto drank in the sight of Sasuke as his thighs and abs flexed with the effort of repeatedly impaling himself on his rod.

Sasuke slowly began to lean back, his screams growing to a salacious crescendo. He brought his hands back and dug his fingers into Naruto's thighs to support his weight. He rolled his hips languidly as he rose and fell with such force that the impact caused Naruto to grunt. But Naruto wouldn't dare stop him, he knew what Sasuke was searching for.

And it seemed he found it, as he threw back his head and called up all manner of blasphemous prayer to the ceiling. Naruto could feel it, as he cockhead rubbed past the smooth bulge in Sasuke's tight walls. He watched as Sasuke continued to assail himself beyond his limits.

"Oh! Ah, God... oh... oh Jesus, fuck... Ahhhh!"

Sasuke slammed himself down, his back arched provocatively and Naruto's eyes snapped to Sasuke's cock. He licked his lips lecherously as he watched Sasuke explode. The turgid length seemed to undulate with the force of Sasuke's orgasm. It pulsed rhythmically as thick spurts of white shot out to splatter against Sasuke's porcelain skin - his chest, stomach and thighs. The last, lazy drops rolled out of the slit and down the length until the throbbing all but ceased. Still taking shaky breaths, Sasuke fell forward and caught himself on his hands, slamming them on either side of Naruto's head.

He blinked hazy eyes at the face below, "God, I love you..."

Naruto smiled, "I know."

Suddenly, Sasuke's world was tilting. Naruto flipped them and resumed a steady rutting pace. Sasuke's body was pliant, his muscles completely relaxed in the wake of climax. He was easily maneuvered, even as Naruto continued to plow him. It wasn't long before he was on his stomach with Naruto bearing down on him.

Sasuke sighed at the sensation of warm lips pressing into the side of his neck, then teeth dragging against his shoulders. He felt the blades of incisors and points of canines sink into his flesh as Naruto growled and thrust harder. The collision of hips against his ass became increasingly erratic; deeper, faster and more demanding. Until finally-

"Unggghh."

-Naruto collapsed on top of him.

A satisfied grin pulled at Sasuke's lips as Naruto's weight crushed him into the mattress. He felt the hands groping blindly around him and took them in his own, intertwining their fingers and bringing one hand to his face so he could kiss Naruto's knuckles. Knuckles had most assuredly been inside him not too long ago. Not that he cared.

* * *

><p>They stayed like that for some time; long after Naruto softened and slid, unnoticed, from Sasuke's hole. They weren't asleep, merely balancing on the edge of consciousness in the warm afterglow they shared. Naruto faintly heard the sound of the screen door creaking open and closed. It wasn't long before the post-coital bubble was penetrated with the smells of breakfast cooking.<p>

Naruto stumbled from the bedroom first, followed closely by Sasuke. They had cleaned up to their satisfaction; Naruto's hair, normally a mess of spikes, didn't seem out of place; but Sasuke's tangled mass of black screamed of sex. They moved with the same satisfied swagger to the kitchen table.

Itachi turned from the stove with a pan full of scrambled eggs and served a portion to each of them. He came around the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and a plate of bacon in the other. Sitting down, he offered an inviting smile.

"How was it this morning?" Sasuke asked casually as took a bite of his breakfast.

Itachi gave an indifferent shrug, "How was it for you?"

A fluffy piece of egg shot to the back of Sasuke's throat in a shocked inhale. He began to gag and cough as he stammered out his denial. Naruto laughed heartily and slapped him on the back until Sasuke was finally able to take a reasonable breath.

"That good, huh?" Itachi smirked at his brother's flushed face and threw a wink at Naruto. "Well, I'm glad to hear it, 'cause I think you scared off all the fish."

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to respond. He turned back to his plate and began to shovel eggs into his mouth.

Though he had never tried to hide his relationship from his brother, it was nevertheless a little awkward to be openly affectionate with Naruto. The time they spent around Itachi, they engaged in a more platonic variety of touching. Though he honestly couldn't care less.

Itachi turned his gaze to his coffee mug, watching as steam swirled and rose into the air. It didn't matter to him if Sasuke found love with another man; he was just happy to see the deep level of gratification Sasuke received from the relationship. Even if the two weren't overtly romantic in front of him, Itachi could see it in the subtle way they interacted. The quick glances, sometimes sultry and filled with intent spoke volumes of their closeness. Even the briefest of touches conveyed a message of caring and promise for something more intimate.

After the embarrassment dissipated, Itachi looked across the table at his brother, "You know, we have been here almost week and you haven't gone fishing yet."

Sasuke ducked his head, "I know."

"Well, what about this afternoon?" Naruto suddenly interjected. "I see them jumping around dusk."

Sasuke shrugged, "Maybe..."

Naruto stood and took his plate to the sink, "We gotta make a run into town for groceries anyway. I'll go and you guys can catch dinner."

* * *

><p>The sun was hovering above the horizon, shedding amber light into the darkening sky. The brothers sat side by side on the dock, poles in hand. Sasuke looked over to Itachi, glancing over his features - foreign, yet so familiar. After so many years apart, sometimes it was hard for Sasuke to fathom that this man truly was his brother. But then Itachi would say something or make a gesture that was so ubiquitous Sasuke knew without a doubt, his brother was back. Itachi felt the lingering stare and cast a sidelong glance to Sasuke, who immediately turned away, focusing his attention on the carton of worms sitting on the dock between them. He watched as one crawled through the dirt, blindly seeking a way out. He sighed wearily and turned back to the lake.<p>

Itachi tugged at his pole and let out a little more line. He began to speak without preamble, "We've missed a lot... and I know it's time we won't be able to get back. I'm sorry I wasn't around when you were growing up, to answer questions and... be there, like a brother should." He huffed a laugh, "I can't imagine what Madara said when he had to give you 'the talk'."

Sasuke shared in the light laughter, "You know what he did?" Itachi turned, his eyes alight with mirth. Sasuke continued, "He took me to the doctor, let him explain it to me. When we got back home, he asked if I understood, I said I did and that was it."

Itachi's brow tweaked with pity, "That's sad."

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever. After that, I just went to the school nurse any time I had a...uh... personal question."

"And your first love? How bad was he then?" Itachi reeled in his line and recast.

Sasuke bashfully scratched his head, "Actually... that never came up."

"No?" Itachi asked as he reached down for the cooler at his side and pulled out two beers, he handed one to Sasuke, "No high school sweetheart?"

"Nah," he twisted off the cap, "I wasn't much of a ladies man in high school."

Itachi snorted, "I can see why."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Truth is..." he looked at Itachi with the faintest smile to on his lips, "You _were _here for me during my first love."

Itachi returned the smile, then turned back to the lake. "I'm sorry to say I might not be able to offer you much in the way of advice. Life as a mercenary doesn't really allow for relationships."

"That's okay," Sasuke said with a shrug, "You've done a lot... even if you didn't intend to."

"How's that?"

"If the ANBU hadn't been hunting you they never would have taken me and Naruto. And if we hadn't ended up in that house... who knows. We probably would have just fucked-" Sasuke stopped short and cringed, still uncomfortable discussing such things with Itachi, but found Itachi completely unfazed. He continued, "anyway... we probably would have just gone our separate ways. But everything that happened in that house brought us closer together."

Itachi wasn't smiling, but there was an intense warmth in his eyes, "That's good. Glad to know I didn't fuck everything up."

He reached over and ruffled Sasuke's hair, who playfully batted his hand away. They continued to talk on trivial subjects. Itachi didn't speak of his past, but he inundated Sasuke with questions about all the years he'd missed. Eventually twilight gave in to night and they packed in for the evening.

They never did catch any fish.

* * *

><p><strong>-The End-<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2: I can't believe it has taken me so long to complete this story - over 4 times longer than any of my previous fics. Thanks again to everybody for sticking it out. Your dedication to this fic is inspiring. I have learned so much during the last year; about my style, my goals and myself as a writer. **

**I know there are many writers on this site seeking publication and I am going to add myself to that list. Thanks to the support I have received from reviewers, friends and family I am going to attempt something I never would have imagined when I started posting on this site. I do plan on continuing to post stories, mostly one shots just to stretch my literary wings. I am debating whether or not I should write my next story as a complete original or start it as a fanfic and rewrite it for publication after I have gotten feedback from my readers. Until I make my decision, all I can say is that you may or may not be seeing another epic fic from me in the future.**

**Thanks again! See ya 'round. XD**


End file.
